


Heywood Equestrian Stables

by Earthprincess4



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Happily Ever After, Horses, Romance, Sidlotte - Sanditon, ranchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 154,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4
Summary: AU, Modern, Steamy little story about Charlotte Heywood and Sidney Parker. For all of Charlotte's teenage years she's had a crush on Sidney Parker who worked for her father on his horse ranch. He's treated her like a kid since he's five years older than her. That changed when she turned eighteen and he finally gave in to all the flirting. Only it's not exactly how she pictured it would go. Now, four years later, she has inherited her father's horse ranch and she is forced back into the life she left behind.Lots of sex, lots of fighting, could be seen as quite aggressive at times, and Sidney will be looked at as a douche, I'm sure.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 480
Kudos: 570





	1. In The Barn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanditon Sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanditon+Sisterhood).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of us Sanditon writers were asked on Twitter to write something along the lines of 50 Shades of Grey. As much as I despise those books and the movies, I have written a couple stories that had the dom/sub theme. I'm not good at it. It's just not my thing. But, I'm a people pleaser and somehow this story popped into my head today and I felt compelled to write it. I'm not sure it'll be any good and it's definitely not 50 Shades of Grey. I have a vague idea where I'll take it. I only see it being a few chapters. But then again, my mind may go bonkers and turn it into a 30 chapter story. Who knows. Anyway, let me know what you think and if I should continue it. I don't have plans to fully continue this until I finish the continuation of Sanditon that I'm currently working on, but I only have a couple more chapters to go so give me a week or two before I can get another chapter of this story up. Unless, of course, I should just let it go and not write anymore of this. Please let me know what everyone thinks.

“This here is our head trainer, Sidney Parker,” Mr. Denham explained. “His brother, Tom Parker is the other trainer. Where might he be?” 

Mr. Denham absentmindedly searched the fields for Tom. My eyes were focused on Sidney who was riding one of the horses with such ease around the arena. He sat tall in the saddle with perfect posture. His shirt was off, leaving him in only tight jeans and work boots just like he had done for years. On this hot, summer day, his tanned skin glistened with sweat. He was delightful to look at, but I still hated him. 

“No matter. I’m sure we will find him later. Shall we continue?”

I looked away from Sidney Parker just as he glanced in my direction and followed Mr. Denham into the stalls. A tightness hit my stomach with the thought of Sidney Parker still being here. I hadn’t seen or spoken to him since I was eighteen. I’d known him most of my life, though. I practically grew up with him and his brother Tom. Of course, Mr. Denham wouldn’t know that. 

“You mentioned Sidney Parker is the head trainer. What happened to Mr. Lambe?” I asked. Mr. Lambe had been the head trainer for years. He was here long before I was born and treated me like a daughter.

“Oh! Do you know the Parker brothers?” Mr. Denham asked.

“I do. Now can you tell me what happened to Mr. Lambe?” I asked again, more direct and hotly.

Mr. Denham hesitated for a moment and dropped his head. “He died two years ago. It was a sudden heart attack. Happened right here at the stables. Poor Sidney was the one who found him. Messed the kid up terribly.”

My heart ached. I always liked Mr. Lambe. He was a gentle fellow with a big heart for everyone, but even bigger heart for the horses. “What about his daughter? Where did she end up?”

“Forgive me. I don’t know much about any of the personal lives of the people who work here. I wasn’t aware he even had a daughter,” he explained.

“Can you tell me what your job title is exactly?” I asked, feeling just a little irritated with the man. Not knowing the lives of the people who work here was not how my father ran things. How could he not know? Everyone who worked here, along with their families, were always considered family.

“I’m the accountant. I take care of all the finances and write up the contracts.”

I walked around the familiar stables and peaked in on some of the horses. I hadn’t been back here in four years. It seemed different but still so familiar. “When’s the family picnic scheduled for?”

“Family picnic?” he questioned. “I’m not familiar with a family picnic.”

I turned around to face him. “My father planned a family picnic at the end of summer every year. Has it not happened?”

“Not since I’ve been here. But I’ve only been here for two years. I normally work in the office also. I’m not an outdoorsy type of person,” he explained.

I sighed and continued looking around. I was surprised to spot my horse, Lucy Girl in her stable. I motioned for her to come closer so I could pet her. She nuzzled me as I stroked her muzzle and forehead. I smiled at the memories I had with this horse. She wasn’t the fastest or biggest horse and she definitely didn’t breed for these reasons, but she was gentle and always made me feel better when I was upset. She was my best friend growing up.

Tom Parker stepped into the stables and noticed me. He still looked exactly the same. Maybe a little older. He definitely had thinner hair than the last time I saw him, and around his eyes he had a few more wrinkles. 

“Charlotte!” he shouted, before running towards me and wrapping me in a great big hug. He even lifted me off the ground a little causing me to giggle. I always liked Tom. He was like a big brother to me and taught me so much about horses and how to train them. I wondered why he wasn't the head trainer instead of Sidney. Seemed only fair, given Tom was the older brother. He placed me down on the ground and held me at arm’s length to get a better look.

“My, you have grown into a woman without me even knowing. How is that even possible?” he said.

“It’s so good to see you, Tom. I’ve missed you. How is Mary? How are your children?”

“All doing well. The girls have grown into such wonderful young ladies. Henry is all boy. He loves to come out here to work with me when he’s not in school. We had another baby last year named James.”

“I can’t wait to see all of them. Last time I saw Henry he was just a baby,” I gushed. 

“Mary will be so thrilled to see you. She asks about you frequently.”

“I will have to plan a visit soon.”

I heard footsteps come up behind us and turned slightly to see Sidney walk in carrying a saddle over his shoulder. “Sidney, did you see Charlotte has come home?” Tom said excitedly.

He barely glanced at me before continuing on his way to return the saddle to the tack room. 

“He was quite rude,” Mr. Denham said. I had nearly forgotten he was still around. 

“Sidney and I don’t get along well,” I explained, choosing to leave out all the details.

“I never understood what happened between the two of you. I remember you being the best of friends growing up,” Tom said, bringing back many happy but terrible memories. It was true, Sidney and I were very close. He and Tom came to work for us when Sidney was just seventeen. Even though he was five years older than me, I still had the biggest crush on him. All through my teen years I flirted with him to no end. He’s also the one who taught me how to ride better than anyone else had and showed me the world on our rides. I hung on his every word. I was unequivocally his, even if he didn’t know it. By the time I had turned sixteen, he suddenly took notice and began to flirt back. He never let it go any further than just silly flirting antics. My father didn’t care for it much, but I assured him it was only in fun because we were such good friends. I tried to tell my father Sidney and Tom were like big brothers to me. Tom was, for sure. But I wanted Sidney to be so much more.

“Sometimes the best of friends grow apart,” I said, hoping he wouldn’t press me for more information.

His face turned serious as he looked at me. I knew what was coming next. The dreaded condolences that I was sick of hearing. “I’m so sorry about your father. It was a terrible blow to all of us. We all cared for him dearly.”

“Thank you,” I said, trying to force a sympathetic smile. My father, whom I had barely seen in four years had just died, leaving the entire Heywood Stables Enterprise to me being the one and only heir. I still had so much guilt for not coming home to visit more often. Sidney Parker had a lot to do with why I didn’t come home anymore. The day after I turned eighteen, he took me on a ride out into the countryside like we had done so many times before. I didn’t think much of it until we stopped by a small creek and he had set up a picnic for us. It was probably the sweetest thing he had ever done for me. After we ate lunch and talked for hours, something unexpected happened. Something I only dreamed would happen. He kissed me. And it wasn’t just a simple kiss, it was a powerful and fiery kiss. A kiss that said I want you. A kiss that had been waiting for years to finally happen. It was all I had ever wanted from the moment I met him and now it was happening. One thing led to another and we had sex right there in the tall grass on the picnic blanket. In one day, I had my first kiss, I had lost my virginity, and I fell in love even more than I already was. It was the most wonderful day of my life, but also the most regretted. 

“Should we head up to the house?” Mr. Denham asked. “I’d like to go over some paperwork with you.”

“Sure,” I breathed. I gave Tom another hug and told him to bring his family by sometime soon. He agreed he would. 

Once back in the house, Mr. Denham began going over the books with me. My father and his father before him and his father before him, had built this place to what it is today. My father was a genius when it came to horses. He bred horses and always knew which ones were going to be the best racehorses from the moment they were born. Many rich and successful people in the horseracing community came to my father for a winning horse. We even had nobility coming to us for horses. People from all over the world came to my father. We also boarded horses and my father, always the sucker for little kids, opened up a riding school. My father rubbed elbows with the rich and famous and from what I knew, wasn’t doing so bad himself. Anything I ever wanted he gave me. My mother died when I was just a little girl, so I always felt like he made up for not having a mother with material items. I also went to the best schools and was sent to the most prestigious of colleges. Which is one of the reasons why I hadn’t been back. College was grueling, but also the first time I felt entirely free to do whatever I wanted to do. 

The main reason why I never came back was because of Sidney. After we had sex, we went back to the house with lovesick grins on our face. We snuck kisses all the way back to the stables and could barely manage to part for the night. I loved him. I was ready to give up college and stay here just so I could be with him. The following day, he ignored me and acted as if he was mad at me. I couldn’t understand it. How did he go from being entirely happy to suddenly acting as if he hated me? When I confronted him, he acted all smug and basically told me it was just a game to him. That he used me for sex and didn’t care about me in any way. He thought me rather pathetic for giving into him so easily. I remembered being so hurt by his words that I couldn’t even breathe. I remembered crying and feeling humiliated. I called him a few names, nothing good enough in my shocked state of mind, but at least I got a few choice words out. Shortly after that incident, I left for college and never came back. If my father wanted to see me, he came to visit.

“So, this is the roster of horses being sold this year and how much they are worth,” Mr. Denham said, placing a piece of paper in front of me. The numbers were astonishing. Some horses were selling in the the hundred thousand range. I had no clue this is what horses were sold for. But I guess when you breed the best, this is what comes. No wonder my father was so successful. 

“And what about the riding school? How much does that bring in?” I asked. He handed me another paper with the figures for that. Very little came in from the riding school for kids. It almost didn’t seem worth the effort. Even Mr. Denham pointed it out and suggested we drop it from the program. I wasn’t planning to make any decisions about anything just yet. I honestly wasn’t sure I wanted to keep the business at all. I could sell all the horses for a very nice profit and never have to work or do a thing for the rest of my life. Breeding horses was not my life’s goal nor was it something I cared to continue. I had already started a new life and was seeing a very prominent man. We hadn’t made anything official, but we had gone on a few dates and he invited me to a company party, which was a huge step for us. I liked him very much and he would give me the world if I asked for it. 

“Your father kept great records of his breeding plans.” Mr. Denham handed me the horse roster next with all the horses who had been matched for breeding and all the ones he planned to match in the future.

“Do you have a list of the employees?” I asked. He fumbled through his records and pulled out a list of all the employees who worked here. I scanned the list and noticed quite a few names I didn’t recognize. So many who were here before had left and new people hired. It seemed rather sad to see so many I had grown up with had moved on to hopefully better things. 

“The Beaufort sisters are a couple of teenagers who pretty much run the riding school with Mrs. Griffiths overseeing the project,” he explained. “Mr. Robinson does most of the farming. We have quite a bit of land specifically designated for hay fields. This time of year gets busy with the cutting and baling. We usually hire a few teenage boys to help with the harvest season. When it comes to throwing bales of hay, the Parker brothers always lend a hand.” I remembered in years past how I used to go down to the fields with my father and pretend to be useful, just so I could watch Sidney lift and throw the heavy bales of hay up on the trucks. He was always so dreamy to look at, especially when he took his shirt off like he did most days during the summer. I used to imagine he only did it for my benefit. 

I mentally chastised myself for having those thoughts of the person I loathed more than anything. This was exactly why I never came back here. Seeing him again brought back all those emotions and feelings I had as a teenager. I wasn’t about to fall for his charm again knowing it was all a game to him. 

I took a deep breath and looked over all the documents Mr. Denham had given me. “Thank you for all this information. Right now, I think everything should just continue like normal until after the funeral.”

“Yes, of course. You have plenty of time to decide what to do next,” he agreed. The problem was, I didn’t know what to do next. My father never shared any of his business dealings with me. He didn’t talk about his plans with the horses. I was in the dark to most of this. He wanted me to be a proper lady and be a part of the upper class. I was sent to what can only be described as finishing school every summer. I was told it was summer camp, but it wasn’t anything like the summer camps I heard about. Even college was carefully matriculated, so I had all the best classes with the best teachers. 

I went to bed that night with so much on my mind. I had yet to grasp the fact that my father was gone. It didn’t seem real yet. And now being thrown back into a world I left behind seemed suffocating. I didn’t want this.

Three days later, I stood at my father’s grave. My expression remained unmoving throughout the entire funeral. Hundreds of people came to pay their respects. I didn’t want to show emotion in front of anyone, so I remained still and emotionless. I glanced up and caught Sidney watching me from across the crowd. He averted his eyes as quickly as I caught him. I wished he hadn’t. I wanted to glare at him, just so he knew I still hated him for what he did. 

After the funeral, I went back to the house and felt entirely out of place. I didn’t want to be there anymore. It was late in the day and I felt like I needed to breathe. I needed fresh air. I changed into something more comfortable and went out to the barn. I hadn’t ridden a horse in four years, but I felt confident it would come to me. For old time’s sake, I saddled up Lucy Girl and slowly hopped up into the saddle. It was amazing how comfortable I felt being back on a horse. I led her out of the barn and out into the open fields before tightening my hips and kicking her sides with the back of my foot to get her to truly fly across the grass. It was exhilarating to feel the wind in my hair and against my face. I held on tight and let Lucy Girl take me through the fields. The genuine smile across my face hadn’t been there for years. This is what I loved. Riding in the wind and feeling as if I was flying was everything I needed in that moment. 

Not long after I left, I noticed another horse riding up next to me and reaching for my reins. Sidney grabbed the reins and pulled Lucy Girl to a slow halt. No matter how much I tried to pull the reins away from him, he wouldn’t let go. 

“What is wrong with you?” I asked angrily.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he snapped. “Are you trying to kill her?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Lucy Girl can’t be ridden like a racehorse. She’s too old for this type of galloping. She hasn’t been ridden like this in years. You could kill her at this pace without the proper workup,” he shouted.

I didn’t know any of this. Of course, I didn’t know. But I should have known better. Sidney hopped off his horse and pulled the reins out of my hands roughly. The end of the reins snapped against my hands, leaving a stinging feeling. 

“What are you doing? I asked, calming my tone slightly.

“I’m taking Lucy Girl back to the stables. Now get off,” he ordered.

“What?” I scoffed. “I’m not getting off.”

“If you don’t want to get off yourself, I’ll make you get off,” he threatened.

With a huff, I swung my leg over and hopped off. He tied the reins to his horse before getting back up into the saddle. “Are you going to leave me here?” I asked, realizing I was quite a distance from the house and the sun was beginning to set. 

“Maybe next time you’ll think better about taking off with a horse that shouldn’t be ran so hard,” he said, beginning to ride away slowly.

“I see you’re still the pretentious asshole you’ve always been,” I yelled.

“And you’re still the frigid bitch you’ve always been. So, we’re even,” he shouted. He never once looked back as he rode away. He left me in the middle of a field as the sun settled behind the mountains. I was so angry. I walked hastily across the field and towards the stables. No one was around, as everyone was given most of the day off for the funeral. I wasn’t entirely sure why Sidney was here when he was. I wondered how long he had watched me before he took off after me. I found him coming out of the tack room and quickened my steps towards him. I picked up a scoop of loose hay and when I got close enough, I threw it in his face. He stepped back and put up his hands in defense. I got right up in his face to make my point. “Let me make something very clear to you, Sidney Parker. I’m your boss now. If you don’t want to lose your job, don’t piss me off. Quite frankly, I should fire you anyway out of spite.”

He laughed and shook his head as if what I said was funny. He crossed his arms across his chest, letting the position accentuate the large muscular arms. “Try me. See how fast this ranch falls apart without me.” He stepped past me and started to walk away.

“Do you think I care?” I shouted after him. “I don’t want anything to do with this ranch. I’ll let it fall apart.”

He stopped and slowly turned around. “Why does that not surprise me? You’ve never cared about anyone but yourself. Why would this ranch be any different? It doesn’t matter that everyone employed here depends on their paychecks to support their families. It doesn’t matter that most of these horses would be sold to the butcher shop. No, all that matters is that Charlotte Heywood gets her way.”

I stepped towards him, feeling even more angry and wanting so badly to hit him in the face. I glared up at him, making sure my stare never faltered from his eyes. “I could keep this ranch running without you if I wanted to. I’d keep it going to spite you.”

“Sure, you could,” he laughed. “You don’t know a thing about running a ranch and you definitely don’t know a thing about horses.”

“I can easily hire someone new. In all honesty, Tom should be the head trainer, not you. Why is it, that you have the position and not him?” I asked

He smirked and tilted his head to one side. “It’s really none of your business, now is it?” 

“Might I remind you again that I am your boss. It is my business to know these things. If you don’t want to tell me, you can leave now, and I’ll promote Tom to your position.”

Once again, Sidney leaned in to get right in my face. “Do it,” he threatened. “Watch what happens when not only does my brother also walk, but more than likely the entire staff who works here. Please, by all means, do it.” 

I stared at him angrily for what felt like forever. Our eyes connected with such hostility towards each other. Our breaths matched with rapid pace. When his nostrils flared with anger, I felt mine do the same. I hated him so much for making me so angry. I hated him more for making me want him.

Without really knowing what happened, He kissed me with a forceful and aggressive kiss. I kissed him back with so much passion and need. He held my face between his hands and dug his thumbs into my cheeks like he thought if he didn’t, I would pull away from him. Even though everything inside of me was screaming to make him stop, I couldn’t. There was no willpower left when it came to him. Four years of pent up frustration and desire had just been released in that kiss. 

His mouth consumed mine as if he wanted to be inside of me. I wanted him inside of me. I desperately needed him. He suddenly backed me up against the wall and pressed against me, so I was caught between the stable wall and him. With quick motions, I began to unbutton his pants and pull them down. 

He moaned against my mouth then tilted my head to one side so he could have access to my neck. He sucked and dragged his tongue across my neck and collarbone, unbuttoning a few of the buttons of my shirt and palming my breasts through the fabric. 

I let out labored breaths as I pulled at his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the ground. I went to work tracing my fingers across the contours of his chest and letting my lips roam the warm skin of his chest. His breaths came out in fast motions as he watched me let my tongue drag down his chest to his bellybutton. My eyes remained on his the entire time and I knew what I was doing was driving him crazy. 

With fumbled fingers, he attempted to undo my pants, but struggled to get them down. With a little help I was freed from my pants and panties. His large hands grabbed my ass and lifted me, slamming me back against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him tightly. He aggressively began kissing me again and with one quick motion, forced his cock inside of me. I whimpered with pleasure at how good it felt to have him inside me. My fingernails clawed at his back and my teeth bit at his shoulder as he held me up and with rapid pace bucked his hips against mine. I was slammed against the wall repeatedly, but it only made the sensation that much better. 

My eyes flitted open so I could watch his expression. Sidney's eyes remained tightly shut while he concentrated. His jaw was clenched and on occasion a moan would leave his lungs. He was so beautiful to look at, especially in this act. I let my mouth hang open as loud moans and whimpers left me. My head banged against the wall with every thrust. When the orgasm hit, I let out a loud and long moan, letting my body go limp. He still held me against the wall and continued to thrust into me until he too was overtaken by pleasure. 

He rested his head against my shoulder for a moment, while he tried to catch his breath. My legs started to release from around him and slowly, he let go just enough so I could place my unsteady feet on the ground. My entire body was still convulsing from the powerful orgasm that rushed through me. Parts of my body felt sore, but I didn’t even care. He could just as easily pick me up and slam me against that wall again if it meant I got that feeling once again. It’s the first time in weeks, maybe even years, that I felt relaxed. The tension I had carried around for so long was finally at ease. 

He lifted his head from my shoulder with a start and looked at my face. At first it was a look of pleasure; happiness even. But then it changed to anger and frustration. He stepped away and quickly started to pull up his pants. “Fuck!” he shouted. His hands pulled at his hair and his jaw clenched as he paced the ground a few times. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Without saying anything else or even looking at me, he grabbed his t-shirt off the ground and angrily walked out of the barn. Before he exited, he punched his fist into one of the doors, startling the horses. I was left half naked, feeling the same pains of rejection like I had when I was eighteen. Why did I let him get to me?


	2. In The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! WOW!!!! WOW!!!! I was not expecting the outpour of love for this story after 1 chapter. I was absolutely overwhelmed by all of your kindness and desire for more. Since there was such a need for more, I'm giving all of you the second chapter now long before I actually planned to. But please bare with me, I need to finish my continuation before I can fully focus on this story. Thank you all for reading and loving this already. It means so much. After a really crappy week, writing this chapter and reading all the comments from everyone has really got me through. I love you all.
> 
> A few of you were worried about the character death warning. This mostly refers to Charlotte's dad and the emotional turmoil she will go through. I can't promise another character won't die, but not all characters are human.

Two days went by since I saw him. The first day I deliberately avoided him at all cost. I didn’t want to see him ever again, to be honest. I wished I didn’t even have to be here. By the second day, I got to thinking about why he had such a strong reaction to having sex with me. If he thought of it as a game before, why was he so angry now? Shouldn’t I be the one that's angry for allowing him to take advantage of me once again? I was sort of in a relationship too. The fact I was in a relationship made me realize he very well could be too. The thought made me sick to my stomach. Did I have sex with a married man? Did he have a girlfriend he just cheated on? It was the only explanation that made sense for his overreaction. How did I let him get to me once again? I hated him so much.

I found Tom leading a horse around the arena, snapping a whip at its behind while it circled around him. I watched him for a moment remembering how mesmerized I used to be watching the horses be trained. When he noticed me, he gave me a huge, welcoming grin. “It’s still hard to get used to you being back, Charlotte. It’s almost like seeing a ghost.”

“I sure hope I’m not a ghost,” I laughed.

"We’re just glad to have you home."

I"m not sure I agree with you. I miss being where I was before. I don’t know if I consider this home anymore."

"Well, at any rate, we all like seeing you back."

“I’m going into town. Is there anything you need while I’m there?” I asked, changing the subject

“Oh, I’m just fine. Thank you, though.”

“Where’s Sidney? Shouldn’t he be helping you? I don’t think I’ve seen him for a couple days,” I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I don't know what possessed me to bring him up and I was mad at myself for even doing so.

“He’s helping with the hay. He and a few of the men have been out in the fields baling all day,” he explained.

“I see.” I watched as Tom turned in one spot over and over, leading the horse and teaching the horse to follow commands. He was so gentle and kind with the horses. They trusted him entirely. “I was beginning to think he had taken a few days off of work without telling anyone.” I chastised myself for bringing him up again. What was wrong with me.

Tom laughed. “Sidney doesn’t take days off. He’s here more than anyone. I think in all the years we’ve been here he’s only taken four or five days off. He doesn’t see this place as work.”

"I see." I nodded my head and slowly began to walk away.

“Oh, Charlotte,” Tom called. I stopped and turned back around to face him. “Mary and the children want to come by tomorrow afternoon to see you. Will that be alright?”

“Of course. I look forward to it.” I truly did look forward to seeing them. I hadn't seen them in years and Mary was always like a mother figure to me. I hopped in my car and headed down the road. I turned the music up in my car as loud as possible and sped down the country road trying to forget everything going on inside my head.

I pulled up in front of a store and went inside to grab a few things. My father’s house was practically bare of food and there was no alcohol anywhere. My father wasn’t much of a drinker other than a couple beers from time to time, but there wasn’t even that in the house. I wasn’t much of a cook, but I knew enough to get by with. As I walked through the bakery, I noticed the large display of donuts. I remembered my father picking up a couple dozen donuts at times to bring back for the employees as a kind gesture. He always said little kindnesses boosts moral. Following in his footsteps, I grabbed a couple boxes and filled them with a variety of donuts. I also grabbed plenty of bottles of wine for myself.

The cashier started scanning the items and passing them to a dark-skinned teenage girl who started bagging up my groceries. I glanced at her briefly and thought she looked familiar, but I couldn’t place her. “Charlotte?” she said. Once I heard the voice, I knew exactly who is was.

“Georgiana?” I said with a smile. I walked around the counter and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

“Wow! I can’t believe you’re actually here. I was told you were, but I could hardly believe it.”

“Yeah, I got here a few days ago. How have you been?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes. “If I’m not at school or here at work, I’m usually getting grounded by Sidney.”

I smirked and wrinkled my forehead with confusion. “Why would you get grounded by Sidney?”

“Oh, because he thinks he’s my father. He became my guardian after my dad died. Somedays I truly hate him. But then at other times, I feel like he’s all I have left for family.”

The news that Sidney was her guardian was shocking. So much had happened here without me ever knowing. “Well you have me as family too. You can always come by to visit. Anytime you want,” I promised.

Georgiana Lambe was practically my best friend growing up. Even though she was younger than me, we had so much in common, it was hard not to form a bond with her. We both lost our mom’s at a young age and were being raised by single fathers. We were inseparable growing up. She was like my little sister. It was hard to see her grown up and having a job even.

“Thank you, Charlotte. That means a lot,” she said sincerely. “Maybe I can bring my boyfriend by so you can meet him.”

“You have a boyfriend?” I asked in total shock. Once again it was hard to believe she was old enough to have a boyfriend.

She smiled proudly. I do. His name is Otis. We go to school together. Sidney hates him, of course and is constantly trying to keep us apart.”

I thought about it for a moment, and if Sidney hated him, I was going to love him out of spite. Maybe I’d even give him a job on the ranch if he wanted it. I smiled at her and placed my hand on hers in a welcoming gesture. “Bring him by anytime you like. I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

She grinned as if I had just offered her the world. “Thank you.”

Back on the road, I once again turned the music up really loud and bobbed my head and sang along to the songs. When I got closer to the house, I noticed the men out in the field doing the hay. Something possessed me to pull over and watch. I got out of my car and looked across the field, placing my hand over my eyes to block out the sun. Even though they were a distance away, I could still make out Sidney’s form among the men. He walked along the slow-moving truck driving through the field and threw bale after bale of hay up on top while a couple other men grabbed them and stacked them neatly. He did it with so much ease and finesse. He was rather gorgeous even from a distance. I hated how my body reacted to watching him.

Angry with myself for being drawn to him once again, I hopped back in my car and headed to the house, trying desperately to put thoughts of him out of my mind. When I arrived back at the house, Tom helped me bring in the groceries and then helped me set up a table for the donuts when everyone came by to pick up their checks.

Mr. Denham walked out of the office building holding the stack of checks in his hand.

“Would you like to pass them out?” he asked.

“I’d be happy to. There are so many people here I don’t know yet. It would be nice to put a face to the name.”

He handed me the stack of checks and walked back to the office. Slowly, trucks filled with bales of hay started making their way back up the road. The trucks were parked in front of the barn and men hopped off the back. Some of them headed towards the barn while others headed towards me. Tom helped me by calling out each of the names so I could find their check in the pile and hand it to them. Each one of them thanked me kindly and grabbed a donut on their way. Many of the men grinned wildly as they grabbed their donut and ate. There were pleasant conversations happening among them. I was proud of myself for bringing such joy to the melancholy group of employees. We didn’t have a lot of employees, but the ones we did have were hard workers.

“We’ll get the hay put up first thing in the morning, miss,” Mr. Robinson assured. He was new to the ranch, but from what I was told handled all the planting and harvesting of the hay every year.

“I’m sure you know what you’re doing,” I said with a kind smile. I wanted everyone to know that I trusted how they did their jobs. Even though I had no idea what my plans were going forward with the ranch, I was still going to run it like my father did for the time being. He trusted his employees to know what they were doing.

I handed out every check and everyone headed home for the day other than one. Sidney had still not come to pick up his check. He was still in the barn as far as I could tell. Tom noticed the last check and offered to take it to him. As much as I didn’t want to see him, I still had so many questions that I wanted answers to.

“I can do it. Why don’t you head home to Mary? Tell her and the kids I’m looking forward to see them tomorrow.”

Tom nodded his head and headed to his truck to drive home. I noticed Mr. Denham get into his red sports car and drive down the road behind Tom. There was only one car left, indicating he was the last one here. My stomach was in knots as I made my way to the barn. I wasn’t entirely sure what I was going to say to him, but I knew I needed to get to the bottom of what happened.

I searched all over and couldn’t find him anywhere. I was beginning to think he snuck off on a horse ride somehow without me noticing. When I noticed bits of hay falling from the loft, I knew where he was. I headed up the ladder to the loft with his check between my teeth. Once up there, I found him raking old hay into a pile. He had his shirt off, like usual, and a pair of headphones dangled from his ears. He was completely oblivious to me being there.

I stood there with my hands on my hips, waiting for him to notice me. When he finally did, he seemed shocked. He jumped a little and then pulled the headphones out of his ears. He looked me up and down like he was checking me out.

“I have your check,” I said, holding it up for him to see.

He swallowed and clenched his jaw before making his way towards me and taking it from my hand. “Thanks,” he said shortly. He turned around and started to work again after stuffing his check in his back pocket.

“Why are you still here? Everyone else has already left for the day,” I said.

“The loft needs to be prepped for the hay in the morning,” he answered. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and put it back on like he was suddenly self-conscious about being half naked in front of me.

“And there’s not someone else who could do in the morning?” I wondered. He smirked and shook his head but didn’t answer.

A part of me considered just walking away, but I wanted to know about what happened between us.

“Are you married?” I asked, feeling a twinge of pain even saying the words. He glanced at me with questioning eyes for a split second before continuing with his work. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Still no answer. “I’m trying to figure out why you would react the way you did to what happened the other day. I don’t understand it.”

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore,” he said, with a frustration in his tone.

“The feeling’s mutual. I just want to be sure I didn’t take part in a man cheating on his wife or girlfriend.”

He sighed heavily and rose his head towards the ceiling before stopping what he was doing and turning towards me. “No. I’m not married, and I don’t have a girlfriend. Happy?”

“Then why did you get so mad? I know you hate me, but is that the only reason?”

He shook his head and stared at me in disbelief. “We just got back from your father’s funeral. Do you have any idea how messed up that is?” he asked. “I hate myself for what happened. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done what I did. It was stupid and regrettable. Emotions were high on so many levels. Rational thinking disappeared in that moment.”

He seemed entirely pained at the memory of what happened. For some reason hearing him say what happened was regrettable, made his rejection even worse. No matter how much I wanted to hate him, I just couldn’t do it while I stood right in front of him.

I should have left. I should have just let it go and walked away. But I didn’t. “Why do you hate me so much? I don’t understand it. I’ve never understood. It didn’t make sense then and it doesn’t make sense now.”

His posture suddenly changed. He seemed rigid and angry. “Why does it matter if I hate you or not?”

“Because I don’t want you to hate me,” I yelled. “I want to understand what happened between us.”

He stared at me for a moment, unmoving and clearly thinking on what to say. Instead of saying anything, he stuck his headphones back in his ears, smirked and went back to work. This made me even more angry. I walked over to him and yanked the headphones out of his ears as hard as I could and threw them to the ground. He stared at me with shock at first but then it turned into anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked.

“I want answers, Sidney. I want to know why you used me the way you did when I was eighteen. I want to know what possessed you to take advantage of me again on the barn wall. Why are you so selfish?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he shouted.

“I’m selfish?” I shouted back in total disbelief.

“Why don’t you tell me why you seem to have no emotion at all? Why you didn’t even cry at your own father’s funeral? Why you didn’t bother to come visit him when he was sick or at all for that matter? Why you didn’t show up for another funeral two years ago for a man you once called you second father? Why you didn’t even have the decency to keep in contact with someone you once considered your best friend? You couldn’t even call her when her own father died and she was distraught? Don’t sit here and tell me I’m selfish unless you look in the mirror first,” he shouted. He was in my face once again. Our anger towards each other caused such passion. Our eyes burned into each other. His heavy breathing was hot against my face. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips a few times as if he considered kissing me. As much as everything inside of me was screaming to walk away, I wanted him to kiss me. His eyebrow twitched and he leaned towards me just slightly. His lips were nearly touching mine before he jerked away from me. He walked a few steps away and with a loud grunt of frustration, hit the wall with his fist. “Dammit!”

My heart was beating so fast, I could barely breathe. The anger I felt for him came back to me. He kept his back towards me and placed his hands behind his head like he was trying to calm down. I took a deep breath to calm myself. “I didn’t know,” I said as calmly as I could. I could feel tears burning my eyes and I forced them away. I wasn’t about to be emotional in front of him. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “My father never told me he was sick. He had an excuse every time I asked him to come visit me. I didn’t know until it was too late. I didn’t even know about Mr. Lambe until I arrived here a few days ago.”

He turned around to face me. “You also didn’t bother to come back,” he reminded with a condescending tone.

“Whose fault is that?” I asked, feeling the anger rise in me again. “You humiliated me right before I left. How could I come back and face that?”

He sighed again and slightly softened his face. “I watched your father month after month question why you never wanted to come visit him. Why he always had to go to you if he wanted to see you. Everything changed after you left. Your father wasn’t the same man. He was broken and didn’t care about anything anymore. The summer family picnics stopped, the Christmas parties stopped, his kind gestures and pats on the back stopped, he even hired that sleaze-ball, Mr. Denham to manage finances. He would have never had done that before. You can’t blame me for the decision you made to turn your back on your family.”

I scoffed at his audacity. “I can’t blame you? Do you even realize what you did? You ruined my life. You made me believe there was something between us and then just laughed in my face. You took everything from me.” His expression changed suddenly, and he looked away like he was focusing on something else. It was almost like he was ignoring me, which made me even more upset. “Do you even care how badly you hurt me?”

“Be quiet!” he said, still focusing on something else.

“Excuse me?” I said, even more angry. There was a loud whinnying in the distance from one of the horses.

He groaned and then bolted for the ladder. I watched him leave in disbelief, thinking he was just going to walk away like he had before. I wasn’t going to let him. I raced down the ladder and followed, yelling at him to stop, but he didn’t. He glanced in one of the stalls for a moment, then cussed a couple times before running past me again and forcefully throwing the tack room door open. I glanced into the stall to see what was going on and saw a chestnut colored horse pacing the stall and stomping at the ground. Sidney came back a few minutes later with a couple towels and fresh bedding.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“She’s having a baby,” he said in a panic. Sidney rushed into the stall and quickly laid down a bed of wood shavings.

I watched in amazement. Growing up on a horse ranch you would think I had seen a horse or two be born, but I never had. My father said it would be too traumatic for me to watch. Sidney stood outside of the stall with me just watching for a long time.

“What are you worried about?” I asked, noticing his agitation.

“She’s had difficult deliveries in the past. Her last was a stillborn.”

“Should we be calling a veterinarian?” I asked, thinking someone with more knowledge should be here. He laughed and shook his head but didn’t answer.

“You can leave. I can handle this on my own,” he said.

“I’m not going anywhere. This is my ranch and I want to know what’s going on,” I said hotly.

He huffed and glared at me. “If you’re going to stay, you need to be completely silent. I don’t want you spooking her.”

“Fine,” I said shortly.

“Fine,” he returned.

Both of us remained silent for hours while we observed and waited with bated breaths for anything to happen. The horse got more and more anxious as the night went on. She breathed heavy and would fall on the ground for a while before getting back up to her feet to pace more. It was irritating to wait. I kept waiting for something to happen, but there was nothing.

“What exactly are we watching for?” I asked.

“I thought I made it perfectly clear if you were going to stay here you needed to be quiet?” he said.

“And I thought I made it perfectly clear that I’m the boss and you can’t tell me what to do?” I retorted.

“Then maybe I should leave. You can handle it from here, boss,” he said, acting as if he was going to leave.

I grabbed his arm in a panic. “You can’t leave. I don’t know what to do.”

“Then do as I say!” he snapped.

I glared at him and sighed, but listened and kept my mouth shut. It was late in the evening when something finally happened. The horse laid down on her side and started to push. Her breath was labored and lots of grunts came from her. Sidney hopped into action and entered the stall very slowly so not to startle her.

I held my breath as I watched with focused attention. Sidney soothed her by rubbing his hands across her belly and whispering calmly. He was so trusting and gentle with her. Her tail flipped in the air a couple times and she whinnied again, lifting her head for just a moment before flopping back down on the ground. Suddenly, something appeared to be coming out of her. My breath hitched as I watched. Sidney stayed right next to the horse and started to help by gently pulling the hooves just a little. Fluid was everywhere as more of the foal emerged.

“Can you grab me those towels?” he asked with an accelerated tone. I hesitated for a moment, terrified of getting too close but picked up the towels and slowly walked into the stall where Sidney was. He grabbed the towel from me and began to clean the horses face off that had now emerged from the birth cavity. I kneeled down next to Sidney wanting to get a closer look now that I was already there. My eyes were wide with wonder. This chocolate colored horse began to take form in front of me.

“This is incredible,” I whispered. I wasn’t even talking to Sidney, more to myself, but he still glanced towards me, observing me for a moment. I was so enthralled with what was happening before me to care.

Suddenly the horse jerked like she was trying to stand up. Sidney tried to calm her again and get her to stay on the ground, but she stood up rather quickly. Sidney and I hopped up to get out of her way while she paced some more. Her legs were weak. Sidney went to her face and whispered and shushed her, trying to get her to relax. Slowly, she lowered herself down to the ground and started to push again. “We need to get the foal out. She’s getting stressed. I need you to help me.”

“What do I do?” I asked, looking at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“I need you to pull the baby out, but you have to be gentle,” he explained patting her neck and rubbing her nose. “I’m going to have to stay here to help calm her. Can you do that?”

I nodded my head in agreement. With all the bravery I could muster, I listened as Sidney explained where to put my hands and when to pull. Hot tears filled my eyelids as I continued to pull with every push the horse gave. Once again, she tried to get up, but Sidney was able to get her to calm down again. With every push and every pull, I felt as if the baby was being sucked back in. Sidney told me to pull harder, so I did. I closed my eyes and pulled, letting out grunts of frustration. With a loud gush of fluid, the foal emerged and landed on my lap. I began laughing uncontrollably. “I did it!” I shouted. Sidney rushed over and started cleaning the foal off, checking him out and looking for any signs of distress. He cleared the sack away and made sure the foal’s feet were free.

“You did it!” Sidney repeated excitedly.

“I have a baby,” I said, looking down at the foal lying across my legs. My clothing was disgustingly dirty from the birth, but I didn’t even care. I just helped a horse give birth.

“Get back!” he said pulling the foal off my lap. I stood up and quickly went in a corner as Sidney continued with helping the foal and the mom. As I watched, I was overcome with emotion. I don’t know why helping a horse give birth brought on the emotions I had been holding in all this time, but for whatever reason, I broke down crying. The realization I would never see my dad again finally hit me in that moment. The realization I’d never be able to tell him what I had just done. I’d never be able to tell him anything ever again. I’d never see his face or get a hug from him. He always gave the best hugs; so warm and inviting. I wanted one more hug from him.

When Sidney noticed me sobbing, he looked at me with questioning eyes. A concern crossed his face. “I’ll never see him again. Why didn’t he tell me? Why did he keep so much from me? I can’t even remember if I gave him a hug the last time I saw him.” Even more sobs came out of me. Sidney crossed the floor and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and held on so tightly, trying to find some sort of comfort from his hug. I cried against his chest, unable to control it. "He wanted me to come home a week before he died. I told him I couldn't and had things to do. He wanted me to come home so he could tell me goodbye. Why didn't I notice the change in his voice? Why didn't I listen to him?" Sidney tightened his arms and just held me and rocked me back and forth, occasionally shushing me even though I couldn’t stop. I don’t even know how long we stood there while I cried. It seemed like forever. When I finally got some control back, I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. He looked confused and held his empty arms out for a moment too long and stared at them as if he was trying to make sense of their emptiness. I wiped my eyes and tried to get my emotions back in check, but I was struggling. I glanced up at Sidney who looked pained as if he was holding back his own tears.

“Let’s get you up to the house,” he said, slowly wrapping his arm around my shoulders to guide me. “You look exhausted and probably need a shower.”

I glanced over at the foal and noticed he was nursing from his mama. I don’t know why that image brought even more tears to my eyes, but it did. Sidney held me tighter to his side as he walked me out of the barn and up to the house.

All the lights were off and the realization that this house would always be empty hit me again. My dad would never greet me and ask me how my day was or try to tell me a story about what happened at the ranch again. The house was now cold and empty without him. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes as Sidney led me up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He let go of me once inside and quickly washed his own hands. I felt such an emptiness as soon as he let go of me. I was an orphan with no one anymore. He turned towards me and saw the fresh tears and pain across my face. “You should probably take a shower and clean up then get some sleep. It’s late.”

His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me. His mouth hung open like he wanted to say something but didn’t. Wanting the comfort of his arms around me again, I leaned into him and laid my head against his chest. My arms wrapped around him and fisted the fabric of his shirt, unwilling to let go. No matter what happened between us, I couldn’t let go of him. With a sigh, he pulled me closer, crushing me against him and wrapping me in warmth, in comfort, in gentleness.

I brushed my cheek across his chest and towards his neck until my lips found his. I softly touched my lips to his. He lowered his head and met my lips with his, kissing me tenderly. I rose up on my feet to meet his even more, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Just as the kiss started to become more intense, he pulled away and took a step back.

“Charlotte,” he whispered in agony. “We can’t do this.” His breathing was heavy as if he was really forcing himself to pull away.

I sucked in a ragged breath and reached out towards him. My finger ran across the contours of his chest. I could feel his heart beating and feel his lungs heave with want. Every muscle in his body was tight and fighting the desire he had. “Please,” I begged. I stared at his eyes, begging him with my expression not to leave me alone. I brought my lips back to his and gently brushed them against his. He breathed me in like he was fighting the urge to kiss me but losing out. “I don’t want to be alone.”

He lowered his face and brought his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. His lips moved against mine and sucked my bottom lip between his. I pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. We stared at each other with such intense eyes for a moment. So much went unsaid, yet so much was understood by looking in his eyes. I began to remove my own clothing as Sidney got the shower water going. He watched me as I pulled off my shirt and undid my bra then removed my shoes and pants. He felt the temperature of the water and motioned for me to get in. Instead of getting in, I licked my lips and focused on unbuttoning his pants. He stood unmoving while I pulled his pants down around his ankles. I stood back up, trying to read his expression and knowing he wanted this as much as I did. His eyes darted back and forth between my eyes and my mouth. His chest filled with air and his jaw clenched with every swallow. I kissed his neck, letting my lips tease the tender skin. He sighed heavily against my ear, causing a rush of chills run down my spine.

His hands came up and cupped my face, forcing me to look at him again. The longing expression on his face told me everything I needed to know. I stared up at him, pleading with him to take what had always been his. I knew there was a good chance I’d feel the sting of rejection once again, but I didn’t care. As much as I wanted to hate him, I never could. I loved him.

His mouth hung open and shallow breaths left his lungs. He leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. His tongue darted into mine, tasting and devouring what was rightfully his. With a jolt, he stopped kissing me and leaned down to remove his boots and pants the rest of the way. When he was free of clothing, he stood in front of me, waiting, wondering, hopeful for what I was going to do next. I glanced over his naked body and was even more aroused with desire. I felt the hot liquid between my legs start to pool, craving him to be inside of me.

I took his hand in mine, staring intently at his eyes and walked towards the shower. He followed me in and placed his hands at my hips, pulling me close to him so I could feel just how much he wanted me in return. I gasped when I felt the hardness of his cock hit my skin. My mouth fell open and I let my head fall back against the shower wall. The water trickled down my chest, causing him to stir with passion.

I could sense him pulling back and trying to find his composure, which terrified me. I felt the fear that at any moment he was going to bolt and leave me once again. To my surprise, he didn’t. He swallowed thickly and reached for the bottle of shampoo. He put a little in his hand and began to rub it through my hair, using his fingers to lather it and massage my head. He reached for the soap next, lathering up his hands and slowly washing my body. I watched him intently as he took care of me, making sure every part of my body was washed and cared for.

His eyes found mine again. He stared at me like he was asking permission. I didn’t want him to question whether or not I wanted him. I wanted him to know I was his, always and forever. I reached out and let my fingertips trail down his chest and stomach.

His lips found mine in another consuming kiss. My back crashed against the shower wall as he lifted me and held me around his hips. I closed my eyes, savoring every moment while his warm, plump lips roamed across my wet skin.

With a gentleness, unlike the day before, he positioned his cock between my legs and pushed inside of me. I gasped once again at how immensely he filled me and how my body trembled from the sensation. He bucked his hips against mine slamming me against the shower wall. My own hips instinctively thrust against his. Our lips brushed against the others over and over but never actually connected for a kiss. Instead, we stared into each other’s eyes and watched each other be overtaken by pleasure. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced watching someone else rather than focusing on my own. Despite what had happened, there was no denying there was a part of him that wanted me to be his.

With loud moans and deep thrusts, we both went limp from the release of tension, the release of pain, but the fulfilment of pure ecstasy. His hot breath washed over my face as he rested his head against mine. His fingers still dug into my sides as I slid my legs down his and placed them unsteadily on the shower floor. I swallowed thickly while looking at him. This was the moment I dreaded. Was he going to leave me again like he did the other day?

He took a deep breath and slowly released me from his grasp. He pulled his head back and looked down at the ground, looking nervous. I reached out and ran my fingers across his cheek, hoping to show him some reassurance. His eyes glanced back up at mine and he gave me a slight smile, in his own way, I think to reassure me.

He turned off the water that had now ran cold and opened the shower door, stepping out onto the rug. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and started to dry himself off. I kept waiting and expecting him to take off like he did before. But this time, he didn’t. He reached his hand out towards me, silently asking me to trust him. I took his hand, fully willing to believe this time was different. He led me out of the shower and began drying me off with the towel. I smiled at how the simple gesture made me feel cared for. He wrapped the towel around me and then did something I wasn’t expecting. He grabbed my hair dryer off the counter and started to dry my hair. I laughed at him, which caused him to smile. It was nice to see that smile I remembered when I was younger. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as he combed his fingers through my hair and waved the hot air from the blow dryer across it. He didn’t get it entirely dry, but it was good enough.

He opened the bathroom door, taking my hand in his and led me down the hall to my bedroom. I still slept in the same bedroom as I did when I was a kid and he remembered exactly where it was. Silently, he led me to the edge of the bed, taking the wet towel off from around me and pulled the blankets down. I glanced up at him before climbing under the blanket. He pulled them up towards me as if he was tucking me in. Pain hit my stomach as the realization came that he was probably planning to leave. I didn’t want him to leave. I wanted to know if he still wanted this, if he still wanted me.

He stood next to the bed, looking intently down at me with a towel wrapped around his waist. I reached my hand out towards his, watching, waiting, and hoping for his hand to take mine. “Stay with me,” I whispered. Our eyes connected and I silently pleaded with him to take my hand and stay. He hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between my hand and my face. I began to lose hope right before his hand slowly reached out and slid into mine. I pulled back the blanket and he slipped in next to me. His lips found mine as he snuggled in next to me. My heart soared that he wanted to stay with me.

He pulled me flush against him and held me tightly as if he wanted us to be one. Completely content being in his arms, a smile came to my face. I gently caressed his cheek with my fingertips while my other hand rested against his chest feeling his heartbeat with mine. He too stroked my cheek and brushed strands of hair off my face. We stared into each other's eyes, captivated by what had transpired until sleep found us. He had relented to my pleas and stayed. Could it be possible that this time he did actually care about me? Could he love me like I loved him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this #ranchfic, #stablesfic, or #CowboySidney? I must know!


	3. Where it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the consensus is #ranchfic. @eggkaty has started twitter threads to discuss the story on twitter. It's quite intimidating, but still fun to see what all of you think. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful comments and support. I've enjoyed planning out where this story goes with all of you on Twitter and so many of you helping with a playlist of songs for motivation.

When I woke up in the morning, my eyes blinked against the sunlight coming through the window. My body ached in so many places. I couldn’t tell if it was because of helping the foal be born, being so distraught about my father’s death and crying for who knows how many hours, or the sex in the shower with Sidney. 

The thought of Sidney made me instantly roll in the bed and reach out for him. I was hopeful he’d still be next to me sound asleep. My hand fell on cold, empty sheets. I looked around the room wondering if he was somewhere else in the house. I wrapped the sheet around me and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom and found nothing. Downstairs was also empty. He had left at some point. He very well could have left the moment I fell asleep. The thought made me sad again and tears sprung to my eyes. 

I went back upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed thinking on what happened. He had to care about me. There was no way he could deny he had feelings for me. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so sweet taking care of me and staying with me during the night, despite whether he left at some point or not. 

I picked up my phone on the bedside table and checked for any missed calls or messages, simply trying to distract myself from the thoughts running through my mind. I wasn’t one of those people who had their phone glued to their hand at all times, but I did carry a phone with me most of the time. I had a missed text from Clara, my good friend from college, asking me how my time on the farm was going and a text from James asking if I’d like to go out to dinner with him sometime. I never did tell James I was leaving for an indefinite amount of time. I hadn’t spoken to him in weeks. He was an on again, off again type of guy. We weren’t exclusive and definitely never discussed much of anything. The few dates we had were mostly just for companionship. But then we’d go days, sometimes even weeks without talking. He travelled a lot for his job. He came from a long line of money and worked for his father. I figured if he ever invited me to go on a trip with him, that would be the day I assume we were moving in the direction of exclusivity. But now, even the thought made me realize how much I didn’t want it. 

I texted him back and simply said I was visiting home and couldn’t see him. I also texted Clara and told her things were… interesting. It’s about the only word I could think of that fit to what had been going on. She knew nothing of Sidney, of course. I never talked about him to any college friends. All she knew when I left was that my father had died, and I needed to settle his affairs. I didn’t tell her how long I planned to be gone or if I even planned to return. I always assumed I would after a couple of weeks, but now I wasn’t so sure. I liked the simplicity of being home. I’d always liked the calm the ranch had brought me. Going back to a big city life seemed so foreign now. 

I was still trying to make sense of what happened. It was nearly noon so there was a reasonable explanation why Sidney would be gone. He probably got up to go work and check on the foal. I hoped that was the reason. 

I quickly pulled some clothing out of my suitcase and got dressed. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail before running outside. I headed down towards the barn, suspecting that was where I would find Sidney. I noticed all the hay trucks that had parked by the barn were all gone, and the barn was deserted. I sighed, feeling defeated. I stopped at the stable where the foal was and rested my arms on the gate to watch him for a few moments, remembering what happened and how I helped deliver him. 

“Good morning, Charlotte,” Tom called out startling me from my thoughts. 

“Good morning.” 

Once he put some stuff in the tack room, he came over next to me and looked in on the foal. “Sidney told me about your adventures last night,” he said.

“What?” I asked, horrified by what he meant. 

“With the foal,” he clarified.

“Oh, right?” 

“He’s been telling everyone about what you did. It’s a good thing you were around to help him. He said you were rather amazing.”

“Did he?” That had to be a good sign. I had to find him so we could talk and figure out where we go from here.

“I’ve called Mr. Babington to let him know of the successful birth.”

“Mr. Babington?” I questioned.

“He’s the owner of this horse. Mr. and Mrs. Babington will be out in a few weeks to see the colt for themselves and give him a proper name. Someday this little colt will be a great racehorse. Both his mother and his father were winners in their prime.”

“We don’t get to keep him?” I asked, feeling sad about the thought. I delivered the little guy. I wanted to keep him and make him mine. 

“Unfortunately, most of the new horses born here will go on to someone else. We take care of them for a few years, train them, prepare them and then they are brought to the races or to shows at fairs and other events. There’s only a handful of horses that belong to the farm. Most of them are older, gentler horses that we use for riding purposes with the kids. And then of course the horses we use for breeding. But even some of them don't belong to us entirely. Sometimes we trade studs with other ranchers to prevent cross breeding.”

“What days do the riding lessons happen?” I asked, thinking how I had yet to see any kids here taking riding lessons. 

“We typically try to get the haying done before riding lessons start to prevent any congestion with the number of cars and people around the farm. The Beaufort girls will be here next week to start prepping for the kids.”

“I see.” We watched the foal nurse on his mama for a bit and jump around on its newfound legs. I laughed at how happy he was. “Well, if he’s going to be a great racehorse someday, I may just have to go to the races and watch him perform. I’ll bet on him every time. Just look at those long legs of his. He’s going to fly. I’m sure of it.”

He laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “Would you like to help me let them out into the pasture so he can get a good feel of those long legs of his?” he asked.

I nodded my head excitedly causing Tom to laugh again. He told me to wait so he could make sure the other horses that were grazing were brought back into their stalls. Once all the other horses were put up, I opened up the stall and let mama and baby out into the open. The colt was hesitant at first but stayed right next to his mama and trusted her to lead the way. I watched with amazement as he sniffed the grass and looked around at everything outside. Once he was comfortable with where he was, he started jumping and playing around, causing me to laugh. He was so majestic, and I couldn’t wait to see what he became when he was all grown up. 

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Sidney down in the arena with Lucy Girl. With my horse. I didn’t know what he was up to, but I wanted to find out. “I’m going to go talk to Sidney for a minute,” I said, excusing myself from Tom. 

“Don’t forget, Mary and the children will be here after a while,” he reminded.

“Right.” I had actually forgotten with everything else going on. I’d have to make my conversation with Sidney short. 

I walked across the field and towards the arena, climbing up on the fence to watch. He noticed me almost instantly. He sat on top of Lucy Girl cantering her around the arena. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“If you’re going to be riding her again, she needs to be worked in,” he explained.

“You’re going to let me ride her?” I asked, feeling elated that I’d be able to ride my horse again, but also that he thought of me. It had to be a good sign. 

“After a few days of some exercise,” he explained. “It might be a good idea for you to work with her too so she can get familiar with you again. It has been a long time.”

“I can do that. Just tell me when.”

He smirked and nodded his head. “I’ll try to fit you into my schedule.” He rode over where I was sitting on the fence and swung his leg around my horse to get off of her. He took a few steps closer to me but seemed hesitant to come too close. 

“Why did you leave this morning?” I asked getting right to the point now that he was close enough where no one else around would hear us.

“I had to work.”

“You could have woken me up.”

“After what happened last night, I thought you probably needed a day of rest.”

“You still could have told me you were leaving. You could have left a note even. When I woke up and you were gone, I thought you had left me again.”

“I just had to work. Tom is already questioning what happened and why I stayed here, as is everyone else. I don’t necessarily want everyone to know I stayed with you. Thankfully I was able to play it off as if I stayed here for the foal. But I know everyone is already suspicious,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Is that a bad thing?” If he was trying to hide it from everyone, it must mean he was ashamed of what happened. He didn’t answer, only sighed and looked out at the pasture where the foal was. “Sidney, our conversation yesterday never did get resolved.”

“Conversation? Is that what you call it?” he asked with a laugh.

“I just want some answers. I don’t understand what’s going on between us,” I said.

“Sounds to me you are trying to provoke another fight,” he said with a playful smirk. 

“No. I’m not trying to start another fight. I just want to know why?”

He breathed in a sharp breath like he was about to say something but didn’t, letting out the breath slowly through his nose. He hesitated and looked down at the ground with concern across his face. When he rose his head again and looked at me, he finally spoke. “Do you want to go for a ride with me later? Maybe we can just talk?”

The thought excited me. A grin came to my face. “Sure.” 

He nodded his head and I could tell he was trying to hold back his own excitement. Maybe a good talk is what we needed. “I have to get back to work,” he said, walking backwards away from me. 

I had planned to stay and watch him just like I had when I was younger, but I heard a car coming up the road and remembered Mary was coming with the children. I hadn’t prepared anything. I hopped off the fence and ran over to greet them. 

“Mary!” I shouted, running towards her. 

“Oh, my dear Charlotte,” she said, putting her arms out as I collided with her for a hug. “I have missed you so much, child. Look at you all grown up now.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” As we hugged, three kids hopped out of the car and surrounded us. I could barely recognize the children. Alicia and Jenny were just little girls when I saw them last and here they were, practically pre-teens. I didn’t even recognize Henry, who was just a baby when I saw him. As Mary got the baby out of the car, I gave the girls a hug, but Henry was still a bit shy and hid behind Mary’s legs. Thankfully the girls still remembered me, at least a little. “I was going to make us some snacks, but time got away from me. If you give me a few minutes, I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“Not to worry, Charlotte. I have brought enough food for the entire farm,” Mary announced, pulling a picnic basket out of the backseat of her car.

“Of course, you did,” I laughed. “We can go sit in the shade at the table.”

We walked over to the table and sat down while Mary passed out sandwiches and fruit to all her children. We ate and laughed with the children while they ran around the yard and swung each other on the tire swing that still hung in the tree. I remembered swinging on that thing all the time. Sidney used to push me on the swing a lot. Even up until I was eighteen. 

“I’m going to get some wine. Would you like some?” I offered.

“I’m nursing. I probably shouldn’t,” she said, motioning down to the baby in her arms. 

“Right,” I shook my head feeling stupid for even offering alcohol. I sat back down and tried to forget about the wine. “You’re also driving four young children home after a while. What was I thinking? How stupid of me.”

She laughed. “Charlotte, I appreciate the offer, and under any other circumstances I’d take you up on the offer. But, don’t deprive yourself of a glass just because I can’t have any.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, feeling uneasy about it. 

“It’s perfectly fine. Go.” 

I left the picnic table and ran inside to open up a bottle and pour myself a glass. After the few days I’d had, I needed something to relieve some of the tension that had built up. Tension sex with Sidney wasn’t going to fix.

“Well,” Mary began as I came back out and sat down across from her. “How is it being back here?”

“It’s different in a lot of ways. But it’s also very much the same. I didn’t want to be here at first. Now I feel like I’m settling in. Maybe I should actually unpack my suitcase.”

“You still haven’t unpacked?”

“I wasn’t planning to stay for very long. I thought I could just check in, make sure everything is running smoothly, then head back to my other life.”

“Why didn’t you?” she asked, sounding suspicious. 

I shrugged and looked out towards the arena, catching a glimpse of Sidney and Tom working with a horse. “I guess I’m realizing I left too much behind. I feel terrible for not keeping in contact with anyone.”

“We all understood. College is demanding. No one faults you for losing touch,” she assured me.

I smiled at her, but her words brought little comfort. What Sidney had said in the loft had made me feel guilty. He was right, I left everyone, not just him. But Mary was right, too. College was demanding and when I left, I was determined to start a new life, make new friends, and have a different life from what I had here. I guess I didn’t realize how much things would change while I did that. 

“Why isn’t Tom the head trainer?” I asked, changing the subject. 

She sighed and looked out towards the arena as well. “He was at one time, right after Mr. Lambe died. He was so proud and worked harder than anyone. Then a tragic accident happened. He got a little cocky and he was thrown from one of the horses and broke his leg and dislocated his shoulder. He couldn’t work for three months while he recovered. He also couldn’t get back on a horse after that. The memories of what happened made him fearful of riding a horse again. He tried to hide it for the longest time. Sidney, of course, helped him hide his fear of riding. They got away with it for the quite a while. Even I was in the dark to what was really going on. Eventually, your father caught on and confronted them. It was hard for Tom to admit his fear and to admit he wasn’t doing his job. He was demoted while Sidney was promoted. Sidney tried to argue with your father that Tom deserved the position and he needed the extra income to support his family. Sidney didn’t have a family to support and would be fine without the extra money. We had also just bought our first house, thinking we would have enough money coming in to afford it. Your father wouldn’t budge on his decision. Instead, Sidney moved in with us to help out financially.”

“Sidney moved in with you?” I asked, looking out at him in the arena again. 

“He pays rent and helps with utilities to help lighten the load. I did have plans to go back to work as a teacher when Henry started school, but then this little guy came along,” she explained, holding the baby up in her arms and cooing at him.

“Where does Georgiana fit in?” I asked. “I ran into her yesterday and she said Sidney was her guardian. How did that happen?”

She sighed again and placed the baby in a bouncer. “There are three incidents that have changed Sidney’s life tremendously. One being when Mr. Lambe died. Did you know Sidney was the one who found him in the barn after his heart attack?” 

“Mr. Denham mentioned something about that the other day.” 

“It messed Sidney up quite a bit. He took off for a couple days. No one knew where he went. When he came back, he was a broken man. He worked nonstop and wouldn’t talk to anyone for weeks. Then a few of us had a meeting here at the ranch to discuss what to do about Georgiana. She was only fourteen and the state was pressuring us to have someone step up to be her guardian or they were going to stick her in foster care. Tom and I considered it, but at the time Tom and I lived in a small apartment with three kids. Seemed as though everyone had some sort of an excuse why they couldn’t. Even your father considered it, but he had just found out about the cancer and didn’t think he could parent a child going through chemo. Then out of the blue, Sidney just announces he would do it. None of us had heard him speak in weeks and the first thing he says, is he will take responsibility for Georgiana. A week later he was at the courthouse signing guardianship papers. I feel as though I have to step in a lot with the two of them. They are both very hotheaded and opinionated. Sidney wants her to be a certain way; have a better life. Georgiana just wants to have fun and cares about little else than her friends and her boyfriend. She’s not the greatest at school and tends to get in trouble quite a bit for her sharp tongue.” She laughed, thinking on something. “To be young again and be so free to make mistakes.” I laughed with her, but thinking on it, I never really had that issue as a teen. 

“What were the other incidents?” I wondered, trying not to sound too eager for information. “You said there were three.”

She smiled and gave me a pointed look. “The day you left and the day you returned.”

“What?” I was barely able to get the word out as I held my breath. 

“When you left, he was pretty distraught. I don’t know what all happened between the two of you, but I know there was something going on and, in some way, he hurt you pretty badly. He felt terrible about it and even tried to go after you to apologize. He’s never actually come out and said that’s where he went, but it was pretty obvious to all of us who knew him.”

“I never saw him,” I said. “I don’t know if your theory is correct.”

“We suspected as much. He came back even more upset and threw himself into work then too. In time, he got better, but he never really seemed happy.”

“How has my return affected him?” I wondered, thinking maybe he was once again broken.

She smiled. “Tom and I worried about him quite a bit when we heard you were returning. We suspected he would spiral again. The first few days you were here, he seemed indifferent or at least he tried to play it off as if he didn’t care. Then he seemed to be angry, spending a lot of time in the garage with a punching bag or tinkering with his truck engine, but the last couple of days he seems happier. Tom even texted me earlier today and said Sidney had smiled for the first time in years.” She laughed thinking about it. “Tom is old-fashioned. He very rarely texts or even uses his cell phone. For him to text me out of the blue like that, it must have been a pretty significant moment. When I talked to him earlier, he told me how the two of you worked together to deliver a foal last night. We wondered why he never came home.”

I shifted in my seat and took a sip of my wine. “We were up most of the night waiting for the foal. It’s the first time I’ve witnessed a birth and I actually got to help deliver it.” I took a deep breath remembering the emotional impact that delivery had on me. 

“Charlotte,” she began with a serious tone. She sat up in her chair and put her hand on mine. “Whatever is going on between the two of you, please don’t hurt him. I don’t know if he can handle another heartache.”

Her words bothered me. He was the one who broke my heart all those years ago. He made the choice to make me feel like I was nothing. I had a hard time believing Mary’s theories. He never came to visit me. He didn’t seem too thrilled to have me back, at least not at first. Even now I wasn’t sure. I had so many questions for him when we went on the horse ride later. 

“Enough about Sidney. How are you holding up? I’m sure your father dying has come as quite the shock. Everyone here sort of knew it was coming, but I suspect you didn’t know about any of it.”

I looked down, refusing to show any emotion. “I wasn’t aware he was sick. He never told me, so it did come as a shock. I was angry, I think, at first. Now it’s starting to hit me. I sort of had a breakdown last night.”

“Was Sidney here when you did?” she wondered. I nodded my head but didn’t look at her. “I’m glad. I think he’s a good friend to have when dealing with emotional turmoil.”

“What are my children doing here in the middle of the day?” Tom asked playfully, coming up behind us. He began to run towards his kids in a spirited way and they all screamed and scattered. Sidney walked with him, hanging back like he was hesitant about interrupting. We glanced at each other for a split second before we both looked away. 

“On a break from working hard?” Mary asked Tom.

He picked up the baby from the bouncer and leaned down to give Mary a kiss. “This isn’t work. This is fun.”

“Of course, it is,” Mary agreed playfully. I watched Sidney out of the corner of my eye as he walked over to the tire swing and started to push Alicia. She giggled with excitement while Jenny and Henry begged for a turn of their own. 

“James is probably ready for his afternoon nap,” Mary said, beginning to gather up the food and toys she brought for the children. “We should probably get going.”

“James? Your baby’s name is James?” I said, feeling silly for not asking sooner, but also an awkward feeling came to me remembering the text I had gotten from another James. If anything was going to happen between Sidney and I, James needed to be told.

“I’m sorry. Did I not tell you that?” Mary asked. “How rude of me. I guess I forgot you haven’t been around.”

I gave her an uneasy smile and finished off my glass of wine. 

Tom helped Mary gather up the kids and all the stuff she brought and carried it to her car. Sidney hung back. I was all too aware of Sidney’s presence and how my body reacted to him being close.

“Are you ready to take that ride?” he asked. 

“Do I get to ride Lucy Girl?” I asked.

He smirked. “She’s not ready to be ridden just yet. She’s probably pretty exhausted from today’s exercise.”

“Who am I riding, then?” I asked.

“Ginger.” 

“Which one is Ginger?” I asked hesitantly.

He laughed. “She’s a gentle horse. We use her for the kids. Come on. I’ll introduce you.”

I walked in step with him as we made our way to the barn. “Where are you two headed?” Tom asked teasingly while standing next to Mary by her car. She smacked him across the chest to get him to keep his mouth shut. Sidney ignored both of them and kept walking. I waved to them with a smile on my face but didn’t say anything. I had a feeling they knew what was going on between us, if there was anything going on. 

Sidney went to the tack room and carried out a saddle, handing it to me. I took the heavy thing and used all my strength to hold hit. He grabbed another saddle and the bridle and reins. He led me down the long aisle of stalls until he stopped in front of one of them. He went inside and shut the gate behind him. I climbed up on the gate and watched as he put the saddle on the horse’s back and got her all prepped for me. She was a cream-colored horse and quite beautiful. She seemed pretty gentle. Sidney led her out of the stall and handed me the reins. “This is Ginger. I’m going to go get my horse.” He grabbed the other saddle and headed down the aisle to another stall while I patted Ginger and talked to her. She sniffed me a bit and tried to eat my hair. I laughed and got my hair away from her, taking a step back so she didn’t try to eat my hair again. 

Sidney came walking back towards me with a shiny black horse with a white diamond patch on its head. “And who might this be?” I asked.

Sidney put his hand on the horse’s muzzle. “This is Blaze.” I reached out and pet Blaze as well. “We should get going before everyone starts to come in for the day. I’d rather not answer questions right now.”

“Other than my questions, right?” I asked. “That is the reason for this little adventure.”

He sighed and clenched his jaw. “Right.” He adjusted his hat on his head nervously before walking down the aisle of stalls.

I followed him out to the yard and through the fence to the open field. “Do you need help getting up?” he asked. Determined to prove that I was still the same girl as before, I put my foot in the stirrup and pulled myself up all by myself. A half smile spread across his lips before he did the same and mounted his horse. We walked the horses slowly at first, then cantered, before full out galloping across the field. The rush of exhilaration was just what I needed. Sidney was much faster on his horse than I was, but I was surprised how easily everything came back to me. I followed close behind and slowed down when he did. He had a pleasant smile on his face when he looked at me. What Mary had told me about him not smiling anymore, made me happy that he was smiling with me. 

We stopped along the bank of the creek where we had sex for the first time. I didn’t want to be there. The place brought back a lot of bad memories. I didn’t understand why he would bring me there.

He hopped off his horse and grabbed the reins from me so I too could get down. I didn’t want to. “Why are we here?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d remember,” he said.

“You brought me here so I would remember the day my life changed forever?” I questioned angrily.

“No,” he sighed. “I brought you here because I want to explain and hopefully make things better between us.”

With a heavy, angry sigh, I swung my leg around the horse and hopped down. Sidney led the horses a distance away and tied them off under a tree for shade and grazing. I stood with my arms across my chest and stared out at the stream of water trickling by. 

“Charlotte,” he began, but then hesitated. 

“Did you come after me?” I asked, turning around to face him. My heart was beating so fast, and my lungs felt as if they couldn’t get enough air as I stood in front of him. I was angry and hurt that he would bring me here of all places. “Mary said you left shortly after I did, and they all suspected you went after me. Did you?”

He looked angry. “What else did Mary tell you?” he questioned.

“What difference does it make?”

He rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. “Because she’s always meddling, so does Tom. They all think they know me so well when they have no clue about anything.”

“Then explain it,” I shouted.

“Yes,” he shouted. “Yes, I went after you. I wanted you to understand.”

“What happened then?” I asked calmly. “I never saw you.”

“I got really close. I was outside your dorm door with my hand ready to knock. Then I saw you coming down the hall with a group of people laughing and having a good time. I hid down a different hallway and left as soon as you were out of sight.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s what I wanted for you. I wanted you to be happy, to live, to have an adventure.”

“I don’t understand,” I said.

He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He paced a few steps back and forth, trying to find the right words. He sighed and stopped in front of me, swallowing thickly before he continued. “You have been my best friend from the moment I started working here. When you got older, I started to have different feelings for you. I knew I could never act on it. I always thought I’d get over it. But as the years went on, those feelings got stronger. I knew if anything ever happened, your father would fire me. He’d probably fire Tom too just because of the association with me. I couldn’t let Tom lose his job because I couldn’t control myself. He had a family to raise. When I brought you here for the picnic that day, I didn’t intend for what happened to happen. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I wanted to do something nice for you. Then one thing led to another and everything got out of control. I panicked when we got back to the barn and found your father watching us.”

“Did my father threaten to fire you and Tom? Is that why?” I asked.

“No,” he laughed. “No. I think he suspected what had happened. He pulled me aside and asked me to walk with him. I was terrified. I knew he was about to fire me. But he acted as if he always knew there was something between us. He went on and on about all the things you would have to give up if you chose me. All the things you had already given up.”

“What did I give up?” I asked, confused by what he was talking about.

“Charlotte, I wanted you to have everything. Your father made me realize that if I did truly love you, I shouldn’t deprive you of all the experiences and adventures you’re supposed to have. I spent the night thinking about it and even sat up with Tom talking with him. He thought what I was doing was dangerous. You don’t get mixed up with the boss’s daughter. It’s just asking for trouble, he said. He made valid points about being older than you and how it wouldn’t work between us because we came from different paths. You came from money and had a successful family with lots of opportunity, while I was a nobody who took care of the horses. Even a friend of mine was telling me I was making a huge mistake getting involved with you.”

“So, you humiliated me and made me feel cheap because my father told you I was going to miss out on something you thought I was supposed to experience and people were telling you we weren’t in the same social class?” I asked, trying to make sense of what he was telling me, but just getting angrier.

“Think about all the things you already gave up? Think about all the things you missed out on in high school because of me?” he asked.

“What on earth did I give up that was so important to possess you to ruin my life like you did?”

“You didn’t do anything you’re supposed to do in high school. You didn’t go to football games, you didn’t hang out with friends, you didn’t even go to your prom. Those are all things you’re supposed to do, and you didn’t because of me. I couldn’t take those life experiences away from you anymore,” he shouted.

I laughed and walked a few steps along the creek, feeling angry and frustrated. I walked back towards him and got right up in his face. “Do you know why I didn’t go to football games or the prom?” I shouted. 

“Because of me,” he said with a sad tone to his of voice.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” I shouted angrily. “I didn’t do those things because they didn’t interest me. You of all people should know I didn’t care about any of that. Just because someone says you’re supposed to experience them, doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Charlotte,” he said condescendingly. 

“I don’t even know what to say to you right now. I can’t even think straight.” I walked past him and headed towards the horses, fully intending to head back to the house. If he thought somehow bringing me here was going to make it better, he was wrong. He just made it ten times worse. 

“I came another time, too,” he shouted. 

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him again. “What?” I shouted. 

He started walking towards me. “Right after Mr. Lambe died. I came to see you. I needed you. It messed me up and I needed my best friend. I just needed you to comfort me and tell me I was going to be okay. Tell me I would eventually be able to sleep without seeing the image of him looking up at me with desperate eyes to save him and feeling helpless to do anything. I needed you like you needed me last night.”

He looked hurt. He looked like he was trying to hold back from breaking down. I could only think of one thing to do. The same thing he did for me. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his neck and held him tightly. After a few moments, his arms surrounded me and pulled me closer to him. He breathed deeply in and out, almost as if he was releasing a heavy weight he’d been carrying for a long time. Neither of us said anything for a while. I gave him the time to grieve if that’s what he needed. The silence also gave me time to think; time to make sense of what he told me. Even if my father hadn’t directly told Sidney not to pursue me, he definitely influenced his decision. Sidney clearly still had some deep-rooted resentment towards him and towards me. But I had a lot of resentment towards him too. Yet, despite everything, I still wanted him. I still loved him. I couldn’t imagine there ever being a time I wouldn’t love him no matter how hard I tried to hate him.

“What happened then?” I asked quietly. “What stopped you from coming to see me?”

He held me tighter before answering. “While I was falling apart, you were in the arms of some other guy having the time of your life as if nothing had happened. It gutted me to see you with someone else.”

I tried to think back on two years ago and who he would have seen me with. I dated lots of guys in college. I couldn’t think of who he could have seen me with. “Don’t tell me you never dated anyone while I was away. Finding out you were seeing Eliza Campion shortly after I left, pretty much did the same thing to me. I hated her growing up and then you went off and started dating her? It was like twisting the knife you had already stabbed in my back even deeper.

“Who told you I was dating Eliza?” he asked angrily.

“My father mentioned it and then Georgiana confirmed it. Honestly, I think hearing about you dating someone else is part of the reason I lost touch with everyone. I couldn’t hear of any other girls you were dating.”

“I never dated Eliza. She used to come out to the ranch and hang all over me, but I never dated her. She kind of annoyed me more than anything.”

“I’m sure you saw plenty of girls while I was away.”

“None worth talking about,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

I sighed, trying to calm down a little. We were both getting worked up in anger and instead of resolving anything we were making things worse. “I already told you, I didn’t know about Mr. Lambe. If I had known, I would have been here. As angry as I was at you, if you would have come to me, I would have been there for you.”

“Would you, though? I know Georgiana tried to reach out to you. She was messed up too. You didn’t even bother to keep in contact with her.”

I pulled away and looked up at him, feeling guilty for not staying in contact. “I tried to at first. I tried to keep in contact with everyone. But, as time went on, I got busy with school and making new friends. I got a new phone and sort of lost touch with everyone here. If she tried to get in contact with me, I didn’t know about it.”

He scoffed. “Social media is really hard to use, right?”

I glared at him, thinking on what he meant. “I don’t use social media. I barely even use a cell phone.”

“She messaged you on Facebook. You do have one,” he pointed out.

“I had to create an account for a school assignment. I don’t ever use it. I don’t think I even remember the login information.”

“It’s not hard to make a phone call.”

“You’re right. I should have. But you could have made the same phone call. It’s not hard to find someone’s phone number these days.”

“I tried to, multiple times. But I was already in a really bad place. Seeing you with another guy made the heartache I was feeling worse. I jumped to conclusions too quickly without giving you the benefit of the doubt. I messed up.”

“Yeah. You did. I still don’t understand why you were so angry when I returned.”

“I held a lot of resentment towards you for not being here for any of us. I wanted to be angry at you. I wanted you to know how much you had hurt everyone here by never returning. But I couldn’t help it. As much as I tried not to be, I was still drawn to you. And then I was angry with myself because I gave in to temptation.” 

“So, what now?” I asked on the verge of tears from all the emotions. “You’ve basically told me you made assumptions about who I was and what I did. You’ve told me you want to be mad at me for something I had no control over and didn’t even know about. And you’re angry with yourself for giving into me. What do you want from me? If you want me to leave, I will. I had always planned to anyway. I planned to stay just long enough to make sure everything was running smoothly. I can hire someone to oversee everything from here on out. I won’t come back. Would that make it easier for you?”

He quickly reached out and grabbed my face, bringing my lips to his for a forceful kiss. I could feel all the pain and heartache he had been holding onto in that kiss. He was different than before. He was open and showing me his truth instead of being reserved and holding back. He placed his forehead against mine and wouldn’t let go of my face. “I can’t lose you again,” he breathed. “No matter how hard I try to tell myself I don’t want you, I can’t let go. I fucked up. I’ll fuck up another dozen times, I’m sure. I’ll need you to slap some sense into me and tell me I’m being an asshole. Please tell me you’ll give me another chance to make this right? Please don’t go.” I rose my eyes to look at him. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and brushed his thumps across my cheeks. He swallowed hard as he looked at me with so much pain. “I’m sorry.”

“What did you plan to say when you came after me the first time?” I asked.

He looked down at the ground nervously and released his hold around my face. “I had planned to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you. How I was stupid for thinking that was the only way to get you to live your life without me. I wanted to find a way to make it up to you. I was hopeful we could work things out. If nothing else, we could at least still be friends.”

“We could have,” I said. 

“Can we move past this and start over?” he asked, taking my hands in his with a hopeful expression on his face. “Can we let go of all the hurt we’ve caused each other?”

“I want to,” I agreed.

The happy expression on his face was one I remembered well from when we were younger. “Can we just talk like we used to?” he asked, pulling me towards the creek and sitting down next to it. He pulled me down between his legs, wrapping his arms around me and leaning me back against his chest. This was new. Many times, we would go for rides and sit in the grass or along the bank of the water and talk, but never this close. I’d always sit next to him or across from him. I liked being so close to him and settled in against his chest.

The sun was just beginning to go down, causing a calm to come over the horizon. “I ran into Georgiana yesterday at the store. She told me you’re her guardian now. Mary told me a little about it too. Could you tell me why you became her guardian?” I asked.

He tightened his hold around me and took a deep breath. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. I couldn’t save her father, the least I could do was save her.”

“Mary says you two don’t get along all the time.”

He laughed. “I’m clearly not cut out to be a parent of a wild teenage girl.”

I laughed with him, thinking how it was probably difficult for him. “I invited her to come visit me. I’m not sure she will. She wants to bring her boyfriend.” Sidney grumbled at the mention of the boyfriend. “Do you not like him?”

“He’s a punk kid who thinks he knows everything. Georgiana hangs on his every word. She’s been caught more than once sneaking out with him at night.”

“How many times did I sneak out to see you when I was that age?” I asked, remembering all the times I would sneak out at night to go for nighttime rides with him.

“That was different. We just went for rides and stared at the stars and talked. Nothing ever happened between us,” he reminded. 

“Not because I didn’t want it to.”

“It’s just different,” he said decidedly. 

“It’s not though.”

“Can we not talk about Georgiana?” he asked, looking uncomfortable. “Tell me something about you. What did you major in at school? Tell me who your friends are, what you do now that school is over? Tell me everything.”

I sighed and turned around so I could look at him. “I double majored in English Literature and Financing. Not exactly what you’d expect from a girl who grew up on a ranch.” I laughed thinking how ridiculous my choices were. 

“You stayed true to who you are though. How many times did I find you lying out here in the fields with a book in your hands?”

“Remember how you used to scare me by riding up on a horse at full speed and jumping over me?” I asked, smiling at the memory. He grinned thinking on it as well. 

We spent the evening talking and sharing memories about out past together and our time apart. Most of my teenage years revolved around him. I may not have missed out on things because of him, like he assumed I had, but every choice I made was ultimately based around him. As hurtful as what he did was, I was beginning to understand why he did it. My father shouldn’t have meddled and caused him to think he had no other option than to hurt me to make me leave, but for the first time I understood. If he hadn’t, I would have never left. I had planned to stay, despite my father pushing me to go to college. Sidney gave me the opportunity to explore and grow as a person. I was able to experience a different world. Now I had to choose if I wanted to go back to that world or stay in this one. 

As it got darker and darker, we finally decided to head back. We walked the horses slowly towards the house. A silence fell over us as the reality of what was happening began to hit. We were planning to try and make a relationship work. At least that’s what I thought we had planned to do. I still had this fear that he would change his mind, or he would run again. I wondered if he would tell Tom and Mary or even Georgiana. Would he want anyone else who works here to know?

When we got back to the barn, Sidney took the saddles off the horses and returned the horses to their stables. I found my way to the colt and watched him with his mama for a while. Sidney came up behind me and leaned his entire body around me, snaking his arms around my waist. We both watched the colt for a moment. 

“He looks bigger even after one day,” I said with a giggle. Sidney just hummed in response. I turned around in Sidney’s arms and looked up at him. He placed his hands at my hips, pulling me closer to him. I could sense his desire almost instantly. I wasn’t surprised and felt the same yearning for him. He leaned down and kissed me. A kiss that wasn’t holding back anymore, wasn’t purely sexually driven, a kiss full of passion, full of emotion, full of love. I placed my hand against his scruffy cheek, deepening the kiss and letting him know just how much I wanted him. I moaned against his mouth and circled my arms around his neck. 

In an instant, he stopped kissing me and looked down at me with a strange expression. He held his breath, letting it out in small waves. I couldn’t read him. I used to be able to read him so well, but now there were times I couldn’t figure him out. “I’ll walk you up to the house.” He took my hand and we walked silently towards the house. 

Once at the door, he lingered. “Will you stay with me tonight?” I asked, hopeful he would agree. “I can make us something to eat.”

He held my hand tighter and pulled me towards him. “I should probably go home and check in on Georgiana, make sure she’s being safe. I can’t be gone for a second night.”

“She has Tom and Mary to look after her,” I argued.

“Beyond Georgiana, I don’t necessarily want to explain to Tom or anyone else why I’ve been here the last two nights.”

“Do you want to hide what’s going on between us?” I asked, feeling slightly hurt by the thought.

“It’s not that I’m trying to hide. I just don’t want anyone making comments about us. I’m sleeping with the boss. They are all going to talk and jab at me. They’ll think I have an ulterior motive.”

“Do you have an ulterior motive?”

“What sort of ulterior motive would I have?” he laughed.

“I guess a better question is what is your motivation for being with me?” I asked, curious if he would answer or try asking a secondary question again.

He reached out towards me and pulled my hips closer to him. “My motivation for being with you is purely because I can’t let you go.” He leaned in and kissed me again, letting his fingers tangle in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I placed my hands against his hips and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He slightly pulled his body away but kept his hand tangled in my hair and leaned his forehead against mine.

“Please, Sidney,” I whispered. “Just stay with me.”

“I don’t want this between us to be only about sex.”

I leaned towards him and playfully smiled. “But the sex is so much fun.”

He laughed and nodded his head. “I won’t argue with you there. I just want this to be more.”

With a heavy sigh, I accepted his answer. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Tomorrow then?” I asked, once again hopeful he’d agree.

He leaned in and kissed me again, letting it get just to the point of no return before he pulled away again. “Tomorrow.”

He began to walk away but didn’t release my hand until he couldn’t pull me along with him anymore. He glanced back at me multiple times, almost as if he wanted to change his mind. Ultimately, he got in his car and drove away. I was instantly alone. Being alone in the house was difficult. Every creak, every sound, every shadow terrified me. Trying to make the best of it, I turned on some music and danced around my kitchen while I made some soup. I ate alone while watching TV and fell asleep on the couch. 

I was startled awake by a loud knock on the front door. I looked at the clock and was surprised it was almost one in the morning. A part of me was terrified to go see who it was. I slowly and quietly made my way to the front door. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen on my way and peaked through the window. Sidney leaned his head against the door, looking anxious. I sat the knife down on a stand and quickly opened the door, looking at him curiously. “Sidney?”

“It’s tomorrow,” he said, taking a large step towards me and crushing his lips to mine. I laughed against his mouth. It was indeed tomorrow. Despite what he said about wanting this to be more than just sex, I think we both had a lot of pent up frustrations that needed to be relieved. 

He slammed the door shut then picked me up with ease. I wrapped my legs around him while he carried me upstairs and towards my room. He tossed me on the bed causing me to giggle. He had a wide grin on his face as he removed his shirt and then started to remove his pants. I too pulled off my shirt and slid my pants off. I tried to undo my bra while I moved up on the bed, but Sidney grabbed my feet and pulled me back towards the end of the bed. His eyes were wild with want. He lowered himself to his knees between my legs and gave me a cunning grin. I took a deep breath and moaned at the thought of what was coming. Sidney gently brushed a finger down my panty covered slit, causing me to hitch my breath and arch my back. He laughed at what he was doing to me.

He began slowly leaving a trail of kisses along my legs, letting his tongue drag across my skin. I laid back enjoying the sensation. His breath was hot against my skin as made his way down my inner thigh. I moaned to let him know how much I wanted him. I could feel his lips smile against my skin. One finger found its way under the hem of my panties. He tugged on them and instinctively I rose off the bed so he could remove them. He chuckled again as he pulled them free from me. My legs fell to the sides, anticipating what was to come next. His fingers traced along my slit again, causing me to arch my back yet again. Without warning, his soft lips were sucking on my clit. My legs instinctively clamped around his head. He chuckled and opened my legs up again, holding them down with his hands. He moaned as he let his tongue drag across my slit and gently bite against my clit, before sucking it back between his lips. His tongue swirled and teased me, while I rose my hips against him. I whimpered uncontrollably as he continued to work me up into a frenzy. What finally did me over was when two fingers entered me and stroked the inside walls while he continued to roll his tongue around my clit. With loud gasps and a guttural cry, I came undone. My body trembled as the orgasm rushed through me. I foolishly grinned at how he made me feel. 

I tried to catch my breath while Sidney crawled overtop of me and grinned like he was very pleased with himself. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he said with a chuckle.

“You should have. Long ago. Oh, God, Sidney. I want more of that. Lots more,” I begged. 

“I think I can manage,” he agreed, laughing again. He stared at me seriously, almost like he was trying to make sense of what was happening. As if he didn’t quite believe we were here in this moment together. I rubbed my fingers across his cheek, reassuring him I was really here with him. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand. 

“What is it?” I asked.

He shook his head coming out of his trance and smiled bashfully. “I just wish things could have been different. I wish I would have fought a little harder for you.” He swallowed hard, looking at me as if he thought I was going to think differently of him. “I’ve missed you.”

“We can’t go back and change our past, Sidney. All we can do is go forward and change our future,” I said, fully believing we had a future to look forward to.

I leaned up and kissed his neck, causing him to moan. I let my arms circle around him and pull him down on top of me. He laughed at my forcefulness and rolled us on the bed, so I was on top of him. I sat up and eased my way down onto his cock. My breath caught in my lungs as he filled me. We both breathed heavily as I rocked my hips against his. His fingers dug into my sides as he helped me slide up and down around him. His eyes were fixated on mine with his mouth hanging open. I could tell his own pleasure was on the verge of taking over. I whimpered when he suddenly sat up and pulled me to him, taking one of my breasts between his lips, sucking and nipping at the pert bud. He moaned loudly as he focused his attention on my nipple. I closed my eyes and continued to move around him as the orgasm hit me. I cried out quite loudly as my body fell into pure ecstasy. He bit against my skin and squeezed around my middle as he came inside of me. His low growl excited me. I was insatiable. I wanted more. He held me close and looked at me with a wild expression. I combed my fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. Neither of us said anything, but I felt like I knew what he was thinking without words. He loved me and I loved him.


	4. In a Tractor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up on a farm. I'm very familiar with farm equipment and what things are called. I was raised to call the machine in this chapter a windrower. However, I recently learned it's called a swather in some parts of the world. You learn something new every day. Anyway, when I reference a windrower, it's also a swather if you are accustomed to that terminology.

I was awoken by light kisses along my shoulder and a gentle hand sneaking under the sheet across my naked side. “Charlotte,” he whispered. Just hearing his voice made me smile. I rolled in the bed and saw him staring down at me with a crooked grin on his face. He placed his hand on my tummy and gently brushed his thumb across my bare skin. “Good morning.”

I smiled and stretched my arms upward to stretch, purposely exposing my breasts from the sheet half covering me. “Good morning.” His eyes wandered my body with longing eyes. 

“I just wanted to wake you to tell you I need to go to work,” he said. “I didn’t want you waking up and wondering where I was again.”

I reached up and brushed my fingers against his chin. Since he’d been here with me at night, he clearly hadn’t shaved for a few days. I let my fingers trail down his neck and across his chest. He had a different shirt on than he did when he showed up last night. Clearly, he had brought a change of clothing when he came. I smiled at the thought of him packing a bag to come stay with me. His hair was visibly damp, which meant he took a shower. I wondered if he also brought his toothbrush and if he would leave it here. “What time is it?” I asked.

“Almost nine,” he answered. 

“Sidney!” I said with a start and slightly sitting up on the bed. “Most everyone starts arriving as early as seven during the busy summer months.”

He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled a little. “I sort of forgot to set an alarm. I’ll make sure not to claim the hours, boss,” he teased.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” I said. “Everyone is going to know you’re here. How are you planning to explain it this time?”

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and grinned happily. “The truth.”

“You’re going to tell everyone that you’re sleeping with the boss?” I asked sarcastically. 

“Not in those exact words, but if someone asks, I don’t plan to deny it. I think most everyone suspects anyway.”

“I thought you were worried everyone was going to think you had ulterior motives?”

“What sort of ulterior motives could I possibly have?” he asked, leaning in to kiss me. I let my hand snake around his neck and hold him to me. I started to lay back on the pillow, pulling him down with me. 

He laughed against my lips and tried to pull away, even though I made it very hard for him to do so. “Charlotte, I really do need to go. I’ll see you later, though.”

I huffed and fell back on the pillow, begrudgingly releasing him from my hold. “Are you going to be at the arena today?” I asked.

He sighed and ran a finger against my bottom lip. “No. We have to finish up the hay. I’ll be out in the fields most of the day.”

I frowned, knowing that meant I wouldn’t see him for most of the day. He chuckled at my pouting face and gave me another kiss. “Maybe tomorrow we can work with Lucy Girl.”

“Really?” I asked excitedly.

“I think I can make it work,” he agreed. “I should get going. You should try to get some more sleep. I’ve kept you up late the last two nights.”

“I didn’t mind,” I said as seductively as I could.

He laughed, leaning in to give me another longing kiss. When he pulled away from the kiss, he let his lips remain, brushing against mine. “I might want to keep you up late again tonight. You’ll need your energy,” he whispered. I whined at the thought. I wished so badly he’d just stay. He was already late to work. Was it really a big deal if he was a little later? “I’ll see you later.” He pulled away and started to walk out the door. So much of me wanted to chase after him and demand he stay, but I knew he had commitments and took his responsibilities at the ranch far too seriously.

I laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling for the longest time. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep after being worked up with no release. I got up and went to take a shower instead. After drying my hair and getting dressed in a cute yellow summer dress, I went to the kitchen and found a muffin to eat. The house was entirely too quiet while I ate alone. I didn’t like being alone, but I had some things I needed to get done to keep me busy. I decided it was time to unpack my suitcase. I was staying on the ranch and going to start a new life here with Sidney. This is where I truly felt I belonged. 

I started putting clothing in my dresser and hanging shirts in my closet when there was a knock on the front door. I ran downstairs, fully expecting it to be Sidney. I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away for long. I burst open the door with an excited grin on my face, only to come face to face with Mr. Denham. 

“Oh,” I said, not really sure what else to say. My excited expression fell to disappointment.

“Were you expecting someone else?” he asked.

“No,” I answered, shaking my head. “Well sort of. It’s nothing. What can I do for you?”

“Can I come in?” he asked. There was something about the way he said it that made me uneasy, but I stood aside and let him in anyway. I asked him to sit down at the table and offered him something to drink. He simply asked for water.

I sat down across from him at the table. “What is it you needed?” I asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about the colt that was born the other night.” 

“What about it?” I wondered, with a slight harsh tone to my voice.

“As I’m sure you are aware, the colt doesn’t belong to the ranch. We board the mother and your father was involved in the matching of studs. Your father always liked to cut his clients deals instead of charging them what he could. It wasn’t the wisest way of doing business. With you in charge now, I’d like to go over what I think you should be charging Mr. Babington. He’s worth millions and has had a very successful run at the races. This colt proves to be no different and is bound to make even more money. There’s no reason we shouldn’t be charging him the fullest amount possible for the care and upkeep of his horses.”

“What are you suggesting?” I asked.

He stood up and placed a folder in front of me. I opened it and looked over the numbers. He wanted us to charge for the birthing in a ridiculous way. He had numbers written up for the hay laid on the ground for the horse to give birth on, a price for pulling the foal from its mom, a price for the extra hands it took to help birth the foal, a price for the foal’s first time outside of the stable, even a price for letting the foal nurse from its own mother. It was absolutely ridiculous.

“Are you serious?” I asked. He came around the table and stood over me, pointing out all the things other ranches are charging for and how it made sense for us to ask for these things. Then went on about how we needed to start charging him double the boarding fee now that we had to care for the colt as well.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Denham. I find most of these charges absurd. The man may be rich, but that doesn’t mean we need to take advantage of him. That’s not how my father ran his business and it’s definitely not how I plan to continue it.”

“Miss Heywood, every other ranch would charge for these things. It’s common practice. By not charging them, it makes us look weak in the eyes of our competitors.”

“I disagree. I think it makes us stronger and more appealing to customers. I’m sorry, but I won’t charge for these things.”

“You’re making a huge mistake,” he said angrily, grabbing the folder and walking towards the door. I might have been making a mistake, but I didn’t think my father would agree. I was unfamiliar with a lot of things my father did, but I was determined to learn more.

Shortly after he left, there was another knock on the door. I was sure it was Mr. Denham again. I swung open the door hastily and rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh. 

“Hi Charlotte,” Georgiana greeted hesitantly.

My demeanor softened at the sight of her. A teenage boy stood next to her, eyeing me curiously. “Georgiana,” I said motioning for them to come inside. “I’m sorry. I just had a tense talk with Mr. Denham and I thought you were him again.”

“I take it you don’t like him much?” she asked.

“I haven’t had much interaction with him, but he seems a little overbearing at times.”

“I know Sidney doesn’t care for him,” she said. “But then again, he doesn’t care for a lot of people.” I did vaguely remember Sidney saying something rude about him. I wondered what the story was there and felt like I should ask Sidney about it. I trusted Sidney’s opinion over anyone else. “Speaking of Sidney, is he here?” She had a knowing smirk on her face when she asked.

“I’m pretty sure he’s out doing hay with all the other men,” I answered. 

“But he was here last night, wasn’t he?” she asked, still grinning. I didn’t know if I really wanted to answer that question. I knew Sidney said he planned to tell the truth if anyone asked, but did that include Georgiana?

“I don’t believe you’ve introduced me to your friend,” I said, trying to change the subject. 

“Oh, right,” she said, turning towards him. “Charlotte this is my boyfriend, Otis.” 

He extended his hand towards me. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. 

I shook his hand and smiled politely at him. “Likewise.” I motioned for them to sit down in the living room. “Can I get you both something to drink? I have lemonade in the fridge.” 

“That would be great,” Georgiana said. I went to the kitchen and poured them both a glass of lemonade before joining them in the living room.

“Is it alright that we’re here?” Georgiana asked when I came back in the room. 

“Of course,” I said. “I did ask you to come.”

“Yes, but I didn’t call or let you know I was coming. If it’s not a good time we can come back later.”

“Georgiana, it’s fine,” I said. “You are welcome to come anytime you want. Actually, I’m glad you’re here. I have a project I want you to help me with.”

“What sort of project?” she asked hesitantly.

“I want to hold the family picnic like we used to. I want all the employees to come and bring their families. I want to have all kinds of games and activities for everyone to participate in. I want you to help me plan it,” I said. “I’ll pay you, of course.”

“I don’t know,” she said, looking at Otis with a worried expression. “I already work at the store. I’m not sure when I would have time.”

“We barely get to see each other as it is,” Otis explained. He took her hand in his and gave her a slight smile. “Sidney doesn’t like me. He prevents Georgiana from seeing me as much as possible. I only get to see her when he’s not around. Even being here right now is a little unnerving. I sure hope he doesn’t show up unexpectedly.”

“We aren’t doing anything but visiting with my oldest friend. What exactly would he be upset about?” Georgiana added.

“I have an idea,” I said. “What if I hire both of you to help me? That way while you’re here working you can spend some time together. I’ll talk to Sidney and make him understand.”

“You want to hire both of us?” Otis questioned skeptically. 

“I want this party to be a big event. It’s going to take a lot of effort to pull it together. And beyond just the party planning, I’m sure there’s other work around here I could have you do. There’s always horse stalls that need cleaned out. It’s not a glamorous job, but it is a job. Unless, you already have a summer job and don’t need to work.”

“No, I could actually use a job. I definitely appreciate the offer,” he said. “I can do pretty much anything you want me to.”

“Great!” I said excitedly.

“This is not what I was expecting when I came out here,” Georgiana said. “I had planned just to come out to find out what exactly is going on between you and Sidney.”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, Georgiana,” I said.

“Actually, I think it is. He is my guardian. If he isn’t home at night, I think I have a right to know where he is,” she said.

“It’s not like you’re left alone if he isn’t there. You live with Tom and Mary,” I argued. 

“Still, if he has to know where I am all the time, I should know where he is.”

“That’s not how it works,” I said lightly laughing. “He’s the adult. He can do and go as he pleases.”

“Of course, you’d take his side,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I’m not taking anyone’s side. I’m just saying what Sidney does is not your concern,” I said defensively.

She sighed and glanced towards Otis. “I know this might sound crazy coming from me, but I’m worried about him. I don’t want you to take this offensively, but I don’t want to see him get hurt again. The last time was really hard on him.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

She looked down and bit at her lip nervously. “You left him before. You left all of us. If you do it again, I don’t think he’ll recover.”

I sighed and understood what she was trying to say. “I’m not going anywhere. Before you got here today, I was actually unpacking my suitcase. I know when I left, I hurt a lot of people by not staying on contact, but part of that was Sidney’s fault. You were too young to understand why at the time and I feel terrible about not staying in contact with you most of all. I should have made an effort to stay in contact. I feel even more awful for not being here when your father died.” I reached out and placed my hand on hers. “It’s no excuse for ignoring you all these years, but I never knew about your father until a couple weeks ago. My own father never told me. I was told by Sidney you sent me a message on Facebook, but I don’t ever go on that thing. I only used it for a short time for school. I don’t even remember the login information. I’m so sorry for not being here. I know I can’t make up for all the years I’ve been gone, but I don’t plan to go anywhere this time.”

She smiled and sighed like she was glad to hear what I said. She flung herself towards me and hugged me tightly. “I’m so glad you’re home,” she said. 

“I’m glad to be home too. I didn’t want to be here at first, but I’m realizing this is where I belong.”

She sat back down next to Otis and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Why don’t you use your Facebook?” she asked with a shocked tone.

I laughed and ducked my head. “I just never liked it. I haven’t been on it in years. What did you write to me?”

She sat back and thought about it for a moment. “I think I just wrote something like I missed you and wished you would call me. I don’t even remember.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” I said.

“It’s alright. I got through it,” she dismissed. “Did Sidney also tell you he sent you a message on Facebook?”

“What?” I asked, numb at the thought. 

“Shortly after my father died, I moved in with him in his small apartment. I hated it there. One night I came out of my room and found him passed out at the computer. He had multiple empty beer bottles surrounding him. I glanced at the computer and noticed he had Facebook pulled up and had sent you a message. I didn’t read it, but I know he sent it to you.”

There was a pit in my stomach. I wanted to know what he wrote. Why hadn’t he told me he also wrote me a message? He only mentioned Georgiana. I sat motionless for a few moments while I thought about it. 

“So, when do you want us to start?” Otis asked, breaking me from my trance. 

“Oh. Um. Do you want to walk around and see the place first? Maybe tomorrow you could be here in the morning? I’ll talk to Tom and see if he has anything you could do to start with.”

Alright,” he agreed. We all stood up and headed outside. We walked around the house and I noticed quite a few things that needed repaired or built that I could have him do. We walked down to the barn and I showed him around, then walked down to the arena where Tom was leading a horse around. 

Hi Tom,” I greeted, with Georgiana and Otis behind me. He turned around with a pleasant smile until he saw who I had with me. 

“Charlotte,” he said. “I wasn’t aware Georgiana and Otis were here.”

“They came to visit. I’m actually offering Otis a job for the rest of the summer. I was thinking he could help out with cleaning the stalls. I’m also planning to do the family picnic like we used to do. I’ve asked Georgiana and Otis to help set it up and help plan it.”

“I see,” he said with apprehension. “Charlotte, would you mind bringing that water jug here for a moment?” He motioned towards a jug sitting along the fence. I picked it up and opened the gate to go inside. I handed him the water jug and while he worked to open it to take a drink, he turned away from Georgiana and Otis. He pretended to stretch his arms and roughly massage his shoulder.

“Charlotte, do you know what you’re doing?” he whispered. “Sidney is going to flip out.”

“Why? What does he have against Otis?” I wondered.

“I think you should talk to him but be prepared for Sidney to be upset.”

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad. I’ll talk to Sidney. I’m sure he will understand and agree with my decision,” I said. He shook his head and smirked like he wasn’t so sure. I was confident, though. Sidney and I were in a good place. I’d make him understand. Tom went back to work and I left the arena following Georgiana and Otis to their car. 

Once they were gone, I ran back to the house and pulled out my laptop. I wanted to know what Sidney had sent me. I went to Facebook and tried to remember the login information. I vaguely remembered the email I had created specifically for it, but even that I wasn’t entirely sure on. I couldn’t remember what I used for the password. I tried multiple variations of what I thought it might be, but still nothing. I tried to login to the email, thinking I could just use the forgotten password option. But even the email was impossible. I couldn’t remember even what password I used for the email. I felt like I was never going to get into the account. 

When I heard the trucks coming up the road with the hay, I got excited and abandoned my attempt to get into Facebook. If the trucks were back, Sidney was probably back with them. I ran outside and towards the barn. I stopped a short distance away, noticing Sidney was giving out orders to the other guys as the trucks were backed up towards the warehouse where the bulk of hay was kept. I admired him from a distance, grinning at how he took charge. He was so skilled at what he did and knew exactly what needed to be done and when. He had his blue t-shirt tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. His tan skin and well chiseled chest glistened with sweat. He took a swig of water from his water bottle, letting a few drops of the water fall onto his chest. I sighed and bit my bottom lip at the sight of him. It was like I was a teenager again and couldn’t get enough of him. Everything he did was mesmerizing. 

He noticed me watching him from a distance. He tilted his head and grinned crookedly then threw his head back as if motioning for me to come to him. I ran across the field excitedly and crashed into him. He picked me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around him. My dress blew in the wind, causing me to be a little self-conscious about what was being revealed. Thankfully Sidney noticed and wrapped his arm around me, so my dress stayed down.   
He eagerly sought out my lips. The guys around us were laughing and whistling or making joking comments about us, but Sidney didn’t seem to care one bit. He ignored all of it, so I did too. 

“Want to go for a ride with me?” he asked.

“Yes,” I answered happily. He laughed before giving me another kiss. He released his hold around me and put me back down on the ground. Once he grabbed his water bottle, he took my hand and led me towards another warehouse where the tractors and trucks were stored. When he said ride, I assumed he meant horses, but apparently, he meant another type of ride.   
He opened up one of the large overhead doors, then grabbed a set of keys. He took my hand again and led me through the darkened warehouse until we came to one of the large, red windrowers. He did some checking on some things before climbing up into the cab. He started it up, causing a loud roar in the warehouse. He put his hand out towards me, so I climbed the steps and got in next to him. He motioned for me to sit on a small seat next to him and patted my knee when I got settled. He moved some knobs and pushed some buttons slightly raising the auger in front of us off the ground so he could pull out of the warehouse. With a jolt, we headed out of the warehouse. I had to grab his shoulder, so I didn’t lose my balance and fall at the sudden jerkiness. 

“Where are we headed?” I asked, still holding onto his bare shoulder to balance myself.

“One of the fields. While everyone else is busy unloading the hay, we’re going to go cut another field,” he explained. Once we got to the field, Sidney stopped at the entrance and lowered the auger, turning on the sickles to start cutting. I was very familiar with cutting grass. My father used to let me sit in the windrower with him when I was little. I even rode a time or two with Sidney when my father wasn’t around. Being with him now brought back a lot of memories. 

“Were you harassed by all the guys today for being late to work?” I asked as we started a slow pace around the field. 

He laughed and glanced towards me. “I think that goes without saying. Why do you think I’m in a windrower instead of out there helping to put the hay away?”

“At least in here I can be with you,” I said, running my hand across his shoulders.

“Exactly why I suggested it,” he said with a grin. His free hand snaked between my legs and rubbed the inside of my thigh. 

“Does Tom know?” I asked.

“I haven’t seen him much today. But I don’t think I really need to tell him. He knows. Everyone knows.”

“I’m glad we aren’t hiding this. I want it to be out in the open. It feels more real and like it’s not a dirty little secret,” I admitted.

He rubbed my thigh again and grinned at me. “I agree. I don’t want you to feel like you’re a dirty little secret, as you say. I still worry that some of the guys are going to think I’m only with you to try and better my position or get something out of you. They just don’t know our history.”

“We do have a long history. Mostly all good memories,” I said with a smile.

He chuckled. “I’m going to do everything I can to change the bad memories.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

He glanced over at me with a happy expression. “Starting with tonight.” He let go of my leg and shifted the windrower to turn a corner. Once he was going straight again, he let his hand rest against my leg once more. “I want to take you out on an official date. One where I take a shower and put on a clean shirt, I come to your door with flowers in hand and we go out, have a nice time and I bring you home. If I’m lucky I might get a goodnight kiss.”

“Just a goodnight kiss?” I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at me with a grin. “If it leads to more, that’s entirely up to you.”

“It’ll lead to more,” I assured. I softly brushed my fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck, looking at him longingly. On occasion he’d glance over at me with a grin on his face and he’d rub the inside of my thigh again. I leaned over and began leaving sensual and tender kisses along his shoulder. My other hand brushed across his bare chest. 

“Charlotte, if you keep this up my rows are going to be crooked and the guys will have even more reason to torment me. It’s very important to have straight rows.”

“What am I possibly doing that would prevent you from having straight rows?” I whispered against his ear. He visibly shuttered and let out a breath through clenched teeth. I grinned happily at what I was doing to him. I shifted on the seat and leaned over further to kiss his neck and along his chin.

“Charlotte,” he laughed. I hummed against his neck before finding my way to his lips. He kissed me deep and forceful all while trying to focus on driving the tractor. “I’m going to get so much crap for this.” I looked out the window and saw how his row was beginning to look a little crooked. 

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked seductively.

“No!” he said sharply. 

I smiled against his skin and kissed his neck again, sucking the soft skin between my lips. “Good, because I didn’t plan to.” I gave him a look of pure lust. The look on his face told me he was a little worried where I was going to take this next, but he was all for it. I let my hand trail down his chest and across his stomach until I came to the button on his jeans. While kissing his neck and across his shoulder, I undid the button and zipper of his pants. He shifted in the seat, trying unsuccessfully to focus on driving in a straight line. He breathed heavily as I freed his cock from the confines of his pants and boxers. 

A wild grin played on my face when I got down on the floor and let my hands rest on his knees. “Charlotte, what are you doing?” he asked, looking far too eager, but slightly terrified as well. 

“Something I’ve wanted to do for so long,” I said, repeating the words he spoke to me. I’d only done this one other time, and I didn’t enjoy it at all. But with Sidney, I had a feeling my opinion might change. I started out slow, first just letting my hand glide around his shaft. He arched his hip and moaned at what I was doing. His eyes fluttered and his mouth hung open while he let out short and labored breaths. While I worked him up, I leaned down and let my tongue swirl around the tip before kissing it with my full mouth. I moaned pleasantly and looked up at him again. He had lost all focus on the field in front of him and had his eyes fixated on me. I smiled wickedly and leaned down again taking him into my mouth fully. The windrower came to an abrupt stop, nearly causing me to fall. Thankfully Sidney grabbed my arm and held me, so I didn’t.

I laughed, losing all focus. I glanced up at Sidney who looked to be having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening. I repositioned myself and once again wrapped my lips around his cock, gliding my mouth up and down around him. I let my tongue drag across the back of his shaft and suck at the tip before sliding back down. He let out loud guttural moans and sighs. The more he did, the more it encouraged me to keep going. I wanted him to feel good and I wanted to be the one to give him that pleasure. 

His fingers twisted into my hair, holding my head and guiding me. He arched against my mouth with a loud gasp, causing his cock to go just a bit further down my throat. I did everything in my power not to gag as his hot seed shot into the back of my throat. I quickly swallowed it down, hating the taste, but knowing it made him happy. A thrill of excitement came over me when he started to laugh and rested his head back against the seat. 

I released him from my mouth and rubbed his legs. “What the hell, Charlotte,” he breathed. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him with a shy grin. The happy expression on his face was exactly what I wanted to see. “How am I going to explain away this crooked row?”

I sat up and looked out the back window. The row was all messed up and he’d missed a huge section of grass. I sat back down in the seat next to him and laughed. “Just tell them you let me drive for a minute,” I said with a shrug. 

He chuckled. “You were definitely driving something.” 

He started the windrower back up and after tucking his cock back into his pants and buttoning them up, we headed back out onto the field. 

I grabbed his water bottle and drank a large amount of water, trying to rid of the taste. “Were you pleased?” I asked, leaning into him and letting my hand slide down his thigh. His jaw tightened at the sensation. 

“Surprised is more like the right word. I’m afraid to ask where you learned how to do that,” he said.

“I’ve only ever done it once,” I admitted. “I didn’t care for it. The guy I was with was really forceful and I broke up with him shortly after that incident.”

He glanced over at me with sort of a worried expression. He swallowed hard and took my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t like it.”

I smiled, thinking how sweet he was for not forcing me to do something I didn’t want to do. “With you it’s different. I enjoy pleasuring you immensely.”

He breathed a chuckle. “Well by all means, pleasure me away. That was probably the most pleasurable experience of my life. I’m all for a second time.”

“Or a third, or a fourth, maybe even a fifth,” I murmured against his skin before kissing his neck again.

“Charlotte,” he breathed. “This field is never going to get cut if you don’t stop trying to seduce me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he laughed. With a heavy sigh, I sat back and left him alone. I did let my hand rest at the base of his neck and play with his hair while he continued making rows through the field. When he wasn’t using both hands to shift or raise the auger, he rested his free hand between my legs and gently brushed his fingertip against my skin. 

“So where are you taking me tonight?” I asked.

He chuckled. “Where do you want to go?”

“I honestly don’t care as long as I get to be with you,” I said. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve taken someone out on a date, but I’ll think of something.”

We were quiet for a while, just enjoying the ride and the air-conditioned cab. “Sidney,” I began, hesitant to even say anything, but I was curious. “How many girls did you date after I left? You said there were none worth speaking of. What exactly does that mean?”

He sighed heavily and shifted to turn the windrower at a corner. He was stalling as much as possible. “I’m not going to lie to you and tell you there weren’t any. But most were short lived. I have a hard time connecting with anyone. I come off as harsh and moody to most people. It’s not because I try to be that way, it’s just how people perceive me.” He sighed again and squeezed my inner thigh like he was nervous. “I really haven’t dated anyone in quite a while. Tom and Mary have attempted to set me up with a couple girls in the last year, but…” he laughed dryly. “It never went any further than a dinner party at their house while Georgiana babysat the kids in the basement. I just wasn’t interested in being with anyone. After Mr. Lambe died, I sort of shut everything off. I was alive, but I wasn’t living.”

“What about now?” I asked.

He looked over at me and grinned shyly. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m living. I feel whole again.”

An elated feeling filled my chest. I wanted him to feel alive again and if I could make that happen, I was happy. I rested my head against his shoulder and smiled. I was thankful we were able to get past what happened and were able to move forward. 

“What about you?” he asked. “I know of at least two guys you have either mentioned or I saw you with. Unless that was the same guy.”

An uneasy feeling filled my stomach. I should have known he’d want to know the same thing. “None worth speaking of,” I laughed. “Yes, I dated a lot of guys in college. I had sex with a lot of them too. But they weren’t you. I was always comparing every guy to you and trying to find you. Unfortunately, you can’t duplicate perfection.” 

He laughed wholeheartedly. “I’m far from perfection, I can tell you that much.”

“You’re perfect for me,” I said.

He turned towards me and lost focus on the field again. He leaned towards me and kissed me before resting his head against my forehead. “And you’re perfect for me.”

We felt a jolt of the windrower, causing us to bonk heads. Sidney quickly turned back to the wheel and slowed to a stop. He didn’t look happy. “What happened?”

“We hit the ditch,” he groaned. “Stay here and don’t touch anything. I don’t need you accidently chopping my arm off.”

“I’m not going to touch a thing. I promise.” 

He laughed before giving me another kiss. He stepped out of the windrower and climbed up on the auger. I couldn’t see what exactly he was doing, but I knew it must be dangerous if he was afraid I was going to chop off his hand. My heart raced with fear. I barely even breathed. I was so worried I was going to touch something that would ultimately hurt him. I wanted him to hurry up, so I knew he was safe in the cab with me. 

What seemed like forever to me, probably only took a few minutes. He climbed back into the cab next to me and started moving again. I tried my best not to distract him for the rest of the ride. When the field was complete, we headed back to the warehouse. Once everything was secure and locked up, he walked me up to the house hand in hand. Everyone else had left for the day, and once again we were alone. 

Once at the door, he gave me a quick parting kiss. “I’ll be back in an hour for our date,” he promised. 

I rushed inside the house and quickly tried to find something to wear. I didn’t know where he was taking me, but I wanted to look nice. I wanted him to be impressed. I searched through what I brought with me and was disappointed with what I hadn’t packed. I thought about all the dresses I had left behind, thinking this was going to be a quick trip. The only suitable dress I brought for a date was a little too formal. I remembered when I bought the dress on a shopping trip with Clara. She was an expert shopper and always found a way to convince me to buy things I probably didn’t need. The dress was an A-line pale blue dress with a lace bodice and tulle skirt, hitting just above the knee, with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. I didn’t even know why I packed it. I put it on and fixed my hair into a semi-decent style before adding a touch of makeup to finish off the look. I slipped on a pair of heals and waited downstairs for him to return. I was beyond excited to be going on an official date with him. 

Butterflies hit my stomach when I heard his car pulling up in front of the house. I jumped up and went outside to meet him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me walking towards him. His mouth hung open as his eyes swept across my figure. “Is it too much?” I asked, worried he was going to think I was too dressed up for a simple date. He wore a simple pair of khakis with a blue button up shirt. He had clearly showered and shaved. He even combed his hair and possibly used some hairspray or gel to style it. He looked really good and smelled amazing. He twirled a single red rose in his hands. It looked freshly picked, more than likely from Mary’s garden. I remembered her always planting flowers and having a huge vegetable garden every summer. “I didn’t pack a whole lot. It’s the best I could do.”

He cleared his throat and shifted his stance. “It’s perfect,” he said with a huge grin on his face. I walked a few more steps towards him and took his outreached hand. He handed me the rose as he led me to his car. He even opened the door for me, which I found sweet and endearing. He got in the car and started it up, driving down the road towards the town. He linked our fingers together, holding my hand tightly. I watched him as he drove. He had a happy expression on his face. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“Soleil,” he answered. I remembered the place, going there plenty of times with my father when he would meet with clients and would occasionally let me come along. 

“Have you been there before?” I asked. I knew this place was pretty fancy and usually required a reservation.

He laughed. “No. Have you?”

“Yes. With my father.”

“Oh,” he said. His happy expression dropped into a frown. “Is it alright? If it’ll make you upset, we don’t have to go there.”

“It’s fine. Really,” I assured.

We drove the rest of the way quietly, just enjoying the scenery and being with each other. When we arrived, he parked his car and we walked into the elaborate restaurant hand in hand. We were greeted pleasantly by a young woman at the podium. “Table for two,” he said.

“Do you have a reservation?” she asked.

“No,” he said, disappointed. “Do we need one?”

She stifled a giggle. “Typically. Let me see what I can do.” She walked away and we could see her talking to someone else out on the floor. She came back after their conversation and stood at the podium. “I can get you a table, but there will be about an hour wait.”

Sidney groaned. “Alright,” he agreed, giving the woman his name. We stood back along the wall while we waited. Sidney placed his hand at the small of my back, occasionally brushing his thumb along the exposed skin from the plunging back of the dress. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about getting a reservation.”

“We don’t have to eat here if you don’t want to wait,” I offered. “The food is overpriced and not that great, anyway.”

“I wanted to take you somewhere special,” he said.

“Sidney, we could go home and eat sandwiches in bed while we watch a cheesy movie, and it would be special, simply because I get to be with you.” He grinned and leaned in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else, then?” he asked.

“Yes,” I agreed. He let the host know we were leaving and led me back to the car. We drove out of town and ended up at a small diner on the outskirts of town I had been to plenty of times before. It hadn’t changed in the four years I was gone. Sam Sidaway still owned the place and worked tirelessly as the cook. When we walked in, the familiar smell of grilled burgers filled my nose. My mouth watered at the thought of eating one of those specially crafted burgers from Sam’s creative mind. 

We found a booth and sat down across from each other. A waitress came over and handed us a couple menus. “I haven’t been here in so long,” I said as I scanned the menu. There were so many new creations on the menu, I didn’t know where to begin. I ordered a burger with grilled red peppers and provolone cheese with a chocolate shake while Sidney ordered a burger with bacon and brisket piled high with grilled onions and also a chocolate shake. 

“I’ll make reservations next time,” he promised. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind for a first official date.”

“It’s exactly what I had in mind,” I said playfully. “Who can resist one of Sam’s creations?”

He laughed and ducked his head. “We probably dressed a little too formal for Sam’s diner.”

I shrugged my shoulders and sipped at the shake the waitress placed in front of me. “I’m sure Sam doesn’t mind what we look like.”

He hummed in agreement taking a sip of his own shake. “Tell me something,” he began. “You finished school recently. Did you have a job lined up or have any plans after you graduated?”

“Not really. A friend of mine had talked about going to Brazil for the summer and I considered joining her, but then I got the call about my dad and ended up here. I really would have loved to go, but it was more of just a dream, anyway. My friend never went either,” I explained. “As for a job, I did have an internship lined up with a major magazine, but I ultimately had to turn it down to come here.”

“Were you disappointed?” he asked.

“Maybe a little.” I shrugged and took another sip of my shake. “I was looking forward to learning more about publishing a magazine and what all it took to be successful.”

“Is that what you want to do as your career? Work for a magazine?” he wondered.

I laughed. “No. Honestly, I don’t know what I want to do. I thought about getting a teaching degree and becoming an English teacher. Maybe even traveling to other countries and teaching kids how to speak and read English. But then again, working in a quiet library or bookstore is just as appealing.”

He nodded his head and looked pensive. Our burgers were placed in front of us and once again my mouth watered. 

“I might need a bite of yours. It looks delicious,” I said, eyeing the outrageous burger in front of him with wide, tempted eyes. 

He laughed and picked up the monstrosity, leaning over the table so I could take the first bite. I hummed in delight and nodded my head at how good the burger was. 

“Sam’s a genius when it comes to making burger combinations that taste good,” he said. “I think I’ve ate just about every burger on the menu and he’s always creating new ones.”

“Well then. If you know about all the different burgers, tell me about the one I chose. Am I going to like it?” I asked.

“I’m sure you will. It’s really good,” he said. I picked it up and was pleasantly surprised how good it tasted. 

“Well if it isn’t little Charlotte Heywood!” Sam said boisterously. He walked out of the back and walked over to me with so much excitement. 

I stood up and gave him a big hug. “Hi Sam.”

“I almost can’t believe my old eyes at seeing you here. And with Sidney, I see,” Sam said, glancing over at Sidney with a quizzical expression. “You two are sure gussied up good for a couple burgers. What’s the occasion?”

“Sidney here wanted to go to that fancy French restaurant downtown,” I explained playfully. Sam grumbled at the mention of a competing restaurant. “But I told him I only wanted the best, which was Sam’s famous burgers.” Sam laughed wholeheartedly, causing me to laugh with him. His laugh was so infectious, you couldn’t help but laugh with him. Even Sidney was laughing at our exchange.

“I do like the sound of that,” he said. 

“This place hasn’t changed a bit and the food is still the best in town.”

“Of course, it is,” he said with overconfidence. He turned serious for a moment and squeezed my shoulders. “How are you holding up?”

There it was. I was so tired of everyone asking how I was doing. “I’m fine, really,” I assured.

“Your father will surely be missed in this community. He was a great man. You should be real proud.”

“Thank you,” I said simply.

“Well, I’ll let you two get back to your burgers. I refuse to let you eat them cold,” he said, walking back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

We ate quietly other than the occasional word about how good the burgers were. Sidney let me have yet another bite of his and I came to the conclusion the next time we went to Sam’s Diner I was getting that burger, even if it did make me sick afterwards. I ate almost my entire burger before I finally leaned back and decided I couldn’t eat another bite. Sidney laughed and reached across the table to grab the last bit of my burger and popped it in his mouth. 

“I wonder if Sam would cater the picnic I’m planning?” I said.

“Picnic?” he asked curiously.

“The family picnic we used to do every summer. I’m planning to do it again this year. Georgiana came by this morning with her boyfriend and I hired them to help me plan it and get things around the house ready,” I explained.

“You did what?” he asked angrily. 

I was taken back by his sudden change in mood. “I know you said you don’t care for her boyfriend, but he seems like a good kid and was eager to have a job.”

“You actually gave him a job?” he repeated. “I can’t believe this. Why would you do that without even talking to me about it?”

“Why do I need to talk to you about it?” I argued, my temper rising to match his. “I’m in charge of the ranch now and can hire or fire who I please. I don’t need to get permission from you first.”

He huffed and turned his head away. “I think it’s time to go,” he said shortly. He paid the bill and we walked out to his car silently. I could tell he was angry as we drove home. His jaw continually clenched, and his nostrils flared in frustration, but he didn’t say a word. Both hands clenched the steering wheel. I tried to open my mouth numerous times to say something, but nothing seemed right. I felt if I tried to say anything, he would just get even more upset. 

We pulled up in front of my house and he wouldn’t even acknowledge me next to him. He didn’t turn the car off or even look in my direction. He made no effort to even walk me to the door. 

“What do you have against Otis?” I asked. “I know I don’t know him well, but he seemed like a good kid who adores Georgiana. Why is that such a bad thing?” I asked.

He wouldn’t answer me. “I have to get up early in the morning,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on what was in front of him.

“Will you please talk to me?” I begged. “I don’t want to end a perfect night like this.” 

He blinked a few times and shifted his head but didn’t respond. 

“Fine!” I opened the door and stepped out. “This is exactly why you say no one can connect to you. The minute things get tough, the minute things don’t go your way, you shut down instead of just talking about it and trying to figure it out,” I shouted, before slamming the door as hard as I could. I expected him to get out and argue with me about what I said and accused him of, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled away and drove down the road faster than he should. 

I was angry that he wouldn’t talk to me. I was angry that he was ignoring me. But I think I was angrier that he didn’t stay with me. 

I went into the house and hastily threw my shoes across the room and took out my hair. I undid the zipper of my dress and threw on some pajamas. I sat on the bed, still feeling angry and frustrated at how the night had ended up. I thought it was going to be this wonderful experience as our first official date and it ended horribly. Every time I let my guard down and believed what we have is good, I’m reminded just how wrong I am. 

I couldn’t sleep, and for whatever reason, I still anticipated Sidney showing up at some point. I thought once he calmed down, he’d be back. Every noise I heard I thought was him driving up the road. But it never was.

Instead of sleeping and dwelling on what happened, I sat down at my computer and tried once again to get into my damned Facebook. I had to know what he sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! What is wrong with Sidney, right? It's seriously like one step forward and two steps back. He has a lot of issues to work through.


	5. Facebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotional stuff happens in this chapter. I cried writing it. Fair warning, don't read it unless you are able to get emotional if you're an emotional person. 
> 
> Side Note: One of my all-time favorite singers, Ron Pope, inspired this chapter with two of his songs. He's absolutely amazing and very sweet. These two songs are kind of older songs, but still a couple of my favorites. If you want to listen to these songs or any of his others you should. 
> 
> The Right Way  
> Reason Why

I was awoken by a doorbell, followed by a knocking. I quickly sat up and realized I had fallen asleep at my desk with my laptop still open to the Facebook. I shut the computer and ran downstairs. It was clearly morning, so I was hopeful it was Sidney who was at my door. Who else could it possibly be? I swung the door open as quickly as possible to see an eager Georgiana and Otis standing on the front steps. “Oh,” I breathed slightly disappointed.

“You always seem upset to see me when I come over,” Georgiana observed. Her expression seemed hurt by what she assumed. 

“No. I’m not upset. Not in the least. I just wasn’t expecting you, that’s all.”

“You did tell us to come in the morning,” Otis pointed out.

“I did,” I agreed. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Georgiana answered.

“Right,” I said. “I’m so sorry. I had a pretty restless night and I just got up. Why don’t you both come in and help yourselves to anything you want in the kitchen. I’ll go get dressed.” I ran upstairs and changed into a blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and quickly ran a brush through my hair and toothbrush across my teeth. When I went back downstairs, they were sitting in the living room sharing a muffin and drinking more of the lemonade. 

“Did you and Sidney have a fight or something? Is that why you had a restless night and he was actually home last night?” Georgiana asked as I came back in the room.

“No,” I said feeling the sting of lying. “I don’t want to talk about Sidney. Let’s get started.”

I lead them outside and showed Otis a few of the things I wanted done around the house. The lawn needed mowed, the house needed pressure washed as did the lawn furniture, I needed him to stack some firewood that had been left lying in a pile, and some trees needed trimmed. There were plenty of other things, but I felt like that would be enough to keep him going for a while. He got right to it and seemed eager to please. I saw Sidney down at the arena working with a horse. I was irritated that he still hadn't come to talk to me. I thought for sure after a night apart to cool off he'd want to talk to me again.

Georgiana and I went back in the house and started discussing the picnic. I wanted it to be a huge event where everyone would have a ton of fun. 

“I’m already thinking of asking Sam to cater for us,” I explained.

“Do you think he will?” Georgiana asked. “He doesn’t leave his own restaurant that often.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “It’s worth a try to ask at least. If he doesn’t, we’ll find someone else.”

“Why can’t we just do it like we used to?” she asked. “Your dad would bring out his grill and work all afternoon to cook up all kinds of food, while everyone else would bring a side dish to share.”

“I don’t want anyone to have to bring anything. I just want them to bring themselves and their family,” I explained. “Plus, who would we get to grill all day?”

“Oh,” she said remorsefully. “I’m sorry, Charlotte. I didn’t think about what I was saying.”

I smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. “It’s alright. You don’t have to feel bad.”

“But I do. I know what it’s like to lose your father when he’s been your only family most of your life. I remember right after my dad died, every time someone would even bring up his name or mention something he used to do, I would break down crying. It was hard to move on.”

I sighed, moving closer to her and wrapping my arm around her. “I’m so sorry, Georgiana. You must have been going through so much after he died. I should have been here for you. I don’t know why I never called you. Just because Sidney pushed me away, doesn’t me I should have pushed everyone else away.”

Soft tears fell from her eyes. “It’s why I’m so worried about you and Sidney getting in a fight. What if you leave again?”

I held her at arm’s length and looked her deep in her eyes. “Sidney will not have an impact on me keeping in contact with you anymore. Even if for whatever reason I do have to leave again, I will still call you. In fact, why don’t you put my number in your phone now so you can call me whenever you need me.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and I recited the number for her to add. She wiped the tears away from her face and seemed like she was feeling better.

“What did happen between you two?” she asked, pressing me once again for answers. I didn’t want to tell her she was the reason for our argument. Yet, I might be able to get some answers from her that I wasn’t able to get from Sidney. Maybe it wouldn’t be a horrible idea to tell her.

“I mentioned that I hired Otis to help with preparing for the picnic and he got upset,” I explained.

She huffed. “I figured that might be it.”

“What is his issue with Otis? Does he think you’re too young to date or something?” I asked, hoping since I opened up the conversation she would give me more information. 

She leaned back on the couch and fiddled with a pen cap. “He’s angry at Otis because he cheated on me during spring break.”

“What?” I said shockingly.

“It was only one time and he was drunk when he did. We broke up when I found out. Then at the end of the school year, Otis apologized and begged for my forgiveness. He told me he loved me and didn’t want to lose me. I chose to forgive him and get back together. Sidney doesn’t think I should have and has been trying to keep us apart ever since.”

“I don’t blame Sidney for not liking him,” I said.

She rolled her eyes and huffed again. “Of course, you’d take his side again.”

“I’m not taking his side. All I’m saying is I don’t think I could forgive someone so easily if they cheated on me. I’m just worried for you. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I won’t. I trust Otis. He’s promised me he won’t ever hurt me again,” she said.

I laughed and shook my head. “That’s a pretty tall order to fill. No relationship is without the occasional hurt feelings or argument. But maybe he just meant he wouldn’t hurt you in such an extreme way.”

“It doesn’t matter. I trust him. Sidney needs to accept that,” she said determinedly. I smiled half-heartedly. I understood why Sidney didn’t like him now, but it still didn’t explain why he wouldn’t talk to me about it.

By late afternoon, Georgiana and I hadn’t come up with much of a plan for the picnic. We knew we wanted plenty of food and plenty of activities to keep everyone entertained, but what those games would be, we were still struggling. She had to leave before Otis to go to her other job, so she went and found him to tell him goodbye before she left. I looked at Otis differently now that I knew the truth. I had a feeling I would have a hard time trusting him on her behalf again. 

Right about the time Georgiana left, I noticed Sidney riding in on a horse. He rode up by the house where I was standing and hopped off the horse. He gave Otis an annoyed look from across the yard, before turning his attention to me. “Can I talk to you?” he asked.

“Now you want to talk to me?" I asked angrily. "Why last night when I asked you to talk to me you ignored me and then practically kicked me out of your car and drove away in anger? You didn’t even have the decency to walk me to my door. Thank goodness there weren’t any wild animals or murderers lurking behind a corner.” I was being dramatic, but I wanted him to know how much I was hurt by what he did. 

“Charlotte, please,” he begged, looking at me with desperation.

I agreed with a heavy sigh and followed him to the barn. He put his saddle away and brushed off his horse quickly before leading me towards the loft.

“Why up here?” I asked.

“Away from prying eyes,” he explained. “Everyone keeps asking why you aren’t following me around today. They all know something happened.”

“What did happen? Why did you get mad at me like you did and then just drive away? If you would just talk to me, we could work it out.” He stared at me for a moment, before turning his back to me and dragging his hands across his face. If he wasn't going to talk, I was. “I know why you don’t like Otis,” I started. “Georgiana told me he cheated on her. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I was angry,” he admitted as calmly as he could. He sighed and looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. “You weren’t here for the last four years. You don’t know what happened with Georgiana when she found out he cheated on her. It destroyed her and we were all worried she was going to do something crazy.”

“Well whose fault is it I wasn’t here?” I said in frustration.

He scoffed and shook his head. “There it is, turn it around so it’s my fault you weren’t here. It’s what you’ve done since you’ve been back.” He sat down on a bale of hay and looked at the ground morosely. “Is isn’t possible for us to get past what happened is it?”

I sighed and tried to calm my anger down. “This isn’t about us. This is about Georgiana. I understand why you don’t like him, to be honest, my own opinion of him has changed. However, Georgiana has chosen to forgive him. I’m going to respect her decision. I’m not asking you to agree with my decision or even like it. All I’m asking is you understand I’m doing this for Georgiana.”

“What if I told you I know he’s cheated on her again since they got back together?” he asked, looking up at me. I didn’t know what to say. My mouth hung open in disbelief. “I saw him with the same girl he cheated on her with a couple weeks after they got back together.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “After he confessed his undying love for her and promised he would never hurt her again, he did it anyway.”

“Does Georgiana know?” I asked.

He shook his head. “I couldn’t tell her. I can’t get the image of what it did to her the last time out of my head. I can’t do that to her. My hope was if I could keep them apart as much as possible, eventually she would move on and find someone better.”

“And how has that worked out?” I asked. “You’re essentially wanting Georgiana to cheat on Otis so she will move on. How does that solve the problem?”

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. “That’s not what I mean. I don’t even know what I want. I’m not good at this parenting thing, if that’s even what it is. All I know is I can’t tell her he cheated on her again. I can’t be responsible for another broken heart. And you hiring him just makes things worse. I don’t even want to look at him. Every time I do, I want to beat him. If he comes anywhere near me, I don't think I'll be able to control my anger.”

I sighed and tried to think of a solution. “There really is nothing you can do except tell her the truth. She deserves to know.”

“She won’t believe me regardless," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "She’ll turn it around and accuse me of trying to ruin her life.”

“Which will push her even further towards Otis,” I thought. He nodded his head in agreement. 

“We need to think of something. But for now, I’m not going to fire him.” His eyes shot to mine with disbelief as well as anger. “I have to earn Georgiana’s trust again. She’s still worried I don’t care about her and I don’t want her around. I have to prove to her that’s not true. Right now, to earn that trust is through Otis. I know it's not ideal, but it's the only way. In time, maybe she will trust me enough and I can tell her the truth. I can also be here for her when she finds out, however that may be.”

He sighed in defeat. “And what about us?” 

“I don’t appreciate being shut out of what you’re feeling and thinking. If we have an issue, I want to talk about it. I want to fight about it even. I want you to tell me when you’re angry rather than shutting down and running off.”

He ran his hands over his face like he was irritated. “You want to talk about it? Fine.” He stood up, but still kept a distance away from me. “I don’t appreciate you coming in and acting as if you know what’s best just because you own the ranch now. I’ve been here longer than anyone. I know what this ranch needs and how things should be run. I can do just about every job there is and train pretty much everyone who gets hired on top of training the horses. I know I don’t have the authority to make decisions, but it would be nice if my girlfriend actually trusted my opinion when she’s making decisions for the ranch that she doesn’t know much about. Whether you’re my girlfriend or not, it would just be nice to be respected and not treated like some hired hand. Your father trusted my opinion in his last year of life. I practically took on running the ranch without him while he tried to get better. Now you come in and act the total opposite.” I swallowed thickly as he continued on, angrily telling me what he was upset about. “I also don’t appreciate having what happened four years ago thrown in my face every time we have an argument. Yes, I screwed up. I know that. But I need you to understand that at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. And honestly, I still wonder if what I did was for the best.”

“For the best?” I questioned angrily.

“Answer me something. If I hadn’t pushed you away, would you have gone to college?”

I bit my lip nervously and rolled my eyes. “No. I would have stayed for you.”

He nodded his head and turned away from me. “I don’t want to be the reason you don’t live your life. If this is too hard, we don’t need to continue trying to make things work. Maybe it’s better if you go back to that life.”

My breath caught in my lungs at what he said. “What?” I breathed.

He rubbed his face with his hands again and dropped his head. “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to talk about what I’m feeling. I don’t know how to be good for you.”

I closed the distance between us and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard and full of emotion. He drew me closer, molding me against his body while our lips moved together for fiery, passionate kisses. He shakily breathed against my skin as he rested his head on my shoulder. “You’re the reason I am finally living. I wasn’t happy until you came back into my life. Please, don’t do this.”

He sighed and closed his eyes while he dropped his arms from around me. I could sense him pulling away from me again. I leaned back up and kissed him, pulling him close to me, begging him with my body language and my emotions to want me. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me close. His hands rested at my upper back. As our kisses became more intense and we were breathlessly trying to undress each other and find bare skin, he ripped the strap of my dress and along the zipper. I stifled a giggle at how that simple animalistic behavior stirred so much desire in me. He lifted me in his arms and my legs instinctively wrapped around him. He slammed me against a wood post causing me to moan and toss my head back. I dug my fingernails into his back as he nipped at my neck, sucking the soft skin between his teeth and grazing his tongue across my skin. I arched my hips into him, and he hummed against my skin when I felt his arousal. 

With a jolt, he grabbed my hips and carried me across the loft and slowly laid me down against the bales of hay. He hovered over top of me, pulling on the dress he had already ripped to free a breast. He whimpered as he swirled his tongue around my nipple all while he hastily unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I held the back of his neck, gently combing my fingers through his hair while he worked my nipple and causing the need for him to be even stronger. 

He sat up and slowly removed my panties, taking his time to pull them off and run his hand along each leg. He rested each of my legs on his shoulders, continuing to rub his hands along then and occasionally leave a trail of kisses along my ankles. I watched him intently with every move he made, mesmerized by how sexy he looked when he was arousing me. His eyes connected to mine and I breathed in deeply, letting it slowly. He moved closer to me and while he kept his eyes fixated on mine, pushed his cock inside of me. It was a whole new experience from this angle. The depths he could reach inside of me were endless. I felt like an explosion was bursting inside of me with every thrust. I cried out in pleasure as he continued into a fast pace. He wrapped his arms around my legs, yanking my body even further into his lap and slamming into me with a force I wasn’t prepared for. I screamed loudly when the orgasm hit me. My legs went limp around his shoulders and I closed my eyes, laying completely motionless while the pure euphoric feeling overtook my body. Sidney kissed each of my ankles, before letting my legs drop to his sides. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. I whined against his mouth, gently rubbing his cheek with my fingers. He sat up, letting the weight of his body rest on his arms while he continued his rhythmic motion of thrusts into me. I watched him, absorbing every facial expression, every breath, every wince, every jaw clench he made as he came, shooting his warm cum inside of me. I could never get enough of this man. I loved him more than anything.

He rolled over and breathlessly leaned against the bales of hay behind us. We were both drenched in sweat, both half naked and entirely spent. I sat up, resting back against his chest, listening to his breathing. He gently brushed his fingers across my shoulders and chest. I could hear him swallow as if it was hard to do. “I’m sorry,” I whispered.

He tightened his arm around me. “You don’t need to be sorry,” he said. “I screwed up. Again. I shouldn’t have left like I did last night. I should have talked to you. It’s just hard.”

“I get it. I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to lose you just because it’s hard.”

“One of these days, I’m going to say or do something that’s going to make you want to leave for good. The thought terrifies me. Sometimes I think it might be better just to let you go now before I get in too deep and can’t get myself back out.”

“Nothing you say or do is ever going to make me want to leave you. I promise you. I want to argue with you. I want to feel passion with you. I want to feel alive when I’m in your arms. I’m yours, Sidney. For now, and for always.”

His arm tightened around my chest and I felt him kiss the back of my head. “You make everything worth living for.”

I turned against him and glided my fingers along his chest. “Can we come to an agreement?” I asked. He looked at me with a confused expression. “I’ll stop blaming you for what happened in the past, if you agree to talk to me when you’re upset about something rather than just leaving.”

He chuckled lightly and nodded his head. “Deal.”

I rested back against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his chest fill and his arms tighten around me. He kissed the top of my head again as he let out a breath and coming to a welcome calm.

“There’s something we really haven’t discussed and maybe we should have,” he said.

“What’s that?” I wondered, half asleep against his chest.

“You are on birth control, right?” he asked with a chuckle.

I laughed boisterously. “I sure hope so, otherwise we would be in whole heap of trouble.”

He lightheartedly laughed with me, resting his chin against my head. 

We stayed in the loft for quite a while holding each other and trying to get back to what we were before, until we started hearing trucks pulling in and men chatting loudly. Sidney groaned and started to move. “I need to go do my job.” I slightly lifted from his chest, allowing him to get up. I fell back against the bale of hay and tried to fix my dress, so I wasn’t entirely exposed while walking out of the barn to a group of gawking men. Sidney noticed my feeble attempt and chuckled. He walked over to me and pulled his t-shirt over my head. I smiled and bit my lip at how good it felt to be in his shirt. “Do you want to go for a ride with me?” he asked with a grin.

I smiled, and my stomach did a flip with excitement. “A horse or windrower?” I asked playfully. It really didn’t matter. I would have gone on either one.

He laughed and rested his hands at my hips. “A horse. I thought you could take Lucy Girl out for a short ride, but no galloping; just walking.”

“Okay,” I agreed. He grinned again before leaning in to kiss me again. “I’ll need to change first.”

He laughed, sweeping his eyes across my body. “Yeah. You need to stop wearing these little dresses. They kind of make me crazy.”

I laughed, letting myself feel elated at what he said. Knowing this information, I had every intention of wearing summer dresses as often as possible. Other than when I rode horses, of course.

Sidney climbed down the ladder first and waited for me to make my way down as well. He pulled me into his arms one last time, giving me another kiss, before he made his way out of the barn to go talk to the other guys. I waited a few minutes, hoping that most of them would be distracted before I made my way up to the house. Of course, Otis saw me coming and came around the house to stop me. 

“I got all the wood stacked, I pressure washed the house and all the lawn equipment. The lawn is mowed and trees trimmed. Is there anything else you need done today?”

“No. I think that’s all for today,” I said.

“Should I come back tomorrow?” he asked eagerly.

A part of me wanted to tell him no. A part of me wanted to tell him I knew what he did, or possibly still doing. But I didn’t. “Sure. Maybe tomorrow you can clean the gutters and fix some of the fencing around the house.”

“Sure thing,” he said with a pleasant smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked to his car and drove away. I went into the house and changed into a pair of jeans, but left Sidney’s shirt on. I couldn’t bring myself to take it off. I hoped he didn’t mind staying bare chested while we rode. 

I put on my riding boots and brushed my hair, noticing all the pieces of hay that had unfortunately stuck. Once I got all of the pieces of hay out, I headed back to the barn to find Sidney. He already had Lucy Girl and his horse, Blaze saddled and ready to go. When he noticed I still had his shirt on, he laughed and shook his head, but didn’t seem to mind that much. I climbed up on Lucy Girl and started to walk her out of the barn and towards the fields. 

We walked the horses slowly, giving Lucy Girl time to adjust to the weight of carrying someone again. 

“I was thinking about what you said,” I started. “You’re right. I don’t know what I’m doing. I just assumed I could step into my father’s shoes and know how to run this place. Thankfully, it seems like everyone here knows exactly what to do without any instruction from me. I do trust you, especially with this ranch. You are probably the reason my father has been so successful. And I think you should be compensated for what you do.”

“What do you mean?” he asked with a confused tone.

“You do more than anyone, you stay later than everyone, you’re here every day taking care of the horses. You deserve more than what you get now.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Charlotte, this is exactly what I was talking about when I said people will start to think I have ulterior motives. It would look really suspicious if I suddenly got a raise. I don’t want more money. That’s the last thing I need. What I want is for you to trust me and know I would never do anything to hurt the ranch. I always have the ranch’s best interest in mind.” Our horses rode next to each other and I reached out for his hand. He took my hand, linking our fingers together with a smile. 

"I do trust you. I'll start talking to you about things with the ranch first," I promised. He nodded his head and grinned, squeezing my hand. "I'll find other ways to compensate you for all you do." I looked at him as seductively as I could, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"I think I can accept that type of compensation," he said with a sly grin.

We only went for a short ride before we returned and put the horses away. I checked in on the colt for a moment, laughing at how he still seemed so clumsy with those long legs of his. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney began, leaning up against the fence next to me. He seemed concerned, almost saddened.

“What is it?” I asked, nervously.

“Should I be bringing extra shirts to work with me every day?” He laughed, causing me to laugh with him.

“I think it would be wise. I don’t have any intention of giving it back anytime soon,” I teased.

“Really?” he smirked. “And what do I have to do to get it back?”

I took a step closer to him and placed my hand against his chest, letting my fingertips gently graze his muscles. I leaned up and quickly kissed his lips. He leaned down and rested his head against my forehead. “Stay with me tonight?” I whispered. He nodded his head against mine and grinned happily. 

An hour later he was standing in my kitchen, distracting me at every turn, while I attempted to make us some dinner. I was finally able to convince him to take a shower while I finished up cooking. When he came back, I had the table set and we had a nice dinner, talking and laughing about old memories we shared. 

After we ate, we went to bed and talked quite a bit more before having sex again. I couldn’t get enough of him. I laid in his arms, breathless once again, but entirely content being with him. He gently rubbed my shoulder and arm, causing me to be lulled into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, fully alert and heart racing. Sidney laid next to me fast asleep, looking devilishly handsome with his chest exposed and his mouth hanging open. I crawled out of the bed as gently as I could and found his shirt, pulling it over my head. I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop. I had a feeling I remembered the password. 

As the computer came to life, I went to the Facebook link and typed in the email and the possible password. How I didn’t remember it, was beyond me. How could I forget Lucy Girl? Combined with my birthdate, I was finally able to get into the Facebook account. I didn’t really know how to use the thing or where to even look for messages. In the right-hand corner were red dots with numbers in them. I clicked on one and it showed me how someone I knew my freshman year of college had commented on an old picture and how I had multiple friend requests from people I knew in high school and college as well as random people I knew from other parts of my life and even some people I didn't know. I didn’t care about any of those, other than I did see a request from Georgiana and Sidney. I clicked on another red dot and it brought to messenger. Sidney’s name was at the top. I clicked on it and saw that he had sent me a message the night before. I scrutinized the message with confusion. Why did he send me a message last night? I continued scrolling through the messages, not paying much attention to what they said yet, but realizing there were far more than just one of two. I scrolled through hundreds of messages. He had practically sent me a message every single day for the last two years. My eyes were already misting over at the realization of what he had done. 

When I finally got to the very first message, I wiped my eyes and tried to focus in on what the message said. 

~I realize you will probably never get this message. According to your Facebook, it’s been over two years since you logged in. I know you never cared for social media. I was actually kind of surprised you had one. I’m not even sure why I’m messaging you. I guess I just need someone to talk to. I tried to come see you. I have never been so excited to see someone in all my life. Up until I saw you with some guy, kissing him and looking happy. It crushed me. I guess I always thought you’d come back and we’d pick up where we left off. But I realize now that cannot be. You’ve moved on and you’re probably better off. I was just hoping I’d get to see my best friend and she’d tell me Mr. Lambe’s death will get easier. I don’t know why it’s impacted me so much. He stared up into my face, desperately asking me to save him and there was nothing I could do. I feel like I'm responsible for killing him. Every night, as soon as I close my eyes, I see him begging me to save him. Every night, I barely sleep because it’s too painful to relive that memory. I watched him take his last breath. I watched his life disappear. Everything he was now gone in an instant. I know I have no right to ever ask you to forgive me or care what happens to me, but you’re the only one I can talk to about this. You're the only one who understands me.

Tears streamed down my face as I read the message. I sniffled as I went to the next.

~I hope you know I did what I did because I love you. I didn’t want you to miss out on life because of me. I didn’t want you to regret not living up to your potential. I hope you know that even though it’s hard, I am happy you’ve found someone who hopefully loves you as much as I do. Even though it hurts to think of you with someone else. But the pain I feel reminds me that I’m still alive; that I’m still here, even if it doesn’t seem like it. Pain is about the only emotion I feel at all anymore. 

I scrolled to the next and the next and the next, reading his words and falling apart with every message. The first few messages were all about his emotional turmoil. His lack of feeling anything but pain. His feelings of regret for what he had said and done to me before I left. Then the daily messages turned into him filling me in on his day. He’d talk about what horse he was working in. He’d mention new clients who were bringing in horses for training or breeding. He talked about taking on guardianship of Georgiana and how he wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it. How it was a daily struggle to figure out what his role as a guardian was. He talked about how Tom was offered the job of head trainer. He even talked about Tom’s accident and later on how Tom couldn’t bring himself to get back on a horse. He wasn’t bothered working with them but getting on one was impossible. 

I kept scrolling and saw a message lashing out at my father for demoting Tom and ruining his family’s chances at success. A few messages more talked about how he had decided to move in with them to help pay for expenses. He also felt like it might be good for Georgiana to be around family and he desperately needed Mary’s help in how to handle a teenager.

His daily messages were like journal entries. It was as if he found a way to talk to me. He found a way for me to help him through his depression, even if I never responded back. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and scrolled back down to the most recent messages. 

He sent one the day I returned expressing how much he hated seeing me again. How seeing me made him think and feel things he thought he had suppressed. How it was taking every fiber in his body not to run to me and hold me so he could feel something again. How he knew it would be wrong to do anything, given the circumstances. 

In a later message he wrote about our encounter in the barn and how for the first time in years he felt happiness, he felt alive, he felt the tiniest glimpse of hope. But once he realized what he had done he hated himself and sucked back into that depression he’d been accustomed to. He felt horrible for taking advantage of my moment of weakness. He was sure I was going to hate him just as much as he hated himself for what he did. Many of his messages reminded me of someone who was on the verge of a mental breakdown or on the verge of just ending it all. Every word I read made me more and more sad and regretful that I hadn’t stayed in touch. 

His most recent entry was last night after our fight. I wiped my eyes again, struggling to keep the tears from falling. I was full on sobbing after reading just a few of the messages. I was surprised I hadn’t woken him up. 

~I wanted today to be perfect. I wanted to give you what you were accustomed to living in the city. Instead I ruined it, just like I’ve ruined everything. I’m not good for you, Charlotte. You deserve so much better than me. I shouldn’t be selfish and want you to live through my misery. I love you more than anything in this world, but because I love you, I want you to have more. I want you to have happiness. I can’t give you any of that. At every turn, I have hurt you. I refuse to bring you down with me. What kind of a man would I be if I selfishly let you live this kind of life with me? I’m so sorry.

His last message made me lose it. I was shaking from crying so hard. I shut the laptop and wiped my tears again, before crawling on the bed and overtop Sidney. I laid down directly on his chest and hugged him tightly as I continued to sob. At first, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me while he was still half asleep. When realization hit him that I was crying, he sat straight up, moving me with him. I sat in his lap and buried my face in his chest. 

“Charlotte, what’s wrong. What happened?” he asked, attempting to brush hair away from my face and lift my head so he could look at me. I squeezed him tighter and sobbed louder. "Charlotte you’re scaring me. What happened?”

I attempted to take a deep breath and raised my head to look in his eyes. His face was full of anguish. He breathed heavily as he waited for me to say anything. “I read your messages,” I blurted through sobs. "I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

He sighed heavily and a fear crossed his face as he began to understand what I meant. “I thought you said you never used your Facebook?” He wiped his thumb under my eyes, brushing tears away, even though fresh ones took their spot.

“I don’t. But Georgiana told me you sent me a message once. I wanted to know what it said. I didn’t know I would find two year’s worth of messages.”

He looked down, his arms around me losing their grip. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my crying. “I never thought you’d see them,” he admitted. “At first, I did hope you would, but as time went on, I realized you were never going to read them. Writing to you was the only way I could cope with what I was feeling. I couldn’t talk to anyone, so I talked to you even if you never talked back.” Tears filled his own eyes, causing me to cry even more. “Somehow it made me feel closer to you and helped me get through every day without totally losing it. I had lost myself. Writing to you brought me comfort. You were the reason I got up every morning. You were the reason I felt normal, even when I wasn’t.” I wiped his tears and kissed his cheeks, holding him tightly against me chest. He tightened his hold as well. “I’m screwed up, Charlotte.”

“It’s okay. We'll help each other. I love you,” I whispered.

He rose his head and barely smiled as he looked into my eyes. “I love you.”


	6. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd have this done yesterday, but my kids are driving me insane. It took a little longer than I thought it would. We just found out we are continuing distance learning for the school year also. I'm not looking forward to it. 😒

In the morning, before Sidney was even awake, I laid comfortably nestled into his side and watched him sleep. I thought about all the messages he’d sent me and what all of it meant. I had every intention of reading every single one. I wanted to know what he’d been thinking and what he’d done all this time. I felt like reading those messages would truly show me who he was and help me to understand him. Those messages were his heart and soul. I wanted to take care of him. I wanted him to know just how much I loved him. He needed to know he had someone who was going to always be here for him. He had been hurting for far too long. I wasn’t going to allow him to be in pain any longer.

I felt him stir next to me and my stomach did a flip with excitement. I was looking forward to him waking up. I smiled when his fingers drew along my arm and he took in a deep breath. I kissed his neck causing him to lightly laugh and tightly wrap his arms around me. I slightly rose my head to look at his face. His eyes were still closed, but a smile spread across his lips. I kissed the tip of his nose and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. I drew lines with the tips of my fingers across his forehead and down his cheeks. I kissed his chin, then his cheek, then his lips. I looked at him with different eyes than I did a few hours ago. I’d always loved him. Deep down, I knew there was never going to be a time I didn’t love him. Even if at one time I tried really hard not to. But now, knowing he loved me and needed me just as much as I needed him, made me love him in a different way. He made me a better person in every way possible. He made me happy and I was just beginning to realize I did the same for him. 

He gently caressed my naked body with his hands before finding my lips with his for a needy kiss. He breathed contently before opening his eyes and looking at me. He tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. There were no words needed for what we were both feeling. He grinned happily as he looked in my eyes.

I could hear cars driving down the road and parking for the day’s work. I sensed his thoughts of needing to go to work. “I’ve made a decision,” I said.

He tightened his arms around me and gave me a crooked smile. “What decision?” he asked.

“I’ve decided today is Sidney Parker’s day off from work. His only task today is to let me take care of him,” I declared. 

He chuckled and searched my eyes for truth. I was being entirely honest. I was not letting him go to work. I wanted him to take one day for himself and let someone take care of him for a change. “You know I can’t take a full day off,” he said. 

“Do you ever take a day off? You’re here every day. I want you to take a break.”

“During the winter months things slow down. You know that.”

I frowned and dropped my eyes. He noticed my disappointment and cupped my face, bringing me back to his lips for another kiss. “I guess I could be a few hours late,” he offered. I grinned excitedly and went to work on kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest. I crawled on top of him and continued to care for him. He continually brought me back to his lips, moaning and eagerly taking what he desired. I gently sucked his plump bottom lip in between my teeth, pulling on it as I watched him intently. There was a new expression on his face I’d never seen before. He looked relaxed, comforted, happy. I never wanted to lose that expression on his face again. 

I felt his arousal between my legs. I carefully adjusted so I could settle in around his cock without breaking our sealed lips. He gasped and leaned his head back, arching his hips into mine as I eased down on him. I grinned happily watching him take pleasure in our connection. He searched for my lips once again for a forceful and greedy kiss as our bodies rocked together. As I felt the pressure building, I moaned loudly against his mouth and broke the kiss so I could sit up and catch my breath as my rocking rhythm increased. He groaned at the loss of my mouth and desperately tried to bring me back to his lips, but the intensity building between us prevented me from wanting to lose it by lowering back down for a kiss. 

With a loud moan, he sat up, tangling his fingers in my hair as he pulled me to his lips again. As we continued to kiss, his hands dropped down my back, with gentle caresses. His hands cupped my ass and pulled me in, pushing further into me and causing me to moan against his mouth excitedly. He continued to guide me, taking pleasure in using his own force to rock me against him. My arms and legs circled around him, desperately trying to get closer. I felt as if nothing I did brought me close enough to him. I wanted us to be one, to be joined for life, to be whole again. He was my other half and I was his. I would never find this type of pleasure with another man. 

I moaned as he kissed along my neck and across my shoulder, still rocking my hips against his. He nipped at the skin on my neck and quickened his motion as he got close. His fingertips dug into my hips, leaving small bruises with his fingertips. I threw my head back and cried out loudly as I was overcome with a powerful orgasm radiating through every part of my body. He too roared loudly moments after I did. His entire body relaxed as he tried to catch his breath. He slowed his motion and breathlessly searched for my lips again. I gladly gave him what he wanted, whimpering against his swollen lips, as I came down from the high he had brought me. He sighed contently against my mouth. 

He collapsed back against the pillow, bringing me down on top of him. His arms circled around me and gently caressed my back as we laid contently in each other’s arms. “I really should go to work. This is the second day I’ve been late,” he whispered, making no effort to move. I made a displeased sound and snuggled into him even more. I was not planning to move from on top of him without force. He chuckled, but only tightened his hold around me, kissing the top of my head.

“Can I ask you something?” I said, lying sleepily against his chest. He hummed in response. “What would you have written to me last night?”

He took a deep breath in, slightly jostling me. The circles he drew across my back quickened. “I don’t know. When I would sit down at the end of every day to write to you, I never knew exactly what would come out. Sometimes it was words of anger, sometimes regret, sometimes hope, a lot of times out of sadness. If I wasn’t here with you last night, I probably would have written something along the lines of you’re better off without me. I don’t want to bring you down. I want you to have better than what I could ever offer you. You deserve the world and I can’t give you that.”

I rested my chin on his chest, looking at his face and seeing the pain he carried. Once again, I gently stroked his cheek and forehead trying to soothe him the best I could. “You are my world. If I have you, I have the world.”

He smiled happily and looked at me as if he was also seeing me with new eyes. “I love you. I hope you know how much I mean those words. I’ve never loved anyone as I love you.”

“How many women have you told that you love them?” I questioned cautiously. 

He scoffed and stared at me contently. His hands drew across my back nervously. “None,” he admitted, swallowing nervously. “I’ve tried to say it when a girl would say the words to me, but I couldn’t ever form the words. I knew it wasn’t true. I’ve only ever truly loved you.” I kissed him again before resting against his chest and truly taking in the words he had just admitted. 

“Do you mention any of these girls in your messages?” I asked curiously.

He laughed. “I don’t remember, to be honest. I doubt I did. In the last two years, like I mentioned, there really hasn’t been anyone I’ve gotten close to.” I hummed in response. “Are you planning to read all the messages?” he asked nervously.

I grinned and lifted my head up again to look at his face. “Yes. Do you not want me to?”

He breathed anxiously and looked at me with questioning eyes. “You might find some of it hard to get through. I don’t want you to think differently of me.”

“If you never wanted me to read them, why send them at all?” I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted you to read the first few, but when I realized you probably never would, I sort of spilled everything out. It was like therapy for me. Just please remember I’ve been in a really bad place the last couple of years. I don’t even know what all I sent half the time. Many nights things were written while I was drunk. I can’t be held responsible for my own stupidity while intoxicated.”

I laughed and leaned up to give him another kiss. “Nothing you said out of drunken anger is going to change my opinion of you. I love you and that’s not ever going to change.” He sat up to kiss me again, placing me in his lap. Just as our kissing intensified and arousal started to find us again, my doorbell rang. He stopped kissing me and looked at me with concern on his face. I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder, whining that we were interrupted. 

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Georgiana and Otis,” I answered sadly.

He groaned angrily at the mention of his name. He collapsed back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. “I guess it’s time to get going,” he complained.

“Just stay here for a minute. I’ll see if I can find something for them to do outside,” I said, leaning down and kissing his lips again. I found my robe and wrapped it around me. I walked downstairs and opened the door to find Georgiana and Otis waiting for me.

“Did we wake you again?” Georgiana asked, grinning at me with a knowing smile.

“I’m not a morning person,” I answered with irritation in my tone. “Otis, why don’t you get started with the gutters like I suggested yesterday? There should be a ladder and other supplies in the shed. Georgiana, maybe you can help him for a while? I need to take a quick shower.”

“Alright,” she agreed, walking with Otis to the side of the house. I went back upstairs to find Sidney still lying in my bed. I half expected to find him up and dressed so he could go to work by the time I got back. I grinned happily when I saw him looking all sexy with his chest exposed but the bottom half of him covered in the sheet like he was trying to be modest. His arm draped across his eyes as if he was trying to block out the day. 

I crawled on top of him and scattered kisses across his chest. He chuckled and dropped his arm from his face to rest on my back. I continued kissing him up his neck and chin until my lips reached his. Our lips moved slowly and gently for a sensual kiss. “I need to take a shower,” I said, drawing lines across his forehead.

He grinned excitedly and lifted off the bed, carrying me out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. I giggled and squealed with excitement at his eagerness to take me to the shower. 

We showered together, taking our time to wash each other’s bodies. Once I would wash and rinse one area of his body, I would gently kiss his skin, truly taking care of him. We stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Getting out, we dried each other with towels and grinned happily at each other. I don’t think either of us had ever been happier. I spent time brushing out my hair and drying it while he busied himself with grazing his fingers against my bare skin and looking at me hungrily as if he was memorizing every curve, every freckle, every imperfection of my body. 

“I’ve been thinking about something,” I said, putting the hair dryer down and turning around to face him. 

He brushed his nose against mine before giving my lips a playful kiss. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, sounding like he was a little nervous to ask.

“I know it might sound sudden, but would you want to move in with me?” I asked nervously. I bit my bottom lip, refusing to meet his eyes in fear I’d see rejection there. Instead I tried to give him all the reasons it made sense. “You’re already here nearly every night anyway. It’ll be easier for you to care for the horses and do all the daily tasks around the ranch if you’re here. Plus, I don’t wish to be apart from you even for one night ever again.” 

He gently pulled my hips flush against his and sighed. I barely glanced up at his face before dropping my eyes again. I could sense the blow of rejection coming. “Charlotte,” he spoke softly. “I want nothing more than to spend every day and night with you. But I have responsibilities to my family and to Georgiana. I can’t just turn my back on them.”

“Georgiana can move in with us, too,” I offered. “And I know you help your brother out financially by paying rent, which you could continue to do. It’s not like I’m going to ask you to pay rent here. I just want you. Are you planning to put your life on hold forever for the sake of your family? When are you going to start living your life?”

I dared another glance at his face, which surprisingly looked pleased and maybe intrigued with the idea. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. “I’ll talk to Georgiana and Tom. I can’t promise anything, but for now I’ll still stay every night that you want me to.”

“Every night, Sidney. I want you here every night,” I declared, causing him to chuckle. He took my hand and led me back to the bedroom where he dressed in clothes he brought from home, and I found another summer dress to put on since I knew they drove him crazy. 

He growled when he saw what I put on and walked across the room to pull me into his arms. “I believe you do this on purpose,” he said, rocking me in his arms. 

I rested my hands against his chest and smiled up at him. “Maybe,” I said sheepishly. He kissed me again before we made our way downstairs hand in hand.

“I need to fill up my water bottle,” he said heading to the kitchen.

“Can I make you some breakfast before you go?” I asked, hopeful he wouldn’t leave just yet. 

“I really should get going. I’m sure Tom is pissed at me for leaving him with all the work this morning,” he said. 

“At least take a muffin with you,” I offered, handing it to him. “And I want to make you lunch today. Please come up to the house when you’re ready to eat. I’ll even make lunch for Tom to butter him up so he’s not too mad at me for keeping you away this morning.”

He laughed and took my hand in his. “I’ll let him know.” We walked out the front door, hand in hand, while he awkwardly held his water bottle and muffin in one hand. 

“Well, well. I guess Georgiana was right,” Otis said smugly from the side of the house where he was positioning a ladder against the house. Sidney and I stopped to turn in his direction. “Looks like Sidney knows how to make the boss happy. Maybe that’s what all those moaning sounds I heard yesterday were while stacking wood.” Sidney glared at him and fisted his hands. His jaw clenched in anger and he moved to attack. 

I placed my hand against his chest, pushing him away. “Sidney, don’t! Please!” I shouted, using all my force to stop him.

Sidney’s eyes fixated on Otis for a long moment before he finally looked down at me and softened his stance. “When I come back for lunch, he better be gone,” he warned, loudly enough for Otis to hear.

“I’ll handle it,” I promised. I dropped my hands to his hips and fisted the material of his t-shirt. He placed his free hand on my cheek bringing me to him for a long, passionate kiss. He looked at me longingly as if he didn’t want to leave but had to. 

I watched him leave before I went over to Otis where Georgiana now stood next to him. She glared at me as if she knew I was about to have words with him, and she was already putting up the protective stance. “Otis, I’d appreciate if while you work for me that you keep your comments to yourself. What you said was uncalled for.”

“It’s not like he said something we didn’t already know,” Georgiana defended. “Everyone around here knows you two are sleeping together. You aren’t doing a good job of hiding it.”

“We aren’t trying to hide anything,” I defended. “And this has nothing to do with you, Georgiana. I was talking to Otis about his disrespect towards his employer.”

Georgiana went to speak again, but Otis cut her off. “I understand. Sidney is delicate. It won’t happen again, boss.” He started climbing up the ladder while Georgiana and I stared at each other with hot tempers. She huffed and stormed off around the house. I glanced back up at Otis and for a split second I hoped he fell off the ladder. 

I chased after Georgiana and found her sitting at the picnic table looking upset. I went and sat down across from her, trying to calm my own anger. “Why are you always on his side? Even when we were younger you always ditched me for him.”

“I’m not on anyone’s side. Why do you keep assuming that? I’m looking at things rationally. Otis shouldn’t be trying to provoke Sidney. What good is that going to do? I would have said the same thing to anyone else who spoke like that.”

“You don’t hear the horrible things Sidney says about Otis,” she argued.

“Maybe he has good reason,” I said.

“See what I mean? You’re taking his side,” she whined.

I rolled my eyes and huffed out of frustration. “I’m not taking sides. Stop saying that. I’m just saying Sidney might have a good reason for not liking Otis and you need to understand he cares about you deeply and doesn’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I’m not!” she shouted.

“Are you sure?” I asked, desperately wanting to tell her what I knew. She needed to know, whether she believed it or not.

“I’m sure you think Otis is going to hurt me again just because Sidney told you he will, right?” she said.

I shook my head. “Sidney may have given me information, but I made up my own mind about what I think might end up happening.”

“What kind of information?” she asked skeptically. 

I sighed and tilted my head hoping I came off as more of a caring friend rather than someone who wanted to argue. “Information that you won’t want to hear,” I began. “Information that Otis has hidden from you since the two of you got back together.”

A sense of understanding crossed her face, whether she fully understood or not. “I don’t believe you. Whatever Sidney told you is lies. He’s just trying to ruin my life by taking the one person who loves me away from me. He’s so miserable he can’t fathom someone else being happy.”

“That’s not true at all,” I shouted. “How could you say something like that?”

She stood up and stared at me with tears in her eyes. “You’ll always take his side.” She stormed off towards her car and no amount of calling after her would get her to stop. I felt defeated. 

“What did you say to her?” Otis asked angrily from behind me. 

I turned around and glared at him. “I told her what you’ve been keeping from her.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Sidney knows you cheated on her again once the two of you got back together. He saw you with the same girl.” His eyes widened as if he was a deer in headlights.

“You told Georgiana?”

“I tried to. She still wants to believe you wouldn’t hurt her again, which now caused her to be upset with me.”

“It was a mistake. I didn’t plan for it to happen,” Otis tried to excuse.

I shook my head and stared at him in disbelief. “Why get back together if you planned to continue to cheat on her?”

“I didn’t plan to cheat on her a second time. This girl is relentless. She throws herself at me all the time.”

“Are you trying to say it’s this other girl’s fault you cheated on Georgiana?” I asked with a shocked tone.

“What am I supposed to do? I barely get to see Georgiana because Sidney does everything in his power to keep us apart. This other girl is always ready to do anything I want.”

“So, it’s Sidney’s fault?” I asked in disbelief.

“If he didn’t try to keep us apart all the time,” he argued, as if it made perfect sense.

I shook my head again realizing this kid was ridiculous and disgusting. I couldn’t even look at him anymore. “I think it’s time you leave. I’ll send you a check for the day you did work.”

“You’re firing me because I cheated on my girlfriend?” he asked with a shocked tone. “You can’t do that.”

“I’m firing you because you have no sense of decency. That’s not the type of person I want working for me. Now leave before I get Sidney and I don’t stop him from plummeting you into the ground.”

He glared at me before walking off and getting into his car to leave. I felt sick to my stomach for what he’d done to Georgiana. I felt even worse for the pain I’d caused her. I had hoped that maybe what Sidney saw was a misunderstanding and he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. Clearly I was wrong. 

I saw Sidney out at the arena with the new Colt and his mama. I walked out towards him, tears building in my eyes as all the emotions of what happened started to hit me. He noticed me coming and saw my expression. He stopped the horses from their training and watched me as I opened up the gate and walked over to him. I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him as tears started to come even more freely. With his freehand, he held me close to him and attempted to comfort me.

“What happened?” he asked gently.

I sighed and closed my eyes. “I tried to tell Georgiana. She didn’t believe me and stormed off angrily. Then I got in a fight with Otis and fired him. I just made everything worse.”

He sighed and rubbed my back. “It’ll be alright,” he assured. “Like you said, she deserves to know. I didn’t think you planned to tell her today, but I think she will be able to deal with it better with you by her side.”

I shook my head. “She’s mad at me. She thinks I always take your side and never support her.”

“She knows that’s not true. She’s just an angry teenager.”

“Should I go after her? Where would she go?” I asked, looking up at him.

He soothed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. “Maybe tonight you can come by the house and try to talk to her. I’m sure Mary and the kids would love to see you also,” he offered. I took a deep breath as he wiped my tears. I was hopeful she would have calmed down by then and would give me the opportunity to talk to her. 

I forced a smile. He kissed my forehead again trying his best to comfort me. He turned me in his arms and placed the reins of the horse in my hands. “What are you doing?” I asked.

“You’re going to train him,” he explained. “He will stay right next to mom and match her pace. In time we will be able to wean him away from mom and train him more thoroughly. But we have to start making him strong. The Babington’s will be here in a couple days and they will want to see what he can do.”

“What do I do?” I asked. He stood behind me, guiding my hands with his. He started turning us as the mama followed our instruction. 

“She knows the commands. Now we teach them to the colt through her,” Sidney whispered. I clicked my tongue and the mama picked up the pace. The colt followed her every move, staying right next to her and paying attention to what she did. Sidney moved with me as we circled the arena teaching the colt. Sidney’s arms circled around me and leaned into the back of my neck. We moved together as if we were dancing in the middle of the arena. He kissed my neck and breathed the scent of my hair in as we continued to move in a circle. His nose dragged across my neck and he nipped at my ear causing me to moan from arousal. “That’s it. Keep them at a steady pace.” I was beginning to get lost in his touch, in his kiss, in his every word, until Tom interrupted us.

“Sidney tells me you are planning to make us lunch today,” he said. Sidney noticeably groaned so Tom knew how upset he was. He released his hold around me and took the reins from me. 

I smiled pleasantly at Tom. “I am. Any special requests?”

“I’m not picky,” he laughed. 

I glanced back at Sidney longing for his touch again. “Well, I should probably go see what I can whip up.” I squeezed Sidney’s hand before walking out of the arena and back up towards the house. I glanced back at the arena when I reached the house and could tell Sidney and Tom were in a heated discussion. It worried me, knowing they were arguing and more than likely about me.

I busied myself with making plans for the picnic for most of the morning, but I found myself being drawn to Sidney’s messages more than anything. Most of them were like snapshots into his daily life. He would write each day about what horses he worked with or what he accomplished with a stubborn horse. He wrote to me as if I was standing right in front of him and he was recalling the day. Some messages were hard to get through, like he said they might. Some messages were really dark and worrisome. He spoke of wanting to end it all, so he didn’t have to relive the worst day of his life over and over again. He talked about never feeling good enough and always feeling as if he was letting everyone around him down. He talked about hating my father for not only convincing him he wasn’t good enough for me, but also for being right about it. He knew he was never good enough for me, but he still couldn’t figure out how to let go. I didn’t like reading those messages. 

I found myself so drawn to reading the messages, I didn’t realize what time it was. It was nearly lunchtime and I hadn’t started anything. I didn’t really have a plan in mind, but I knew how to make soup and sandwiches. While the soup heated up, I ran upstairs to grab my phone. I hadn’t really checked my phone for a few days, not that I expected any calls or texts from anyone. But I did need to call a couple people. 

I called Clara first asking her if she would mind packing the rest of my stuff. She sounded shocked when I told her I planned to stay. I told her I’d have movers sent to pick up my stuff and bring it here as soon as possible. She didn’t seem happy about it, but she agreed to pack my stuff, so it was ready to go when the movers arrived. She seemed concerned that we might never see each other again and I tried to assure her that we would make an effort to keep in touch. I wasn’t going to do the same thing I had done to all my friends and family here to my new friends there. I invited her to come to the ranch whenever she wanted to come. She said she’d think about it.

I stirred the soup on the stove before making the next call. I was dreading it.

“Charlotte?” he said with shock in his tone.

“Hi James.”

“What an unexpected surprise. Are you back from visiting family?” he wondered.

“No, I’m not,” I answered. “That’s actually why I’m calling. I don’t plan to return. I’m staying here.”

He hesitated for a moment before answering. “Can I ask why?”

“A lot of reasons. My dad recently died leaving his entire horse ranch to me. I feel a responsibility to him to keep it going and learn all there is about the ranch. I’ve been away for quite some time.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear about your dad. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No. I’ll be fine.” I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it, but thinking it best just to blurt it out and get it over with. “I’m also seeing someone. I have a long history with him, and we have rekindled our relationship.”

“I see.”

“I wanted you to know. I hope you aren’t too upset. I mean, we weren’t really a couple, more like friends who occasionally slept together. Right?” I asked, hoping he never saw us as anything more. We had never really discussed it, but now it seemed almost like I was breaking up with him over the phone. I felt guilty about it for some reason.

“Of course. I guess I thought it was more, but if you didn’t see it that way, I suppose I wasn’t trying hard enough.” 

I winced at his words. “I’m so sorry. I hope you aren’t too upset with me.”

“I appreciate you letting me know, even though it wasn’t exactly the news I was hoping for.”

I sighed and rubbed my face. “I wish you the best. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Charlotte.”

I hung up and buried my face in my hands. It’s not like I was upset about not seeing him again, but I was upset that I hurt him. What he said made me realize I had misjudged his feelings. He assumed there was more to us. I felt bad about it, but I never thought that way about him.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly wiped my face to go open it and let Tom and Sidney in. They walked in and washed their hands in the kitchen while I finished heating the soup. Not knowing what they liked on their sandwiches, I decided to place all kinds of items on the counter for them to build their own sandwich. While they did that, I poured soup into bowls. 

We ate rather quietly only hearing the occasional story about one of the kids from Tom. Sidney seemed distant for some reason and I really wanted to know why. Once they were done eating, Tom declared it was time to get back to work. Sidney rose from his chair as if he was going to follow him out but hesitated for a moment. “I’ll be right there,” he told Tom. I noticed Tom roll his eyes but continued on his way as Sidney stayed with me for a moment. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. “I saw you and Tom arguing earlier and now you’re acting really distant. What happened?”

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips gently before speaking. “Nothing’s wrong. Tom is just being Tom. He’s worried us getting so close is taking me away from my responsibilities. I enjoy our moments together in the barn and the loft, even the windrower ride and the horse rides, but they are a distraction from my job. I should be controlling myself and not mixing pleasure with work.”

I sighed, feeling bad for causing him stress with his brother. “I’m sorry.” 

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault you’re so irresistible.” He smirked and gave me a quick kiss. “Once the busy summer months are over, we will have more time together. For now, maybe we can try to limit it to when I’m not supposed to be working.”

I grumbled, not liking the idea of limiting our time together, but I understood. “I guess I’ll just stay in the house then,” I whined.

“Just keep in mind you are the owner. You can go and do as you please, regardless what Tom or anyone else says,” he reminded with a grin. “If you order me to stay in bed with you all day, I guess I’ll have to do as the boss says.”

“Didn’t you tell me not to use the boss card to get my way?” I asked playfully.

He laughed. “I guess I did. Maybe you shouldn’t listen to what I say so much.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” I shook my head and laughed at his playfulness. 

“You are coming over to dinner tonight. I’ve already talked to Mary about it. She’s excited to have you.”

“And Georgiana will be there? I want to talk to her and try to work things out,” I said.

“She should be. Mary said she’s there now. She’s pretty upset and has locked herself in her room. Mary is trying to talk to her, but she’s not having much luck.”

I sighed letting my head drop at the thought of Georgiana being upset. “I’m not sure I’ll have much better luck.”

“It’ll be alright,” he assured.

“I’m trying to believe you. I just feel like everyone is mad at me right now. Georgiana is mad at me, Tom is mad at me, even some friends are upset with me for making the choice to stay here.”

His face turned from happy to sad in a split second. “Are you regretting your decision?”

“No!” I said quickly. “Not at all. This is where I belong. I want to be with you. I just don’t like making people upset.”

“This is what I was afraid of,” he said looking unhappy. 

“Sidney, don’t,” I warned. “I don’t care if the rest of the world is against us. I’ll always choose you.” 

“I don’t want you to have to choose,” he said. “I want you to have it all.”

“We’ve been through this. I’m not leaving.”

He forced a smile before giving me another kiss. “I should get going before I get yelled at again by Tom. I’ll come get you when we are done for the day.”

He left the house and headed back towards the barn while I went back to reading the messages. I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said, even if he meant it more as a joke. I was the owner. I had every right to do and go as I pleased. Who was Tom to tell me or Sidney what we could or couldn’t do on the ranch? I had every right to know everything that was happening on this ranch if I was planning to stay and run it. I needed to know the ins and outs of everything we did. With a determined sigh, I shut my laptop and headed upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put on some boots and pulled my hair up. It was time I stopped sitting around feeling helpless and start learning how to run this place.

I walked out of the house with a determination in my step and walked over to the arena where Sidney was riding a horse and Tom was watching and giving instruction. 

“Charlotte,” Tom greeted, eyeing me up and down as if he was curious what I was doing. Sidney hopped off the horse and walked over closer to where Tom was standing and where I climbed up on the fence to see them both better.

“I’ve decided something,” I began. “If I’m going to run this place as well as my father did, I need to know everything there is to know about the ranch. I want to know how to train the horses. I want to know what all it takes to make this ranch successful. For whatever reason my father didn’t want me to be apart of it. Maybe because I’m a girl, he didn’t think I could cut it as a successful ranch owner. Maybe he thought I needed to be something different. Whatever the reason, I didn’t learn a whole lot about ranching. It’s time I learn. And who else better to teach me than the two men who have been here the longest and I trust more than anyone else?” Sidney grinned proudly at my decision as Tom stared at me in disbelief. “Should we get started?” Sidney quickly walked over and opened the gate to let me in the arena where he and Tom were. 

“You sure you’re up to this?” Sidney asked skeptically.

“Absolutely!”


	7. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. It's an extra long chapter that I considered splitting into two, but I didn't.

Sidney and Tom both tried to treat me like I was too delicate to do much of anything. I had to set them both straight and make sure they knew I was here to learn it all. Tom jokingly said I should clean out stalls if I wanted to truly know what ranching was all about. I glared at him and marched off towards the stalls where I found a rake and started doing just what he suggested. 

I cleaned one stall after another all while Sidney watched on, trying to convince me to stop. I was planning to prove them both wrong. I could do just as much as anyone else. “Charlotte, we have someone else who does this. You don’t have to do it,” Sidney said, trying once again to convince me to stop. 

“I’m going to do it anyway,” I said.

“And then the kid whose job it is to do it won’t have anything to do. You might as well fire him now.”

I stopped and stared at him with frustration. “I just want to prove I can do this.”

He walked towards me and placed his hands at my hips. “You forget, I know you better than anyone. Once you decide on something, there’s no stopping you. I know this about you. I just want you to remember you can’t do it all in one day.” I sighed, letting his touch and his words calm me. He kissed my forehead. “Go get Lucy Girl. We’ll work with her for a while.” I grinned excitedly and did exactly what he said. 

I went and got her saddle and strapped her up before leading her out to the arena where Sidney and Tom were waiting. I climbed up into the saddle while Sidney and Tom stood aside. “What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“Walk her around the arena,” Sidney said. 

My father taught me how to ride a horse as a young girl, but it was Sidney who taught me to love them. I thought back on the things he taught me about how to take charge of a horse when I was a teenager. He showed me all kinds of tricks and I saw just how smart a horse is. I did as he said and got Lucy Girl walking around the arena and a steady pace. Sidney told me to turn her around and go the other direction, then stop her abruptly and have her back up. I got her to trot around the arena and really listen to my commands. I was feeling really confident with what I was doing.

There was a loud ringing from a phone in the barn and Tom went off to answer it. That thing rarely rang, but when it did it usually meant something important. 

Sidney continued watching proudly as I continued to work Lucy Girl around the arena. Tom came running out a few moments later, looking as if he was out of breath. 

“What is it?” Sidney asked.

“That was a call from the sheriff. They seized a bunch of horses from a ranch that went under and essentially abandoned. The horses are starved, not trained, and pretty spooked. They are calling anyone in the area to see if some of us can take them in. Normally we wouldn’t under your father’s direction, but this is your ranch now. What do you think, Charlotte?”

They both stared at me with questioning eyes. My breath quickened at the sudden impact a decision like this had on me. I didn’t know what to do. “How many?”

“They’ve seized over twenty and have found places for about half,” Tom explained.

“We definitely can’t take in that many,” Sidney added. “Maybe one or two.”

“He’s still calling around to some other ranches and rescues. I told him I’d call right back,” Tom said, looking at me again for an answer.

I swallowed hard, thinking on it. The poor horses needed somewhere to go. “How many can we realistically accommodate? Do we have any stalls available?” I asked.

Sidney placed his hands on his hips as he thought it over and looked towards Tom for confirmation. “I’d say no more than five.”

“It’ll be hard, but we can try to make it work,” Tom added.

“Alright, let him know we’ll take five. We will feed and train them until a more suitable home is found for them.”

“Got it,” Tom said, running off to call the sheriff back. 

I hopped off of Lucy Girl and walked over to Sidney. “Can we really handle taking in five more horses?” I wondered, knowing he would know better than anyone.

“Realistically, no,” he answered. “Tom and I are already stretched thin, especially since Tom doesn’t ride anymore.”

“Should I be looking to hire another trainer?” I asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt. Do you know how to go about doing that?” he wondered with a smirk.

“Not a clue. I was hoping you might be able to help me out.”

He chuckled, brushing my cheek with his rough thumb. “Of course. I know someone I can call.”

Tom started walking back towards the arena right when the trucks started pulling into the yard with more hay. “It’s done. They will be here first thing in the morning.”

I nodded my head. “Thanks, Tom.” Sidney handed Lucy Girl off to Tom who led her back towards the barn. 

“Time for your next task to learn,” Sidney said, smirking at me. He walked over to the hay trucks where all the other men were beginning to unload. I followed behind. He handed me a pair of thick gloves, telling me I’d need them to pick up the hay.

“Sidney,” one of the guys called out. “What’s up with the crooked rows? This field you cut the other day was a mess.” Many of the guys laughed and glanced between me and Sidney.

“Did you get a little distracted out there in that windrower?” another man asked causing everyone to start laughing.

Sidney groaned and clenched his jaw next to me but didn’t say anything in return.

“Alright,” I began, trying to take control of the situation. “I need everyone to pay attention. I’m sick of the jokes and the teasing. It’s going to stop now. If I hear anything else about Sidney or me or what’s going on between us, I will be firing people. I am taking full control of what happens on this ranch, and I will demand some respect. I’m not just the owner’s daughter anymore, I am the owner. Sidney and Tom are going to be overseeing everything happening on this ranch and reporting back to me. I won’t hesitate to take someone’s job if they aren’t being respectful. I trust all of you will take my warning seriously.” 

They all stared at me in disbelief. Even Tom, who stood a good distance away looked as if he was a deer in headlights. I turned towards Sidney, who had an eyebrow raised and one corner of his lip raised. “Are we going to unload this hay or what?” I asked, breaking everyone out of their trance. Everyone started working at unloading the hay. No one said a word after that. Sidney came up close to me and leaned into my ear. “I’m not sure who took over Charlotte, but I’m incredibly turned on,” he whispered. I snorted a laugh and shook my head. He moaned in my ear before taking a step back and sighing. Sidney showed me what to do with the hay. The bales were heavy, and even with the gloves the strings dug into my hands. I was determined to show them all I meant what I said, so I struggled through it and helped unload both trucks full of hay. 

Once we were done, Sidney led me back to the barn where he explained how certain horses were released into the pasture at different times of the day. Some couldn’t be let out at the same time because they would fight or because of the delicate matter of breeding. The worst thing that could happen is one of our prize mares getting bred by a stud that shouldn’t be matched. I thought about the list of breeding matches my father had and decided I’d need to look over that list closer. Maybe I could go over it with Sidney and Tom since they probably knew more about the breeding records than anyone. Sidney explained how there were two other horses in foal and were due anytime. He had been keeping a close eye on them watching for signs of it getting close. Willow and Molly had many successful births, so he wasn’t quite as worried as he was with Allegra. 

I worked with Sidney and Tom all afternoon with the different horses learning the techniques, the temperament of each horse, and how Tom and Sidney manage so many horses. We currently had twenty-seven horses between the breeding horses, the boarders, and the horses used for the riding lessons. Now we were about to add five more. I understood why Sidney and Tom were hesitant to take on more. I’d have to find out about hiring more help as soon as possible. Sidney said he knew of someone he could call, but he wasn’t sure this friend would be up to it. I hoped he would.

At the end of the day, after all the horses were put away and everything was done, Sidney walked me back up to the house. 

“I’m going to need a shower before we leave,” I said. Sidney nodded his head and stopped outside my front door. “Are you going to come with me?”

He smirked. “I need to go take care of a couple things. I’ll be back soon so we can leave,” he said.

“What else needs to be done?” I asked. “I thought we did everything?”

“We did. This is something personal I need to take care of.”

I stared at him questioningly. He chuckled before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. “It’s fine. I just need to do something. Take a shower and get yourself ready. Mary’s waiting.”

He headed off back towards the barn while I went inside to get ready. I took a quick shower, doing my best to scrub off the dirt and grime from the day’s work. I dried my hair and pinned it up with a simple clip before getting dressed in a light blue summer dress. I headed downstairs rather quickly, hoping whatever Sidney was doing was done. I opened the front door and nearly fell backwards when I found Sidney standing on the doorstep with flowers in his hands. 

I grabbed my chest, feeling my heart racing from the fright he caused. “Sidney, why would you scare me like that?”

He chuckled, taking my hand from my chest and kissing my fingers. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you. I just wanted to pick you flowers.” He handed me a bouquet of handpicked flowers from around the property. “I was hoping to start over on our date. I know going over to my house and having dinner with Tom and Mary, their children, and an angry teenager is not the ideal date, but it’s a start.”

I laughed, taking the flowers from his hands. “Thank you,” I said. “But I don’t know why you think dinner with your family isn’t an ideal date. I’m looking forward to being welcomed into your family.”

He followed me into the house. “You’re already welcome. Mary probably likes you more than she does me or even her own husband,” he joked.

I went into the kitchen and found a vase to put the flowers in while he sat down at the table. “I’m nervous about Georgiana. What if she won’t talk to me?”

“You just have to keep trying. Eventually she’ll come around, especially for you.”

I placed the flowers in the middle of the table when Sidney grabbed my hip and pulled me towards him, settling me in between his legs. He licked his lips and clenched his jaw a few times. He wouldn’t look at me and focused his attention on my stomach. “What is it?” I asked, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear.

“I have something else for you, but I need to explain it a little first,” he said.

“Okay.” I sat down in the chair next to him, noticing the bag he had sitting on the table. He dared a glance at my face before looking down again. His reaction was really concerning. 

“I need you to understand that this was something I’ve been working on for a really long time. Another one of those coping skills to deal with the emotional wreckage that goes on inside my head on a daily basis,” he began. “You might find it really silly. I was going to give it to you sooner, but I ended up chickening out. I’m not sure I even want to give it to you now.”

“You’re sort of scaring me,” I admitted. “What is it?”

He huffed and grabbed the bag off the table unwrapping it and taking out a wooden figurine of a horse. It was painted just like Lucy Girl. I gasped when I saw it. He carefully placed it in my hands. “My dad taught me how to whittle wood when I was just a boy. I started working on this right after you left. It’s how I got through my frustration and anger for what I did to you and what I did to myself. I always thought someday I’d be able to give it to you as a way to apologize, but you never came back.” 

I turned it in my hands and looked over every mark. He had painted it to look exactly like Lucy Girl. He even painted the small white diamond she had on the back of her leg. “This is beautiful. Why were you so worried about giving it to me?” I asked. 

He shrugged. “Why am I so worried about everything? In my mind it’s never good enough. I’m never good enough.”

I gently stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re always good enough in my eyes. I love this and will treasure it forever. It’s the most special thing I’ve ever been given.”

He ducked his head as if he was embarrassed but grinned happily like he was thrilled that I liked it. “I want you to know, I think what you did today was amazing. I was shocked at first, but you stepped right up and did whatever was asked of you, then you told the guys off when they started making jokes about us. Joking around is what everyone does all the time. I’ve gotten used to it, but you come in and demand respect. I was in awe of you today.”

“You deserve respect,” I said. “They shouldn’t be teasing you or me in such a way. I’m not going to allow that type of behavior by anyone. Did my father allow it?”

“Yeah,” he admitted with a laugh. “He contributed to it quite often. It’s just how everyone here is. I don’t think anyone means any harm in what they say to each other. It’s more just a way for everyone to bond, I guess.”

“Well, we’ll find better ways to bond. Starting with the picnic. I want the employees to feel respected and like they matter.”

He reached for my hand and pulled me into his lap. I straddled his legs, holding him around his neck. “You should be proud of your accomplishments today. I know I’m proud of you. I’m proud to say you’re mine.” He twisted his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him for a deep, meaningful kiss. He moaned against my mouth and pulled me closer to him, allowing me to feel his arousal in his pants. I let my fingers trail down his chest and lifted his shirt, letting my hands splay across his stomach. He pulled one of the straps of the dress off my shoulder and began leaving wet kisses along my neck and shoulder. My fingers trialed further down his stomach and started to unbutton his pants. 

“Sidney,” I whispered against his ear. I didn’t need to say more. He knew what I wanted. His large hands circled around my waist and lifted me off of him. He stood up and sat me down on the table. We kissed again, trying desperately to be as close as possible. I whimpered as he laid me back against the table. He hastily removed my panties and settled between my legs. I eagerly grinned up at him as he finished unbuttoning his pants and released his cock. He let his hands roam down my thighs before pulling me to the edge of the table. With a quick thrust, he entered me, and a loud moan left his lungs. “Yes!” I let my head fall back against the table as he started up a rocking rhythm against my hips. Loud moans filled the room along with scratching noises from the table being pushed across the floor. 

“Charlotte!” he gasped, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open. Short breaths left his lungs as he kept up his rhythm. I closed my eyes, opening my hips further and letting myself go entirely for him. “Come for me.” He roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to the edge of the table, thrusting further and harder into me, pushing me to the edge of pure gratification. I let out a loud sigh and slightly giggled at how amazing he made me feel every time. Moments later his hot cum shot into me as he fell over top of me. Breathless, he let his head rest against my chest for a moment while I combed my fingers through his hair. With a heavy sigh, he rose back to his feet and pulled out of me. I sat up on the table and put my panties back on while Sidney tucked his cock in his pants and zipped them back up. 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” I said with a giggle.

Sidney smirked and pulled me into his arms. “Everything you’ve done today has been driving me crazy with desire. I’m surprised I held out as long as I did.” He kissed me and chuckled against my mouth. “We should go.”

“Give me a minute,” I asked. “I need to clean myself up.” 

After cleaning up and fixing my hair, we drove to the house and nervously walked up the path to the door. Their house was rather large compared to the apartment Tom and Mary lived in when I was here last. Sidney took my hand in his and squeezed it affectionately. I wasn’t sure why I was so nervous. It was just Tom and Mary. They were family, but it seemed different as if I was being brought home to meet the family for the first time. I was going to be judged as the new girlfriend rather than as the girl they helped raise. 

Sidney opened the door and led me inside. 

“They’re here!” Alicia shouted. Jenny and Alicia came running into the entryway jumping up and down with excitement while Mary following close behind. 

“Charlotte!” Mary said happily, hugging me tightly. I attempted to pull my hand from Sidney so I could hug her back, but he refused to let go. Instead, I gave her an awkward one-armed hug. She grinned and glanced towards Sidney gripping onto my hand for dear life. “It’s so good to have you here. I’ve made your favorite from when you were younger. I hope it’s still a favorite.”

“If it’s your lasagna you’re referring to, it’s still a favorite. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.”

“Wonderful, it’s almost done.”

“How’s Georgiana?” Sidney asked.

Mary sighed and gave him a sympathetic smile. “She’s been in her room all day. She threw her phone across the room and it has a nice shattered screen now. The wall also has a dent in it. I have a feeling she’s thrown or knocked over a few other things. I’ve been trying to keep my distance and just checking on her to make sure she’s safe at least.”

Sidney sighed heavily, gripping my hand tighter. “I’d like to try to talk to her,” I said.

“I’ll show you to her room,” Sidney said, guiding me through the house and down some stairs that led into a finished basement area. 

“This is pretty amazing,” I said, admiring the work done in the basement. At the bottom of the stairs was a small sitting room with a TV and a couch while there appeared to be two bedrooms on either side of the sitting area. “Did the house come this way?” 

“No,” he answered. “Tom and I built it so Georgiana and I could move in. When they first moved in, it was all exposed beams and concrete floors and cinderblocks. It was a lot of work and money to get looking this nice.”

“And I imagine all that money to fix it came from you,” I assumed.

“Some. Your father paid for most of it,” he explained.

“He did?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah. He felt bad there wasn’t more he could do. In the last year of his life he was quite different than he usually was.”

“I’m going to have you tell me more about that later. For now, which room is hers?” I asked. 

He chuckled and motioned to the room on the left. “I’m going to jump in the shower while you talk to her.” I nodded my head and went to let go of his hand, but he wouldn’t release me. He grinned and pulled me to him, giving me a quick kiss. “If she won’t talk to you, you’ll know where to find me.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Sidney! Control yourself, remember.”

He breathed heavily. “Right.” He finally let go of me and headed towards his room. 

I walked over to Georgiana’s room and knocked on her door. “What!” she yelled.

“It’s Charlotte. Can I come in?” 

“You probably will even if I told you not to,” she yelled back.

“If you really don’t want me to come in, I won’t.”

“Fine! You can come in.”

I opened the door slowly and walked in. She was lying on her bed with a tear-soaked face. I smiled sympathetically at her before making my way over to the bed. She moved over, giving me space to sit down next to her. “I’m really sorry about earlier. It wasn’t how I wanted our day to start out like.”

“Did Sidney tell you Otis was cheating on me? Is that what you meant earlier?” she asked.

I hesitated, closing my eyes for a moment before answering. “Yeah.”

“And you believe him?” she asked. “Just because Sidney says something doesn’t always mean he’s right. I know you worship the ground he walks on, but I don’t believe him for one second. Otis said he wouldn’t ever hurt me again.”

“Believe me, I was really hoping it was just a misunderstanding. I wanted Sidney to be wrong. But after you left today, I confronted Otis and he admitted to it.” Her eyes welled with tears again. 

“That’s probably why he’s not answering his phone,” she said through tears. 

“Georgiana, what he said earlier made me realize he’s not a good guy. It’s why I fired him.”

“You fired him?” she asked with shock in her tone. “He only worked for one day. How could you fire him already?”

“He cheated on you again. How could I, in good conscience, continue having someone like that work for me? He even tried to blame everyone else for why he did it instead of taking responsibility for his own actions.” She plopped back down on the pillow and cried. 

“It’s just because I haven’t,” she said.

“Haven’t what?”

“I haven’t given in to him. He wants me to, but I’m afraid. So, he went and found sex somewhere else.”

“Don’t you dare let him blame you for why he cheated on you,” I seethed. “If he was a decent guy, he wouldn’t care whether or not you were having sex. There’s so much more to a relationship than just sex and if he can’t respect you enough to wait, he’s not worth it.” I balled my fists and was even angrier than earlier at this kid. “He makes me so mad. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“He’s all I have,” she cried. “He’s the only guy who even cares to look at me. I just want someone to love me for me.”

“I love you. As does everyone in this house.”

“It’s not the same. They tolerate me because it’s their duty. They don’t really care about me.”

“I don’t believe that for one second. I know for a fact Sidney cares about you. He cares more about your happiness and well-being than even his own. He just has a hard time showing it. You both are very similar, and you don’t even realize it.”

“Hard to believe,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I asked him to move in with me at the ranch,” I admitted. “Do you want to know what he said?” She turned her head to look at me, waiting for me to continue. “He said he couldn’t turn his back on you. That’s how much he cares about you. Don’t you see, he looks at you as his family. He cares about your happiness and your well-being before anyone else’s. That’s what someone who loves you would do, whether it’s family love, friendship love, or romantic love. If Otis loved you, he would put his own wants and desires aside and respect what you need.”

She wiped her tears and sat up on the bed. “Do you regret your first time?” she asked, changing the subject.

I sighed, thinking on it. “For the longest time I did. I couldn’t believe I let myself be so vulnerable for someone I thought I loved. But now, I regret all the other times with other men more than the first time. In college, I slept with a lot of guys. It was the thing to do. But really, like you, I was looking for someone to love me, for someone to care about me the way I thought that first guy did. Unfortunately, I ended up getting hurt in the process. None of those guys ever truly cared about me, they just wanted sex. And honestly, I became so conditioned to it that I stopped caring about myself. I stopped trying to connect with guys, because they didn’t want connection. I just gave in to what I knew they wanted and most of the time I wouldn’t hear from them again. It wasn’t healthy at all and looking back, I wish I hadn’t.”

“That’s my biggest fear. If I give in to Otis, he will be done with me.”

“Knowing what I do about Otis, I think it’s very possible,” I said. She sighed and looked down as if she was going to cry again. “Take me advice. Find a guy who just likes spending time with you, who you’d talk to you about anything, who you’d consider you his best friend before you have sex with him. When you find that guy, you’ll know when it’s right.”

“Is that how you see Sidney?” she asked.

I smiled, thinking on it. “Yeah. Sidney has always been the one person I could talk to and tell anything to. He liked spending time with me, just because he wanted to spend time with me. It was never about sex.”

“Then what happened to make you leave and never want to come back? To make you cut everyone off? You sit here and talk about love, but if you truly loved Sidney or even me you wouldn’t have left.”

My head dropped at the sting from her words. I bit my lip, hesitating to answer. “Sidney did something that really hurt my feelings. It caused me to look at the world differently. I became cold and callous to the world. I didn’t care about anyone or anything. It was easier to leave everything behind than to face it. It’s going to take me years to make it up to you and everyone else I hurt by walking away. I’ve given Sidney a second chance just like you did for Otis. I want to believe Sidney won’t hurt me again, just like you wanted to believe Otis wouldn’t hurt you.”

“But Otis did,” she said morosely. 

“Yeah,” I agreed sympathetically.

“Do you think Otis will come back into my life at some point, just like Sidney did for you and he will be different?”

I sighed, trying to figure out a way to say this without giving her false hope. “Anything is possible. But, don’t get so caught up on hoping for something to happen that you forget to keep living.”

“Charlotte,” she said quietly. “If you and Sidney want to live together, I don’t care. I’ll be fine staying here. I get along with Mary more than I do Sidney anyway.”

I grinned. “If Sidney ever agrees to live with me, would you want to live with us?”

“At the ranch?” she asked. “No way. I think I would go crazy with nothing to do.”

It wasn’t exactly the answer I was hoping for. “There’s so much to do at the ranch. When I was a kid, it’s the only place I ever wanted to be. We could have so much fun.”

“Yes, but you had Sidney to hang all over. Remember how during the summer I’d come to work with my dad every day and we would hang out? But the minute Sidney wanted you to go somewhere with him, you’d take off and leave me behind. You’ll do the same now.”

“I promise I won’t,” I insisted. “We’ll do things together. The three of us.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I’ll have to convince you then. Maybe we can go into town and get you a new phone since you shattered yours,” I teased.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I wanted to throw it at Otis’s head.”

I laughed, taking her hand in mine. “Things will be different now. I promise. I won’t ever turn my back on you. Will you give me a second chance also?” She nodded her head and gave me a hug. “Come by in the morning and we will go into town to get you a new phone. Can you live without your phone until then?” 

She laughed. “I’ll manage.”

“Something smells delicious upstairs. Let’s go see if dinner is ready,” I suggested, seeing the brightness coming back to her face. She climbed out of the bed and went upstairs with me to a room full of people who loved her and were happy to see her out of her room. 

“Georgiana, will you play with me?” Jenny asked. Georgiana sat down on the couch and started to play a video game with Jenny. 

I walked over to Sidney who stood against the wall. He instinctually pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead. “How is she?” he asked.

“Not great. It’s going to take some time. It’s a start that she came out of her room, right?” I wondered.

“Considering the last time she found out he cheated on her she didn’t leave her room for nearly a week, I think it’s a good sign.”

“I’m taking her into town in the morning to get her a new phone and spend some time with her, just the two of us. Hopefully you’ll be able to manage without me.” 

He laughed. “How will I ever manage a day without you again?” 

“Dinner is ready,” Mary called. Tom hopped up from his chair and rushed to scoop up Henry to carry him to the dining room. We all followed him to the table where Mary outdid herself. She had made her famous lasagna, homemade bread and a salad from vegetables from her small garden in the backyard. It all smelled delicious. Sidney pulled out my chair in a gentlemanly fashion, which made me smile. He sat down next to me and put his hand out to take mine as did Alicia on my other side. I took their hands, realizing they were saying a prayer before they ate.

Mary said a prayer of thanks and even mentioned thanks for my presence at their family table, which I found very sweet. When the prayer was done, Mary started dishing up the kids and passing the food around to everyone. She carefully cut small pieces of food and placed it on the highchair for the baby. I loved watching how motherly she was with her children. She took care of their needs before ever thinking of her own. I never had a mother, so seeing Mary take such good care of her children was inspiring. I thought about what it would be like to someday have a child or even have a family that I’d sit down at a table to eat meals with. There was only one person I thought about having a family with. Not yet, but someday. 

“Charlotte, I can’t tell you how happy we all are that you are here with us tonight,” Mary began. “I hope this is the first of many nights you join us for dinner.”

“I’d love to join you as often as you’ll let me. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a real family dinner like this. I’ve missed your cooking, Mary.”

She grinned proudly at the compliment. “You are welcome to join us whenever you want,” she offered.

“I just might take you up on that offer,” I said, taking a bite of her lasagna. I noticed Sidney slightly smile at the thought of me joining them often. 

“Charlotte has decided to take an active role in the ranch,” Tom began. “She was quite helpful today and even decided to take in some horses that are being seized by the police.”

“I wish we could accommodate more. I feel so bad for all those horses. What kind of person just abandons their horses?” I said.

“You’d be surprised how often it happens,” Sidney said. “We get calls like that all the time. Your father never wanted to take them in because of the extra work and risk it could cause the other horses.”

My heart sank. “Did I make a bad decision by agreeing to take some of them?” I asked.

He put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my back. “No. It’s just different than what your father would have done. There’s nothing wrong with it, though.”

“Sidney’s right. There’s nothing wrong with your decision,” Tom added.

“How exciting to have some new horses on the ranch. The girls are looking forward to their lessons coming up,” Mary said. She continued to talk about the lessons, but I was still overthinking the decision I made and wondering if I did something wrong.

I chewed at my lip nervously. Sidney noticed and reached out to pull my lip away from my teeth. “It’s alright,” he whispered so only I could hear. I nodded my head and tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“I am going to hire another trainer,” I announced. “Or at least someone who’s knowledgeable about horses to help rehabilitate these horses we are getting. I think we should also hire another person to help with cleaning the stalls. Adding five more horses is going to be a lot of extra work.”

“I think it’s grand idea to hire some more men,” Tom said. “God knows Sidney and I are already overworked as it is.”

“Should I be hiring more than just a couple?” I asked. Sidney leaned back and rested his arm on my chair, gently stroking my shoulder with his fingers. His plate of food was already empty.

“I think we need to get a look at how bad off these horses are before we make any decisions on hiring more men,” Sidney suggested, once again trying to put my mind at ease. 

I continued to think on my decision all through dinner and barely paid attention to what anyone else was saying. I was beginning to truly regret my decision. I had come to the conclusion I made a bad judgement call and Sidney and Tom were just trying to be supportive. I had no idea what we were going to do with these new horses. Would we keep them? Would we sell them? Would we use them for anything useful? 

“I made a pie for dessert,” Mary declared. “Let me get the table cleared and I’ll get it served up.”

The kids hopped up from the table and ran off to play in the living room. Tom stood to help Mary do the dishes. “Can I help at all?” I asked, trying to be polite.

“Of course, not!” Mary said. “You’re our guest. We will take care of it.”

I glanced across the table towards Georgiana who had barely touched her food. She looked miserable.

“Georgiana, we need to finish planning the games for the picnic. I’d like to get a plan together. Have you thought of anything else we could do?” I asked.

“Not really,” she said sadly. I glanced towards Sidney with a worried expression. He had nearly the same expression.

“I was considering setting up a dance floor and hiring a DJ. What do you think?” I asked, trying to engage her in conversation. 

Georgiana shrugged. “I guess it sounds fine.”

Mary came in to grab the dishes and gave me and Sidney a troubled looked. She was clearly worried about Georgiana as well. “What about a pie eating contest?” Mary suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea,” I said. “What do you think, Georgiana?”

“It’s fine,” she said uninterested. “I’m going to my room.” She got up and took off downstairs pretty quickly.

“Should I try talking to her again?” I asked.

“I’d let her be for now,” Mary advised. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Come on,” Sidney said, standing and taking my hand to lead me out to the garage. 

“What are we doing?” I asked. He shut the garage door behind us and turned on the light, revealing an old truck torn apart. 

“I just thought I’d show you around a little more,” he explained. “Plus, you seemed to be distracted during dinner. What are you thinking about?”

I took a deep breath and walked around his truck, admiring the old thing. Tools and parts were spread out all around it. I briefly remembered a mention of a truck he worked on to deal with stress. This must be it. “I’m just thinking about those horses coming tomorrow. I’m starting to truly think I made a bad decision.”

“Charlotte, don’t worry about it. If it was really a bad decision, I would have said something. You did say you would listen to my advice. I told you we could do this, so we will. It’ll be fine,” he reassured. 

“I’m also worried about Georgiana. I don’t like seeing her so upset.”

He sighed and pulled my hips against his. “I recognize her agony far too well. It’s going to hurt for a long time. But hopefully she will get through it and maybe this will be the last we hear of Otis.”

“I hope so. I wanted to smack him earlier. I truly considered knocking over the ladder he was on.”

Sidney laughed boisterously. “I’m sure I would have considered the same thing,” he admitted. “I told you he’s a punk kid. Georgiana can do so much better.”

“It might be a while before she trusts someone again,” I said. 

Sidney picked me up and placed me on the tailgate of his truck giving me a wild look. I smirked at him, knowing that look well. He kissed me gently while he pulled my dress up, exposing my tummy. He trailed kisses down my collarbone before making his way to my stomach, leaving gentle kisses all across my skin. My chest heaved as his kisses stirred me. I let my fingers twist in his hair and watched him affectionately as he continued kissing my skin and massaging his fingers into my hips.

“Sidney, Mary wanted me… Oh my gosh!” Georgiana quickly turned around, while I pushed my dress down and Sidney stood up, wiping his mouth with his hand. “If this is what I have to look forward to by moving in with the two of you, my answer is definitely no.”

“You told her?” Sidney asked. His expression seemed shocked. I worried he was upset. 

“When you’re done, Mary wants both of you to come in for dessert.” Georgiana bolted for the door, leaving Sidney and I alone again. 

I leaned the top of my head against his chest and fisted the shirt he wore in my hands. “Are you upset?”

“No!” He took a step closer to me and rubbed my shoulders, hugging me to him. “I just didn’t know you were going to bring it up.”

“She thinks no one cares about her,” I explained, raising my head to look at him. “I know you care about her and only want the best for her. I wanted her to know just how much her happiness dictates your own decisions because you do care.”

“Did it work?” he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. “She came out of her room, didn’t she? Although, I’m not sure she will be willing to move now. I’m not sure you even want to move.”

He laughed and lifted me off the tailgate of his truck. “It’s a big step, Charlotte. It would mean changing everyone’s lives around. I don’t want to make a huge impact on so many lives only to have it fall apart and have to start all over.”

“You think we’re going to fall apart?” I questioned sadly.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just living together with a teenager is not ideal. It could go terribly wrong very quickly. We need to think things out and come up with a plan. Maybe take things slowly. Georgiana can spend the night a couple times a week, maybe even one of those nights I don’t stay over. It’ll give you time to bond with her without me interfering.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of spending a night without you. But I understand what you’re saying. We should think this out and come up with a plan that Georgiana can agree to.”

He kissed me chastely and rubbed his nose against mine. “Besides, I sort of like having the house to ourselves. What happened earlier would definitely not be possible if she lived with us. We’d be limited to the bedroom.”

I laughed and gave him another quick kiss. “Or the shower.”

He smirked and nodded his head. “I guess we’d have that too.”

“You will stay with me every night, right?” 

“I told you I would. But not because you’re asking me to, because I want to.”

“You do?” I asked happily. He nodded his head and gave me another kiss.

“We should go in. Next they will be sending out Alicia and Jenny.”

I laughed and took his hand to go back in the house. Everyone was already sitting at the table waiting for us and staring expectantly. We quickly took our seats as Mary started dishing up dessert and passing plates around the table. 

After dessert the kids took off to go play again while Georgiana went back to her room. I reminded her about coming over in the morning and she said she would. 

Tom went on and on about his accident as if he thought I wanted to know all the gory details. I was polite and listened intently as he recalled the events that took place on that fateful day. He filled me in on the horses he’d trained over the years who were now big winners in national races. Sidney sat back in his chair listening quietly. He had his arm draped across the back of my chair, occasionally drawing circles across my back or shoulder. It was apparent that Sidney had become accustomed to letting Tom take the credit for things. He never once cut in and spoke of his own successes with training horses or even tried to correct Tom on a part of his story that might have been a bit overexaggerated. He just sat contently letting Tom be the success story.

I was exhausted from the day’s work and after a while had a hard time holding in my yawns. “Are you tired?” Sidney asked quietly. I nodded my head and yawned again at the mention of being tired. 

“I think it’s time for bed for my children,” Mary announced to the sound of grumbles coming from her kids in the other room. 

“It’s probably time for all of us to hit the hay. We’re going to have a busy day tomorrow,” Tom added. 

Sidney stood, letting me know he’d be right back while Mary and Tom started to round up their kids and get them ready for bed. It was only a few moments later that Sidney appeared again with a backpack draped over his shoulder. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, reaching his hand out towards me. I took his hand, linking our fingers together and thanked Mary and Tom for dinner before following Sidney out to his car. 

When we pulled up in front of my house, he grabbed his backpack and walked me up to my bedroom hand in hand, where he dropped his backpack on the floor. I thought we would just go straight to bed, but when I tried to lead us there, he stopped and pulled me back. “I need to go check on the horses for a minute. Remember I was telling you about a couple of them getting ready to foal? Earlier I noticed Molly seemed different. I just want to check,” he explained. “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” I said, giving him a quick kiss before he took off back downstairs. I took the time to get undressed and lay on the bed to wait for him. I held the wooden horse he had created in my hands, admiring every detail of his craftsmanship.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew he was gently kissing my bare back and caressing my body. I rolled over, still a little drowsy, and placed my hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. He kissed my lips and brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. “You look exhausted,” he said.

“It was a busy day,” I reminded him. He nodded his head with a light chuckle. “How’s the mare?”

“No signs of a foal yet. I expect it’ll be any day now.”

“Will you let me help again when it’s time?” I asked sleepily.

He kissed my forehead. “Of course.” He laid back on the pillow and pulled me into his arms. “For now, you should try to sleep. You’re going to have another busy day tomorrow.” With the rhythmic sound of his breathing under my ear, I was asleep within moments.

The next morning, we both woke early and were dressed and in the barn by the time the other workers started to show up. We checked on Molly who was the mare about to have a foal. The stud was Monte, who Sidney described as a breeding machine. He had great parental lines and had bred many mares over the years. This foal didn’t have an intended owner like Allegra’s foal did, but as soon as word got out that Heywood Equestrian Stables had a foal up for grabs with the parentage lines it had, there was bound to be a line of potential buyers. Everyone in the horse racing business knew my father’s reputation for producing winners. Part of that success was thanks to Tom and Sidney for their training abilities. 

Sidney had called up a friend of his to come down and meet with me about a potential job. Mr. Crowe arrived early, but there was something off about him that I couldn’t figure out. 

“How long have you worked with horses?” I asked.

“Since I was born,” he answered. “I’ve worked on multiple ranches all over the world. That’s how I know Mr. Parker here. We’ve ran into each other many times at different events.”

“Crowe is one of the best. He’s highly sought out for his skills,” Sidney added, causing Mr. Crowe to grin arrogantly.

“If you’re so highly sought out, why don’t you already have a job?” I asked, sensing something was off about his story.

He scoffed at my question. “I choose when and where I work. I’m not the type to stick around in one spot for long. I’m only here as a favor to Sidney. If you want my help, then you have it. If not, I’m leaving.”

I glanced towards Sidney, looking for his approval or disapproval. He simply nodded his head. I huffed, still feeling uneasy about hiring him. “I guess you’re hired.”

Moments later, a couple trucks with horse trailers started coming up the road. Sidney and Tom went into action directing the trailers where to go. I hadn’t even noticed Georgiana pull up behind them. “What’s happening?” she asked, coming up to stand next to me.

“It’s the rescue horses,” I explained. We walked over to the first trailer once it was parked and had a peek inside. The horses were severely spooked and kept thrashing around in the trailer. I watched in awe as Sidney eased the tension of each horse and slowly led them out and into a stall. He was a natural when it came to horses. 

“This is all the information we could gather on them,” the sheriff explained, handing me an envelope with paperwork. Most of the horses are still in their prime. With a little training, I imagine some will be able to fetch top dollar. I don’t have any information on lineage, unfortunately. We are still trying to track down the owners of the ranch. If we are able to get any more information, we will send it your way.”

“I appreciate it,” I said, shaking the sheriff’s hand. 

“What’s this?” Mr. Denham asked. He had just arrived at the ranch in his fancy sports car and walked over instantly to see what was going on. 

“We are taking in a few rescue horses that were abandoned,” I explained. 

“This can’t happen,” he argued. “We can’t risk anything happening to the breeding program.”

“Everything will be fine, Mr. Denham,” Sidney cut in. “These horses need somewhere to go. We can manage.”

“But the cost of taking on more horses,” Mr. Denham argued. “And Mr. Babington coming in a few days. We can’t risk our biggest client being influenced by some wild horses. Mr. Parker, why would you allow this to happen?”

“Mr. Denham,” I began. “It’s done. If Mr. Babington has a problem with it, I’ll deal with it. Now please worry about your job and let Sidney and Tom do there’s.”

He glared at Sidney for a moment before storming off towards his office area, grumbling under his breath the whole way. 

“Don’t listen to Mr. Denham,” Sidney assured. “These horses won’t be a problem. I’ll see to it.” I nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Can we go now?” Georgiana asked. “I have to work this afternoon.”

“I’ll meet you in the car,” I said. She rolled her eyes and went off towards the car while I walked closer to Sidney. 

He pulled me close to him and kissed me goodbye. “Good luck,” he laughed. 

“I think I might need it,” I said giving him one last kiss before I went to join Georgiana in the car. 

We drove into town rather quietly. I attempted multiple times to engage her in conversation, but she wouldn’t say more than a few words. We pulled up in front of the cell phone store and walked in, taking our time to look around and wait to be helped. 

“Did you have a certain phone in mind?” I asked Georgiana.

“I’m fine with whatever you’re willing to buy,” she said.

“Can I help either of you find something?” A lady with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes asked. 

“We are in need of a new cell phone,” I explained. “Her old one has a shattered screen.”

Georgiana held the old phone out towards the lady to see. “You did a number on this one, didn’t you? Let’s get you a better one, shall we?” 

The lady left for the back room and came back a few minutes later. She brought out a couple different options of phones and suggested a screen protector as well as the top-rated protective cover. Georgiana glanced towards me multiple times as if she was questioning what she should do. “Whatever you want, Georgiana. I’m perfectly happy to get you what you really want.”

After some debate in her own head and the sales lady giving her advice, she finally decided on the phone she wanted. I insisted on the protective case and screen. She had a huge smile on her face when we got back in the car. Finally, she seemed in a better mood and actually talked to me a little about the picnic coming up. We decided to stop at Sam’s diner on the way home to talk to him about catering the event and get some lunch. 

“You couldn’t resist my burgers, Charlotte?” he asked, laughing at his joke.

I laughed with him and agreed that I couldn’t resist. “I actually have a question to ask. We are planning to hold a company picnic for the ranch at the end of the summer and I’m in need of a caterer for the event. I was sort of hoping you might be interested.”

“I don’t normally do catering events,” he said. 

“I know. But you’re the best and like you said, who can resist one of Sam’s burgers? We need the best,” I said, trying my best to entice him. “I will pay you very well for your service and it doesn’t have to be anything too extravagant. Just simple burgers and a few of your famous side dishes would do. It’ll be a one-day event.”

“I suppose I could think about it. Business has been a little on the slower side. My sister and her son just moved to town. I could have my nephew, Lucas run the restaurant for the day. He’s been anxious to find a job, but he hasn’t had any luck. I’ve been trying to find work for him here, but with things being slow I don’t have a lot for him to do.”

“How old is your nephew?” I wondered curiously. “I might be able to offer him a job if he isn’t afraid of getting a little dirty.”

“Luke, get out here,” he yelled. A very tall, dark skinned young man walked out from the back. He used the dirty apron around his waist to wipe his hands. Sam patted him on the shoulder. “This is my seventeen-year-old nephew, Lucas.”

I extended my hand towards him and gave him a welcoming smile. “It’s wonderful to meet you. My name is Charlotte Heywood, and this is my good friend Georgiana. I own the Heywood Equestrian Stables in town. I hear you’re looking for a job.”

I got his interest when I mentioned a job. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Have you ever worked around horses before?” I asked.

“I haven’t,” he admitted. “But I’m a hard worker and I learn quick. I’m willing to do anything.”

“Great! There’s lots of things that need done. If you’re interested, come by the ranch tomorrow morning and I’ll show you around.”

“Absolutely! Thank you!” He reached for my hand and shook it vigorously. “I won’t let you down.”

“Sam, I’ll be in touch about the details for the picnic. You can think about it more and let me know if you’re willing.”

“Sure thing, Charlotte.”

Georgiana and I got back in the car and instantly Georgiana’s mood changed. “Why did you hire him?” she asked angrily.

“We need someone to help clean stalls now that we’ve taken on five more horses. There’s also a ton of stuff that needs to be done around the house before the picnic. He seems like a good kid, unless you know something I don’t.”

“I don’t know anything about him. But you gave him the job you offered to Otis,” she said.

“Yes, but I fired Otis. He needed to be replaced.”

“Otis needed that job. I thought you might change your mind once I had a chance to talk to him and find out his side of the story,” she whined.

“Please don’t tell me you are actually considering taking him back? He admitted to me what he did. Why do you think what he tells you will be more the truth than what he told me?”

“There has to be a good explanation. I can’t accept that he would hurt me again after he promised he wouldn’t.”

“Georgiana,” I said sympathetically. “Please think about this rationally. You can’t keep giving him chance after chance. He’ll just keep bringing you down.”

“You don’t understand. No one understands,” she yelled.

She wouldn’t listen to anything else I said during the drive home and as soon as we pulled up to the house she got in her own car and left.

I went and found Sidney out in the arena. As soon as he saw me, he knew something was wrong. He handed the horse off to Mr. Crowe and came over to meet me. “What happened?”

“I’m afraid she’s going to try and give Otis another chance. She got really upset when I offered a job to Sam’s nephew. She thought once she talked to Otis and he explained everything to her I’d give him his job back. She’s not thinking clearly.”

Sidney huffed and shook his head. “She might just have to figure it out on her own. I don’t think anything any of us say is going to change her mind.”

“He’s going to hurt her,” I said.

He nodded his head. “Probably.” I sighed and dropped my head, feeling defeated. “I’ll give Mary a call and let her know what to expect. I imagine she will lock herself in her room again.”

“She said she has to work this afternoon.”

“That’s good. She will need the distraction.”

He looped his arm around my shoulders and began to lead me to the barn. “The kid I hired will be here in the morning. He’s not too familiar with horses but he’s willing to learn.”

“You said he’s Sam’s nephew?” he asked as he walked me into the barn.

“He just moved here with his mom and he’s looking for work. I don’t know if he will work out, but I’m willing to give him a shot.”

“These horses are going to be hard to handle,” Sidney said, as we came upon the stalls with the new horses. “This black one especially is going to be hard. He’s angry and ready to fight.” I looked in on the black horse who was thrashing around and snorting loudly. He circled the enclosure and reared up. 

“How do you tame them?” I asked.

He sighed. “For now, we are going to leave them be and let them get used to where they are first. We’ll make sure they have plenty of food and water, so they start to learn to trust us. Eventually, we’ll start working on training them.”

“Can you tell me more about this Mr. Crowe?” I asked. “There’s something about him that makes me uncomfortable.”

Sidney laughed and ducked his head. “He likes to drink. He’s struggled with alcohol for years. When he’s not drinking, he's a great trainer. Unfortunately, his drinking has gotten him in a lot of trouble, and he’s been fired from a lot of jobs.”

“Did you really let me hire a drunk?” I asked angrily.

“He’s not drinking right now. I’ve kept in contact with him over the years and he’s actually doing much better. He hasn’t had a drink in months. He’s worked really hard to change his life around, but he still comes off as a little rough. He deserves a second chance and I think it’ll be a good thing.”

I took a deep breath in, still questioning if he was right. I did say I would trust Sidney’s judgement. “I hope he understands what an opportunity this is.”

He pulled me close to his side and kissed my forehead. “He does. Even if he doesn’t show it, he’s thankful for the job.”

Sidney showed me the other four horses that had arrived. All of them were skin and bones and more skittish than any horse I’d ever seen. Sidney was right. They were going to be hard to handle. But I knew Sidney would be able to do it. Somehow, we'd give these horses a second chance at life.

We were up late dealing with all the extra work and trying to comfort the new horses the best we could. Sidney sensed Molly was close and wanted to watch over her for a while just to see what would happen. Late in the evening, we walked up to the house and made something quick to eat before going to bed. Once again, I was entirely too exhausted for anything but sleep, even though I knew Sidney wanted more. He pulled me into his arms and let me sleep, knowing what I needed more than anything was rest. I fell asleep almost instantly, nestled comfortably in his arms. 

Late into the night, his cell phone started ringing on the nightstand. He sat up, pulling his arm out from under me and causing me to wake up with him. 

“Hello,” he said groggily. “What? Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

I sat up and rubbed his back with my hand. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

He hopped off the bed and started to throw on clothes. “It’s Georgiana. She was in an accident. I need to go to the hospital.”

My heart raced with fear. “What sort of accident? Is she alright?”

“I don’t know. They wouldn’t give me much information. The nurse just said I needed to get to the hospital.”

I threw off the covers and hopped up. “I’m coming with you.”


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a terrible migraine for nearly a week. Today I started to feel better and was able to finish this up. I am actually nearly done with the next chapter as well. I was on a roll.

“We’re looking for Georgiana Lambe. Can you tell us where she is?” Sidney asked frantically. The lady at the front desk of the emergency department searched her computer records and instructed us to have a seat and a doctor would be out soon to see us. Sidney was not happy about having to wait. He paced the floor of the mostly empty waiting room while we waited to hear anything.

“I should have been home,” he mumbled. “I should have been there.”

“Sidney, stop!” I said.

“If I was home this wouldn’t have happened,” he continued.

I stood up and stopped him from pacing the floors by standing in front of him and placing my hand on his chest. “If that’s the case, you’re essentially blaming me for what happened because I asked you to stay with me,” I reminded.

“No. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t be so selfish and want something I have no right to have. I shouldn’t have been with…” he argued.

“Me,” I said, finishing his statement. I was hurt by what he said, but knowing Sidney the way I did, I had to remind myself that this was not what he truly meant. This was his self-loathing and depression talking. “You have to stop doing this. It’s not your fault. Nothing you could have done or said would have changed the outcome.” He sighed heavily and stared at me as if he was trying to convince himself of what I was saying. “Everything is going to be alright. I know it will.” I hugged him around his middle, forcing him to feel something other than regret and responsibility. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, loosely at first. Slowly his arms tightened as if he was holding on to a lifeline. If he let go, he might slip away into nothing. I wasn’t about to let him go.

“Mr. Parker,” someone said, causing Sidney to loosen his arms, but still keep one arm wrapped around me. It was the same Sheriff we saw earlier when the horses were dropped off. “I don’t know any of the particulars about Georgiana, but I wanted to let you know this will be handled to the fullest extent.”

“What will be handled?” he asked. “What happened?”

He sighed as if he was questioning giving us all the details of the accident. “The car was wrapped around a tree pretty badly. I’m surprised anyone survived.” His words only made Sidney’s anxiety worse. I could feel his arm tighten around me. His jaw clenched tightly and long drawn out breaths left his lungs. “The kid driving was drunk and clearly not paying attention to what he was doing.”

Sidney’s attention was instantly piqued. “What do you mean the kid driving? I wasn’t told anything about someone else in the car. Was it not Georgiana’s car?” he asked hotly.

The sheriff sighed and looked down. “From what we were able to piece together, Miss Lambe got off work around eleven and was picked up by an Otis Molyneux. He had been drinking quite a bit and there was some sort of confrontation that happened in the car right before he hit the tree.”

“Was Otis hurt?” I asked, noticing Sidney was now numb after hearing the news. 

The sheriff laughed. “Isn’t that the ironic part of it all. Georgiana is fighting for her life while Otis got a small scratch on his forehead requiring stitches.”

Just as the sheriff was explaining all this to us, another policeman walked out from the back, leading Otis who was in handcuffs. Sidney’s eyes focused in on Otis and I could feel his body tense next to me. Otis rose his head and glanced towards Sidney. “I’ll kill him!” Sidney shouted, lunging towards him. The sheriff and I had to use all our strength to hold Sidney back. 

I wrapped my arms around Sidney, trying my best to calm him. He was shaking so badly from the anger building inside of him. “It’s alright. It’s alright,” I repeated over and over.

“I hope Georgiana pulls through. We are taking Mr. Molyneux to the police station to spend a night in jail. He’s still a minor so things will be lenient, but we will be charging him.”

“I swear, if I ever see that kid again…” 

“Sidney don’t say anything,” I said, stopping him from saying another word. I didn’t want him getting charged with something also. 

“I understand your anger,” the sheriff said. “Believe me, I would feel the same way if it was my daughter. Just don’t do anything stupid.” The sheriff’s warning was understood if only by me. He left, following Otis and the other officer out of the building. 

“Why would she get in the car with him when he was clearly drunk?” Sidney asked.

“She’s a teenager. Teenagers think they’re invincible until something bad really does happen,” I said, tightening my arms around him. “She’s going to be okay. I have to believe she will.”

“Sidney?” A doctor dressed in scrubs stood in front of us.

“Yes!” Sidney said quickly, turning to give the doctor his full attention. Doctor Fuchs had been the head doctor in our small town for many years. I think he knew just about everyone.

“Georgiana is doing better than expected. She has a severe concussion and a broken wrist, but the biggest concerning thing is the internal bleeding around her spleen. We will need to do surgery. I’ll need to get your signature on a few documents to approve the surgery.”

“Of course,” he said, following the doctor over to the front desk to sign the forms. 

“How long will the surgery be?” he asked.

“It’s hard to say. On CT scans, the bleeding doesn’t appear to be large, but once we get in there it could be worse than expected. We will come let you know once the surgery is done.”

“But she will survive, right?” he asked.

“She has a good chance. I don’t like giving guarantees, but I think the outcome is favorable. She’s strong and vitals are fairly good right now. We will take good care of her.”

The doctor left and Sidney let out a very long sigh. He rubbed his face a few times, trying to calm down. “See what I mean?” I said. “Everything will be alright.”

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against him. “Thank you for being here with me. I don’t think I could do this without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay right here with you,” I reassured. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I was blaming you. I was blaming myself more than anything,” he said.

“But you can’t blame yourself either. You didn’t cause it and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything that’s happened. It wasn’t your fault Georgiana got in a car with Otis.”

“I know,” he said, letting the conversation end. I didn’t know if I truly believed him. 

Through the night, we sat on a waiting room couch watching the clock tick by, trying to rest a few minutes at a time, getting anxious every time we heard the door open, trying to find comfort in each other while we waited for any news at all.

After hours of waiting, the doctor emerged from the back and walked towards us. His expression was hard to read. The anxiety was building inside of me as I could visibly see it was doing the same to Sidney. We stood up and waited with bated breaths for the news. 

“Everything went well. The bleeding was stopped. Her vitals are good. Prognosis looks good. She’s still in a medically induced coma while we try to relieve the pressure around her brain, but you are welcome to come back and see her if you’d like.” He led us down the hall and into her room where she was hooked up to multiple machines. She didn’t look real at first. It was all so surreal. Sidney’s hand tightened around mine as we walked closer to her. A nurse stood on the other side of her bed charting vitals and watching over her. Sidney looked terrified to get close to her. 

“I’ll give you a minute with her,” the nurse said, leaving the room.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. “Georgiana, if you can hear me, it’s Charlotte. Sidney is here too. We will be right here with you until you wake up. Just keep fighting.” 

Sidney and I stayed next to her the rest of the night. The nurse would come in from time to time to check vitals and switch out fluids or medications. As the sun started to rise, the sudden realization of the ranch came to mind. We had five new horses as well as all the others that needed attending to. Lucas was also planning to come in to start working. There was so much to do that couldn’t be ignored. Sidney and I made a plan that he would go to the ranch and oversee everything for the day while I stayed with Georgiana. Once he could get away, he’d come right back to the hospital. I was to call him if there was any change at all.

As the day went on, Georgiana was taken off the medications keeping her in a coma as the swelling around her brain had started to go down. Georgiana still slept, but I was sure I felt her hand slightly tighten around mine a couple times. 

I fell asleep in the chair next to her and didn’t realize Sidney had returned until I woke up. He smiled at me and rubbed my shoulder. “Any change?” he asked. I shook my head, glancing back at Georgiana. 

“I could have sworn she squeezed my hand a couple times. I think it’s a good sign,” I said. 

He pulled up a chair next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. “I made a bunch of calls today. I let her boss know what happened, so he knows she won’t be able to work for a while. I had Tom help me go in and pick up her car and bring it home. I also talked to the police to find out what steps we need to take to press charges. I’m going to take out a restraining order against Otis. I don’t want him anywhere near her. I hope this time she actually stays away from him.”

“A restraining order is probably a good idea. She might not like it, but hopefully she will understand.”

“Do you want to go home and get some sleep?” he asked. “I can stay here for the night.”

“I’m fine,” I assured. “You probably need more sleep than I do.”

“I doubt I’ll sleep much until she wakes up.”

“I guess we will both stay here then,” I said, causing him to grin sheepishly.

We talked for a while about the ranch and the horses. He said they were able to get a couple of the new horses out in the pasture, which was promising. He also said the new kid, Luke seemed to be working out. He was eager to learn and was willing to do anything asked of him. Sidney seemed pleased with his work ethic. 

I left Sidney alone for a few minutes so I could go get us something to eat in the hospital cafeteria. When I came back with a couple sandwiches and water bottles, Sidney had fallen asleep leaning his head against Georgiana’s bed. The nurse was quietly taking vitals. She smiled at me and motioned towards Georgiana. There was a flutter of her eyes as if she was beginning to wake up. I quickly put the sandwiches down and rushed to her side, taking her hand in mine. “Georgiana?” I said. The sudden movement and sound of my voice woke Sidney who hopped up out of his chair. Georgiana’s eyes fluttered again and barely focused on us, before closing again. 

We looked towards the nurse with concern. “This is a good sign. She’s starting to wake up. It’s not going to be sudden, but it’s a start. She’s going to be just fine.”

There was a sudden sigh of relief from both Sidney and I as we continued to talk to Georgiana and watch for signs of her waking up. It was hours later when she finally woke up enough to focus on us and give my hand a squeeze. We stayed with her through the night, watching her get stronger and stronger by the minute. 

In the morning, she was alert enough to sit up, even though it looked painful to do so. “How are you feeling?” I asked.

“Like death,” she said. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Sidney asked. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she very slowly nodded her head. A saddened whimper escaped her lungs as the memory of what happened replayed in her mind. “You don’t have to talk about it,” I reassured, rubbing her hand with mine. “We’re just glad you’re okay. We were both so worried about you.”

“What happened to Otis?” she asked. “Is he here too?”

Sidney huffed angrily from behind me. “He wasn’t hurt.”

“Not at all?” she asked groggily. 

“He had a small gash above his eye and I’m sure some bruises, but nothing as serious as what you suffered,” I added.

She sighed and her eyes closed again. “I don’t understand. How did I almost die but he walked away with nothing?”

“Unfortunately, that’s how things happen sometimes. We’re thankful you didn’t die, though. And we hope this will teach you a lesson about getting in a car with someone who’s been drinking.”

She glanced towards Sidney then to me, as if she was afraid she was going to be in trouble. “I didn’t think he was going to drive. I only got in the car because I thought we would just sit in the car and talk. I knew he’d been drinking. We got in a fight about what I knew. He tried to blame me for why he had to cheat on me again. Then he tried to put his hand between my legs, and I pushed him away. Before I could get out of the car, he took off. I was yelling at him to stop and let me out, but every time I yelled, he sped up. The last thing I remember was him yelling at me to shut up.”

Sidney tensed beside me. I knew what he was thinking and contemplating in his mind. 

“It’s alright. He’s not going to come anywhere near you again. We are getting a restraining order set up and he’s being charged with all kinds of things,” I explained.

“I don’t want to see him ever again,” she said. “I can’t stand him.”

I laughed. “I’m glad to hear you finally say that. He’s not worth your time.”

“I’ll take care of the restraining order,” Sidney said. “If he comes anywhere near you, he will be arrested.” She carefully nodded her head silently thanking him for taking care of her.

“Can we get you anything?” I asked. “I’m not sure if you can have real food yet, but if you need anything from home or want something to do, just let us know.”

“Did they find my phone?” she asked.

I snickered again and reached for it on the counter. “It’s a good thing I insisted on getting a protective case. There’s not a scratch on it.” I handed her the phone and she smiled knowing her phone was alright.

“I need to get to the ranch, but if you need anything from home just let me know. I’ll be back later today,” Sidney said. “I think Mary and the kids plan to come see you today also.” 

“Alright,” was all Georgiana said.

Sidney gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. 

“You don’t think Sidney is going to hurt Otis, do you?” Georgiana asked.

“To be honest, Sidney wants to kill him. But I’m hopeful he will show some restraint and not do anything that will get himself in trouble. I believe the restraining order is not only for your protection, but for Sidney’s as well. If he comes anywhere near you again, I don’t think Sidney will be able to hold back.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek. “Why didn’t I listen to him? None of this would have happened if I would have just believed him.”

“Don’t do that. Sidney doesn’t blame you for anything. He just wants you to get better,” I insisted. 

“Everything is messed up now. I’m going to lose my job, Sidney is going to have to pay for all the medical bills, I’m not going to be able to do anything now.”

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Everything will work out. In fact, I’ve been thinking about it and I’m going to insist you come stay with me during your recovery. I know you said you didn’t want to live with me, but you’re going to need help for a few weeks while you recover. Mary is already busy with her kids. You and I both know she would help you regardless, but I can help you just as well. Once you recover, if you want to move back home you can, but for now I think it best for you to come live with me.”

“Do you think Sidney is going to be upset about it?” she asked.

“Absolutely not,” I laughed. “Why do you think he’s going to be upset?”

“He didn’t seem happy that you told me about it the other day.”

“He just wanted to talk to you about it first. It’s not that he didn’t want you to. He was more worried about your reaction to the suggestion,” I explained. “But this can be a trial run. If you truly don’t want to live with me and Sidney, then you can go back to living with Mary and Tom.”

“I’m just going to be passed around between people who don’t really want me?” she asked sadly.

“No,” I insisted. “Georgiana, that’s not what I meant at all. I want you to live with me. I want my best friend back. But more than anything, I want you to be happy. If you truly aren’t happy living with me, then I’ll respect your decision to stay where you are.”

She started to cry and turned away. “You don’t know what it’s like to have no one. I truly don’t have anyone. I don’t have parents. I don’t have siblings. I don’t even have grandparents or aunts and uncles. All I had was Otis and now he’s gone too.”

“I think you forget that I don’t have anyone either,” I reminded. “I don’t have parents or siblings. I don’t have any relatives that I know of. What I do have is a best friend who I consider a sister.”

She turned her head back towards me. “You think of me as a sister?”

“I do,” I said with a smile. “I’ve missed you being a part of my life and I truly want you to be with me.”

A tearful smile spread across her face. “If I move in with you, can you and Sidney keep the PDA to a minimum? No one wants to see that,” she complained. 

I laughed and nodded my head. “We will do our best to keep it behind closed doors.”

She grumbled. “I didn’t need to know that information either.”

“Sorry,” I said, laughing again.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You won’t be a burden. Not ever,” I assured. “Get some rest and we can discuss it more when you wake up.”

Later in the day, Mary and the children came to visit her. The kids were very concerned about all the tubes and wires connected to Georgiana, but in time they adjusted and looked past all of it. We talked to Mary about Georgiana coming to stay with me when she was released. Mary thought it was a great idea and let Georgiana know she would pack some of her things to be brought over. Later that evening, Sidney came back and insisted I go home and get a couple hours of sleep and a shower. Neither of us had slept much in days, but I felt like he slept the least amount between the two of us. He insisted and said he would be fine getting a little sleep at the hospital. I finally agreed, letting him know I was going to clean the downstairs bedroom for Georgiana. 

The next morning, I stood outside my father’s bedroom door trying to talk myself into going inside. I hadn’t been inside since I came home. I honestly didn’t think I would ever go in there. But Georgiana needed a bedroom and it was going to be easier for her to stay on the main floor instead of climbing stairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stood unmoving in the doorway for a long time. I breathed in deeply as the smell of my father’s cologne was still prominent in the room. The scent brought tears to my eyes. I had to take deep breaths to steady myself. As hard as I tried to prevent it, sobs filled my lungs. I started to truly believe I wasn’t going to be able to clean out the room.

Just as I was about to shut the door and turn away, Sidney’s arms circled around me from behind. I turned in his arms and sobbed against his chest. He held me tightly, doing his best to comfort me. He swayed back and forth, gently brushing my hair and kissing my forehead.

When I was finally able to keep it together, I looked up at him, feeling entirely thankful he was with me. “Why aren’t you at the hospital?” I asked.

“I was sent home. Georgiana had to go to physical therapy. She insisted she didn’t want me there,” he explained.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” I cried. “I know I need to clean out his room, but everything reminds me of him.”

He rubbed my shoulders. “If you can’t do it yet, you don’t have to,” he said. “We can figure something else out. She can always be upstairs in one of the rooms up there.”

“She’s going to be sore and uncomfortable. It’ll be easier if she’s on the ground floor,” I argued.

“If it’s too difficult to go through his stuff, you don’t have to do it.”

“I can do this,” I said trying desperately to convince myself. “I have to do this.”

He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. “We can do it together.”

He took my hand and slowly led me inside the room. I was entirely grateful for his presence, for his help, and for his support. I wouldn’t have been able to go in the room without him. 

Sidney opened the window to get some air flow through. I sat on the bed and picked up a small pillow I had made him at a summer camp when I was younger. I held it to my nose and breathed in the scent. “Maybe you can start with the bathroom,” he suggested. I nodded my head and put the pillow down. I walked into the bathroom and started filling a box with all the old soaps and razors my dad had. There was an old towel still hung on the rack from the last time he took a shower. It was as if he just got out of the shower and never came back. I was told he got pretty bad the last few weeks of his life and had to be in the hospital. The hospital had made a plan for him to come home for his last days with the support from hospice. I had to believe at that point he probably had every intention of calling me to tell me he was dying and to come home. Unfortunately, he died at the hospital before he was able to be moved back home. 

I would forever hold that guilt for not coming home the last time my father called and asked me to come. I couldn’t hold it against Sidney any longer. As much as I never wanted to face him again, I made the choice to let everyone else in my life suffer. I had to take ownership of that and stop blaming Sidney. I hoped my father had forgiven me before he died. I hoped he knew just how much I loved him and missed him. I hoped he knew I was going to do everything in my power to keep the ranch he loved dearly going strong and hopefully be just as successful as he was. More than anything, I wanted my father to be proud of me. 

Once I boxed everything in the bathroom up, I started working on scrubbing everything down and trying to make it as clean as possible. I glanced into the bedroom where Sidney had pretty much boxed everything up and was starting to take the bed apart. He had enlisted the help from Luke to carry things out and load up in a truck. Any personal items were packed in boxes for me to go through at some point when I felt ready to do so. I wasn’t sure I would ever get the courage to go through them. Once the room was empty, I felt more at ease being inside of it. There was still a hint of my dad’s scent, but it was dissipating quickly. I wasn’t sure if that made me happy or if it made me even more upset. I kept the pillow and brought it up to my room, placing it on my dresser. For now, I’d be thankful for that small reminder of my dad. 

In the afternoon, Sidney and I worked at washing the walls and cleaning the carpets. Mary arrived later in the day, bringing some of Georgiana’s things. I hung up all her clothing in the closet and tried my best to place her personal items around her room where I thought she might like to keep them. Sidney and Luke brought down one of the beds that never got used from the spare bedrooms upstairs and set it up. In the late afternoon, Mary and I went into town and picked out new bedding and a comfortable chair for her to sit in. When we returned, Sidney and Luke had totally transformed the room into something I truly felt Georgiana would love. 

At the end of the day after everyone had left, Sidney and I sat down on the couch in the living room, entirely exhausted from everything we had done.

“I just talked to Georgiana,” Sidney began. “She basically told us to stay away. She doesn’t want us at the hospital at all anymore.”

“I’m not surprised,” I responded annoyingly. 

Sidney put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm affectionately. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

I tried to smile but shook my head. “I’m not really sure,” I answered truthfully. “I’m glad it’s done. I’m excited to have Georgiana here. I’m beyond happy that you’ll be here with me all the time. But I can’t get over the feeling of my dad being gone as final. No matter how much I try to convince myself it’s not real; he’s just gone on a business trip or something, this makes it real. He is actually gone.”

Sidney sighed next to me and looked down like he was contemplating something. “I have something for you,” he admitted. “It was sitting on your father’s dresser with your name on it.” He handed me a CD inside a clear case with my name in bold letters across the plastic. “I don’t know what it is. I don’t know if it’ll help. If you don’t even want to look at it right now you don’t have to. It’s entirely up to you.” I took the CD from his hands and stared at it with misted eyes. A part of me wanted to hand it back to him, too afraid to know what it was. But another part of me wanted to see it. For all I knew, it was just a CD with old pictures or some old video of me he took opening presents. 

“I think I want to see it.”

Sidney nodded his head and grabbed my laptop off the table. He slipped the CD in and pushed play. My hand tightened around Sidney’s as a video popped up of my father. He didn’t look like my father though. He was frail and thin. His skin was darker than usual. He had a thick sweater on, but still appeared to be cold in the video. My stomach ached at the sight of him. 

“Hi, baby girl. I thought it was finally time to leave you this video. I just talked to you on the phone. You refused to come home. I can’t say I’m surprised. I feel entirely responsible for that decision. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about the cancer. I imagine when you find out it’ll come as quite the shock. I wasn’t about to ruin your last years in college, so I kept it a secret. More than anything I wanted you to be something great. I wanted you to be more than I ever was. I wanted you to have the world. Being a rancher was never what I wanted for you. But maybe I was wrong by keeping you away from it. Maybe I caused more damage by pushing you away. I am sorry for that and hope you can forgive me. I don’t blame you for not wanting to come home. I only have myself to blame. I know coming home means you have to face your past. If you truly don’t want to be here, I want you to know it’s alright. You don’t have to take over just because everything was left to you. All I ask is you keep the ranch in the Heywood name as it has been for over a hundred years. Tom and Sidney Parker are more than capable of handling the ranch in your absence. They have worked with me for many years and know what needs to be done. You won’t need to do anything. They are trustworthy and honorable men. They will run a good ranch for you. Trust them. Sidney especially has proven his value to this ranch and to my own life. I’d trust him with my entire world. I’m sorry I got in the way of your happiness for my own selfish reasons. I hope at some point you will be able to forgive Sidney for what he did, but more than anything, I hope you can forgive me. You are my entire world, Charlotte. I want you to be happy in whatever way that may be. Find your happiness and hold on to it. Don’t let anyone or anything get in the way of what you truly want.”

I glanced towards Sidney who looked more dumbfounded than I did. In a way, my father was letting Sidney know he was worthy of more than just a horse trainer. My father wanted Sidney to know he was worthy of me. For some reason that brought me a lot of peace. If I had my way, Sidney and I would run this ranch together for the rest of our lives. I couldn’t imagine anything else more perfect. 

To end the video, my father had collected plenty of photos and put together a slideshow of pictures from when I was just a baby all the way until I left for college. Most of my younger years were pictures of me with my dad, riding horses, first days of school, summer picnics, Christmas celebrations, birthday parties, riding along on the hay trucks, picking blackberries on our property. So many memories came to mind seeing those old pictures. My eyes filled with tears seeing them. As the pictures started getting into my teenage years, suddenly Sidney was very prominent in the pictures. There were very few where he wasn’t there. So many of the pictures were of us being silly, having fun, being happy, always together. I wanted that again. In those photos, my dad was trying to remind me of what made me happy and maybe even to remind me what made Sidney happy. My dad told me to find my happiness and to hold on to it. My happiness was sitting right next to me.

Sidney’s arm wrapped around me and pulled me close to his side. He kissed the side of my head as we watched the slideshow together. I felt like we were both thinking the same thing. We both wanted what we had when we were younger. I wanted us both to be happy again and I think we were on our way to having that.

When it ended, I looked at Sidney who also had tears in his eyes. “I always thought your father never saw me as good enough for you,” he said. 

“I think he knew I would need you after he was gone. He wanted us both to know he approved,” I said. “Not that I would have ended things if he didn’t approve.”

Sidney chuckled, kissing me on the side of the head again. “How are you feeling? Did this help?”

“I think it helped in some ways. Other ways are still going to be hard.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “Come on,” he said, standing up and reaching for my hand. “Let’s get some sleep. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

I smiled and took his hand. He led me upstairs where we undressed and crawled into bed. He pulled me to his chest and gently rubbed my back with his fingertips. I snuggled in close to him, feeling whole after being apart for a few days. I closed my eyes and for the first time in days slept peacefully wrapped in the arms of the man I loved. The man I had every intention of spending my life with.

The next morning, Sidney got up early to get started on the ranch. He slipped out from under me while I grumbled in protest and tried to pull him back to me. He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. “The horses are waiting.” I relented and let him get ready to leave. 

I closed my eyes trying to get just a little more sleep before I had to face the day. I felt Sidney’s fingers run across my cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind me ear. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, letting his lips linger just a moment longer. “I love you,” he whispered. I smiled and opened my eyes to look up at him. His face was full of emotion and sincerity. I caressed his cheek. He kissed me gently and slowly, taking his time to truly enjoy the kiss. He pulled away to me grumbling in protest once again. He laughed and gave me one more chaste kiss, before he headed out the door. 

I stayed in bed a little while longer, closing my eyes and enjoying the comfortable bed instead of the hospital chair. Georgiana was supposed to be released later in the day. I really wanted to make her homecoming special. I had plans to make some cookies and attempt to make her favorite meal that Mary had said was a chicken and rice casserole dish. Mary explained it was pretty easy to make and gave me the recipe. I had confidence I could make it just as good as Mary could.

I finally got up and took a shower before going into the kitchen and starting the cookie batter. While I was mixing up the ingredients, I happened to glance out the window and noticed Sidney in one of the arenas talking to a girl I didn’t know. I stopped what I was doing and watched closely. Sidney’s back was towards me while he held onto Ginger’s reins. His shirt was already off and hanging from his back pocket, as was the usual for him on hot days. The girl laughed at something Sidney said and reached up to pet the horse’s muzzle, brushing her hand against Sidney’s hand which was also on Ginger’s muzzle. An anger built in the pit of my stomach. Who was this girl and why was she being so flirty with Sidney? More so, why was Sidney flirting back?

I had to get to the bottom of it. No way was this girl, whoever she may be, going to come onto my property and start flirting with my man. I stomped across the yard and headed towards the arena where they were still talking and laughing about something. I walked up behind Sidney and put my hand on his back. He turned his head to see me looking at him with questioning eyes. I turned my attention on the girl. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Charlotte Heywood, the owner of this ranch.”

She glanced at Sidney before giving me a smile. “Miss Heywood, it’s such a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard such great things about you. I’m Julia Beaufort. I run the riding lessons with my sister Philida and our mentor, Mrs. Griffiths.” 

She reached out her hand to shake mine, so I did. I still gave her a questioning expression. “I see. And where is your sister and your mentor?” I asked.

“They are in the barn getting the horses ready for the kids. We have a full class this year,” she said proudly.

“Why aren’t you helping them?” I asked. 

She glanced between Sidney and I as if she was caught doing something wrong. In my eyes she was definitely doing something wrong. “Sorry. I was just getting the rundown on the horses from Sidney.” I glanced at Sidney who stood with one hand on his hip and a smirk on his face as if he found what I was saying amusing. “I’ll go help them now.” She left the arena while Sidney tied Ginger to a post. I looked at him with an angry expression before turning around and heading back towards the house. 

“Charlotte!” he called out. I didn’t stop and just kept walking. He ran up behind me and grabbed around my waist, spinning me around. He laughed for a moment as he took in my expression. I was getting even more angry that he thought my feelings were funny. “What are you so upset about? Julia and Phillida are employees here at the ranch. We were only doing our job.” 

“Didn’t seem to stop you from flirting with her,” I accused. 

He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “I wasn’t flirting. I was doing exactly like she said. I was giving her a rundown on the horses she’s planning to use today. It’s what I do every day they are out here.”

“She seems to be entirely lost to your charm,” I pointed out. 

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked again. “You have nothing to be jealous of.”

I glared at him and tightened my jaw. “I’m not jealous!” I said harshly before turning and rushing back towards the house. 

Sidney followed close behind, and I made a point to slam the door behind me when I reached the house. Seconds later he opened it and followed me in, slamming the door behind him. “If it appeared as if I was flirting with her, that’s not what was happening at all. She’s a teenager, Charlotte. I’m not flirting with a teenager.”

“I was a teenager once,” I reminded. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “It was different with you. Even if you were a teenager, I didn’t see you as a kid like I do them. They are kids, just like Georgiana. I can’t help if they try to flirt with me. It’s not like I enjoy it. Quite frankly it makes me very uncomfortable and I do my best to be as professional as possible.”

“Sure. You’re being quite professional with your shirt off,” I said angrily.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a few steps towards me, reaching out to grab my hips and pull me close to him. I was still angry, but I couldn’t resist his touch. “Charlotte, please believe me when I say there is no one more important to me than you. For the first time in years, I feel happy and that’s because of you. I have everything I’ve ever wanted with you. I’m not going to screw that up by flirting with some kid. I love you. I need you to understand there’s never been anyone else I love as much as you, nor will there ever be anyone else who even remotely comes close to being as important to me as you. You mean everything to me. I’m not ever going to risk what we have.” 

I sighed and relaxed a little as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me tighter. He leaned towards me, kissing me tenderly. I relented entirely to his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and getting lost in his touch. I knew what he said was true, but I still didn’t like this other girl coming near him, even if she was just a teenager. I didn’t want any girl near him. 

Our kisses became more passionate while I was slowly lowered to the floor. He pushed my shirt up, letting his hand roam across my tummy and rest on my breast. I carefully removed my shirt, only stopping us from kissing for the moment it took to pull the shirt over my head. He moaned as our lips reconnected for a passionate kiss full of need and desire. It had been days since we had been intimate, being far too busy on the ranch and then with Georgiana’s accident and the emotions that followed with cleaning out my dad’s room. We were both feeling the need of connection. 

Sidney’s lips roamed across my body, pulling my breast out of the confines of my bra and suckling it between his lips. He groaned as he rolled the pert nipple between his teeth. I gasped and arched my back, begging for more. His mouth roamed further down across my tummy as he began unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my legs off the floor so he could remove my pants and shoes. He stood up while he removed his own boots and pants. 

I sat up, unable to go a moment without touching him of feeling his body against mine. I kissed his knee and against his thigh while my hands clenched around his tight ass. He remained unmoving while I let my hands slide down the back of his legs and pull him down on top of me. He hovered over me, meeting my lips with his again with fervent kisses. He raised his knees, pushing against my legs with them and opening me up for him. He settled between my legs and pressed against me until his cock was buried deep inside of me. I gasped, feeling the euphoria of having him inside of me deep in my soul. This is what I needed. This was what I had been craving. 

I arched my back and closed my eyes enjoying every moment of our lovemaking as he grew quicker and more ardent with every thrust. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him even closer to me as if we couldn’t be close enough. I tightened around his cock, pulling him deeper and harder inside of me, as I was overtaken by a powerful force he created deep inside of me. He moaned loudly as he came inside of me. He arched his back and rose up on his hands as his jaw clenched and his eyes scrunched closed. I whimpered at the sight of him having an orgasm. It was the most beautiful sight to watch him enjoy me in such a way. I reached up and placed my hand against his cheek, guiding him back towards my lips. I smiled at him as his lips met mine. 

He remained inside of me, occasionally thrusting against my hips, causing me to gasp with pleasure. Neither of us wanted to disconnect, so we didn’t. He hovered over me as we continued to kiss, as he kissed my neck, as I leaned up and kissed his neck or his chest, as he rested his head between my breasts, rolling a nipple between his fingers while he watched. I softly combed my fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“I love you, Sidney,” I whispered. He leaned up on his elbows, looking at me face intently. I smiled and gently caressed his face. “I love you.” He grinned and kissed me with so much emotion and feeling. He gently held my face in his hands while he continued to kiss me. 

He slipped out of me, causing me to whimper at our loss of connection. He rolled to his back, pulling me with him. I rested my chin against his chest as I watched his face. He closed his eyes and rested his arm across his forehead, while his other hand drew circles across my back. "I love you. More than anything, Charlotte."

We laid on the floor for quite some time just enjoying being connected again and feeling whole in each other's arms.

“We won’t be able to do this after today,” I sighed, reminding him we wouldn’t be alone anymore. “Georgiana has already requested that we keep the PDA to a minimum.”

He grumbled and tightened his arms around me. “I like when we are spontaneous. It’s more fun when we don’t think and just go with what we want.”

I giggled and traced my fingers against his chest. “We will have to get creative. I’m sure there are plenty of places on this ranch we could sneak off to.”

He moaned with a grin on his face and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “I know of plenty of places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the wonderful feedback and comments. I absolutely love reading what everyone thinks and enjoy hearing what your favorite parts are. These two are so much fun to write and I'm thrilled so many of you lovely fandom members have come to love them as much as I have.


	9. Rivals

After Sidney went back to work, I went back to making the cookies for Georgiana’s return. I decided to do something kind after my scene in the arena with Julia Beaufort. I made extra cookies and brought them down to the arena for the kids who were there for riding lessons, but also for any of the employees, including Julia Beaufort. She still stared at me with an uneasy expression, but I decided to put on my best friendly smile and attempt to make amends. 

I walked over to where Tom and Sidney were and offered them a cookie. Mr. Crowe came by and took two. Some of the other guys came up and took a cookie or two before going back to work. 

Sidney made a point to pull me into his arms and kiss me in front of everyone as if to show anyone around, including the Beaufort girls, that he was taken. I thought he probably did it as a way to ease my concern also. He wasn’t afraid to let everyone know we were together, which did make me feel better.

Later in the day, Georgiana was released from the hospital and we brought her home. It was a great feeling to have her home and know she was alright. She liked the room we set up but was still very tired and just wanted to sleep most of the time. She barely ate the dinner I had made especially for her and refused to even eat in the dining room with me and Sidney. 

I did everything I could to make her comfortable. I brought her food, brought her things to do, helped her with her physical therapy every day. The depression she was facing was difficult for me to navigate though. I wanted to help her feel better, but I didn’t know how. Every day seemed to be worse than the last. Sidney and I did everything we could to engage her and try to get her to interact with us. Mary brought over the kids one day and still little interaction happened. Her mood was putting a strain on mine and Sidney’s relationship too. I was so worried about upsetting her, intimate moments between us were pretty much nonexistent. Sidney tried to be sympathetic, but he was having a hard time allowing Georgiana to have that much power in the house. On occasion, he would even stay at Tom and Mary’s just to give us space. I was struggling trying to make Georgiana happy and make Sidney happy. I found myself leaning on Mary a lot and getting advice on how to manage both of them.

On a particularly beautiful day, after having Georgiana home for nearly two weeks, I tried to convince her to come outside with me and sit on the porch. She had yet to leave her bedroom since she came home. She barely did anything but sleep or stare at her phone. “It’ll do you some good to get some fresh air,” I urged.

“I can get fresh air by opening a window,” she argued.

“You have done nothing but sit in this room for days. You haven’t even showered.”

“So what?” she snapped. “If you don’t like the way I smell, you don’t have to be around me.”

“That’s not what I meant at all. I know you’re sad and feeling down on yourself, but you can’t coop yourself up forever. I want you to get better. I want you to go see your friends and have fun.”

“I don’t have any friends,” she yelled. “Don’t you get that? Otis was my only friend. He’s the only one who understood me.”

“I’m your friend,” I said, feeling a little hurt that she didn’t consider me her friend.

“Then start acting like a friend instead of a parent,” she shouted “I can take care of myself. You don’t need to be smothering me. You aren’t my mom.” 

“Fine. Do what you want,” I relented and left her alone. “If you change your mind, I’ll be on the porch with some tea.”

I made myself a cup of tea and went out on the porch. I watched as the horses were being let out into the pasture for the day while Tom and Mr. Crowe began their work with the horses. Sidney planned to work with one of the new horses he had yet to work with. One particular horse was causing Sidney a lot of stress. He was determined to break this new horse in. I was eager to see Sidney in action. Unfortunately, I was bound to the house with a moody teenager. I would have to watch from afar. 

Luke walked up towards the house rather quickly as if he was on a mission. “Good morning, Miss Heywood. Sidney wanted me to let you know that one of the horses is having a foal right now. He insisted you come help.”

I hopped up from my chair and headed down the steps. As I reached the ground, the sudden reminder of Georgiana being alone frightened me. I wanted to help Sidney, but I also didn’t feel comfortable leaving Georgiana. “Luke, can you do me a favor?” I asked. “I know it’s really not your job, but I need someone to stay here to look after Georgiana while I’m at the barn. I don’t expect you to do anything for her. Just stay close to the house and pay attention to anything concerning.”

“What sort of concerning things are we talking about?” he asked hesitantly.

I wasn’t entirely sure myself. “Yelling, throwing things, hitting things, crying. If you hear anything like that, come get me immediately.”

“Sure thing,” he said tentatively. “Sidney did mention a pile of wood needing chopped. I suppose I could work on that while I stay close to the house.”

“Yes. That would be great. Thank you. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There’s tea, lemonade, snacks. Whatever you’d like,” I offered as I ran off towards the barn. 

The excitement of helping Sidney with another foal filled me. It had been days since I had helped with anything on the ranch. I had found myself missing the work even if it was exhausting. I rushed into the barn and found Molly’s stall. Sidney was already standing outside of her stall watching over her. I rushed to his side and he gave me a huge grin. He put his arm out as I tucked myself under it and he pulled me close to him. 

“Any time now. She’s probably been laboring all night.”

“Do we need to help her like we did Allegra?” I asked.

“Molly is a pro. I’ll step in if I feel like she needs help, but she usually does fine on her own,” he explained. A part of me was bummed I wouldn’t get to help like I did before. But I was still thrilled to be able to watch and be a part of bringing new life into the ranch. 

It seemed like ages, even though it was probably only a couple hours, before Molly delivered a filly. Sidney only stepped in at the very end to help remove the foal from the sack and clean it off a little. She was a beautiful chestnut colored horse with white back hoofs. She struggled to stand up just like the colt did weeks ago. 

“Another one down. One more to go. Willow should be having her foal any day,” Sidney said.

“Why are only three of them pregnant? We have six breeding mares. Why not have all of them get pregnant?” I wondered. 

“Horses are pregnant for just about a year. Your father was very adamant that his mares needed a break after having a foal. Rosie, Daisy, and Clover had foals last year. They will be bred here soon for next year’s foal deliveries,” he explained.

“If they had foals last year, what happened to them?” I asked.

“Clover had a beautiful colt that went to a man who specifically trains horses for racing. He was moved shortly before you returned. Daisy and Rosie both had filly’s that were sold to an actress who wanted them for her own ranch. She claims she didn’t want them for racing, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw them show up at a race in a couple years.”

“Mr. Denham came up to the house a few weeks ago trying to convince me to charge Mr. Babington for all kinds of ridiculous things for the birth of the colt,” I said. “It honestly surprised me that he thought we should be charging for some of the things he suggested. I told him no, but I suppose I should have asked you. I don’t remember my father ever charging for things like bedding and towels to clean the foal off. He even wanted to charge because it took a second person to deliver the colt.”

Sidney scoffed. “Sounds like Mr. Denham. He’s a money hungry idiot. All he thinks about is how to make a buck. I’d be careful about trusting him. Just because he says it’s something we should do, doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“I had a feeling you might say that,” I sighed. 

He took my hand in his and walked me through the barn as he looked in on the other horses still in their stalls. When we got to Blaze’s stall, Sidney stopped and reached out towards him. Blaze came rushing over, expecting a special treat from Sidney. “Where did Blaze come from?” I asked. By now, I had come to realize Blaze wasn’t just another horse used on the ranch. He was actually Sidney’s horse. Blaze wasn’t here when I was younger, though. He was a newer horse.

“Blaze was one of Allegra’s colts from a few years ago when she was bred with Tank. Unfortunately, she had twins and one of the foals didn’t survive. Since it was a twin birth, Blaze wasn’t a viable racehorse. Your father made me a good deal on him and said I could keep him here on the ranch in exchange for my help with keeping things going while he was sick.”

My head dropped, thinking about what he was telling me. “You really did step in and take over while he couldn’t work, didn’t you?”

He took a step closer to me and rubbed my shoulder with his free hand. “I love this ranch, Charlotte. I love what I do. I love the horses. I love the girl who owns the place now.”

I grinned hearing him say he loved me. With everything going on, I sometimes questioned if he still loved me. Deep down I knew he did, it would take something a lot stronger to break that bond we had. Yet, at times, it felt like we were so distant. “I love the man that makes my job easy.” He kissed me gently and pulled me flush against him, hugging me tightly. 

We continued walking and ended up at the stall of the new horse, whom we decided to call Onyx since there was no record of a name for him. Onyx, the pure black horse was still angry and moody. It was hard for anyone to get close to him to clean his stall or even give him food. Sidney was determined to tame him though. Day after day, Sidney attempted to get closer and try to work with him. Sidney walked into the stall and slowly walked towards the horse. I held my breath while watching him. Onyx didn’t like him being in his personal space and made it very clear he wanted Sidney to leave. Sidney persisted though, trying to get closer. Onyx reared up and nearly came down right on top of Sidney. If he hadn’t jumped back, he would have been kicked. 

“Sidney!” I shouted. I rushed into the stall, trying to help, even though I didn’t know what I was doing. 

“Charlotte, get back!” Sidney yelled. I didn’t listen and rushed to his side, leaning down to where he had fallen on the ground when he jumped back. Onyx snorted loudly but suddenly calmed a little. I leaned down next to Sidney, looking over him to make sure he was alright. Sidney had a perplexed look on his face as he kept his focus on Onyx rather than me. Sidney stood up and still kept his attention on the horse. “Charlotte, slowly turn around and reach out to the horse.”

“What?” I asked, completely confused by what he was saying. 

He finally looked at me and grinned. “I have a feeling. Trust me.”

I stared at him with so much confusion but did as he said. I slowly turned around and faced the horse. He was calmer than when Sidney tried to approach him. He stomped at the ground and snorted a couple times but made no movement towards me. “What do I do?”

“Slowly approach him and put your hand out towards him. Don’t make direct eye contact but keep your focus on him so you can jump away if he rears up again. Talk to him in a soothing tone. See if he will let you get closer,” Sidney instructed. 

I did what Sidney said and slowly walked towards him. He seemed to calm with every step I took closer to him. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing at Onyx’s side, petting him and talking to him like he was any other horse on the ranch. Sidney laughed from the other side of the stall. “Charlotte, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” he asked excitedly. “No one has been able to get near him since he got here.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“It means he trusts you. Horses tend to have a special sense in detecting the people they trust the most. Onyx is very untrusting of anyone. For whatever reason, he’s taken to you,” Sidney explained. 

“What do I do now?” I asked.

I glanced back at Sidney who had an excited grin on his face. “You’re going to tame him.”

Those words excited me but also terrified me. I didn’t know how to train let alone tame a horse. Why did Sidney think I was the right person for such a task? 

Sidney brought me a harness and instructed me to try and put it on him. He didn’t like Sidney coming close and started to get agitated again. I shushed him with my voice and calmed him down while Sidney quickly handed me the harness and left the stall. I slowly slipped the harness around Onyx and buckled it into place. I snapped a lead onto the harness and Sidney opened up the gate so I could lead him out of the stall. 

The entire time, Sidney stood a distance away and instructed me on what to do. Both Tom and Mr. Crowe watched in astonishment as I led the horse into the arena with me. Sidney stood on the outside of the arena and told me to take the harness off. I wasn’t sure why, but I did what he said. Onyx freely circled the arena for a while as I stood in the middle. “Get in his path and see if he will stop for you,” Sidney instructed. “Just be careful and use your intuition so he doesn’t run you over.”

Once again, I did what Sidney said and Onyx did exactly what I wanted him to do. He stopped in front of me and slowly walked towards me when I called for him to come to me. I glanced towards Sidney and the other guys. Sidney looked entirely proud of what I was doing while everyone else stared with open jaws. Onyx nuzzled into me for a moment as I gave him attention and told him he was doing a good job. I stood aside and once again let Onyx run freely before stopping him in his tracks and getting him to come to me. We did this over and over again before moving to the next task where Sidney wanted to see if I could get a saddle blanket on him. He didn’t like it at first and kept trying to pull away. Every time I talked to him and calmed him down, he would let me try again. After many attempts, I was able to get the blanket on his back. 

I led him around the arena with the lead as he got used to the saddle blanket on his back. All afternoon I worked with Onyx as Sidney watched and instructed me on what to do. When Sidney decided Onyx had enough, we walked him back to the stall where he was given a couple carrots as a special treat. He would only let me get near him to even give him the carrots, which was another sign to Sidney that he had chosen me as his person. He was only going to allow me to instruct him or tame him. 

When I left the stall, Sidney picked me up in his arms and kissed me. “You are amazing!” he said proudly. “I don’t know how you did it. I wasn’t sure we’d ever get him to do anything.”

I giggled and kissed him again as he placed me back on my feet. “I had so much fun working with him. I’m not sure why he is only letting me near him, but it’s exciting.”

“I know why he’s only letting you near him. No one, not even horses, can resist you; me especially.”

I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair before wrapping my hands around his neck. “I have a hard time resisting you as well.”

“You’re going to need to work with him every day, if you’re willing.”

“Of course, I will. That was the most thrilling thing I’ve ever done. I can’t wait to work with him again. I can’t wait to work with any of the horses. I told you I wanted to know everything about ranching. I’ve made a promise to my dad that I will keep this place going and I intend to be fully involved.”

He grinned excitedly and leaned down to kiss me again. He held me tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. It had been days since we had been even this intimate since Georgiana moved in. 

The sudden thought of Georgiana coming to mind made me panic. I pulled away from Sidney and gave him a terrified expression. “What is it?” he asked.

“Georgiana,” I said. “I left her alone.”

Sidney released me as I ran from the barn and towards the house. I didn’t see Luke anywhere outside when I reached the house, which made me nervous. I burst through the front door and called out her name. I was about to rush to her room when I heard her voice coming from the dining room.

“Why are you acting all crazy?” she asked. She sat at the table with Luke across from her. They had scrabble laid out in front of them as they played. 

“I just got worried about you,” I explained, calming down as I realized she was just fine. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t understand why. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I see that,” I said. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m here, Miss Heywood,” Luke said. “Georgiana seemed like she needed a friend.”

“Of course, not.” I smiled at how Georgiana’s expression changed when he referred to them as friends. 

“Well, I guess I should get back to work,” Luke said, beginning to stand up.

“You don’t have to,” Georgiana said urgently. “We haven’t finished the game yet.”

Luke stopped and glanced between Georgiana and me like he was waiting for permission. “You are welcome to stay as long as you want,” I said with a smile.

He sat back down and smiled back at me as if he was thanking me for the permission. “I guess I should at least finish the game,” he said. Georgiana smiled happily and sat up in her chair. I noticed she had changed her clothing and actually seemed to have a lively look on her face. 

“I’ll let you finish the game then. I have some work to do out in the barn,” I said, leaving them alone and slowly walking back out to the barn. 

I found Sidney putting one of the horses back in its stall and rolling up the lead to hang back up in the tack room. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me for a passionate kiss. He was stunned at first and then seemed amused as he chuckled against my lips and held me close to him. 

“What brought this on?” he asked. 

I grinned excitedly. “Want to go for a ride?” I asked.

He stared at me with confusion for a moment, until realization came to him. He licked his lips and one side of his lips rose for a crooked smile. “What about Georgiana? Is she going to be alright?” he asked.

“She’s being entertained by Luke,” I said. Sidney bit his lip, trying to hold back the excited smile attempting to spread across his face. “They are at the dining room table playing scrabble. And she’s actually smiling.”

Sidney couldn’t hold back the grin any longer. “I’ll get the saddles.” He rushed off to the tack room and came back with everything we would need as quickly as possible. Sidney told me to saddle up Ginger who I rode before, so I did as quickly as I could. When we were both ready, we mounted the horses and took off riding towards the back property. We galloped rather quickly through the field and into the trees. Sidney led the way until we came to a clearing inside the trees. From the shade of the trees, the grass in the clearing was still green rather than the pale-yellow color like all the rest of the fields were. He hopped off Blaze and tied him off at a tree, so I did the same thing with Ginger. He walked towards me with urgency and determination. My heart skipped a beat with anticipation. 

Sidney wrapped his strong arms around me and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as we began to kiss. He took a few steps into the grass before kneeling down and placing me in the grass. We kissed with a longing for each other we had both been holding in for far too long. I moaned against his mouth as I pulled at his shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin against mine. He pulled the t-shirt off his back and came right back to my lips with his. His hips rocked against mine and I could feel the hardness of his cock through his jeans. My breath hitched at the sensation. 

Sidney very easily peeled my shirt off of my skin before removing the clasp of my bra and throwing it in the grass beside us. He groaned as his hand fisted my breast and squeezed. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed seductively against my lips. 

I placed my hands against his chest, feeling his heart race with excitement. “I missed you, too.”

Our lips met again for a fiery kiss. He broke away suddenly and sat up on his knees. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. His large cock was such a welcome sight after not seeing it for so many days. I reached out and took him in hand while he worked at unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off of me. His cock throbbed in my hand and I suddenly had the urge to have him in my mouth. I sat up and put my lips around the head of his cock while my hand worked up and down the shaft. His breathing was rapid as he rocked into my mouth. 

Suddenly his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me away. “No!” he breathed. He laid me back against the soft grass, pinning my hands above my head. “I don’t want to come in your mouth. I want you to have pleasure too.” I smiled excitedly and let out a long sigh. He let go of my wrists and kissed me, letting our tongues caress and explore the other’s tongue. I moaned and let my head fall back as he pressed into me with such force and urgency. Every thrust was harder and more needful than the last causing the most satisfying feeling inside of me. Our lips brushed against each other as our heavy breaths swirled together. Our eyes stayed connected as we watched each other be overcome with pleasure. He moaned against my mouth as he kissed me, and we came down from the high we both had the privilege of experiencing. 

He had the biggest grin on his lips as he looked at my face with such admiration and brushed my hair away from my face. He gently left kisses all across my face, taking his time to let his lips linger at every spot. My fingers explored the muscles along his back, memorizing every curve, every groove, and every line as if he was a map only I knew how to read. 

After making love in the grass, we laid in each other’s arms entirely spent and neither of us ready to go back. I glanced at Sidney’s face. He had his eyes shut as the sun shined down on him. The stubble on his chin and neck was too enticing not to kiss and feel against my lips. He chuckled as I continued to kiss his neck. His arms tightened around my naked body. 

“What was your impression of me when we first met?” I asked, whispering the words near his ear.

He moved his head so he could look at me. His expression told me he was caught off guard by the question. “Why do you want to know?” he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from his eyes, feeling self-conscious by the question. “I’m just curious.”

He took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly while he rubbed my back with his rough, hard-working fingers. “When we first met, I think you were what, twelve or thirteen? My first impression was that you were a little annoying,” he admitted honestly.

I scoffed at his honesty as he chuckled. “I was seventeen, Charlotte,” he excused. “What did you expect me to think of you? You followed me around everywhere I went and had a hundred questions about what I did. At the time I was merely a stable boy cleaning out stalls and feeding the horses. Training them didn’t come until later when I was able to prove myself. How many possible questions can be asked about horse manure?”

I laughed, hiding my face in his chest at the memory. I was sort of an annoying kid who did exactly like he described. He laughed with me as the memories filled our minds. 

“If you were so annoyed by me, why did you always amuse me by letting me follow you and work with you?” I asked.

He chuckled and pushed a strand of hair off my face. “If I had to muck the stalls, I might as well have some help.”

I smirked and glared at him playfully. He laughed and tightened his arms around me. 

“When did you first start to have feelings for me?” I asked.

He sighed and looked at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes. “I had feelings of friendship shortly after we met. We spent so much time together while you followed me around, it was hard not to fall for you in some way. You have that charm about you. I didn’t have many friends; none really other than my brother. After a while, I liked spending time with you. You were always so eager and willing to do anything I asked of you. It was because of you that I was able to prove my ability of training horses and teaching people to ride. I taught you everything I knew. Your father was impressed that I was able to get you to love horses the way he did. He had taught you to ride as a young girl, but as you grew you acted as if you didn’t care about the horses or the ranch. Suddenly, with me, you were intrigued with the goings on at the ranch and took an active role in everything happening.”

“What about when you had feelings other than friendship?” I asked curiously.

He grinned and leaned up to give me a quick kiss. “The first time you snuck out to go for a nighttime ride with me,” he said. “I think you were sixteen at the time. I’m not even sure what possessed me to ask you to go with me. But you agreed and I didn’t think much of it until we started galloping across the field. The moonlight shined down on your face, illuminating every feature. There was a different feeling in the pit of my stomach that night. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. There was something about the way the moonlight hit your face that did strange things to me. It took everything in me not to kiss you. God, how I wanted to kiss you.”

I smiled, remembering the night he spoke of well. It was a clear and bright night. The wind was still warm even though it was the middle of the night. There was a meteor shower that night and he talked earlier in the day about how he was going to go out on a ride late in the evening to watch it. I wanted to ask to go with him, but I didn’t. Then he asked me instead. I was overwhelmed with excitement that he actually asked me to go with him, but I had to reel it in, so I didn’t seem too eager. That was the start of our many late-night horse rides. We would lay out in the grass for hours talking about everything and watching for shooting stars. We’d make silly wishes when we did see them. My wish was always for him to love me. It became a game between us where we would make a wish then he’d ask me what I wished for. I’d argue that I couldn’t tell him because then it wouldn’t come true. Then I’d turn around and ask him what he wished for and he’d always tell me. Usually he wished for something stupid like a truck, a new saddle, new boots, or a horse. All things that were easily feasible, unlike what I wished for. At least, it’s what I thought then. Now it seemed like my wish had finally come true. “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

He rose an eyebrow as if I should know the answer. “I was twenty-one. I couldn’t kiss a sixteen-year-old, especially not my boss’s daughter.”

“It didn’t stop you from sneaking out with me and being super flirty,” I reminded. “I was entirely lost to your charm and actually thought you liked me when you suddenly started to take more of an interest in wanting me around.”

He shrugged and sighed as he grinned at me. “I couldn’t help myself. You are far too irresistible.”

“Yet, you couldn’t kiss me?” I grumbled.

“It took all my willpower those years not to,” he admitted. “More than anything, though. You had become my best friend. The person I could talk to about anything. You were the person I talked to when I was having a bad day and you made me feel better. You were the person who helped me through all the struggles I was going through. You were the person I felt safe with. I was terrified if I tried to change our relationship in some way, I’d lose you.”

I caressed his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his chin. “You’ll never lose me.”

I kissed him passionately and full of love. I moved my naked body against his, trying to convey how much I wanted him again. He rolled me over onto my back and wrapped me in his arms as we continued to kiss. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, easing me down on his hard cock once again. He groaned enjoyably as he filled me. I rocked against his hips, causing him to groan again in my mouth. His arms tightened around me while his fingers dug into my skin. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he began to suckle my nipple into his mouth while I slid up and down on his cock. The friction between us was building, once again causing the most sensational feelings of ecstasy. Soft whimpers left my lungs. Sidney’s head rose so he could watch me come. His mouth hung open and the look on his face was insatiable. He looked as if he wanted to devour me, which only stirred the pleasurable feelings in me more. I came so hard on his cock, I screamed loudly as it hit me. He chuckled and nipped at the soft skin on my neck with his teeth before licking across the spot with his tongue. 

I felt his cock pulsate and shoot his hot seed inside of me. I moaned and grinned at how amazing it felt to have him fill me. I made no attempt to move and neither did he. I combed my fingers through his matted hair and kissed his forehead. “We needed this,” I whispered.

His arms tightened around me. “Yes, we did.”

As the sun started to go down, we slowly walked the horses back to the ranch. We held hands, feeling the need to always be connected. When we got to the barn, we hopped off and walked the horses through the gate and into the barn. 

“When did you first have feelings for me?” he asked curiously. 

I laughed and ducked my head sheepishly. “I was in love with you from the moment we met. Why do you think I followed you around everywhere you went?”

He laughed and shook his head as we walked into the barn. At the end of the barn Georgiana and Luke stood together while Luke held a lead around Tilly. She was definitely the tamest of the rescue horses we took in. Georgiana was rubbing Tilly’s neck and laughing at something Luke said. She was actually laughing. Sidney and I glanced at each other thinking the same thing. Luke was helping her to heal. 

“Remind me to give that boy a raise,” I said quietly to Sidney as we walked towards them. He hummed in agreement. 

“There you both are,” Georgiana said when we reached them. “I was beginning to think I was going to need to send out a search party.”

“We just needed a ride,” I said. “It’s been a while.”

Georgiana rolled her eyes as if she understood the hidden meaning to what I said. “What are the two of you doing with Tilly?” Sidney asked.

“I was just showing Georgiana the horses,” Luke explained. “I was surprised to hear she had never seen any of them considering she lives here.”

“I haven’t lived here for very long. And I really haven’t been in the barn since my dad died.” She was silent for a moment as if she was thinking about how her dad died in this very barn. “But I like this horse. She’s very sweet.”

I reached out and rubbed her nuzzle. “She is a pretty sweet horse.”

“Maybe tomorrow you can try riding her,” Sidney offered.

“Me?” Georgiana gasped.

“Why not?” he said. “She’s been the easiest to work with and I think she’s ready to be ridden. She seems to like you. Maybe if the boss agrees she can be your horse if we can get her trained.”

Sidney glanced towards me with a smirk. “Absolutely!” I said. “You need a horse if you’re going to live here.”

A smile spread across her face as she turned back towards Tilly and rubbed her neck again. “Alright,” she agreed excitedly. 

“We’ll have to take it slow at first, especially since you have a broken wrist,” Sidney said. “But we will see what we can do. You’ll need to get up early.” She nodded her head in agreement. “Luke can help as well. He’s been great help around the ranch. I’m sure he’d love to have a day of learning to ride a horse.”

“I’ve never ridden a horse before,” Luke admitted. “But I’d definitely love to learn.”

“Great!” Sidney said. “We will get started first thing in the morning.”

Georgiana and Luke smiled excitedly at each other before Luke said he needed to get home before his mom started to worry. Sidney took the reins of Tilly as Georgiana walked Luke to his car. 

“Do you think she’s ready?” I asked, once Sidney and I were alone again. 

“Georgiana or Tilly?” he joked. I rolled my eyes as his joke. He laughed and leaned towards me, giving me a quick kiss. “Both of them will be fine. I’ve already ridden Tilly. She’s a good horse. Georgiana will do great riding her and it’ll probably do her some good to get some fresh air and feel good about something. We will just pretend like Georgiana is training and taming her all on her own.”

I gave him a questioning look. “Is that what you did today with Onyx and me?”

He laughed and shook his head. “No. Onyx wants nothing to do with me or anyone else. All the other rescue horses have pretty much been tamed and worked in. Onyx is stubborn. He knows what he likes. He’s going to have to share, though.”

I grinned and leaned over to give him another kiss. “Lucky for you, I love you more. At least for now,” I teased.

He laughed and went to work putting Tilly away and then Blaze. I put Ginger away then went over to check in on Onyx. He was hesitant at first, but slowly came over to me and let me pet him. I talked to him for a moment while I waited on Sidney to finish up all the chores still needing done. When he was done, we walked up to the house and cleaned up a little before making dinner. Georgiana actually came out of her room and sat at the table with us, which surprised both me and Sidney. She didn’t say a lot, but at least she was out of her room. 

After dinner, Sidney went to shower while I went in to talk to Georgiana. 

“You and Luke seem to have gotten close,” I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

She rolled her eyes. “I know you made him keep an eye on me.”

“I’ve been worried about you. So has Sidney. I just wanted to make sure you were safe while I was away from the house,” I admitted. “I wasn’t planning to be gone from the house for long. But then the time got away from me.”

“I don’t need to be babysat. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I’m just dealing with things my own way,” she explained. 

“You didn’t seem to mind having Luke around,” I pointed out.

She tried to hide her smile and shrugged like it was nothing. “We got to talking when I caught him in the kitchen. Turns out we have a lot in common. Did you know he was in a car accident a year ago with his dad?” she asked.

I shook my head. Admittedly, I didn’t know much of anything about him other than he was Sam’s nephew and had just moved here with his mom. 

“His dad died in the accident. He nearly died also, just like me. He told me about all the surgeries he had to have and how he went through a stage in his life where he wanted to die because of the guilt he felt that his dad died while he survived. But then he thought about how his mom would feel being alone and he also thought about how his dad wouldn’t want him to feel guilty and would want him to live for him.”

“Do you feel guilty because you survived the accident?” I asked.

“No,” she said. “I feel guilty because I’m letting my dad down. He used to warn me about guys like Otis.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head dramatically. “I can still hear his voice telling me to stay far away from guys who don’t value me or want my happiness above there’s. I never understood him and always thought he was a little crazy for telling me these things when I was still a little girl. But I did exactly what he told me not to do.”

“Is Luke more like the guy your dad would have wanted you to be with?” I asked, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the sides of her mouth twitching like she wanted to smile at the thought. “We’re just friends,” she said. “I don’t want anything else than that right now. I told you earlier I don’t have any friends. Most of that is because of Otis. He didn’t want me to be friends with anyone but him. Since Luke just moved here, he doesn’t know anyone. We’re going to have to go to school soon. It’ll be nice to have someone to hang out with at school.”

“That’s a great idea,” I said.

“Besides, you did tell me to find someone I’d consider my best friend before anything else,” she reminded.

I smiled and nodded my head. “I think Luke will be a good friend to have.”

I told her to get some rest since tomorrow was going to be a busy day and left her room. I headed upstairs where Sidney was lying in bed, half asleep. I smiled at the sight of him and slipped out of my clothes. I crawled in bed next to him and curled into his side. He pulled me close and sighed contently to have me in his arms. “What’s the story with Georgiana and Luke?” he asked.

“They are just friends. I think it’ll be good for both of them. It turns out they have a lot in common,” I explained.

“I like the kid. He made Georgiana smile.” 

“And he gave us the opportunity to reconnect. I think we have been struggling since she got here,” I reminded.

“I knew it would be difficult. I just don’t want us to lose what we have trying to make her happy,” he said with concern in his voice.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “We won’t. I can’t imagine anything breaking our bond.” 

He turned his head and smiled at me. “Neither can I.” He rolled to his side and kissed me gently. He tucked me under his chin and held me close. The sound of his soft breathing and gentle heartbeat lulled me to sleep in no time. 

In the morning, Georgiana was difficult to get out of bed. She nearly changed her mind and wanted to stay in bed to sleep. Eventually she got up and drank a cup of coffee to wake herself up. She grumbled as both Sidney and I told her good morning. 

Georgiana still wasn’t in a good mood when we headed down to the barn. She hung back and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Once Sidney got Tilly all saddled up and brought her to Georgiana, she suddenly brightened and seemed to have just a little bit of life back in her. Sidney instructed Georgiana to bring Tilly down to the arena while we followed behind her. Luke pulled into the yard shortly after we got to the arena. He came rushing over and climbed up on the fence next to me while we watched Georgiana and Sidney work together with the horse. Because of Georgiana’s cast, Sidney brought in the steps for Georgiana to climb up into the saddle. Once she was on Tilly, she seemed pretty pleased with herself. 

“Talk to her and let her know she’s alright,” Sidney instructed. Georgiana did as he said and all through the morning the two of them worked together with the horse. It was quite amazing to watch. Not because Georgiana was doing a good job at riding Tilly or because she seemed happy to be on a horse. I was amazed at how Georgiana and Sidney were bonding and healing their own relationship through a horse. She was entirely trusting of him and doing exactly as he instructed while at the same time Sidney was giving her the freedom to learn and make mistakes. Instead of getting upset, he gently taught her how to do something better and she listened. I was mesmerized by their interaction, even if neither of them truly saw what was happening between them.

When Georgiana needed a break, Sidney brought in Luke and started working with him. He was very uneasy at first and it took quite some time for him to feel confident enough to be let off the lead from Sidney. Georgiana encouraged him from the side the entire time, which was great to see. I enjoyed seeing her bond with someone new and seeing her spirit return. 

When Sidney could tell Tilly needed a break just as much as Luke did, he said it was time to bring out Onyx. A thrill rushed through me and I nearly leaped off the fence to go get him. 

Sidney put Tilly away and rewarded her with a carrot while I went to get Onyx. I didn’t think he’d let me ride him just yet, but he had definitely gotten used to me. I had him ready to go before Sidney had even finished with Tilly. 

Sidney grinned when he saw me waiting for him with Onyx on a lead. “He truly does have a thing for you,” he said. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Maybe a little jealous though.”

I laughed and walked towards him. Onyx got just a little spooked from Sidney being so close and jerked away from me. I had to use all my strength to control him, so I didn’t lose my grip on his reins. Understanding the warning, Sidney took a step away.

“Alright, alright! I hear you,” Sidney said, talking to Onyx. “You can have her for now. But I get her back later.” Onyx whinnied loudly and stomped his foot. Sidney laughed. “Those sound like fighting words. If I have to fight for her, I will. You better believe I’ll win, too. I don’t care how big you are.” Onyx snorted and jerked his head up and down a couple times. I laughed at their interaction. It did seem as if they were fighting over me.

Sidney walked with me out of the barn but kept a good distance between us, so he didn’t upset Onyx. Once outside, I noticed a car parked right in front of the arena. Clara and James stood outside of the car looking around with dazed expressions. My heart raced at seeing them. I stopped in my tracks and Sidney could tell something was wrong. My eyes focused in on James. I felt as if everything around me was moving in slow motion. I didn't know what he wanted or why he was here, but I didn't like it.

“There you are!” Clara called out, running towards me. Her sudden movement towards me caused Onyx to go crazy and rear up in anger. I couldn’t control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew he was going to be back, right? There has to be a little drama. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your constant support and lovely comments. I absolutely love all of you for giving me so much joy in writing this story.


	10. Unwanted Guests

“Whoa!” I shouted, trying to pull Onyx back. He yanked me up off the ground as he reared up. I could hear Sidney shouting my name, telling me to let go, but I didn’t. I held on hoping to get control of him. I fell to the ground as Onyx came back down to the ground. He stomped at the ground where I laid below him. Sidney and Crowe both threw a rope around his neck from the sides to try to get control of him. 

“Charlotte, get out of there!” Sidney shouted. Onyx reared up again and whinnied loudly as Crowe and Sidney tried to gain control. If I didn’t move, he was going to come down right on top of me. I rolled across the ground and out of the way before standing up and coming in front of Onyx to do what I could to ease him. 

Thankfully, a few soothing words from me calmed him down enough that I could grab his reins and pat him on the muzzle. He whinnied loudly and stomped at the ground again. “I know. It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m right here,” I whispered to Onyx. 

The adrenaline running through all of us was intense. I glanced towards Sidney who had a mixture of fear and anger across his face. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me. There’s too many people around,” I answered.

“I’ll get him back to the stable,” Crowe offered. Keeping him a good distance away, Crowe led him back towards the barn.

I turned towards Clara and gave her a questioning look. “What were you thinking?” I shouted. “You can’t run towards a horse like that, especially not one who is as skittish as Onyx is.”

“How am I supposed to know you have a wild animal at this place?” she argued.

“He’s not wild. He just doesn’t trust. You shouldn’t run up on a horse like that despite how tame and well trained they are,” I countered.

“Why are you getting mad at me? What’s happened to you?” she questioned.

I sighed and glanced towards Sidney. “Nothing’s happened to me. I’m fine.”

“This isn’t like you,” she said. I chose to ignore her.

Crowe came back out of the barn and stood next to me. “Is Onyx alright?” I asked.

“He looks fine. Just a little shook up. I think we all are. I’ll keep an eye on him to make sure there’s no other signs of distress,” he offered.

Clara now glanced between Sidney and Crowe with intrigue in her eyes. Clara was never one to shy away from a man’s attention. Once she set her sights on a target, there was no getting out of her trap. I’d seen it time and time again. I rolled my eyes at the thought that somehow, she had already snared James and was now after Crowe and possibly even Sidney.

I looked around and noticed Georgiana and Lucas still stood in the arena watching from afar. Tom stood a distance away with some of the other workers, watching with curiosity. Even Edward came out of his office area to see what the commotion was about. “Why are you here?” I asked again. 

“We brought your stuff. The moving truck should be here soon. We thought we would surprise you.”

“How do the two of you even know each other?” I asked, looking towards James now. He slowly walked over, looking very uneasy as if he was ready to run to the safety of his car at any moment if a horse even came near him. He held a white handkerchief over his nose and mouth as he tried to block out the smell of horses.

“Is there a place we can go to talk in private?” he asked. The feeling I got with him asking to talk to me in private was unnerving. I could almost feel the questions and rage emanating from Sidney who stood next to me. 

I sighed, not knowing what to do. “Of course. We can walk up to the house,” I offered, pointing in the direction.

“Won’t you introduce us to your friends first?” Clara asked with a flirty grin on her face.

“Sorry. Yes. This is Mr. Crowe, one of the trainers here.” I gestured towards Crowe who smiled and tipped his head towards them. “And this is Sidney. He’s our head trainer.” I glanced quickly at Sidney. I had to look away almost instantly as his expression was questioning everything. “Out there is my friend Georgiana with one of our newest workers, Lucas. And Tom,” I looked over to where Tom and everyone else was a few minutes ago, but they were already back to work and scattered about. “This is Clara and James. Some friends from college.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Clara said with her most flirty voice. She walked towards them and extended her hand. “I’m Charlotte’s oldest friend.” Sidney stormed off, heading towards the barn. Crowe took Clara’s hand and smiled politely back at her. Knowing Clara the way I did, he was putty in her hands now.

“Why don’t we go up to the house now?” I suggested, trying to lead them away. What I really wanted to do was go after Sidney and talk to him. I wanted to reassure him. But I had to figure out why they were here first.

“So, you own all of this?” James asked as we got closer to the house. 

“I do. It’s been in our family for over one-hundred years.”

“It seems a little intimidating,” Clara said, looking around at all the property as far as the eye could see. 

“It’s really not,” I argued with a small chuckle. 

We walked into the house and I offered them both something to drink. We talked about the ranch for a bit while I tried to figure out why they were here. I especially wanted to know why James was here. He never seemed this interested in anything I ever did before. Why now was he so concerned about what I was doing with the ranch? James excused himself from the room to use the bathroom, giving me an opportunity to talk to Clara alone.

“Why are you here with him?” I asked. “How do you even know him? I never really told you much about him and as far as I can remember you never met him. What’s going on?”

Clara sighed and gave me a patronizing look. “Charlotte, we’re worried about you. I ran into James unexpectedly. I know him from years ago, long before you ever met him. We got to talking about our concern for a friend and come to find out we were both talking about the same friend. I’ve known you longer than anyone. You never wanted anything to do with this ranch after you left it. Now all of a sudden you are forced back here and have made the decision to stay. It all sounds fishy to us. It’s not like you. Are they holding you against your will? Is it some sort of cult that has you brainwashed? I’m worried about your safety and we want you to come home with us.”

“Once we get you away from here, we both think you’ll see reason and realize you’re making a huge mistake by staying,” James added, standing against the wall behind us.

All I could do was laugh. “First off, I’m absolutely fine. There is nothing for either of you to worry about. Quite honestly, I’m a little offended that you would think I was being brainwashed. I’m choosing to stay here of my own free will. I admit, I never wanted to come back. I was hesitant to come back even after my father died. But once I got here, it was as if I never left. I fell in love with this place all over again.”

“Charlotte,” Clara said again, causing me to get even angrier. 

“And second, you aren’t my oldest friend,” I said very matter-of-factly. “My oldest friends are right here on this ranch.”

“Which one of them stole you away from me?” James asked. 

I looked up at him and glared. “No one stole me away from you. We were never together,” I reminded.

“Like I said on the phone, I believe we were.”

“I’m going to give you two a moment alone. I think you need to talk,” Clara said, standing and walking out of the house. 

James and I were silent for a moment, waiting for the other to speak first. Instead we both started talking at the same time. 

“Go ahead,” I offered. 

“No. You go first,” he insisted, sitting down in the chair where Clara once sat. 

“I told you on the phone I was seeing someone here. I don’t understand why you came. You never made any indication that you wanted us to be anything but causal. I’d go weeks without hearing from you and then out of the blue you would call me up and ask if I wanted to get together. That’s not a relationship.”

“Charlotte, I messed up,” he said, trying to reach out and take my hands in his. I quickly jerked them away from him. “I realize now I should have tried harder to hold on to you. Work is busy. I took for granted that you were always available to me when I needed you and I didn’t have to put in the effort. I should have been fighting harder to show you how much you mean to me. I don’t want to lose you to some cowboy who doesn’t appreciate who you truly are.”

I scoffed at his words and stood up to put some distance between us. “You don’t know anything about him or me for that matter.” I walked towards the window, hearing the rhythmic crack of firewood being chopped. Outside, Sidney swung an ax with great force while Clara watched on with a flirty grin on her face. She would say things to him in between his swinging that I couldn’t hear, which made me upset. I didn’t want her anywhere near him. She may be my friend, but she needed to keep clear from Sidney. 

I saw the moving truck coming up the road and parking in front of the house. Clara rushed over to greet the movers and I’m sure flirt with them as well.

“I want you to come with me to Paris,” he blurted. 

I turned around and stared at him with a quizzical look. “What?” I laughed.

He stood up and walked towards me as he spoke. “I want you to go to Paris with me. I want to show you the world. I want you to have everything you’ve ever dreamed of. I can give you all of that. We can go there and spend some time together, truly get to know each other and see where things lead,” he offered, standing just steps away from me. “You don’t belong here. This isn’t the girl I know. The girl I know loves the city. The girl I know enjoys the social aspect of the city. She loves going to the theatre and parties. The girl I know would never be caught dead getting dirty with some smelly horse. The girl I know would want more than this small town can offer her.”

I could barely breathe as he spoke. Yes, at one time I did want all those things. I still want all those things. But I didn’t want them with him. “You’re wrong,” I said. “This small town has everything I’ve ever wanted.” I walked past him and headed towards the door. 

“This isn’t you, Charlotte,” he shouted after me. 

I stopped at the door and turned back to him. “Actually, this is me. You just never knew the real me,” I said, before stepping out of the house and running around to the side where Sidney was still chopping wood. Thankfully Clara was now flirting with Crowe by the barn instead of Sidney. 

“Sidney!” I shouted, not really knowing what I was going to say. I just needed him to know we were fine. 

He stopped chopping for only a moment and glanced up at me. He swallowed hard and let the ax hang at his side. “Why did you introduce me as the head trainer?” I gave him a guilty expression and opened my mouth to answer, but no words sounded right. He scoffed and shook his head in anger. He rose the ax to his shoulder again. “You don’t have to answer that. I’m pretty sure I already figured it out.” He swung the ax so hard that the wood split instantly and shot across the yard. 

“Sidney, it’s not like that. I was caught off guard. That’s all. I didn’t know why they were here,” I said trying to explain. “It’s no excuse. I should have told them who you were right away.”

“What I don’t understand is how you could accuse me of cheating and then have the audacity to get jealous over something so trivial as me talking to another employee, while all along you had another guy on the side. I’m the cheater? Seriously?”

“I didn’t have another guy on the side. We weren’t anything exclusive,” I explained. “It was just a fling from time to time. As soon as we decided to make this work between us, I called him and told him I was seeing someone else.”

“Guys don’t come all the way across the country to see a girl they were having a fling with,” he snapped. He started to pick up the pieces of chopped wood and stack them in his arms.

“I never thought it was more than a fling. I can’t help if he thought it was more. I thought things were over between us. I don’t know why he’s here,” I argued.

He laughed and shook his head. “He’s here to take you back to where you belong and get you away from all these people who are brainwashing you. Your friend Clara has a big mouth. Have fun in Paris.” He walked past me towards the woodshed at a fast pace. 

“Sidney!” I called out and chased after him. 

“Just go, Charlotte,” he said with his back to me as he stacked the wood. “It’s what you’ve always wanted. I don’t remember a time you weren’t talking about travelling and seeing the world. This is your opportunity. Take it. This is what I want for you. It’s what I gave you up for last time. I did it then, I can do it again.”

I huffed loudly so he would know just how angry I was. “Why is it always about what you want for me? What about what I want for me?”

He turned around and met my anger with his own. “Fine! What is it you want?”

“I want you to stop be so self-sacrificing. I want you to fight for me. I want you to tell me not to leave because you love me.” He gritted his teeth and breathed out of his nose as he stared at me. Tears sprung to my eyes as he made it perfectly clear he wasn’t going to do anything I wanted. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and continued. “It doesn’t matter if you fight for me or not. I’m going to fight for both of us. I’m not giving up on what we have,” I cried. I assumed he would stand there unmoving while I poured my heart out. But he didn’t. With two long strides, he grabbed my face and tilted it up to meet my lips with his. His kiss was hard and full of pent up frustration. He consumed my mouth as if he was afraid of losing our passion. I molded against his body and whimpered against his mouth as tears still fell from my eyes. 

He broke away while his shallow breaths washed over my face. “Why would you choose this life over one far more suitable? He can offer you everything. I can’t give you anything.”

“You already give me everything by simply loving me. There’s nothing more I need. Why are you always so quick to give me up? Why can’t you tell me not to go?”

He brushed tears away from my face and gave me a pained expression. “I don’t ever want to stand in your way. I don’t want to be the cause of you not fulfilling your dreams. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took those dreams away from you.”

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest. “My dream is you, Sidney. Why can’t you see that? I do want to travel. I want to experience the world. I want to do everything. But I want to do all those things with you. Every shooting star I ever saw, I wished for you to love me. You are my wish.”

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed me again, even harder and more fervent than before. His desire for connection was apparent. He needed to know I was still his. I needed to know he was still mine. 

He pushed me up against the stack of wood and held my head with his hands while his lips moved wildly against mine. I unbuttoned his pants and yanked on them to be released before unbuttoning my own. Sidney lifted me in his arms and slammed me against the stacked wood again. I winced from the wood scratching my back. I breathed heavily against his neck while I sucked at his sweat dampened skinned. My fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck while I held on to him. He pulled his face away from mine for a second to look at me. His heavy breaths washed over my face as his eyes took in my expression. He looked as if he was asking permission as if I already belonged to someone else and he was taking something that didn’t belong to him. My legs tightened around him and I lowered my head so he could see my face. 

“Yes!” I whispered. He closed his mouth and tightened his jaw before plunging deep inside of me. The wood scratched against my back with every thrust, but it only intensified the pleasure he brought me. I had come to enjoy our impulsivity, our raw passion for each other. We didn’t have to think or question what the other needed or wanted. Our connection was so deep we knew how to bring the other out of the dark and back into the light. 

He groaned loudly as his mouth played across my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed slowly as I climaxed. My entire body went limp in his arms. His grip around me tightened as he continued to thrust into me, allowing his own orgasm to come. I felt his body shutter as he came down from his climax. His breathing was erratic, and his head rested against my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and rose his face to meet mine for a kiss. Our kiss was slow and sensual. He slowly lowered my feet back to the ground before tangling his fingers in my hair to deepen our kiss. 

We had been away for quite a while. I had no idea where our guests were or what they were even thinking about our absence. I wouldn’t have even cared if they were standing right outside and had either seen or heard the entire act. I would have gladly stayed in the dark and damp woodshed with Sidney for the rest of the day until they all left if he asked me to. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling away to look at me. He brushed a strand of hair off my cheek. The look on his face made me realize he still had so many insecurities. 

I placed my arms around his neck, playing with his hair and smiled up at him. “It’s not even a question that needs to be asked. I’m always going to choose you. I’m always going to fight for you. I need you to do the same for me.”

He nodded his head and tried to smile. “I love you, Charlotte. I truly do. I don’t want you to leave, not ever. But if at any point you don’t want to be here and you’d rather be somewhere else, I’ll support you. I love you enough to let you go, even if it kills me. I’ll keep this place running for you whether you are here or not.”

I kissed him gently letting my lips linger against his. “This is where I belong. My home is with you.” I kissed him again reassuring him of my feelings. 

“Okay,” he said simply. It was enough though. 

We started to get dressed and make ourselves presentable before going back out into the open air and sunlight.

“I’m going to invite them to stay for dinner,” I blurted while buttoning my pants.

“Are you crazy?” he asked. “Do you have any idea how awkward it would be to sit down and share a meal with your girlfriend’s ex?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes. “He’s not my ex. Not exactly,” I explained once again. “You heard what Clara said. They both think you or someone else on this ranch has brainwashed me into staying here. I want to prove them wrong. I want them to get to know you so they can see that you are truly what’s right for me.” I walked over to him and slipped my arms around his middle. He too wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. “Show them who you are and why I love you.”

He sighed, relenting to my plan. “If I do this, I’m bringing in some backup.”

“Of course. Georgiana will be eating with us. Maybe she can ask Luke to join us,” I offered. “And we should invite Mr. Crowe. I still haven’t had the opportunity to get to know him well.”

“I was thinking about someone else,” he said.

“Who?”

“Mary,” he answered with a grin.

I laughed and nodded my head. “Tom, Mary, and the kids are always welcome. I think Clara and James should get to know my family.”

“Your family?” he asked, happily smirking. 

I took his hands in mine and looked at him sincerely. “Yes. You are my family.” He had a look of true happiness at the revelation of me considering him my family. He was more my family than anyone else. 

I led him out of the woodshed hand in hand around to the front of the house where the movers were unloading my stuff from the truck. James and Clara sat at the picnic table talking quietly.

Clara came walking over when she saw me. “Where’ve you been?” she asked. Her eyes focused in on our linked hands as she came closer. James’s eyes did the same thing as he stood a distance away. Sidney released my hand, which caused me to have a moment of panic. Thankfully my panic was eased when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as if he was putting his claim on me. I smiled internally and maybe even outwardly as he was fighting for me like I wanted him to.

“I didn’t get to introduce Sidney properly earlier with all the commotion going on,” I began, looking up at Sidney who had locked eyes with James. “Sidney is more than just our head trainer. He’s also the man I love. We have a long history together. When I returned, we decided to make things work between us again.”

Clara turned around, glancing at James before turning back towards us. “I suppose it’s what I suspected. He is quite the catch.”

Sidney groaned and turned towards me. “I need to go see to the horses. I’ll talk to Tom and Crowe about dinner.” I nodded my head before Sidney leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. I filled with pride at yet another way he was showing James I was his. 

Sidney walked towards the barn as I watched him go. Suddenly I felt Clara and James standing in front of me.

“You do realize he’s using you for your money, don’t you?” Clara asked. “Didn’t you just inherit a fortune from your father? Someone like him is clearly after one thing. Charlotte, please tell me you see this?”

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “He has no interest in money. He’s not that type of a guy.”

“How can you possibly know that?” James asked. “I’ve dealt with men like him before. Men who use rich women until they get what they want, which is usually money, then leave them. You don’t know what goes on inside his head.”

I was getting angry at the accusations. Sidney was nothing like what they described. He didn’t give a damn about money. “You don’t even know him. You can’t make those type of accusations simply by looking at him. I know Sidney better than I probably know either of you. Stop being so judgmental and take a moment to get to know him.”

“Get to know him?” James scoffed.

“Yes. Maybe you could even get to know me, the true me. I’m inviting both of you to dinner tonight.”

“Where?” Clara asked.

“Right here. I’m going to make dinner.”

“You’re going to make dinner?” Clara asked skeptically. “You hate to cook.”

“No. I actually enjoy it. I’m not that great at it, but I do enjoy it,” I explained. “This is what I mean. There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Fine. We will stay for dinner. But I doubt it’s going to change my mind. I will not stop until I convince you he’s using you,” James said. 

“If that’s how you feel, you can leave now,” I said angrily. “I’m giving you the opportunity to know the true me so you can be reassured I’m not being brainwashed. If you aren’t willing to give him a chance, there’s no reason for you to be here.”

“I’ll give him a chance,” Clara said. “Like James, I don’t trust him. It’s going to take a lot to convince me.” 

“I have no doubt he will convince you both.”


	11. Swimming Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> As some as you might have seen on Twitter, I was having a little bit of writer's block because another story was taking over my thoughts. Instead of fighting it, I just wrote it. Which ultimately helped since I was able to finish this chapter. Even though I have ventured into a new short little story, I will finish ranchfic and firefic. They are my top priority.

Sidney was right. Sitting down for a meal with Clara and James was going to be awkward. It was awkward just being in the same room with them while I made dinner. I had no idea why I thought this was going to be a good idea. I felt as if everything I was doing was being judged and scrutinized by them. They were questioning my every move. I just wanted them to know the Sidney I knew. I wanted them to see I wasn’t in any danger. I wanted them to leave knowing I was perfectly safe with Sidney and staying was my choice. 

I took them out to the barn before I made dinner, so they could get to know the horses and see just why I needed to stay. The horses needed me, especially Onyx. Unfortunately, James wanted nothing to do with the horses and covered his face while we walked through the barn. He claimed he was allergic to them and would swell up if he got too close. When I reached Onyx, I went inside his stable while James and Clara protested and called him a wild animal who was going to kill me. I reassured them he was perfectly safe, and he proved it to them by being extremely gentle with me. There really was nothing to be worried about. 

We didn’t stay in the barn for long. I could tell James was very uncomfortable around the horses. Clara tried to act as if she was interested in the horses and even tried to get close to a few of them. I found it funny when she tried to act like she was some sort of expert on horse personalities. She had no clue what she was talking about. 

I felt as if I didn’t know either of them anymore. I honestly didn’t care what James thought of me. But I felt entirely betrayed by Clara. She was supposed to be my friend. She was supposed to support me and trust me. Instead, she was believing James and making assumptions based on the little she knew about the ranch. As that sunk in, I wondered why exactly I invited them to dinner instead of telling both of them to leave and stay out of my life. I should have. I had lost trust in Clara. I began to realize just how Georgiana and even Sidney felt when I left. I had betrayed them in a way. I had betrayed everyone. I had to remind myself how grateful I was that everyone was so willing to give me a second chance. I wasn’t so sure I would be able to give Clara a second chance.

Once back in the house, I asked Clara and James to sit in the dining room while I went upstairs to change out of the dirty work clothes and wash up a little. I would have preferred to shower, but I felt uncomfortable doing so with James and Clara downstairs. I put on one of my simple summer dresses and pulled a hairbrush through the knots in my hair. I sighed, letting the air fill my cheeks as I looked at myself in the mirror. The whole day was an utter mess. I wished it would go away. 

Heading into the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of wine before anything else. The only thing I could think to make was pasta. It was easy, quick, and something most people found appealing. I sipped at a glass of wine while I stirred the pasta and added fresh herbs to the sauce. When the front door opened, there was a sense of relief that washed over me. I didn’t even care who it was, as long as there was someone else in the house with me besides just James and Clara. I turned to see Georgiana walk in and give me an uneasy look. Luke followed close behind her. 

“Are you going to join us for dinner, Luke?” I asked.

“I’d love to,” he answered. 

“We’re going to watch a movie in my room while we wait,” Georgiana said, beginning to lead Luke towards her room. 

“Alright,” I said disappointingly. I was hoping they would stay close to give me some relief. Clara and James were sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine, but I still felt their eyes watching my every move. 

I continued stirring the sauce and noticed Georgiana had hung back for a moment. I turned towards her and noticed she was watching our guests with concern. She turned back towards me. “Are you going to be leaving again?” she asked quietly so they couldn’t hear her.

I smiled and tilted me head. “No. I’m not going anywhere.”

She nodded her head and sighed in relief. She walked into her room and joined Luke. I glanced towards the table and saw James watching me intently. I didn’t like it. I got the impression he may have heard our exchange.

Sidney walked in the house a few moments later. I was so thankful to see him. He glanced in the dining room and grumbled at the sight of our guests, before making his way into the kitchen. He placed his hand at the small of my back and looked over my shoulder to see what I was making. “Something smells delicious,” he said.

I shrugged, looking up at him. “It’s just pasta,” I said. 

“I’m sure it’ll great,” he reassured.

“Are Tom and Mary coming?” I asked.

He nodded his head. “They should be here soon, as will Crowe.”

“Good,” I said, relieved to have them.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” he said before giving me a kiss on the lips and heading upstairs. Once again, I was left alone with them. 

“Is this your father, Charlotte?” James called from the other room. 

I walked towards the room and noticed him looking at a photo on the wall. “It is. Would you like to see some more photos?” I asked.

“Of course,” he agreed. I got my laptop out and clicked on the video my father had left me. Skipping past the personal message he left, I pushed play where the slideshow began and placed it in front of him and Clara. I stood back so they could watch. Photos of me as a child with my father filled the screen, then photos of me with Georgiana, with Tom and Mary, and most importantly with Sidney came across the screen. I imagined seeing these photos would convince them I was with people I cared about and those who cared about me. When the slideshow ended, I closed my laptop and wiped a tear away before I went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Neither of them said a word about the slideshow. I found it odd, but the photos didn’t mean a lot to them. They didn’t know the people in the photos like I did. 

Sidney was watching from the kitchen when it finished. I tried to smile at him but struggled. He rubbed my shoulder and watched me intently. “Are you alright?” he asked. I let out a deep breath and nodded my head. Sometimes watching that slideshow made me emotional, especially the beginning when my father was talking directly to me. I couldn’t watch it often, but at times I just needed to hear his voice again to bring me comfort. Sidney knew this and spent a lot of time comforting me when I was having a hard time with thoughts or memories of my father.

I was chopping vegetables for a salad when the doorbell rang. Sidney rushed to the door welcoming Mary and Tom in with excitement. Sidney came into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge for him and Tom while Mary came into the kitchen with me carrying a homemade pie. 

“No kids?” I asked her.

“I had a feeling this dinner might be a little tense, so I got a last-minute babysitter to watch them,” she said quietly.

“I hope it doesn’t get too tense. I don’t know how much you’ve been told. I just want them to know I’m staying because I want to stay. I’m not being manipulated.”

She grazed my hand with hers and gave me a smile. “I’m sure it’s rather stressful. We are here to support you in any way we can.”

I let out a sigh of relief. Mary always made me feel better. I know now why Sidney wanted her as his backup. 

I asked Mary if she could set the table while I prepped everything in serving dishes. As soon as Crowe arrived, we made our way to the table. The tension in the room was unbearable. I could barely breathe let alone eat. “I suppose I should introduce everyone,” I said before I sat down. I went around the table and introduced everyone, just giving a name and a quick word of how I knew them. It was extremely awkward, but I knew it had to be done. 

Once introductions were over, I asked Mary if she’d lead us in prayer like she did at her own home. She graciously agreed. I took Sidney’s hand, who sat next to me as well as Mary’s who sat on my other side. I glanced at Clara and James who both looked rather uneasy with the act of prayer. After a moment of hesitation, they both obliged and joined in on the prayer. Mary recited a wonderful prayer thanking God for good food, old friends and new friends. 

“What a lovely dinner you’ve prepared, Charlotte,” Mary complimented after the prayer was finished.

I laughed. “It’s not even close to your cooking but thank you anyway.”

“I’m looking forward to trying what you’ve created,” James said from across the table. It seemed as if everyone at the table stared at him with hatred. He silenced the table when he spoke. Food started getting passed around the table and forks clinking against plates filled the silence. I glanced towards Sidney with an uneasy expression.

“I was just thinking about your father today, Charlotte,” Mary began. “I believe it was this time eight years ago that he finally finished building this house. He worked day and night to build this after the home his great grandfather built was torn down. You were just a little girl at the time. Do you remember that?” 

I giggled. “I do. He was a stubborn man who very rarely let anyone help him. He thought he could do it all. I think it took him five years to finish building it, but when he was done, he was proud of his accomplishment.”

“It is rather picturesque,” Clara added. “A cute little house overlooking the large barn at the base of the hill. Isn’t this the standard interpretation of a farm?”

“It’s not exactly what I pictured Charlotte living in,” James added. “I don’t see much of her personality in this home.”

I had a melancholy look on my face as memories of my father filled my thoughts. He worked harder than anyone I knew and had instincts no human should possess. He could sense a winning horse the moment he laid eyes on them. I was not blessed with the same instincts he and I’m sure my grandfathers before him were blessed with. At this point, I was still trying to make sense of what my role at the ranch was. I wanted to be as successful as my father and keep this place going for him, but I didn’t have a clue what I was doing. Everything about this ranch, including the house, were still very much my father. I was merely living in my father’s world rather than making it my own.

Sidney reached out and placed his hand over mine in comfort. I tried to smile, but as memories of my father continued to be shared across the table between Mary and Tom the more I realized, I’d never be able to fill his shoes.

“He was a wonderful man and will be greatly missed,” Tom said with sadness to his tone. 

“Yes, he will,” Mary agreed. “We all adored and admired your father, Charlotte. I believe we are all better people by knowing him.” I appreciated their thoughts and kind words about my father, but I was feeling emotional and didn’t want to in front of everyone. Thankfully, the subject of my father was dropped, and silence filled the space once again.

“So,” Tom began. I was thankful he spoke up to change the subject. “What is it the two of you do for work?”

Clara giggled. “I don’t work yet. I just finished school the same time Charlotte did. I’m considering my options. Should I join the workforce, or should I continue my schooling?”

“What is you want to do?” Mary asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. That’s why I’m considering my options,” she answered. “I’m not like Charlotte who always knew what she wanted to do.”

“What is it Charlotte always want to do?” Mary asked, glancing towards me as if she was waiting for me to answer. When I opened my mouth to answer, Clara answered for me.

“She wanted to be an editor,” Clara answered. 

“That’s not entirely accurate,” I argued. “For a while I wanted to be an accountant. I also considered being a teacher. I attempted to write a novel, but I found my creativity wasn’t the greatest. I also thought about being an attorney for a while.”

“If you want to be an accountant, I’m sure I could get you a job with my family’s company,” James offered. “We are always looking for good people to keep the numbers straight.”

I nodded my head but didn’t say anything in return. I knew he was trying to convince me a life with him would be better.

“What about you, Mr. Stringer? What is it you do for a living?” Mary asked.

“I work for my father. He owns businesses all over the world and I oversee many of them. We have created quite the enterprise and have become fairly wealthy in our efforts,” he answered. 

“How lovely for you,” Mary said with a hint of condescension. 

“What is it all of you do?” James asked, directing his question for Sidney mostly. “I can’t imagine taking care of horses is all that difficult.”

Crowe stifled a laugh at his assumption. “It’s actually far more difficult than you think. I’m sure Tom and Sidney can attest to that as well.”

“How hard can it be to feed a few horses?” he asked. 

“We do far more than simply feed horses,” Tom interjected angrily. “The breeding alone takes lots of time and energy, not to mention the birthing, the training, the record keeping, cutting and storing the hay, fixing fencing, taking care of hooves and teeth. We work every day, rain or shine. We very rarely take days off or go on vacations with our families. These horses depend on us daily for their wellbeing.”

“Forgive me,” he said. “I suppose there may be more to it than I imagined.”

“It’s rather rude to come into someone’s house and insult not only their home but also their line of work,” Georgiana said angrily.

“Georgiana,” Sidney said in warning from across the table. She glanced at him with a frustrated expression and didn’t listen to his warning.

“This is ridiculous!” she shouted. “You both come here unannounced, nearly get Charlotte killed, insult her intelligence and her home, and act as if we’re the ones doing something wrong? Are you kidding me?”

James glared at Georgiana from across the table. “Alright, since it’s been brought up, let’s discuss what I think is going on here,” he began, tossing his napkin on the table. “How exactly do you fit into this equation, Miss Georgiana? I understand your father once worked for Mr. Heywood, but what gives you the right to live in Charlotte’s home now? Have you always lived here? Is this a common practice for random employees to live in the same home as their employers? Not only does it appear you live here but Mr. Sidney Parker seems to have taken up residence here as well. You both seem to have taken over Charlotte’s family home in no time at all.”

“James,” I said, trying to stop him from continuing. He didn’t listen.

“And let’s discuss Charlotte’s sudden decision to stay. Whose idea was that? Last we knew, this was going to be a quick trip just to take care of some business and go to a funeral and now she’s planning to stay. Regardless of how she feels about me, I do think there’s far more manipulation going on here in Charlotte’s vulnerable state. It’s only a matter of time before her entire family company is taken over just as her house has. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone at this table wasn’t already embezzling money right under her nose.”

Crowe snorted before taking a drink. “You might want to look at the man doing the finances before accusing anyone at this table of embezzling.” 

“We might as well discuss the bruises all over your arms as well,” James continued. “Am I the only one at this table concerned about where the bruises came from? Does no one else see a problem here? Mr. Parker, do you have an explanation for the bruises?”

“The bruises are from earlier when I fell when Onyx reared up,” I explained.

Sidney clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white. He clenched his jaw tightly. “It’s interesting how you talk about Charlotte as if she isn’t even here,” Sidney said, trying to keep his composure. “Do you even know Charlotte? Because if that’s how you speak of her, you clearly don’t have a clue who she is or where she came from. Mr. Heywood was one of the most caring and giving people I have ever known. He took care of his employees. He gave back to his community. He would help anyone he saw needing help no matter the cost. Charlotte is the same in every way. If you don’t know that about her, you don’t know her at all. And to clarify your assumptions of why Georgiana and I live here, we were invited by that caring and loving woman you seem to know nothing about.”

The anger being spewed across the table was excruciating. “Rather convenient. Where did you live before you moved in with Charlotte?” he asked, glaring at Sidney from across the table. “Looks to me you are taking full advantage of the situation.”

Sidney ducked his head and tightened his jaw again. I could tell he was trying really hard not to blow up. 

I took a deep breath and tried to put an end to the assumptions. “Sidney is Georgiana’s guardian. She was recently in an accident and I asked her and Sidney to come live with me here at the house so I could help take care of her recovery,” I explained. “Neither of them is taking advantage of me in any way.”

“We’re just worried about you, Charlotte,” Clara added. “You never spoke very highly of this place or the people who live here. All you ever told me was you were glad to be gone and never planned to go back. Now you’re staying and everything about you seems to have changed. It’s like you’ve done a one-eighty and it’s concerning.”

“People change. Coming back here made me realize how much I miss this place. I’m a totally different person when I’m here. I feel like my truest self when I’m with the people around this table. These people are my family. They know me better than anyone. They look out for me and support me. Right now, that’s what I need.”

“We know you pretty well too,” James said. “The person sitting here tonight is not the person I know. If you were to come with me to Paris, I believe you’ll find yourself again.”

“I don’t believe you know a thing about Charlotte,” Sidney said angrily.

“I beg to differ. I think I know her pretty well.”

“Really?” Sidney said, turning in his chair to face James better. I tried to put my hand on his arm to warn him not to say anything more, but he didn’t get the message. “What’s Charlotte’s favorite color?”

James scoffed at the question. He hesitated for a moment and glanced at me almost as if he was asking for help to answer the question. “Blue?”

“No, it’s yellow like the sun and the fields we cut every summer,” Sidney answered. “What’s her favorite food? Her favorite flavor of ice cream? Do you know how she got the scar on her elbow or the one on her chin?”

“This is ridiculous!” James said. “Just because I don’t know a few trivial things about Charlotte doesn’t mean I don’t know her.”

Sidney huffed and continued, unwavering in his stance. “Mary’s lasagna, cookie dough, falling off a hay truck when she was fourteen, and the chin happened when she smacked it on the fence post when she was sixteen.” I sat with my mouth hanging open, unable to speak as he continued. “Do you know her favorite book or favorite author? Do you know when she gets so engrossed in a book her forehead wrinkles and her lips start to mouth the words? Do you know how many times she’s actually read her favorite book? Do you know that when she rides, she looks as if she’s flying? Do you know what she wishes on shooting stars for? Do you know that one of the things her father used to say about her was that she was the heart of this ranch? Everyone on this ranch is a better person because of her. Do you have any idea what sort of emotional turmoil she’s gone through in the last month? She just lost her dad, for God’s sake! Have either of you asked her if she’s alright? Have either of you offered her support while she deals with one of the most tragic events of her life? You may sit here and falsely accuse us of manipulating Charlotte all you want. You can even accuse me of abusing her, which is the most insane thing I’ve ever heard. But you might want to remember that we’re the ones here supporting her while all the two of you are doing is trying to change her.”

He scooted his chair back rather roughly and stood up, still staring down James. “Sidney,” I whispered, grabbing his hand. 

He squeezed my hand briefly and stepped away. “I need some air.” He left the house, slamming the door behind him. Tom got up and followed him out as did Mr. Crowe. Everyone left at the table was completely silent. I let out the breath I had been holding and walked to the kitchen. I needed a moment to breathe, but really what I needed was a moment to cry without anyone seeing. I stood at the sink silently crying until I felt a hand on my back. I sucked in a breath, trying to control the sobs and wiped my tears away. 

“I’m sorry, Charlotte,” Clara said from behind me. “Sidney was right. I should have been asking what I could do to support you. I’ve never lost anyone close to me. I guess I don’t know what exactly you’re going through. I suppose it’s also why I’m worried about you. Are you doing all this because you think it’s what your father wants? Is this all because of guilt for not coming home to see him before he died?”

I couldn’t speak to her. I didn’t even want to look at her. Like Sidney, I needed air. I walked past her and headed for the door. I heard Mary and even James call out to me when I shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath in of the warm night air and headed down to the barn. I had no idea where Sidney went or if Tom and Crowe found him. I didn’t even care. I needed time to myself. I went to Lucy Girl’s stable and stepped inside. She always brought me comfort throughout my entire life. She whinnied at me as I came close and wrapped my arms around her. She stayed unmoving like she always had and comforted me in a way no human ever could. I cried hard, letting all the emotions wash over me. So much was said over dinner. I wasn’t sure how to even navigate where I went after that dinner. I was hoping Clara and James would see I was fine. I was hoping they would realize how much the ranch needed me. Instead, it turned into a competition of who I was supposed to be. 

I stayed with Lucy Girl for a long time, feeling better every moment I spent petting her. I heard movement behind me, and Lucy Girl whinnied again as if warning me someone was near. I turned around and saw Sidney standing behind me watching me hesitantly. He gave me a slight smile and let out a sigh. I ran to him and collapsed in his arms, sobbing even more. He held me tightly in his arms and let me cry. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have invited them. I just wanted them to see I wasn’t in any danger. I thought this would be a good thing,” I cried.

“Don’t be sorry. I should be the one apologizing for blowing up in there. You wanted to do the right thing. You didn’t want anyone mad at you. I get that. But in this situation, I don’t think it’s possible,” he said. 

I closed my eyes and leaned into him more. I knew he was right. I needed to make a choice. Not a choice about who I wanted to be with, but a choice about who I wanted to be.

I rose my head and looked up at him. He brushed a tear matted strand of hair off my cheek and tucked it behind my ear. “Do you really know the answer to all of those questions you asked?”

He grinned and chuckled. “Yes. I know much more than that. I pay attention, even when you don’t think I do.”

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” he asked.

“For fighting for me like I asked you to,” I said.

He scoffed. “I’m not sure I’d call that fighting for you. More like making a fool of myself.”

“Sometimes that’s what it takes,” I said. He rose one side of his lips into a half smile and nodded his head. I leaned up and kissed him, letting my lips show him just how much I loved him. He wrapped me tighter in his arms and nearly lifted me off my feet as our kissing became more passionate. 

In the distance, there was a lot of banging and thrashing around. Sidney and I turned to see what it was coming from, but saw nothing. We quickly left Lucy Girl’s stable and headed towards the sound. Just as we reached Onyx, he busted through the gate and escaped into the open. He whinnied loudly and stomped at the ground a few times before he took off running towards the yard. Sidney had to grab me to get me out of the way, so we weren’t trampled. 

“We have to get him!” I shouted, running after him. While I ran after him, Sidney grabbed some rope. Out in the open yard, Onyx reared up and stomped at the ground where James and Clara stood with Crowe and Tom. I ran over and started yelling at them to get back. James and Clara stood in absolute terror with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. I was able to get in front of Onyx and soothe him enough to calm him down. Sidney was able to get a rope around him without too much stress, but he still didn’t seem happy.

“What do you think got into him?” Tom asked.

“Too many men fighting over his girl,” Crowe joked. I ignored him and continued to pet Onyx and talk to him.

“Is that true? Is he angry because he’s claimed Charlotte as his mate?” James asked.

Crowe and Tom laughed. Even Mary stifled a small giggle. “It just means he trusts Charlotte more than anyone else.” Sidney explained. “He will protect her at all costs.”

James scoffed. “Protect her? He’s already tried to kill her twice since I’ve been here.”

“He’s not trying to kill me,” I argued, rolling my eyes. “He’s just scared and doesn’t understand what’s going on.” I turned my attention back to Onyx and kissed his head. “He’s fine now.”

“He needs to be put down. An animal as wild as that should not be anywhere near people,” James said. My anger rose almost instantly. Onyx wasn’t nearly as wild as I was about to be.

“I’ll take him back to the barn,” Sidney offered, sensing my anger. “I’ll put him in a different stable tonight. Hopefully he doesn’t bust out of another one.”

“Give him a special treat once you get him settled,” I said. Sidney laughed at my suggestion, but he nodded his head.

I turned towards James, glaring at him. “Charlotte,” he said in a condescending tone.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” I interrupted. Tom and Mary walked back towards the house. Clara and Crowe followed close behind. 

James sighed and looked towards the ground. “Even after I’ve pointed out all the ways these people are taking advantage of you, abusing you even, you’re still going to choose them? You’re still going to give up Paris?”

I laughed and shook my head. “I’m not choosing them. I’m choosing me. This is where I want to be. I want to be with my family. I want to be with the people I trust more than anything. I want to be with the horses I love and who need me.”

He huffed and looked angry. “Maybe I should take Clara on the Paris trip instead,” he said in a threatening tone. 

“Sounds like a fantastic idea. I know she will love it. I hope you both have fun,” I said. He clearly was not expecting to hear me give up the trip to Clara so easily.

“Charlotte,” he said in one last attempt to convince me to be with him.

“Goodbye, James. I’m sorry you wasted a trip all the way here and were scared by the horses. Clearly, we are two very different people. Safe travels back home.”

“This isn’t where you belong, Charlotte.”

I smirked at his comment. This was exactly where I belonged. This was where I felt alive. This was home. I didn’t have to pretend to be someone I wasn’t when I was here. Sidney came up behind me and placed his hand at the small of my back, standing next to me. “Maybe you’re right. But it’s where I’m choosing to be. I’m making the choice, no one else.”

He relented with a loud exhale and a sent a few dagger-filled glares towards Sidney before he got in his car, driving away rather quickly. 

“Are you alright?” Sidney asked.

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “I am now. And I’ve decided I’m going to ride Onyx tomorrow. I don’t care how long it takes. I’m going to ride him.”

Sidney chuckled and pulled me against him. “Alright,” he agreed. “I’ll help you make that happen.”

I sighed, feeling a huge relief. This was why I was choosing to stay. Sidney didn’t just know practically everything about me. He also believed in me. If I wanted to do something, no matter how dangerous or ridiculous, he stood by me and helped me make it happen. 

“Did he seriously leave without me?” Clara asked, walking over to us. I giggled, realizing he did leave without her. 

“I can give you a ride,” Crowe offered. She grinned seductively at him and took him up on his offer. He had no clue what he was getting himself into. 

Before they left, Clara came over and gave me a hug. Our friendship was definitely changed, but I was hopeful she would see how much what she did hurt, and we could get past it. “Can I call you?” she asked nervously. 

“Of course,” I said, giving her another hug. 

“I am sorry for not trusting you. I should have talked to you about my concerns first before just showing up here unannounced.”

“It’s alright.”

She started to walk away but stopped and turned back around. “I’m not sure it’ll mean much, but I’m not concerned anymore. I might miss you, but I think you made the right choice.”

Sidney tightened his arm around me. “Thank you, Clara. It actually means more than you realize. You are welcome to visit anytime you want,” I said.

She smiled at me and nodded her head in acceptance. “I hope you’ll come visit me from time to time as well.”

“We will.” She glanced at Sidney, I’m sure realizing my reference of we, not just I will visit. 

Clara got into Crowe’s car and they drove away into the night. Mary and Tom came over to us and told us goodbye.

“I’m sorry if tonight was awkward,” I apologized. 

“Not at all,” Tom said. “Nothing ever happens around here. It’s always nice to have a little excitement in our lives.”

Mary shook her head and gave both Sidney and I a hug. “I’m glad everything worked out. We love you both.” As they were getting in their car to leave, I noticed Georgiana talking to Luke on the porch. Poor Luke didn’t say a word during dinner. He was probably terrified to come over anymore.

Sidney and I walked up to the house. “I’m so sorry, Luke. Most dinners aren’t like that. I hope you’ll join us again on another night,” I said.

He laughed. “To be honest, it wasn’t anything I haven’t seen before. You should see my mom and uncle go at it around the table. They didn’t get along as kids and they still don’t as adults. I’m not sure why my mother thought it was a good idea to move here with him. I’m hoping soon we can get a place of our own. Anyway, it’s fine. I wasn’t bothered by it.”

“Good,” I sighed in relief. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, walking down the steps and getting in his car to leave.

Now alone once again, Georgiana turned towards us with a concerned expression. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing. Goodnight.” She walked away quickly and headed to her room. 

Something was definitely bothering her, but she didn’t want to talk about it now. As much as I was curious what had her bothered, I was sort of glad she didn’t want to talk about it. I was exhausted and just needed some sleep. 

Sidney led me upstairs and helped me get ready for bed before lying next to me and holding me close to him. I was entirely thankful to be in his gentle arms.

The next morning, we got right to work with Onyx. I was determined to ride him. I wanted to prove to everyone around I could work just as hard as all of them. But I also wanted to prove to myself that this was the right choice. In some way, I had convinced myself that if I could ride Onyx it would prove I belonged here. 

“Good. Now make him turn around,” Sidney ordered. I did exactly as he said. Onyx responded to my every command. “Make him stop. Walk up to him and see if he will submit to you. Good.”

“We’ve been doing this all day,” I said as I patted Onyx. “How much longer are we going to teach him commands before you’ll let me get on him?” 

Sidney stood a distance away, watching me with Onyx. “I just want to be sure he isn’t going to buck you off.”

“I don’t think he will,” I said. “He’s being very gentle with me and he’s used to the saddle now. Can’t I just try?”

Sidney sighed heavily. “Aright,” he said, giving in. “Luke, will you get Crowe?” 

“Yes, boss.” Luke ran off towards the barn to find Crowe. 

“What do you need Crowe for?” I asked. 

“I want an extra pair of hands in case we need to step in and get you out from under him. If he bucks you off, you could get hurt pretty badly.”

I thought of Tom when he talked about being bucked off and getting hurt. I knew the risks, but I still wanted to try.

Crowe came walking out of the barn with Luke. He came to work late looking a bit exhausted. I was pretty sure I knew why. Clara had returned with him as well. She sat along the fence line with Georgiana watching me with Onyx. I wasn’t entirely surprised to see her come back with Crowe, but I was definitely glad I’d have an opportunity to show her what I could do with the horses. One more way I could convince her that this was where I belonged. 

Sidney held the reins as I tried to ease Onyx into allowing me to mount him. Crowe and Luke stood ready at each side in case they had to jump in to gain control. 

“Go slow,” Sidney ordered. “Even if all we get is your foot in the stirrup, it’s huge progress.”

I nodded my head in understanding. I wasn’t about to just get my foot in the stirrup though. I wasn’t going to stop until I could ride him. 

I carefully placed my foot in the stirrup, gently talking to Onyx while I did. Sidney kept telling me to be careful, which only made me more nervous. I put my weight on the stirrup and waited a moment. Onyx jolted backwards and I had to remove my foot. Sidney looked terrified as he tried to keep control. “I’m fine,” I reassured. I noticed Clara and Georgiana standing closer to the fence now, watching closely to see what would happen. I tried again to put my foot in the stirrup and waited for him to jerk away. He did take a small step, but nothing I couldn’t adjust to.

I hesitated a moment longer, before swinging my leg around him. I slowly eased into the saddle and smiled proudly. He was perfectly fine with me being in the saddle. At least I thought. Just as quickly as I settled into the saddle, he jerked back and reared up. I tried desperately to hold onto the saddle, but I couldn’t. I fell off of him and hit the ground hard. The bruises that had formed from the fall the day before, throbbed with new pain. 

For a moment all I heard was a whooshing sound while dirt was being kicked up all around me. I had lost my ability to breathe and gasped for air. I knew everyone was yelling at me to move, but I couldn’t find the strength to move while I couldn’t breathe. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I took a deep breath in. I rolled away and barely missed being stepped on. 

Once I could stand up, I dusted off my clothes and walked back over to Onyx. “Let’s try it again.”

“Charlotte, it’s too dangerous,” Sidney argued. “He’s not ready.”

I looked at Sidney determinedly. “Let’s try it again,” I repeated firmly.

He sighed and shook his head before taking his position in front of Onyx. Once again, I tried to mount him and this time he didn’t rear up like before. He definitely wasn’t happy to have me on his back and protested quite a bit by stomping on the ground and not holding still. But as I continued to talk to him, he started to calm down and relax. I told Sidney to toss me the reins he was holding. “Everyone get out,” I ordered. Crowe and Luke left the arena slowly, but Sidney refused. 

“I’m not leaving you alone until I know it’s safe. You’re going to have to deal with it,” he argued.

“He’s not going to trust me if you’re here. Please, Sidney. I’ll be fine,” I begged. 

“I’m not leaving,” he said. “I’ll stand back, but I’m not leaving the arena.”

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. I took the reins firmly in my hands and clicked my tongue to get him to move. He wouldn’t move. “Come on, Onyx. Do it for me. Let’s prove all of them wrong. Show me you can do this,” I said patting Onyx on the shoulder. Once again, I tried to give a command. Slowly, Onyx started to walk around the arena. I laughed lightheartedly as I had trained my first horse. One of the most stubborn horses even. I walked him around the arena and even got him to change directions a couple times.

I glanced at Sidney as we walked by him. He had the biggest grin on his face, which made me smile in return. “See if you can get him to back up,” he said. I stopped him and led him to take a few steps backwards, then led him to walk in a circle. There were moments he seemed to protest what I was trying to lead him to do. I even got concerned he was going to buck me off again, but he didn’t. I worked with him all afternoon, leading him around the arena and teaching him commands. He was doing great and I had a huge sense of pride fill me. I had trained him. 

When I got off of him, I walked him over to where Sidney stood. He walked towards me and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me excitedly. I giggled against his mouth. Onyx whinnied next to us. “It’s my turn, Onyx. You’ve had her all day,” he said. 

I laughed and kissed him again. “Do you honestly think he can understand you?” I questioned playfully.

Sidney glanced over my shoulder and looked at Onyx who snorted and rocked his head up and down. Sidney grinned and looked back at me. “We’ve come to an understanding. We have to share you. But I’m only sharing you with a horse.”

“Well, I’m sharing you with no one. Not even a horse.” 

He laughed at my comment and kissed me again. “This calls for some celebrating.”

I grinned excitedly. “What sort of celebrating?” I asked.

“The sort of celebrating that only you and I are invited to,” he answered quietly so only I could hear.

I glanced over his shoulder at the crowd of people watching us. “How exactly are you planning to get us alone?”

He grinned, placing me back on my feet and kissing my forehead. “I have a plan.”

I led Onyx back to the stables and gave him a good brushing and an apple for his efforts. A little while later, Sidney came and found me. He leaned against the fence post watching me with a grin on his face. 

“What?” I asked him. The way he watched me made me feel a little self-conscious. 

“Nothing,” he said. “You’re just beautiful. I love watching you.”

I rolled my eyes and patted Onyx a couple times before making my way out of his stable. “I’m sure being covered in dirt and sweat makes me quite appealing.”

He nodded his head and bit his lip. “It does actually. But I have a way to get rid of all the grime.” 

I slipped into his welcoming arms and held him tightly with my own arms. “How so?”

“Swimming hole,” he said with a grin on his face. 

The thought of the swimming hole was enticing. I hadn’t been there for so long, but when I was a kid I practically lived there during the summer. On the far back portion of one of our properties was a rather large pool of water that came from the creek and eventually led out to the river. I smiled at the thought of the cool water. “I’ll go grab a bathing suit.”

He took my hand and started to lead me out of the barn. “There’s no need for a bathing suit. Come on, I have the horses ready to go. We only have so much time before everyone gets back.”

“I can’t ride Onyx out there?” I asked.

“He’s been working all day. He needs a break,” Sidney explained. “Besides, just because he let you ride him today inside the security of the arena, doesn’t mean he’s entirely trustworthy out in the open. We need to take things slow with him.”

I knew he was right, but I really wanted to ride Onyx out in the open fields. I wanted to see just how fast he could go. I had a feeling he would fly across the pasture. With a little more work, hopefully I’d be able to make that happen. 

Sidney had Ginger and Blaze saddled and ready to go out by the gate. We hopped up into the saddles and headed out into the field. “What did you do with everyone else?” I wondered.

“Tom is fixing some fencing in one of the pastures, Crowe is cutting a hay field with Clara as his companion, and I sent Luke into town to pick up some supplies. Georgiana went along so she could stop in and find out about her job.”

“Seems as if you’ve thought of everything,” I laughed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’ve been planning this.”

“Who says I didn’t?” he teased. We both laughed before taking off into a gallop across the field and towards the swimming hole. 

When we arrived, it looked exactly the same as it had the last time I came. The small dock my father had built still stood, the trees hanging over the water had grown, but didn’t seem that much different. The swinging rope was still tied around one of the branches and tucked in between a lower branch to hold it in place. We tied the horses off by a nearby tree. Sidney pulled out a small rolled up blanket and towel and laid it on the dock.

He wasted no time stripping off his clothes and jumping in the water. “Come on!” he called as he came back to the surface.

I took my time to remove all my clothing and sat down at the edge of the dock. Sidney swam over and placed his hands on my knees. “Do you remember the last time we were here?”

He laughed. “Of course, I do. We came out here late at night on a particularly hot evening. It was just the two of us and the horses.”

“I remember we were splashing each other and having a good time. Then you came up behind me and pulled me into your arms.” I ducked my head and laughed at the memory. “I was sure you were going to kiss me in that moment. My heart was racing so fast as you moved closer to my lips. But you pulled away as quickly as you reached out for me.”

Sidney reached up and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me into the cool water with him. “The moonlight shining on your face made you appear as if you were glowing. Your breasts were threatening to escape from your bathing suit with every breath you took.” Speaking of my breasts made him take liberty at squeezing one of my exposed breasts. “I found myself losing all control and couldn’t hold back from touching you and holding you in my arms that night.”

“Such a wasted opportunity,” I said. “How things could have been different if…” I let the thought linger, knowing it would only bring me sadness to continue to think about the what ifs. We had to move past them and focus on the future.

“This is how I look at it,” he began, pulling my flush against his body as we treaded in the water. “I may have loved you years ago and continued to love you while you were away. But if we had gotten together all those years ago, if we would have tried to make it work when we were still young, would we still be together now? I don’t think we would. I believe there would have been some resentment for me holding you back. I would have been stubborn and not allowed you to be so determined with your wants and needs. You would have grown to feel trapped and perhaps fall into your own depression. I would have found myself working nonstop to be something more for you. To be something you longed to have, but never becoming. We both needed time to grow, time to find out who we were, and who we wanted to be. Now, we can accept each other for who we are and work better as a team. That’s how I choose to look at things. It makes losing those years with you bearable.”

I smiled and nodded my head in understanding. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed him. “You’re right. I think we’ve both become better people since then. We understand each other more and can work out our differences. I think we’re still trying to navigate the insecurities, but it can only get better.”

He kissed me gently and slowly, letting our lips do what they did best. Our bodies entwined around each other as we continued to bob in the water. I pulled him under with me and for a moment we continued to kiss under water before we both swam to the surface gasping for air. I laughed as we made our way back into each other’s arms. 

“Maybe we should get out of the water?” Sidney suggested. 

“I think that might be a good idea,” I laughed. 

Sidney pulled himself up on the dock before helping me back up. He grabbed the towel and started to dry my naked body off. I leaned into him and kissed his bare chest before moving to his neck. The towel moved slower against my skin as he got lost in the moment. I took the towel from his hands and began to dry his body off, glancing seductively up at him. He grabbed the towel and threw it aside before grabbing my hips and pulling me against his naked body. His lips met mine with passion and pure need. I was lowered to the blanket laid across the dock where Sidney clumsily lifted my legs and bent them at the knees. Drops of water fell on my body as he lowered himself around me. Our kissing became more erotic as he pushed my knees to the sides, opening me up wide for him. I gasped and let out a small moan as he plunged deep inside of me. I never seemed to get used to how much my body craved his cock. Once inside, I didn’t want him to leave. 

Our bodies rocked back and forth, pushing and pulling as pleasure built between us. His moans were loud and erratic. His stomach tightened as did his jaw with every thrust. He pushed on my knees and opened me up even wider causing me to scream loudly. 

“Yes!” I shouted. “Yes! Make me come! Oh god! Make me come, Sidney!” Our bodies rocked quickly against each other as the ache for ecstasy built between us.

His eyes clenched as he quickened his pace and pushed inside, deep and roughly. I arched my back and closed my eyes as I was overcome with pure bliss. My body shuttered under him and a pleased grin spread across my face. I reached up and placed my hand against his cheek as his rocking slowed and his breathing began to come back to normal. He hummed as if happiness filled him. He collapsed on top of me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. 

“I think I’ve figured something out about our passion and uncontrollable desire for each other,” I said. 

He leaned up and kissed my lips. “What is it?”

“I think controlling your urges for all these years, has made it impossible to do so now that you’ve had a taste of what you’ve resisted,” I explained. 

He laughed and rolled to his side. “I think you might be right. You do taste rather sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And if you're on Twitter join us for #ranchfic conversations the day after I post. I try not to give out spoilers during the conversation, but I do enjoy seeing what people think.


	12. Trigger-Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I want to remind everyone that this story was written as a request for something steamy. Sex scenes were wanted for every chapter. There were long twitter conversations about where all these sex scenes would take place. Nearly everything about this story has been a request from readers and I've blended it all together around the story I wanted to create. This specific chapter sex scene was a recent request to fill some specific needs that is all the craze at the moment. So, all you needy readers, here is what you wanted. I hope you enjoy!

When Sidney and I headed back towards the house on the horses, we went slow and took a longer way around to get there. 

“Do you think I’m too rough with you?” Sidney asked, looking agonized.

I laughed. “What?”

“That James guy,” he started. “He suspected I was hurting you because of the bruises on your arms.”

“Sidney, those bruises are from the fall when I was with Onyx. You didn’t do anything,” I assured.

He stopped his horse and looked down like he was thinking hard about something. “I know I’ve gotten rough with you a few times. You can’t tell me the scratches on your back were from the fall. That’s from the wood I pushed you up against when we were in the woodshed. If I’m hurting you, I want you to tell me. Sometimes I get carried away and don’t really think straight. I guess that whole saying that men have a one-track mind is true. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

I backed up my horse and came around next to him. “Look at me,” I ordered. He rose his eyes, but he still seemed upset with himself. “You have never done anything to me to make me believe you were abusive. Just because you get passionate during sex, does not mean you’re hurting me. Quite frankly, I sometimes enjoy the rougher sex we have.” I placed my hand on his leg and leaned over towards him. “In the woodshed was quite enjoyable.” 

He chuckled then tangled his hand in my hair and leaned in to give me a kiss. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. 

“Please do,” I giggled and kissed him again. 

We straightened the horses and continued our way back to the house. We got the horses put up and checked in on all the other horses. Sidney said the last pregnant horse was showing signs of foaling soon. I was eager to see another foal come into the world. I checked in on Onyx and even went to spend a little time with Lucy Girl. Sidney came and found me after doing some chores and took my hand before we headed back towards the house. Georgiana and Luke as well as Mr. Crowe and Clara were still gone. Sidney and I walked into an empty house and for a moment gave each other a look as if questioning whether or not to just head to bed. He spun me towards him and wrapped me in his arms, giving me a passionate kiss. I giggled against his lips and pulled away before things got too heavy. 

“I think I hear a car coming up the road,” I pointed out. He groaned and dropped his head against my shoulder. 

“I guess I’ll go take a shower instead,” he grumbled.

“A cold shower?” I teased. 

He shook his head. “With you, cold showers don’t help,” he laughed. 

“Later?” I offered with a gentle kiss.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he said, giving me one last kiss before heading upstairs for a shower. 

I took a deep breath and truly considered following him upstairs to join him in his shower. I glanced out the window and saw it was Luke and Georgiana who had returned. Luke had parked one of the ranch trucks down by the barn and started to unload some supplies. I noticed Georgiana hung around watching him. I had to laugh just a little. The whole way Georgiana and Luke’s relationship was developing was so much like mine and Sidney’s. I knew she said she wasn’t looking for a relationship with anyone, which was probably a good thing, but she seemed to really enjoy Luke’s company. 

I went into the kitchen and started cutting up some vegetables for dinner and kept a close eye on Luke and Georgiana out the window. 

I was at the sink, washing potatoes when Sidney came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the back of my neck and moaned against my ear. “I was sort of hoping you might join me for a shower,” he hummed, pulling the strap of my shirt and bra down to kiss my shoulder. 

“Georgiana and Luke are back. They are down at the barn. I thought I should probably keep an eye on them,” I explained. Sidney rose his head and glanced out the window. Suddenly he let go of me and pulled the blinds up to look closer out the window. His face seemed angry. I looked out the window and noticed headlights from another car parked by the truck. Sidney bolted towards the door and I followed close behind. Once we were outside, I realized it was Otis who was by the barn. I could hear him shouting at Georgiana while Luke stood between them. 

I grabbed Sidney, knowing he was ready to fight this kid. I couldn’t let him do that. “Sidney, wait!”

He scoffed and jerked his arm away from me. “That’s Otis down there with them,” he said angrily.

“I know. Please, let Georgiana deal with him,” I begged.

“What?” he asked irritably. “Charlotte, there’s a reason we have a restraining order against the kid. He’s not supposed to be here. Go call the police while I deal with him.”

“No!” I shouted. “Sidney, if you keep getting involved and telling Georgiana what she can’t do, she’s going to do it anyway. Give her a chance to fight this battle herself. Let her be the one to tell him to leave. Luke is with her. He won’t let anything happen to her. Trust her that she will make the right choice.”

He sucked in a breath and let it out loudly. I grabbed his hand and encouraged him to stay hidden. From where we stood in the shadows of the barn, we could still hear their exchange. 

“I’m fairly certain Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker do not want you on their property,” Luke said.

“Why are you with this guy?” Luke shouted. “Did you replace me already?”

“Otis, go. Please, before someone spots you,” Georgiana cried.

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing with this guy. I saw you in town with him. Are you on a date?” Otis laughed as if the thought the notion was funny.

“No. Otis, I’m not doing this with you. There’s a restraining order. I don’t want you to get in anymore trouble. Please leave,” Georgiana ordered.

“What the hell, Georgiana? What did I ever do to you to deserve this type of treatment? A restraining order for getting in an accident? Does your asshole guardian think I purposely got in an accident to hurt you? It was your fault I hit the tree. If you hadn’t grabbed my arm and screamed at me, none of this would have happened.” Sidney moved as if he was going to go confront him, but I put my hand against his chest and held him back. He unhappily groaned, but he stayed put.

“Georgiana asked you to leave,” Luke reminded. 

“This is between me and her. You can leave,” Otis shouted. 

“I’m not the one with a restraining order,” Luke said calmly. “The police have already been called.”

“Fuck off!” Otis shouted. “I’m not going anywhere until I get some answers. I’ll burn this whole ranch down before I go to jail for something so ridiculous.” There was a sound like a scuffle had broken out, so Sidney and I stepped out of the shadows by the side of the barn where we had been hiding to see Otis trying to push past Luke to get to Georgiana. Sidney was just about to go cut in when Georgiana spoke up.

“Stop!” Georgiana shouted. “Leave now! I don’t want to see you ever again! Stay away from me!” I grinned excitedly to hear Georgiana stick up for herself. I knew she would. Sidney needed to have more faith in her.

Otis grumbled. “This isn’t over.”

“Yes, it is!” Georgiana shouted again. “You had your second chance. You won’t get a third.”

Otis got in his car and sped off. Georgiana began to softly cry. Sidney and I watched as Luke comforted her. I looked up at Sidney with a knowing grin on my face. He rolled his eyes, knowing I was right. Georgiana handled the situation on her own with Luke’s support. We walked out from around the side of the barn where we had been hidden. Georgiana pulled away from Luke and ran, colliding into me. I held her tightly as she cried. Sidney walked over to Luke and shook his hand, saying a few words of thanks for what he did. I walked Georgiana up to the house.

Georgiana cried in my arms for so long, I wasn’t sure she would ever stop. 

“Why does he have to act like that?” she cried. “He always blames me for everything. It’s my fault he cheated on me the first and second time, it’s my fault we got in the accident, it’s even my fault that he has a restraining order.”

“Stop letting him have that power. None of this is your fault. He made the choice to cheat on you, he made the choice to drive drunk. He made these choices, not you. He has no one to blame but himself,” I said, trying desperately to comfort her.

“He keeps texting me about dropping the charges. I don’t know what to do. I feel guilty about everything. He keeps saying all of this is going to ruin his life, and I’m taking all his chances for a future away by going forward with the charges. He’s trying to convince me that he doesn’t deserve this type of treatment.”

“He’s trying to manipulate you. Remember at dinner how James kept saying I was being manipulated? I’m not, obviously. But Otis is trying to turn things around so it’s your fault and you’ll feel guilty. Don’t let him. Stop reading his messages. Better yet, block him.”

She sighed and dropped her head in my lap again. “It’s so hard,” she cried.

“I know,” I said, sympathizing with her. I soothed her hair back and tried to give her comfort the best way I could. “But someday you’ll look back and realize you did the right thing. You are stronger than you think you are. Sidney and I will be here to support you.”

“I’m humiliated too,” she whined, sitting up again. “Luke will probably never talk to me again.”

I laughed and shook my head. “I highly doubt that. He clearly cares a lot about you to stick up for you the way he did and stand between you and Otis, so he wouldn’t hurt you.” Something about the way I said Luke cared about her made her half smile. “I need to go finish dinner.” She nodded her head and I got up to leave her room.

“Charlotte?” she called. I stopped at the door and turned around. “Do you really want me here?”

I gave her a strange look and walked back over to her bed. “Of course, I do. Why are you even asking such a thing?”

“I know I’ve caused problems for you and Sidney. I can tell he resents me.”

“Sidney doesn’t resent you at all. You aren’t causing problems with us either.”

“Really? Why does he stay at Tom and Mary’s house some nights then? Why does he seem to not even talk to me anymore?” she wondered. “I don’t want to be somewhere I’m not wanted.”

“Sidney staying at Tom and Mary’s house sometimes has nothing to do with you. It’s usually our own issues that we are still trying to work through. Sometimes he stays there simply because he wants to give both of us some space so we can mend our relationship. And other times he wants to work on that old truck of his and loses track of time. Sidney and I are fine. Probably better than ever. You aren’t causing problems for us, so stop thinking you are,” I said. She sighed and nodded her head. I got the impression she wasn’t convinced, but she was going to drop it for now. 

I left her room and went to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Sidney came in a while later after he talked to Luke and talked to the police about Otis showing up. He came in the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I turned towards him from the other side of the kitchen and watched him take a swig from his beer and sigh. “The police are going to try to find Otis and have a little chat with him,” he said.

“How is Luke?” I asked.

“He’s worried about Georgiana.” Sidney laughed and took another drink. “He asked if he could have tomorrow off, so he could take Georgiana out and get her mind off of things.” I grinned hugely at how adorable Luke was. “It was the weirdest thing to be asked permission to take her on a date. As if I was her father or something.”

I walked over to him and leaned against his chest, giving him a small kiss. His arms instinctually wrapped around me. “You are the closest thing she has to a parent. You should talk to her. She’s pretty upset about the whole incident.”

“I don’t even know what to say to her,” he complained. 

“She needs to know you care about her. Please. Go talk to her?” I begged. He sighed, kissing me again. He released me and walked down the hallway to where her room was. I hesitated a moment, then followed behind him and listened at the door.

“Are you alright?” he asked, once she allowed him to come in.

“I’m fine,” she answered shortly. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” 

“No. I’ll be fine.”

He sighed as if he didn’t know what to say. “Alright.” I dropped my shoulders, feeling entirely defeated. It’s not exactly how I was hoping their conversation would have gone. “Can I ask you something?” I turned my head so I could hear better. “If you weren’t alright would you tell me?”

I could hear Georgiana sighing and moving around her room. “You don’t need to worry yourself about me.”

“That’s the thing, Georgiana. I do worry about you.”

“You take your job a little too seriously,” Georgiana said sarcastically.

“I don’t look at it as a job. I care about you because you’re my family. I want what’s best for you because… I don’t know, I guess because I look at you as a daughter. You need someone who will be tough on you, but also someone you can always count on. Someone who will never leave you regardless how tough it might get. I want to be that for you.” Georgiana didn’t say anything more as if she was stunned by what he said. Sidney started to leave the room but stopped at the door. “Also, I’m very proud of you. That’s all.” He left the room and shut the door. 

He noticed me standing against the wall with a huge grin on my face. He rose an eyebrow, questioning my expression. “You did good.”

He scoffed and walked past me towards the kitchen. He grabbed his beer off the counter and took another drink from the bottle. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my head against his back. “You are a wonderful father,” I said. 

He laughed again. “I’ve never heard that before.” 

“You are. I know it’s not ideal to be thrown into a father role to a teenager, especially being so young yourself, but you’re doing a good job. I think as much as Georgiana needs to hear she’s doing a good job you need to hear it too.”  
Sidney turned around and cupped my face in his hands, giving me a tender kiss. “You make me want to be a better person. I’m lucky to have you.”

“Both Georgiana and I are lucky to have you.” 

We kissed again and Sidney grabbed my jeans covered ass, pulling me closer to him. “I miss the little dresses you used to wear.”

I giggled. “I can’t exactly ride a horse in a dress.”

“No, but you can ride me in a dress,” he teased. I playfully smacked him across the chest and wiggled free from his arms. I went back to fixing dinner while he finished off his beer. 

When Georgiana came out of her room for dinner, she remained quiet and went right back to her room when she was done. 

Later in the evening, Sidney had gone out to check on the horses while I sat down to read more of Sidney’s messages. I held the wooden horse he had made me in my hands while I read. I had gotten to an entry where he talked about seeing a new girl. I was surprised by how much it bothered me to read it. He talked about how he really liked this girl and he had fun with her. He talked about how she was the first person in a long time he felt normal with. I noticed after that initial mention of her, there was about a two-week gap in messages. I don’t know why that gap hurt more than him seeing someone else. In those two weeks he had forgotten about me. He had let me go.

“Are you still reading those?” Sidney asked, coming into the room and taking off his pants and shirt. 

“Yes,” I said sadly. 

“What is it?” he asked, coming over and giving me a kiss on the top of the head. 

I sighed and put the wooden horse down on the desk before closing my laptop. I shook my head, trying not to think about the message I’d read. “I got to the part about Rebecca.”

He grumbled. “Maybe reading the messages isn’t a good idea. I thought we were going to put the past behind us and focus on our future together?”

I turned towards him and smiled. You’re right. I’ll stop reading them.”

We went to bed and snuggled up together. “What bothers you more?” he asked. “That I dated other girls while you were away or that you probably know some of them?”

I swallowed. “What bothers me is you forgot about me during those times.”

“I never forgot about you,” he whispered. “I just tried to be present with whoever I was seeing. As hard as I might have tried to let you go, to move on, I never could. That’s why no relationship I ever started lasted more than a week or two.”

His words did help a little to get passed my hurt. I had no right to be hurt. It’s not like I sat around pining for him. He was right, though. I needed to let the messages go. I needed to move forward.

He tucked a strand of hair behind me ear and kissed my forehead before laughing. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re the longest relationship I’ve ever had.”

I laughed and nodded my head. “It does, actually.” He kissed my lips and pulled me closer to him. 

“I love you, okay. I’ve only ever said those words to you, and I don’t plan to ever say them to anyone else.”

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. “I don’t plan to say them to anyone else either.”

In the morning, I made some calls about installing security cameras on the properties. I wasn’t about to take any chances with what Otis had threatened. If he came anywhere near this property again, I was going to know about it. 

Luke and Georgiana went into town to shop for things they would need for school. Poor Luke was pretty nervous about starting at a new school. It was nice to see Georgiana reassure him that it would be fine, and they would try to get into all the same classes if they could. 

Sidney and Tom were busy with the new colt, training him and preparing him. I was informed, after multiple cancellations, that the Babington’s were finally planning to come out to see their new colt. 

Clara arrived with Mr. Crowe once again. I finally had to pull her aside and find out just what was going on between the two of them. We walked up to the house and sat down at the picnic table. Clara sat down across from me with a sheepish grin on her face. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on with you and Crowe?” I asked, with a knowing grin.

She giggled. “I can see now why you want to stay. These ranch hands are sexy as hell,” she admitted.

I laughed and shook my head. “I’m not staying because they’re sexy. I’m staying because I love it here. This is home to me. This is where I feel like I can be myself.”

“I know. I know. You gave this speech the other night. I get it. This was where you grew up and where you feel at peace. I’m not going to say I won’t miss you, but I’ll come visit often.”

“Are you planning to head back soon?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I missed my flight with James. After he stranded me here, I sort of didn’t want to share a plane seat with him. Did I tell you he called me later that night and instead of apologizing for leaving without me or asking if I’d made it back to the hotel alright, he wanted to know if I’d found out any dirt on Sidney.”

“What sort of dirt on Sidney?” I asked irritably.

“He’s still convinced you’re being kept here against your will. He thought maybe I had gotten close enough to Sidney or even Crowe and got some juicy information. To be honest, before coming out here he wanted me to seduce Sidney and then tell you about it so you would go back to him.”

“What?” I shouted.

“Relax, Charlotte. I knew pretty quickly it wouldn’t matter if I walked out naked and fell to my knees in front of him. Sidney Parker wasn’t going to touch me. He only has eyes for you,” she said.

I sort of smiled at the thought. After what I had read in the Facebook messages and now hearing that even with Clara’s flirting, he didn’t do anything, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from me. I didn’t understand why it took so long, but I was in a place where I believed Sidney when he said he loved me and would never love another. 

“Anyway, I told James he was a pompous asshole and needed to get a life before hanging up on him. I was also in the middle of Crowe going down on me, so I really didn’t want to talk to him,” she said so matter-of-factly.

“Alright. I didn’t need that piece of information, but thanks.” 

“I should have come out here alone, without James, to see for myself how you were doing. If I had, I would have seen a girl in her element, in her happy place, and completely and stupidly in love,” she said.

“Stupidly?” I asked.

“I find it stupid to fall in love. Why tie yourself down to one man for life? What’s the fun in that?” she said.

“Some people like to have normalcy,” I argued. “Some people care enough about one person that one person is enough for them.”

“Maybe, but not everyone.”

“What about Crowe?” I asked.

“What about him?” 

“You don’t want to see where things go with him? Maybe stick around a little while longer?”

She hummed and glanced out at the arena where Sidney and Crowe were. “I guess if he asked me to stick around for a while I might. He only seems interested in sex right now, which I’m totally fine with.” I rolled my eyes and grumbled. “Please, Charlotte. Don’t tell me you and Sidney aren’t all hot and heavy in the sheets?”

I looked down and smirked. “In the sheets, not so much. Everywhere else, yeah.”

“This sounds juicy. Spill it, girl,” she ordered. 

“No. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I should probably go help with the horses anyway,” I said, trying to find an excuse to get away.

“I’m going to make you tell me more later on,” she promised. 

I gave her a hug and laughed. “It’s good to have you here. And you really should consider staying for a while.”

I joined Sidney and Crowe out at the arena. I was able to convince Sidney to let me get Onyx out again and work with him some more. Onyx was getting really good at letting me ride him and was listening to all my commands. Sidney said the next step would be to see if he’d let someone else ride him. I had my doubts Onyx would let anyone near him but me. I kind of enjoyed being the only one he allowed to ride him. In a way, it made me feel like I was special. I was doing something right on this ranch. For even a moment, I was doing something my father and grandfathers had done before me. I liked that feeling.

We were all waiting around for the Babington’s to show up, but for whatever reason they were running late. I was just a bit irritated with how they were constantly cancelling and now late.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the shiny black car pulled onto the road and parked in front of the barn. A very properly dressed man stepped out of the car and walked over towards us. “Sidney. It’s so good to see you again,” he said shaking Sidney’s hand. 

“Mr. Babington, welcome to the Heywood Ranch again. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” 

“I do apologize for our delay. My wife has been under the weather,” he explained.

“Not a problem. We are very flexible and understanding here at the ranch,” Sidney said politely. I was quite impressed how he handled himself in front of Mr. Babington.

“Dear?” Mr. Babington called. “Get out of the car.” We all turned back towards the car where a very beautiful looking woman with bright red hair and an aura of elegance about her stepped out of the car. Mr. Babington laughed. “You remember my wife, Esther.”

“Ma’am,” Sidney said, tipping his head towards her. He turned his attention to me where I stood a small distsnce from him. “Allow me to introduce you to the new owner of Heywood Equestrian Stables, Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

“Charlotte!” Mr. Babington said so proudly. He took a few steps towards me and took my hand in his. “Your father used to talk about you nonstop.”

“You knew my father?” I asked. 

“I did. We go way back. He’s been my personal horse breeder and trainer for years. I was so sad to hear he had died. I’m sure glad he had you to step in and take over for him.” 

“I’m still trying to get the hang on things, but Sidney and even Tom have been a great help.”

“I’m sure they have. Sidney has that same sense about horses like your father had. He can tell when it’s a winning horse,” Babington complimented. Sidney seemed uncomfortable. “So, do I get to see my horse?” 

Sidney cleared his throat. “Of course. This way.” Sidney led Mr. and Mrs. Babington into the barn to where the colt was. The foal I delivered and felt a connection to. 

“Isn’t he a beauty,” Mr. Babington gushed as he stared at the colt. “Don’t you think so, dear?”

“I don’t know a thing about horses,” Esther Babington said. “And the smell in this place is making me nauseous. I’m going to sit in the car.” She covered her mouth and headed back towards the car.

“You’ll have to excuse my wife,” Babington said. “We found out she’s pregnant recently with our first child. She’s been miserably sick. I can’t say she’s thrilled about being pregnant.”

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Sidney said. 

“Thank you,” he sighed. “I’m not sure how either of us feel about it yet. We definitely didn’t plan this little surprise.”

Sidney patted him on the back and gave him a small chuckle. “You’ll be a fantastic father. I’m sure of it.”

That small comment seemed to give Mr. Babington a boost of confidence. “I’m taking my wife out to dinner tonight in the city. Have you heard of Bisque? It’s on the top floor of some building. The name escapes me. Anyway, I’d like you to come have dinner with us, Sidney. And bring a date if you like.”

“Thank you, I’ll consider it.”

“Mr. Babington!” Mr. Denham crooned towards us. “What a wonderful surprise. How lovely to see you again.”

Mr. Babington groaned only loud enough for Sidney and me to hear then turned towards Mr. Denham and started walking out of the barn with him.”

“He’s inviting you to dinner?” I asked. “Why would he invite you to dinner and not the owner?”

Sidney gave me a perplexed look. “Are you jealous?”

“No. I’m sort irritated. Shouldn’t he be discussing business with the owner? Is he going to bypass me as well because I’m a woman?”

Sidney sighed and pulled me towards him. “Charlotte, he’s not discussing business with me. He does this every time he comes to visit. He invites me out to dinner, buys me as many drinks as I want, then starts in on negotiations.”

“Negotiations about what?”

“For a job,” he explained. Sidney seemed nervous to tell me the reason why. “He’s been trying to get me to come work for him and train his racehorses for years. Every year he offers me something I can’t refuse. One year he tried to offer me a boat along with three times the salary I’m making here and one of his many homes to live in. Every year I’ve turned him down, but he’s persistent and keeps trying.”

“Did my father know he was trying to steal you away?” I wondered.

“I don’t think he did at first. But it didn’t take long for him to catch on. He told me once if I wanted to take the offer, he’d support me. He thought it might be a good career move for me.”

“Why didn’t you ever take it?” I asked.

He smirked and held me tighter, giving me the lightest of kisses on the tip of my nose. “How would I ever see you again if I moved away? I stayed for you.”

“You did?” I asked, on the brink of tears. 

He nodded his head. “Your father was convinced I stayed because of my loyalty to him. Honestly, looking back it probably made my standing with him stronger, which could be why he told you to trust me on the video. But truthfully, I stayed for you. I had to hold on to that hope that someday you would return, and I’d have the opportunity to apologize and love you like I always wanted to.”

I bit my lip and looked sincerely in his eyes. “Why do you have to be so perfect?” I teased.

He snorted a laugh and kissed my lips. “Far from perfect. But definitely a man in love.” He kissed me again, letting the kiss deepen while we had a moment alone. “So, Miss Heywood, do you have any plans for tonight?”

I grinned and tucked my arms around his middle. “I can’t say that I do, Mr. Parker.”

He smirked and his eyes twinkled with delight. “Well then. I suppose you’ll just have to be my date for this evening.”

“It’s probably for the best. I don’t care if he offers you the Hope Diamond, you are not for sale.”

He shook his head playfully, pursing his lips. “Nope. I’m not going anywhere.”

We kissed again, being playful with each other, before Sidney finally got the colt out and walked him towards the arena. Mr. Babington’s attention was suddenly on the colt and not on whatever Mr. Denham was trying to sell him. “Goodness!” Mr. Babington gasped. “In a couple years that horse is going to fly, isn’t he, Miss Heywood.”

“We can only hope,” I answered. I knew Mr. Babington was a strong client of ours, but now knowing he’s been trying to steal Sidney away, made me not care for him much. I was also upset that he was taking my baby away. I knew from the very beginning the colt wasn’t mine and would eventually leave, but I wanted him to stay. I helped deliver him. I felt a strong bond to the colt. It was killing me inside to know Mr. Babington was here to take the colt to his ranch.

Mr. Babington walked over to the arena and watched gleefully as Sidney worked with the colt and walked him around. I stood next to him, watching as well. “Esther and I were trying to come up with a strong name for the colt on the way here. We came up with something rather brilliant as a combination of his legend parents. We think he should be called Trigger Happy. What do you think of the name, Miss Heywood?”

“I’d say I agree with you. It is a rather brilliant name for a racehorse.”

Babington laughed and looked rather confident in his name choice. I thought the name pretty fitting and a typical play on names like many racehorses were. A part of me still felt a slight twinge of pain knowing that he would be headed off to the Babington Estate to prepare for racing.

Sidney and Mr. Babington talked for a while about the colt while Mr. Denham frequently tried to cut into the conversation. I stayed back, helping Tom with the other horses.

Once Mr. Babington left, Sidney and Tom talked about the day and what needed to be done. Tom was going to stick around for a while to watch the horses while we were out. Sidney didn’t want to take any chances leaving the place unattended or leaving the horse who was about to foal alone. 

Sidney and I showered and got dressed for dinner. He wore a nice shirt and tie with slacks while I pulled out one of my all-time favorite dresses that I never got to wear. I had planned to wear it to a graduation party, but I ended up coming home instead of attending all the parties. The dress had a black satin skirt with a low-cut V-neck and even lower V-neck back, with the bodice covered entirely with beading. I was bound to turn some heads and not just Sidney’s. I pinned half my hair up and put on just a little bit of makeup. When I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sidney leaning against the wall where he waited, his jaw dropped.

“Holy shit!” he breathed. His eyes were darting all across me as he took me in. I grinned and walked over to him. I placed my hands on his chest, and he nervously held my hips. “I think I change my mind. Maybe we should stay home instead.”

I laughed and kissed him gently. “I didn’t get all dressed up for us to stay home.”

He took a deep breath, letting out in one large burst. “This is going to be excruciating. You know that, right?”

I kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear. “That’s sort of the point. I don’t want you getting tempted by some great offer by Mr. Babington. You need to be reminded what you already have here.”

He smirked and picked me up in his arms. “I’m only tempted by you.”

“Good!” I said. “Now let’s go.”

He took my hand and led me downstairs and to his car. The entire way there he kept taking his eyes off the road and looking at me. I had to yell at him a couple times to stay focused. 

“I’m driving home tonight,” I said. 

He laughed. “It’s probably for the best. Clearly I’m far too distracted tonight.”

“Clearly,” I said. 

We pulled up in front of the building and walked towards the entrance. Sidney kept a territorial hand at the small of my back while we walked through the first floor of the tall building. The restaurant had its own personal elevator that only stopped on the main floor and the very top where the restaurant was. We got in the elevator with a few other people and headed to the top. Sidney kept pulling me into his side when he noticed another man in the elevator with us checking me out. I had to roll my eyes. As if I was dressed this way for anyone but Sidney. 

When we got out of the elevator, Sidney spotted Mr. and Mrs. Babington at a table across the room. Sidney pointed them out and we weaved our way through the tables to reach them. 

“Sidney,” Mr. Babington greeted. “So happy you could join us.

“Of course. I always look forward to these dinners,” Sidney said. Mr. Babington bristled at Sidney’s comment as if he already knew what Sidney was going to answer with. 

Mr. Babington turned his attention to me. “And this is?”

“You remember Miss Charlotte Heywood,” Sidney introduced. I put my hand out towards Mr. Babington in greeting. 

“Wow! Miss Heywood, I wouldn’t have recognized you from earlier,” he said, shaking my hand.

“Is that meant to a compliment?” I asked harshly. He cleared his throat and dropped my hand, gesturing for both of us to sit down.

“You remember my wife, Esther,” he introduced. She smiled politely at us as we took our seats.

“Of course. Lovely to see you again,” I said. She gave me a curt smile in return.

A waiter came by and took our drink orders. While we looked over the menu, Sidney kept glancing at me with a smirk on his face. I could almost feel his eyes undressing me. When the drinks arrived, we ordered our food and settled into a comfortable setting.

“What I wouldn’t give for a glass of wine right now,” Esther whined.

“Your husband was telling us earlier you are expecting,” I said, trying to start polite conversation. “How far along are you?”

“I’m still the first trimester and it’s miserable. Don’t ever have kids. Take it from me,” she warned. I gave her a sympathetic look. Clearly she was having a rough pregnancy.

“Miss Heywood, are you here to keep an eye on your secret weapon?” Mr. Babington asked.

I glanced at Sidney with a smirk. “Something like that.”

“I don’t know how much Sidney has told you, but I’ve been trying to convince him to come work for me for years now. He’d be a fool not to accept my offer, but he always does. What’s your secret? What does he get from your ranch that keeps him there?”

Sidney nearly choked on his drink when I was asked the question. I had a fairly good idea what it was that kept him at our ranch. I let my hand rest on his thigh for a moment, before curling around the inside of his leg and venturing up. I could feel his hard cock through the thin material of his pants. “I suppose your guess is as good as mine,” I said. Sidney kept his gaze on me while I spoke.

“I know we have had this talk plenty of times in the past,” Mr. Babington began. “But I have no intentions of giving up until I get what I want. You are the best, Sidney. There’s no denying that. Everyone knows it. I must have the best. I’m willing to make my deal as sweet as you want it. I must have you on my team.”

Sidney sighed and took a sip of his drink before tilting his head towards Mr. Babington. “I have no intentions of leaving the Heywood ranch. I’m not interested in any deal. I’m sorry, Mr. Babington. I know you always think you’ll be able to convince me, but I’m not one to break so easily.”

“No offense, Miss Heywood. I know firsthand the ranch that your family built is a top-rated breeding ranch. But what is it that the Heywood ranch has that makes you refuse my offers time and time again, Sidney? If Charlotte doesn’t know the answer you must be the one to tell me.” Mr. Babington asked.

Sidney turned towards me with a grin on his face. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response. “It has Charlotte,” he answered. 

“I don’t understand,” Mr. Babington said confusingly.

Esther sighed and sat up to the table. “Excuse my pathetic excuse of a husband. Clearly he’s a lot denser than I thought he was.”

Sidney and I laughed at her comment. Mr. Babington turned to his wife in confusion.

“Don’t you recognize the looks of love shooting across the table? Miss Heywood and Mr. Parker are clearly an item. What did you think she was here for?”

Mr. Babington sat and thought about it for a moment, glancing between us and his wife a few times. Then he broke out in a boisterous laugh. “How foolish of me. I should have known. How long has this been going on? Has this been the reason for all these years?”

Sidney took another drink and thought hard on how to answer. “We’ve only been together for a short time, but I’ve been in love with her for much longer than that. We just never seemed to make it work until recently.”

“Forgive my foolishness. I should have recognized the signs.”

“Yeah, you should have. You used to look at me the way Mr. Parker looks at Miss Heywood,” Esther scolded.

“I still do, dear. You just don’t always notice it,” Mr. Babington said, giving his wife a tender kiss.

“Miss Heywood,” Esther began.

“Please, call me Charlotte,” I interrupted, giving a polite smile at Esther. She smiled in return and nodded her head. 

“Charlotte, how exactly have you snagged Mr. Parker, here?” Esther asked. “I’ve known him for quite some time, given my husband has been dying to get his hands on him, and not once has he ever brought a date or even a friend along to one of these meetings. Clearly, he’s been holding out for you. What’s your secret?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t think I have a secret. I just love him. Simple as that,” I answered. 

Sidney and Mr. Babington continued talking and laughing while they drank their drinks and ate their dinner. I talked with Esther during our meal and learned all about her pregnancy. She struggled to keep anything down and was extremely tired all the time. I sympathized with her and tried to be supportive of her struggle. She seemed to appreciate that someone listened and took the time to talk with her. I enjoyed her company immensely and invited them to come take part in the picnic we were planning. They said they would consider it depending on how Esther was feeling at the time. 

“I have a better proposition for you,” Mr. Babington began, leaning up on his elbows and getting close to both of us. “What if we were to go into business together?” 

I laughed and glanced towards Sidney. “How so?” I asked. 

“Just hear me out,” Mr. Babington said. “What if we were to let the colt stay there at the Heywood Ranch for the next couple of years and Sidney continued to train the horse, prepping it for racing. In two or so years when the colt is ready, you’ll bring him to my estate and stay for a few months, getting him even more prepared and matched with a jockey and stay with him as his trainer at the races. If he wins at the races, you’ll get a cut.”

“If he wins at the races,” I repeated, not letting that little detail escape me.

“We both get what we want,” Mr. Babington pointed out. “You get to keep Sidney, but he works for me also. Only he doesn’t get anything in return unless I get a winning horse. If I’m not here to oversee the training, how am I to know if Trigger Happy is going to win? I want to win. I expect to win. I want this horse trained by the best.”

I glanced towards Sidney, wondering if he’d take the offer. He seemed to mull it over in his head for a moment. He glanced to me as if asking for guidance. 

“If I do this and I stay at your estate for a while preparing for the races, Charlotte comes with me,” I said. “She will be by my side through everything. Quite frankly, you might want to consider hiring her over me. She got one of the most stubborn horses I’ve ever known to surrender to her.”

“That was just luck,” I said, downplaying what I did.

“That was instinct,” Sidney argued.

“I’d be happy to have you both at any time,” Mr. Babington agreed. 

“How about this, Mr. Babington,” I began. “How about Trigger-Happy stays with us at all times. Sidney will train him, prepare him, make you a winning horse. Your jockey comes to our ranch and trains with him all year long. When it’s time for the race, Sidney and I will bring you a winning horse. After the race, we bring Trigger-Happy home with us.”

Mr. Babington sat back in his chair and studied me dubiously. “Why do you want him to stay on your ranch?” he asked.

I bit my lip nervously and glanced towards Sidney. “I helped deliver that colt. I feel as if I have a special bond with him. It’s been killing me to know he was going to have to leave us. Let us keep him and we will get him ready.”

“Deal,” Mr. Babington said reaching his hand out to shake mine and Sidney’s hands. “I’ll have my attorney draw up the contracts. I’d love to have Sidney for the rest of my horses as well, but I’m realizing that’s probably not possible. If it ever is, though, the offer is always on the table.”

“We should probably get going,” Sidney said, finishing off the last of his drink. 

“So soon?” Mr. Babington asked. 

“We do have an early morning with the horses,” I reminded.

“It was a pleasure doing business with both of you. I look forward to working with you more. I feel this is the start of a wonderful friendship,” Mr. Babington said. 

“I agree,” I said shaking his hand. I gave Esther a hug and reminded her of the picnic they were invited to. She agreed to consider it.

Sidney and I walked hand in hand across the restaurant and stood in front of the elevator while we waited for it to open. 

“You were amazing,” Sidney said, pulling me into his arms. “Correction, you are amazing and so incredibly sexy.”

I giggled, looking up at him and seeing that desire in his eyes. “Did I do alright with the deal?” I asked.

“Yeah. It’ll be interesting to figure out and I’ll probably have to put in extra hours to spend enough time with the colt as he grows. I don’t know if we got the better end of the deal. If he doesn’t win, we get nothing in return.”

“I just couldn’t let the colt go. He’s a part of me. I delivered him,” I said.

He pulled me closer, wrapping one arm around me while he played with my bottom lip. “I know. You get attached to every horse in your own special way. I know this about you.”

“I think it’ll be a good thing,” I said with a hopeful tone. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, paying no mind to what I said and focusing solely on my lips. His thumb dragged across them in such a sensual way. 

“Something impressive catch your eye?” I asked. 

His eyes glanced back to my eyes and he gave me a sheepish grin. “Forgive me. What am I supposed to do when I have the most beautiful woman in this entire building on my arm with a cock that’s been rock hard for the last two hours? I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

His thumb dragged across my lips again and I darted my tongue out across the tip of his thumb. He moaned a little too loudly, causing me to laugh. He sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth and leaned close to my ear. “I’m going to take you as soon as we get into that elevator.” I whimpered in anticipation. He nipped at my ear and dragged his nose across my cheek. 

Another couple stood next to us waiting for the elevator. We both groaned with disappointment, knowing now we wouldn’t be alone. 

Sidney pressed away from me and turned towards the couple standing next to us. “Sorry, this elevator is out of order. There’s another one around the corner over by the kitchen,” Sidney lied.

“Oh, thank you,” the woman said, dragging her date away with her towards the other side of the restaurant. Sidney and I burst into fits of laughter and were desperately trying to get the elevator to open up before them or anyone else tried to join us. 

Finally, the door opened, and we scrambled in as quickly as possible and pushed the close door button. Before the doors were even closed all the way, Sidney’s mouth was on mine with a greedy kiss. I grabbed the waistline of his pants and yanked him towards me while I undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He pushed me up against the wall and frantically started to kiss my neck, his tongue tasting my skin with every kiss. While he continued his kisses, his hands ran up the sides of my bare legs and lifting the skirt of my dress. I grabbed my panties and yanked them down. Our breathing and movements were wild with want. I lifted the dress of my skirt while Sidney hoisted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him tightly while he held onto my ass and slammed me against the elevator wall again. 

I glanced at the elevator panel and saw an emergency stop button. Without really thinking what that would do, I pushed it and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Sidney stumbled with his pants around his ankles but found his balance and didn’t drop me. We laughed excitedly, realizing we had a bit more time. 

Using the wall for support, Sidney held me up against it. I reached down and took his hard cock in my hand to help guide him into me. His moans were broken with gasps of air as he entered me. I closed my eyes and pressed my back firmly against the elevator wall. Sidney drove into me hard and steady, using his strong arms to thrust me towards him. The elevator shook with our frenzied movements. Our moans were loud and joyful as we lived in the moment and didn’t give a care in the world of anyone or anything around us. My legs tightened around him when I came hard the first time, feeling the sizzling heat rush over my clammy skin. Shockwaves of pleasure ran from my center out to every fingertip and toe. I had a difficult time catching my breath as he continued pounding into me with reckless abandon. Loud sounds of pleasure escaped my lungs as Sidney continued. He elicited a second orgasm deep inside, causing me to scream in pleasure rather loudly. My voice echoed in the small space as I came. 

I was starting to wonder if Sidney would ever come as he continued pounding into me and shaking the walls. “Sidney, come for me. Come inside of me,” I whispered breathlessly, pulling his hair at the back of his neck. Another hard thrust went inside of me and I felt his hot cum fill me. He too shouted and echoed in the small space. He slowed his movements and rested his head against my shoulder to catch his breath. When he rose his head to look at me, he had a huge grin on his face. He kissed me long and passionately as we both came down from our high of indulgence. This was definitely the most reckless and carefree thing I had ever done. I was sure Sidney was the same. 

Sidney placed my feet back on the ground and we both started to clean ourselves up. I put my panties back on and brushed my fingers through my hair. I pressed the stop button again and the elevator fired back up with its descent to the ground floor. 

“How do I look?” I asked, trying desperately to make myself presentable before that elevator door opened. 

Sidney was tucking his shirt back into his pants and buckling his belt when he looked up at me to answer my question. “Like I want to take you again,” he answered breathlessly. A wild look in his eyes made me grin. He took one step and wrapped me in his arms for more frantic kisses. Before we could get any further, the elevator dinged and shuttered, indicating it had reached the ground floor. When the door began to open, we stopped kissing and looked out to a crowd of people staring at us. Some of them with angry expressions, some of them with knowing grins, and some just utterly confused.

“Sorry,” I said, taking Sidney’s hand and leading him out. “I think I may have pushed the wrong button.” Sidney snorted a laugh, causing me to laugh with him as we quickly walked past the crowd hand in hand and headed outside. 

“That was fun,” Sidney said once outside.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” I said, thinking about how dangerous it was for the first time. 

Sidney pulled me into his arms again, kissing me tenderly. “It’s a lot different than at the ranch,” he said. 

“Different, but still amazing,” I said with a huge grin. 

Sidney kissed me again. “Let’s go home. I have more that needs to be satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that fun! I hope you all enjoyed this extremely long chapter.


	13. Mr. Lambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. Distance learning has begun again in our house and with 8 children still in school, it's a full-time job. I'm not even sure how I'm able to find time to write anymore. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I apologize if there are horrible mistakes. Most of the time I'm writing and editing in between helping kids so I get sidetracked a lot. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter may be a trigger and will probably be emotional. I cried while writing it.

Driving home was interesting. Sidney had quite a bit to drink, so I was driving. He also couldn’t seem to leave me be long enough for me to focus on what I was doing. He kept reaching over and caressing my cheek or bare arm with the back of his hand. Then he started running his hand up my leg and under my skirt, dipping his fingers into my panties. I would glance over of at him with a smirk on my face. He just grinned and occasionally licked his lips. 

Not being able to handle the frenzy building in me any longer, I pulled off the dark road into one of the fields we owned. He moaned in excitement, knowing exactly what I was planning. “Once we get home, Georgiana will be there. So will Tom. Maybe even Luke. We should  
probably try to enjoy our time alone while we have it,” I said, slipping my panties off and climbing across the seat towards him. He laughed excitedly as I crashed my lips into his. He grabbed my hips and settled me into his lap. He lifted the skirt of my dress and cupped my ass in his hands, squeezing and moaning against my lips. I rocked my hips into his, feeling his hard cock pushing against his pants. 

“Charlotte,” he hummed.

“Should I free that for you?” I asked seductively. 

He groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest while I rubbed my hand across the bulge in his pants. His mouth fell open and his forehead creased as he enjoyed the way my touch felt. I undid his zipper, freeing him from his pants and wrapped my hand around his hard cock, stroking his length up and down. His hips rocked and he breathed heavily. His fingers dug into the bare skin of my ass. I leaned towards him and kissed his neck with open-mouthed kisses, letting my tongue lick and suck his supple skin. One of his hands ventured around my hip and found its way between my legs, gently sliding one finger through my slit and against my swollen clit. His other hand ventured further up my dress, placing his flat hand against the small of my back to pull me closer to him. 

“You are too good to me,” he whispered, finding my mouth and kissing me fiercely. His tongue danced with mine in a passionate kiss. I adjusted my legs and slipped down around him, letting his cock fill me. I moaned and closed my eyes at how good he felt inside of me. I thought back at the fun we just had in the elevator and giggled. 

“What’s so funny,” he asked breathlessly. 

I leaned in and kissed his neck again, before moving to his ear and gently biting at his earlobe. “Elevators,” I whispered. 

He chuckled and lifted his hips into mine. I started rocking my hips against his and sliding up and down along his shaft. His strong hands guided my hips. We moaned together, rocking harder and faster, holding on to each other as if we couldn’t get close enough. The car moved with us in our frenzied state of lovemaking and the windows fogged up. 

Sidney started kissing my neck and chest, pulling at the top of my dress. “Please don’t rip my dress,” I breathed. “I like this one.”

He hummed. “So do I.” Instead of pulling on the dress further, he undid the zipper in the back and pulled my arms out of the straps. The dress hung around my middle while Sidney pulled me closer to him and sucked my nipple between his lips. 

I arched my back, enjoying his lips on my skin and his cock deep inside of me. I could feel his cock pulsating inside of me. He was so close to coming, but I wasn’t quite there yet. While I leaned back against the dash of the car, I slipped my fingers between my legs and rubbed my clit. I closed my eyes and worked myself up. Sidney joined me with his own fingers. Working together, I was brought to the edge. I wailed loudly as everything inside of me exploded into a thousand pieces. My body went limp while I breathed heavily and enjoyed the high. 

Sidney pleasantly moaned and lifted me off the dash to bring me flush against him. He held me tightly against his chest. I could hear his heart beating quickly. I combed my fingers through his hair and laughed lightly. “That was good.”

Sidney laughed, rubbing my back. “I think you just howled at the moon. Am I dating a werewolf?” 

I sat up and grinned at him. “You bring the wild animal out of me.”

He brought me to his lips again and hummed against mine. “I love the wild animal.” We kissed again, softly and slowly enjoying the time we had alone. 

Eventually, I had to climb back into the driver seat and put my panties back on. Sidney tucked himself back into his pants. I finished driving the short distance back to the house while Sidney held my hand in his and occasionally brought it to his lips. Neither one of us wanted the night to end. Once we returned, we wouldn’t have the peacefulness of being alone. All good things had to come to an end.

When we arrived home, we noticed the lights in the barn were bright as if someone was in there. Sidney quickly hopped out of the car and headed towards the barn with me close on his heels. We rushed down the aisles looking around and found Tom with Georgiana and Luke outside of Willow’s stall. Sidney slowed as he came up behind them.

Tom was the first to notice us. He tilted his head towards us and grinned. “You both just missed it,” he said. “Willow finally had her foal.”

Sidney and I peeked inside to see a beautiful grey colored filly with black speckles along its back. 

“It was the most amazing thing to experience,” Georgiana said. “I’ve never been so mesmerized. My father never let me be a part of things like this.”

“Your father and my father were similar in that aspect,” I said. “Mine never let me either. My first was Trigger-Happy, as that’s his new name. It is an amazing thing to experience; watching a new life come into the world.”

“It never gets old,” Tom said. “I’ve seen plenty of horses foal as well as four children of my own be born and it still makes me emotional. Although, I only cried at my own children’s births.”

Sidney laughed and shook his head as if he knew more than Tom was willing to admit.

“Thank you for letting me stay and be a part of this,” Luke said. “I should probably get going. I’ll see all of you in the morning.”

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Georgiana offered. I watched them walk away and when they thought no one was looking, Luke reached for Georgiana’s hand and linked their fingers together. I elbowed Sidney and pointed out their connection with giddiness. Sidney just groaned and looked away, I knew he was probably having some reservations about Georgiana being in another relationship, but Luke was good for Georgiana. He made her smile, which is something I hadn’t seen from her in quite a while. I also had a good feeling about Luke. He was a good kid and Georgiana needed a good guy in her life.

“Anything else exciting happen while we were gone?” Sidney asked.

“Not particularly. I got the stall that Onyx busted through fixed. He seems to be doing better in his new stall though. Something about that other stall he didn’t seem to like.”

“Or maybe he just wasn’t fond of the company that night,” Sidney said. 

“Yes, well I don’t think any of us were too fond of the company. We should do dinner again without the added guests sometime,” Tom suggested.

“We do have the picnic coming up,” I reminded. 

“Yes. The entire ranch is looking forward to letting loose and enjoying a day of fun,” Tom said. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I want things to be like they used to.”

“Anything new with Mr. Babington?” Tom asked.

Sidney sighed. “It seems I’ll be traveling to his estate at some point.

“Did you accept his offer?” Tom asked in shock.

“Not entirely,” he assured. “Charlotte is actually the one who suggested it. I’ll go there for a couple months and help train his racehorses. I’ll be training Trigger-Happy here for the next few years to prepare him for races. Then I’ll bring him to the Babington estate before the races.”

“And after the races, Trigger-Happy will come home with us,” I added.

“I don’t understand,” Tom said confused. “Usually Mr. Babington takes his horses after a few months here and has them trained on his own estate.”

“Yes, but he wants Sidney. I’m not willing to give Sidney or Trigger-Happy up, so we compromised,” I explained. “If things well, we may very well start training more of his horses here like we do for some of our other clients.”

Tom thought on it for a moment, trying to make sense of the new development. I knew how special of a trainer Sidney was. I was just beginning to understand how sought after he was by other people in the field. It was time he started using his skills in more ways than just breaking in horses or training them for a short time before they were taken to a new ranch. I wanted Sidney to train a winner. I wanted him to show everyone just how gifted he was. I knew he was gifted, in more ways than one, but I wanted the rest of the world to know too. If he trained a horse from birth to races and that horse became a winner, he was bound to be recognized, which would only bring more business to the ranch. For the first time since taking over, I felt as if I had a little of my father’s intelligence. I could run this ranch and make it even stronger than it already was.

“Well, I’m going to get home. I may come in a couple hours late tomorrow if you don’t mind,” Tom said.

“Not a problem, Tom. Thank you for sticking around tonight,” I said. 

Sidney and I stuck around and watched the new colt for a little while longer, making sure he and the mare were doing well. Sidney wrapped his arms around me from behind while we watched the colt. “I think I know why your father never wanted you to be a part of this. Like I mentioned before, you get too attached. If he had let you be a part of every birth on the ranch, he would have never made a sale. You would have been that girl crying and chasing after every foal when it was time for them to leave,” Sidney teased.

I scoffed at what he said and turned slightly in his arms to see his face. “I can’t help loving all of them. I just want them to have the best, and I believe we provide the best.” I turned the rest of the way and slipped my arms around his middle. “We have you, and you are the best.”

He slightly grinned and looked away as if he was uncomfortable with the compliment. “They also have you who will protect them with her life and make sure every horse that comes into this place always has the best.” He kissed me gently before holding me tighter and deepening the kiss. Down the aisle Onyx made his presence known with loud whinnying and kicks at his stall. Sidney started to laugh against my lips before pulling away completely. “Sounds like someone is jealous.” I laughed and turned my attention towards where he was. “I’ll clean up around here if you want to go see him for a minute.” 

I grinned and gave him another quick kiss before heading down to see Onyx. When I got to him, he came right over to me and sniffed my hand. He rested his head against the gate and looked at me with enthusiasm. I talked to him for a moment and rubbed his head. I gave him an apple from a bucket nearby and realized he had been eyeing those apples all evening waiting for his opportunity to get one. I laughed as he chomped on it and rocked his head up and down. 

“Is he happy now that he’s gotten to see you?” Sidney asked, coming up behind me. 

I turned towards him and laughed again. “I actually think he was more interested in the bucket of apples than with me.” Sidney turned to see the bucket and laughed, nodding his head in agreement. 

“I’ll move them somewhere else. Out of sight, out of mind,” Sidney said. He picked up the bucket and took my hand to follow him. Once out of the barn, he placed the bucket down and walked me up to the house. It was late and we were both exhausted after our activities of the evening. Georgiana had already headed to bed, so we went to bed also. I was eager to talk with Georgiana and find out how things were going with her and Luke, but I would have to wait for another time. 

“This was an eventful night,” Sidney said, causing me to laugh and snuggle further into him on the bed. Sidney wrapped me in his warmth and security as we drifted off to sleep. 

The next day, Sidney was busy with the colt while Mr. and Mrs. Babington visited again. Mr. Babington wanted to see more of the colt and take some videos. Esther Babington stayed in the car while she felt sick and tried to deal with the heat. I felt bad for her and offered to let her come in the house. Georgiana and I were finishing up the details for the family picnic inside, so I invited for her to come in and maybe give us some input on the party we were throwing.

To engage her in the conversation, I told her how we had booked Sam’s Burgers to cater for us, we had rented a bunch of tables and chairs, made a list of all the games we planned to play. Since many of the people who worked with us had families, we made a plan for the kids to play and then, hopefully, the adults would play a round. I imagined some adults wouldn’t want to play or feel silly for playing. I really hoped it was more than just Sidney and I playing, because even if he didn’t want to play, I was going to make him. 

“I could really use some ice cream right about now,” Esther complained, fanning herself with a folded-up magazine. “It’s too hot.”

“I think we have some,” I said. “I’ll go get us all a bowl of ice cream.”

“Oh, thank god,” Esther said dramatically. “Something to combat this heat. How do those men handle working outside all day in this heat?” She watched Sidney and Mr. Babington out in the arena through a window. She seemed very concerned for their wellbeing in the heat.

“They get used to it,” I said. 

“I’m still trying to make sense of my husband’s fascination with racing horses. He has plenty of horses on our estate at home, but he insists on new horses all the time. There’s always one out there faster than the last,” she said.

“It’s made him a lot of money, has it not?” I asked, handing her a bowl of ice cream.

She sighed, sitting down on a couch and taking the first bite of ice cream. “It has, but he’s probably spent more than he’s made trying to keep up with the latest trends of racing.”

“Charlotte,” Georgiana interrupted with a curious look on her face. “What if we do ice cream sundaes for the picnic? We could put out all kinds of toppings and everyone can go through to make their own. We could even rent one of those soft serve ice cream machines. It would be a lot of fun for everyone, but it would also help cool everyone down after a hot day.”

“That’s a great idea,” I said. “What sort of toppings should we get?” I grabbed the pad of paper and pen to start writing up a list.

“Chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, strawberries, different types of candies, cherries, nuts… Give me a minute and I’m sure I’ll think of some more,” Esther added. I laughed and continued to write down all the things she was coming up with. She explained her pregnancy cravings have been a little crazy, but one thing for sure that she craves is ice cream and the more toppings the better. 

“How long do you plan to stay in town, Esther?” I asked.

“Only for a couple more days,” she said. I couldn’t tell if her tone was excited or disappointed. She didn’t seem to like it here much, but she didn’t seem eager to go back home either.

“I was just thinking how nice it would be if you were able to be here for the picnic,” I said. “I think you would have fun.”

“How kind of you to invite us, but I highly doubt we will be around then,” she said.

“Well, if you change your mind, you’re always welcome,” I offered.

She took a few more bites of ice cream as she thought it over. “Although, coming for the ice cream alone might be worth it.”

Georgiana and I laughed but agreed she should come for the ice cream. 

There was a lot of commotion outside, which caused all of us to go running for the door. Down at the arena, Onyx was loose whinnying loudly and stomping his feet. Sidney, Tom, and Luke had him surrounded. Sidney threw a lasso, to get some control over him.

“What happened?” I asked as I ran towards him, Georgiana and Esther left far behind. 

“I’m so sorry,” Luke said. “I was just giving him some new hay and he pushed past me. I didn’t mean to let him out.”

I got in front of Onyx and tried to calm him, taking the rope from Sidney. He calmed down and snuggled into my shoulder. “He’s alright now,” I said, patting him and soothing him with my voice.

“I’m so sorry,” Luke repeated.

“It’s alright, Luke,” I said. “He’s a sneaky horse who doesn’t like to be caged up.”

“He is a beauty,” Mr. Babington said, admiring Onyx with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Who does this horse belong to? I’d like to know what my competition is come race season.”

I laughed. “He’s not a racehorse. We took in some rescue horses recently and he’s one of them.”

“He’s quite feisty,” Sidney added. “He only lets Charlotte get anywhere near him, let alone ride him.”

“Is this the horse you were mentioning at dinner last night?” Mr. Babington asked.

“This is him,” Sidney said. “He’s become quite attached to Charlotte. But he’s also quite a nuisance. He keeps escaping from his stall.”

“I keep telling you, he wants to run free,” I said. The conversation about riding him outside of the arena had been a topic of discussion between me and Sidney for days. I insisted he was ready and wouldn’t hurt me, while Sidney was still terrified he would get agitated and buck me off.

“I would sure like to see what he’s capable of,” Mr. Babington requested. “Would you mind, dear if I went for a short ride?”

“Do what you want,” Esther said, dismissing her husband. “I’m going to eat more ice cream.” She turned around and headed back towards the house with Georgiana close behind.

I glanced at Sidney with a hopeful grin. I wanted to ride Onyx full-out so badly. I wanted to know what he could do. Sidney sighed and looked sick to his stomach. “Luke will you go saddle up Ginger and Blaze for me?”

“Yes, sir.” Luke ran off for the barn to ready the horses.

Sidney came closer to me and took my hand in his. “Get him warmed up first, make sure he’s calm and there’s no red flags that he might be upset.”

“I will,” I said.

He sighed again. “And, please wear a helmet. I don’t want you getting hurt if he bucks you off.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’ll wear a helmet.”

I took Onyx into the barn and got him saddled up. I even put on a helmet to appease Sidney. When I came out, Onyx was led into the arena where Mr. Babington watched with great interest as I hopped up into the saddle. Onyx was calm and didn’t seem too surprised to have me on him. I walked him around the arena, reminding him of commands and getting him ready for the run.

When Luke brought out Ginger and Blaze, Sidney offered Ginger to Mr. Babington to ride. The three of us set off out in the field at a slow pace at first. Onyx seemed excited to be out and free from the fences and gates that held him back. 

“Can I run him now?” I asked.

“Please do,” Mr. Babington said.

Sidney didn’t share his enthusiasm. He groaned and nodded his head nervously. I bit my lip, trying to hide my excited grin. With a couple kicks and a click of my tongue, Onyx sped up before running at full speed, leaving both Sidney and Mr. Babington behind. I glanced back and laughed at how far behind they were even though they did everything they could to keep up. “Good boy, Onyx. Show them what you’re capable of,” I shouted as we continued to run across the field. 

When I glanced back again and could no longer see Sidney or Mr. Babington, I slowed Onyx down and rested him for a moment.

I sat proudly in my saddle with a smirk on my face when I saw Sidney and Mr. Babington finally catch up to us. They slowed and came to a stop in front of me. “Took you boys long enough.”

“Are you alright?” Sidney asked. He was out of breath and looked slightly terrified.

“We are perfectly fine,” I assured, patting Onyx on the shoulder. “He stopped when I told him to, he’s entirely calm at the moment, and I think he enjoyed the run very much.”

“What I wouldn’t give to put a jockey on the back of that magnificent creature,” Mr. Babington mused. 

Sidney laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“He’s not a racehorse,” I reminded. 

“But he could be,” Mr. Babington said excitedly. “I’ve only seen a handful of horses as fast as him. What if I send one of my jockeys here to see if we can get him on the back of this horse?”

“His name is Onyx,” I said with a hint of irritation. “Like I said, he’s not a racehorse. He won’t be running in any race.”

“Miss Heywood, I beg you to reconsider. He could make you a lot of money. With his speed and agility, he could be a legend. He would make us both a lot of money,” Mr. Babington said.

“She already told you he’s not a racehorse,” Sidney defended. “I know he’s fast, but he’s still unpredictable. We can’t throw him into a world of racing without years of training even if we wanted to go that route.”

“Just consider it, talk it over. I’m willing to send my jockey as soon as possible to see if Onyx will let him ride him,” Mr. Babington urged. 

I was about to refuse once again and make sure he knew just how much I didn’t appreciate how he was pushing us, but Sidney cut in first. “We’ll discuss it,” he said with a nod towards me like he was telling me to keep my mouth shut. “Let’s head back.”

I had no interest in running Onyx in any race. I didn’t understand why Sidney said we would discuss it. It wasn’t going to happen. I kept my mouth shut, though as we slowly made our way back to the barn. I could tell Onyx was itching to run again. Instead of sticking with Sidney and Mr. Babington, I bid them both farewell and took off galloping across the field with Onyx. I could hear Sidney yelling at me to stop, but I didn’t listen. On Onyx, flying across the field, I felt alive. He was magnificent, just as Mr. Babington described. 

I slowed him as we reached the yard again. Esther and Georgiana came out of the house and headed towards the us, while Luke came out of the barn. I hopped off Onyx and patted him down, giving him praise for a good run. “Want me to take him back to the stable?” Luke asked.

“Sure,” I said, handing the reins off to him. 

“Where might my husband be?” Esther asked. 

I smirked. “I left the men in my dust,” I joked.

Both Georgiana and Esther laughed. “Good for you,” Esther said.

When Sidney and Mr. Babington rode into the yard, I could tell Sidney wasn’t happy. Luke took both Blaze and Ginger from them to take back into the barn. 

“Well, Miss Heywood,” Mr. Babington said. “It has been a truly enlightening day. I appreciate your hospitality and look forward to working with you and Sidney in the future. I’m sure we will be in touch.” He shook my hand then Sidney’s before returning to his car. Esther gave me a quick hug thanking me for my kindness. I reminded her of the picnic if they were interested in coming. She assured me she would discuss it with her husband. 

As they pulled away, Sidney glanced over in my direction and glared before angrily heading towards the house. I followed behind.

“What are you so upset about?” I asked, once inside the house and away from both Luke and Georgiana. 

He huffed and placed his hands at his hips before turning around to face me. “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to run at top speed like that? Not only for you, but for Onyx too.” 

“We’re both fine. He enjoyed the run. I’ve never seen him so happy,” I defended. “I even wore the helmet for added protection even though I didn’t need it.”

He sighed and shook his head. “Anything could have happened.”

“But it didn’t. I’m perfectly fine, Sidney. I don’t understand why you can’t trust me or trust Onyx. He’s done a good job of letting me lead him. He’s learned and followed all commands. Sometimes I think he trusts me more than you do,” I said, angrily. 

Sidney took two steps towards me and cradled my face in his hands before crushing his lips to mine. He leaned his head against mine and closed his eyes while breathing heavily. “I just can’t lose you. Every time you put yourself in danger, I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. You don’t know what it’s like to live in fear of losing the only good thing in your life. The only person who means anything to you.”

“Yes, I do,” I argued. “Do you not think I worry about losing you? I’m fairly certain you put yourself in even more danger than I do every day.”

“How so?” he asked, leaning away from me to actually look at me, but still hold my face in his hands.

“Sidney, you ride horses all day, you train horses that aren’t always the easiest to work with, you risk being thrown or kicked by an angry horse every day. On top of that, you work with heavy machinery that could easily chop you up into little pieces if you make a wrong move. But I’m supposed to just accept that this is who you are and what you do, yet if I ride a horse who likes to go fast, I’m the one doing something wrong?”

Sidney sighed again and wrinkled his forehead, clearly feeling defeated in his attempt at making me feel guilty. It appears we’ve come at an impasse,” he said. “We both worry about the other and need to learn to trust each other more.”

“That’s the thing, Sidney. Yes, I worry about you. I’m always going to worry about you. But I trust you enough to know you have the knowledge to know what you’re doing. I don’t ever bring up my fears or make you feel guilty for doing your job. I need you to do the same for me. I know Onyx is difficult and I think a lot of your fear comes from not being able to tame him yourself. You feel entirely out of control. But I do trust him. He trusts me too. He won’t hurt me or put me in any danger. He likes to go fast. I wish you could have experienced what I did with his today. I could feel the joy emanating from him. He likes to run. Please trust me with him. I know how to ride. I had a very good teacher growing up.”

Sidney chuckled and nodded his head before taking a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll try to do better.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his chin. “Thank you,” I said. “Now tell me why you told Mr. Babington we would consider running Onyx in a race?”

He tightened his arms around me. “I know Mr. Babington better than you do. He’s not going to stop until you give in. He was going to keep pushing until we gave him a glimmer of hope that he’ll get his way. I gave it to him.”

“I don’t want Onyx running in any race,” I said. “Horses get hurt in races.”

“I know. And if that’s what you want, he won’t ever step foot on a racetrack,” Sidney reassured. “But keep in mind, it is what we breed and train these horses to do. It is sort of your legacy.”

I groaned and sort of glared at him. “Maybe we need to change our line of business then,” I argued.

He laughed and held me tighter. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.” I kissed his lips, feeling content with his support that I didn’t need to argue my reasoning any further.

A week went by since Mr. Babington had visited, yet he still called almost daily to ask about Onyx. He offered to buy him at top price, which I refused. He insisted he send one of his Jockeys to try him out, which I again refused. He even tried to get Esther, with our newfound friendship, to convince me. I was getting very irritated with Mr. Babington’s insistence and was almost ready to call off the whole deal we had come to about the colt. 

Other than dealing with Mr. Babington, Sidney was trying really hard to trust me with Onyx. We went for rides nearly every night at sunset. Sometimes I’d go for a good run with Onyx, while other times we would go slow and enjoy the last of the summer air.

The morning started like any other. Sidney got ready for the day like normal, but something seemed off. He was quiet and seemed distant. “Everything alright?” I asked nervously. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor and unmoving. He didn’t answer me as if he hadn’t heard a word I said. I came up behind him and kissed his neck, rubbing his back and leaning my chin against his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed and dropped his head further. “Today is the anniversary of when Mr. Lambe died,” he answered quietly. “I know we’ve been saying all along it’s been two years, but today actually marks two years. Georgiana probably won’t even get out of bed. I know last year she didn’t.”

I kissed his shoulder, trying to be comforting and sympathetic. “What did you do last year?” I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. “I worked, kept myself busy. Then in the evening I went to his grave and had a beer with him.”

“You had a beer with him?” I questioned.

Sidney chuckled again. “I poured a beer over his grave and sat down next to his gravestone and drank a beer with him. I know it sounds really weird, but it’s what we used to do when he was alive. After a long day of work, we’d sit down out in the barn and drink a beer while talking about the day or what we needed to do the following day. He gave me my first taste of beer.”

“And this brought you comfort?” I asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Alright, after work today we will go to his grave and have a beer with him,” I declared.

“You want to go with me?” he asked surprisingly.

“Of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I?” I asked.

“I just thought…” he started, but left the sentence hanging. “I don’t know what I thought.”

“I want to be here for you when you need me. If you need someone to comfort you and make you feel better after reliving the worst day of your life, I want to be that person. If you want me to come with you, I will. Maybe I can even convince Georgiana to come with us. It might do her some good.”

He turned his body to look at me with amazement. “Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” he asked.

I smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. “Not nearly as incredible as you are.”

Sidney worked nonstop all day trying to keep his mind busy and his feelings in check. Just as he thought, Georgiana didn’t move from her bed. No matter how much I tried to talk to her or encourage her to get up, she just wouldn’t do it. I let her know what our plan was hoping she would agree to come, but I had no idea if she would. 

Around lunch, Luke came up to the house to see her. He was very confused why she hadn’t come to see him all day or answered any of his texts or calls. I gave him a quick rundown of why so he would understand. I was surprised how understanding he was, but then I remembered Georgiana telling me he also lost his dad. He probably knew better than anyone what it was like to lose your dad at a young age. 

Luke spent quite a bit of time with Georgiana. Occasionally I’d hear her laugh from her room. I saw that as a good sign. At least she wasn’t entirely miserable, and Luke was cheering her up. Sidney came inside also to check on her and to see me. He didn’t even want to eat. He said he just needed to hold on to me, which I happily obliged. For a good hour, we sat on the couch with me in his lap and his arms tightly wrapped around me. We didn’t talk much other than a few words here and there. I just continued to caress the back of his neck or run my fingers through his hair in some sort of comforting way. 

“I should get back to work,” he said distractedly. 

“Alright.” I began to get up, but he pulled me back to him even tighter. I settled back against him and let him have a while longer to have comfort with me in his arms. When Luke and Georgiana came out of her room, that was when Sidney finally released me from his hold and went back to work. Georgiana followed Luke around the barn the rest of the day while I stayed close to Sidney. He had clearly slipped into a deep depression and was struggling to find his way out. I knew in his mind he was reliving the day over and over and probably thinking about all the things he did wrong, all the things he wished he had done differently, all the things he could have done to save him. Nothing I said or did was going to make him feel any better about himself. He just needed someone to understand where he was and be there when he came out. I wholeheartedly planned to be that person for him. 

At the end of the day, the four of us went to the cemetery. No one talked during the drive, the only sound was the hum of the car. We pulled up to the cemetery and for a moment no one moved. Sidney took a deep breath and opened his door. I followed behind him and took his hand while we walked across the grass to where Mr. Lambe’s gravestone was. Georgiana and Luke stayed in the car, I assumed because Georgiana wasn’t quite ready to get out. We stopped in front of his grave and Sidney just stared blankly at the stone in front of him. He took a deep breath and turned towards me. He gave me a pained look and all I could think to do was hug him and hold him tightly. He needed to be comforted in some way. 

“Do you need a minute alone?” I asked against his chest. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. I nodded my head and slipped out of his arms. 

“I’ll go for a walk.” I walked away, leaving him alone and headed towards my own mission. 

I headed across the yard and found my own parent’s gravestones. A large stone with both of their names etched into the granite was all that was left of my parents. I felt as if I was alone in the world, trying to find my way somehow. I glanced towards Sidney who had sat down on the ground next to the gravestone of Mr. Lambe and took a swig of his beer. Georgiana and Luke had finally gotten out of the car but were walking slowly in the opposite direction of where her father’s grave was.

A single tear fell down my cheek as I thought about all the loss and pain all of us had suffered. Sidney too had lost his parents as a young boy. He didn’t talk about them much at all, and at times I wondered if he even remembered them. He and Tom were raised by a grandparent until she too died, and Tom was able to take care of Sidney on his own. Although, sometimes I wondered if Sidney took more care of Tom than the other way around. 

My grandparents and my father had built an amazing legacy. They were depending on me to continue that legacy. I had to be just as great as they were. My family depended on me. And someday my own children would take over and continue our legacy. 

A part of me feared becoming a parent someday. I didn’t want to leave a child without parents like we had all been forced into. I knew Sidney wanted children someday. He loved spending time with his nieces and nephews and was practically a parent already to Georgiana, even if he didn’t want to be considered her parent. Whether he would want children with me was still unclear, but I assumed maybe someday we would get married and have a family. A new wave of sadness hit thinking how if we did have children, they wouldn’t have grandparents to spoil them or spend time with them like I had memories doing with my grandparents as a little girl. I wouldn’t have a father to walk me down the aisle or a mother to hold my hand when I gave birth to my first child. I’d be alone. 

Sidney’s comforting arms circled around me from behind and held me tight. “Are you alright?” he asked. I took a deep breath and willed myself to stop feeling sorry for myself. If Sidney and I ever did decide to get married and have a family, I knew, no matter what, he would be by my side. If necessary, he would walk me down the aisle. He would also hold my hand when I gave birth to our first child. He would love our children fiercely and they would never know any lack of love from grandparents. They would also have the best aunts and uncles and cousins any kid could dream of. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking about the future,” I said with a light giggle. I wasn’t about to tell him what exactly I was thinking about. He would probably think me crazy for already thinking about marriage and children. That was far off in our future still if we ever got to that point. I was content just being where we were. I turned in his arms and hugged him back. “Are you alright?”

He half-smiled and nodded his head. “I’m fine now.” He said he was fine, but there was a part of me that still saw the deep sadness in his eyes. I wondered if that would ever get better for him. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for letting me be here for you. I want to always be here for you,” I said. 

Georgiana was having a moment at her dad’s grave alone. Luke leaned against the car watching her closely when Sidney and I walked back. 

“You’re a good friend to her, Luke. I don’t know if she’d be alright if it wasn’t for you,” I said. The three of us stood near the car, waiting for Georgiana to finish what she needed to do. 

“It’s what you do when you care about someone, right?” he said dismissively. 

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. “It is.” I slipped my arms around Sidney and hugged him. He instinctually hugged me back and breathed me in. 

When Georgiana returned, we could all tell she had been crying. I wanted to give her a hug, to help support her, but surprisingly, she didn’t hug me or Luke. She hugged Sidney. She cried against his chest and he comforted her the best he could. Luke and I stood back and gave them a moment. I realized Georgiana and Sidney had a special bond. Even if they acted as if they couldn’t stand the other and bickered about stuff to no end, and never truly saw eye to eye, this was their bond. The deep pain they both felt for a great man that meant the world to both of them. Sidney growing up without a father made him connect to Mr. Lambe. In a way, Sidney looked at Mr. Lambe as a father figure. The funny thing is, no one ever knew his actual name. Even Sidney called him Mr. Lambe and Georgiana only ever knew him as dad. Even his gravestone just read Lambe with the dates of both Mr. and Mrs. Lambe’s birth and death. I’m sure Sidney knew his first name now after being the one to take care of all his final burial affairs, but he never once spoke it. I’m sure because it would feel awkward saying anything other than Mr. Lambe.

“Why don’t we all go get some dinner at Sam’s. I think we could all use a good burger,” I suggested. Everyone agreed silently and got back in the car. We drove over to the diner and went inside to find a booth. Living in a small town, everyone knew everyone’s business. Sam came and waited on us personally. He knew what today was and why everyone looked a little sad. He brought out the food and tried to cheer us up with his boisterous and infectious laugh, but it didn’t result in much from any of us. 

We all pretty much ate in silence. When we were close to being done, Sam brought out four bowls of ice cream and sat them down in front of us. “It’s on the house,” he said simply. 

With slight smiles and shakes of our heads, we all indulged in the sweet treat. Suddenly Georgiana burst into fits of laughter. We all stared at her in confusion. When she could stop laughing enough, she finally explained. “This reminds me of that woman, Esther who visited a week ago. That day she ate two entire containers of ice cream while you both went off on the ride with her husband. I sat in the house with her and watched as she cleaned off all the ice cream in the house and then found your stash of candies and ate a bunch of those too. I never knew someone could eat that much.”

I laughed, as did Luke and eventually Sidney. For whatever reason, that memory Georgiana had of Esther made the mood lighter and brought her and Sidney back out of the darkness they had both found themselves. She continued to tell us more about her experience with Esther on that day and how she searched the cupboards for anything she might have been craving. 

Later in the evening, I climbed in bed next to Sidney and gently brushed my fingers through his hair and caressed his face. “Are you doing alright?” I asked. 

He breathed heavily and pulled me into his arms. “Yes. Today is just a tough day. But I’m glad I had you with me. Thank you for being the best part of my life. Thank you for choosing me.”

“I’ll always choose you,” I whispered, leaning against his chest and finding comfort in his arms. 

We laid in each other’s arms silently thinking and enjoying our connection. So much was on both of our minds that it became impossible to sleep as the night lingered on. Neither of us spoke for hours until something heavy on my mind couldn’t remain silent any longer. “Do you think Onyx could win if he was in a race?”


	14. Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to discuss this story. I'm quite certain everyone knows I'm American, but there is such a huge following from other countries. I'm not an expert on other cultures and really only know my own or what google tells me about others. I know some of the things in this story are very American and are probably not well-known or even done in other countries. However, I make no mention of where this story actually takes place. I know we all assume it takes place in Sanditon, which is perfectly fine. I have purposely left out mention of where this story takes place and left it up to the ready to interpret their own way. If I was going to write this as an actual book, I'd change that fact and give a name to actual towns or even schools. But, with such a large range of readers all over the world, I thought it best to leave all those details subjective. When writing, I still hear Charlotte and Sidney's british accents in my head, even though the things they do and the things they say are probably more American. Anyway, interpret how you please. 
> 
> The weenie roast is in honor of a certain gif that gets used quite often for this story during twitter discussions. If you join in on the conversations, you'll know what I'm talking about.

“What do you mean?” Sidney asked, sitting up in the bed and staring at me with questioning eyes. “I thought you were dead set against him racing?”

I sat up next to him and sighed. “I was. But I can’t help but think about how wonderful it would be for him to win. To put the Heywood name back on everyone’s minds. Even if he doesn’t win, at least he’d be seen as an asset to the ranch. If he’s any good, he could potentially become a breeding stud. He could potentially bring recognition to you as being the great trainer I already know you to be. We would have people lining up to have their horses trained by you.”

“How do you suppose we will get him to race? He won’t let anyone ride him but you. I’m not about to let you race him.”

“You’re not about to let me race him?” I asked angrily. “Since when do you get to tell me what to do?”

“Charlotte, you don’t know a thing about racing. It’s far too dangerous. Jockey’s get hurt constantly, some even become paralyzed or even lose their life. You can’t possibly ask me to train a horse with an inexperienced racer and be perfectly fine with it, especially when that rider is you.”

“I’m not saying I want to be the one to ride him in the race,” I clarified. “But I don’t want you to tell me what I can and can’t do either. If I want to race him, I will.”

He clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared. “Fine. If you want to ride him, by all means do so. I won’t be a part of it though. Don’t ask me to train him or even be there when you race. I won’t be able to watch.”

I sighed and took his hands in mine. “Let’s come to a truce. If I can get Onyx to let a trained jockey ride him, will you train him?”

“As long as you aren’t racing, I will train whoever you want me to,” he agreed. “Please understand how much your riding him terrifies me. If you fell off of him, I’d never be able to forgive myself. I can’t be responsible for anything happening to you.”

I curled up in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I won’t ride him in any race, but here on the ranch, I don’t see what it could hurt.”

“Here on the ranch is one thing, but not in a race,” he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips. “Not in a race,” I agreed.

The next day, I called up Mr. Babington and talked with him about my change of heart. He was thrilled with the news and wanted to send out a couple of his experts as well as his best jockeys to see if we could get Onyx to let them ride him. I had my doubts, but if anyone could make it happen it was Sidney. 

During the next week, I watched as Sidney spent nearly every waking moment trying to get Onyx to let him ride him. Every time Onyx would buck him off or bolt away so Sidney couldn’t even get on him. With every failed attempt, Sidney got more and more frustrated. I knew most of his frustration came from being out of control. Sidney was a very skillful horse trainer and wasn’t used to a horse not yielding to him. Onyx was stubborn and had no interest in Sidney or anyone else. 

With every day that went by and Sidney was unable to ride him, my doubts Onyx would let anyone ride him only grew. I think that was Sidney’s fear as well. If he couldn’t ride him, no jockey would be able to either, which would ultimately mean either he doesn’t race at all, or I race him. I knew it wasn’t an option for me to race him, even if I believed I could. 

Poor Sidney came in night after night sorer and more bruised than the day before. He was constantly worried about my safety but gave no mind to his own. I had to put my own fears aside and constantly remind myself he knew what he was doing. I had to eventually stop watching. Every time Sidney was thrown to the ground, my heart would stop for a moment. It became an obsession for Sidney. He wasn’t going to stop until he could master the horse and prove to not only the world, but mostly himself that he could do it.

One night after putting Onyx up for the night, I walked with Sidney up to the house and declared he was taking a day off. He insisted he couldn’t, but I also insisted he had to. Once again, neither of us were willing to budge. Ultimately, he gave in and took a day off because I wouldn’t give him the option not to. 

He slept in longer than he ever had before, indicating to me that he was exhausted. I made him breakfast and brought it to him in bed before drawing a bath in the large tub. He needed to soak his aching muscles and try to relax. It was my mission to take care of him for the day.

When Sidney undressed to get in the tub of hot water, for the first time I saw the bruises he’d done a good job of hiding. My heart ached for being responsible. I made the decision to train Onyx for a potential race, which ultimately meant Sidney had to prepare him no matter how much Onyx protested. 

Sidney smirked and took my hand, leading me towards the tub with him. “Aren’t you going to take care of me?” he asked. I laughed and followed him to the tub where Sidney removed my clothing so I could join him in. He sat between my legs and leaned his back against my chest while I washed him with a washcloth and gently poured the warm water over his body. He sat quietly, enjoying the treatment he was receiving. 

“Charlotte,” he began hesitantly. “You know if I can’t get him to let me ride him, it’s very likely he won’t let anyone else. We might need to scrap this idea of racing him.”

“I know,” I said sadly. I knew it was a longshot, but I was still hopeful. Onyx just wasn’t going to budge on his stubbornness. I needed to come to terms with that. “We tried. I think it’s time we stop trying. I can’t stand by and watch you get hurt anymore.”

“I have the vet coming out tomorrow to look him over just to make sure there’s nothing I’m missing that might prevent him from letting someone other than you ride him. I don’t think there is. I think he’s just stubborn, but it’s always good to check. He’s doing a health check of all the horses and in a few days, we will start the process of breeding a few of them.”

“Let’s not talk about the horses for a while,” I suggested. “Why don’t we go somewhere for the day.”

“Where did you have in mind? Hopefully nothing where I have to move too much,” he laughed.

“What if we just see a movie? Maybe get some lunch afterwards?” I suggested.

He leaned to the side and turned his head to be able to look at me. He grinned excitedly. “Like a date?” he asked.

I laughed. “I suppose it could be seen as a date,” I agreed.

“Sounds like a great idea.” He gave me a kiss before splashing the water across his body to rinse any soap off before getting out. We both got dressed and headed into town. There wasn’t much to choose from at the theatre. We ultimately settled on a rom-com that wasn’t the best, but it was nice being able to just sit quietly with Sidney and not have to worry about anything at the ranch for a change. After the movie, we went to a small fish and chips food stand and sat outside at a small table.

“What did you think of the movie?” he asked in between bites.

I shrugged. “It was alright. Predictable, but well-acted, I suppose.”

Sidney laughed. “Aren’t all rom-coms predictable? The guy and girl don’t get along, somehow one of them rescues the other, then they magically fall in love.”

I took a bite and smirked at him. “Sounds sort of familiar.”

He rolled his eyes. “We’re different.”

I laughed. “How?”

He thought about it for a moment and came up with nothing. “It just is.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” I said, laughing again.

“The fair is coming in a couple weeks,” he said, changing the subject.

“Is it?” When I was little, my father would always take me when the traveling fair would come into town. As a teenager, I went with a friend or two or with Sidney. He was always there with the horses for shows. When I left for school, I didn’t have time or the access to a fair anymore. 

“I overheard Luke and Georgiana talking about going. Do you want to go?” he asked with a hopeful tone.

“Of course, I do. I haven’t been to a fair in years,” I said.

Sidney grinned excitedly. “Good, because I already bought us tickets.”

I laughed. “What would you have done if I said no?” I asked. 

“I took my chances,” he said. “I had a good feeling you would say yes. The last time we went was pretty fun. I was hoping to have a repeat of that.”

“The last time we went to the fair, you made fun of me because I was afraid to go on the Ferris Wheel,” I reminded. 

“Yes, I remember. But it was also the first time I got to sit next to you on a ride and hold your hand without anyone thinking anything of it. You were terrified on almost every ride and held on to whoever was close by. I was surprised I was able to convince you to go on the ride with me,” he said.

I giggled at the memory. “That’s not entirely true. I wasn’t as terrified as I let on. I only held on to you,” I confessed.

He smirked and dipped his head as if embarrassed. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to test out your theory to see just how terrified you really are.”

“I guess we will,” I challenged. 

When we arrived back at the ranch, my good friend Clara, who I thought had returned home, was back. She explained that Crowe invited her to stay with him for the rest of the summer and since she didn’t have anything lined up for work, she threw caution to the wind and came here. I was sort of surprised Crowe asked her to come. He didn’t seem like the type to settle for one girl. However, Clara wasn’t that type either. Whatever arrangement they had worked out was between them. I was just glad to see Clara again and decided we needed to celebrate. I wanted to do something fun, something we used to do a lot when I was a kid. I wanted a weenie roast in the back yard. I called Mary and invited her and the kids to come join Tom, I told Luke he was welcome to stay, and of course Clara and Crowe were invited. Sidney and I drove back into town to shop for the food. We ended up getting far more than we needed, but I didn’t know what everyone would like and wanted to be sure there was plenty of everything. 

When we got back, Sidney helped me chop some vegetables and prepare everything for later in the evening. 

Before everyone arrived, Sidney gathered a stack of wood from the woodshed and got a decent fire going in the pit. I placed all the food out on the picnic table while Sidney gathered the roasting sticks and cleaned them off. 

The night turned into a great success. The fire was roaring, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Luke and Georgiana sat close in front of the fire holding hands and enjoying a private conversation, Crowe and Clara wandered off towards the barn, Mary and Tom were busily making up plates of food for their children while Sidney played with the kids on the swing in the tree. I walked over to them and wrapped an arm around him. He did the same, holding me close to his side while he continued to push Henry. He was laughing and having a good time with the kids as they took turns on the tire swing.

“Time to eat!” Mary called out.

The kids ran towards the picnic table and were handed a stick to go cook their food on the fire. 

“Charlotte’s turn?” Sidney asked with a grin.

I laughed. “I haven’t sat in that thing forever. I’d probably end up falling.”

Sidney scoffed. “I’m fairly certain your father built a sturdy swing. I won’t let you fall.”

He pulled me around in front of the swing and led me to sit down. He started out pushing me lightly. Being in that swing again and all the memories that flooded my mind of Sidney pushing me when I was younger were exhilarating. So many of my memories were of him. Even though I didn’t realize it at the time, we were, in a way, in a relationship. My father saw it, Mary and Tom saw it, I’m sure almost everyone who knew us saw it. But neither of us saw it or at least wanted to admit to it. We were so afraid of what would happen if we did admit our feelings that we held back, even if we didn’t really hold back at times.

When I came to a stop, Sidney came around in front of me and leaned against the rope to come face to face with me. He grinned for a moment, before leaning in to give me a kiss. “I told you I wouldn’t let you fall.”

“You won’t let me fall on the Ferris Wheel either?” I asked.

“Never,” he assured before kissing me again.

“Are you two going to eat?” Tom called out. “I have a feeling little Henry here might eat everything in sight before either of you have a chance to get a plate. Poor Crowe and Clara are out of luck at this point.” 

Sidney and I laughed before walking over to the table and getting something to eat. We sat down in front of the fire, enjoying its heat and glow while we ate. Eventually Crowe and Clara returned eating what was left. We all talked and laughed well into the night until everyone started to leave for the night. Sidney and I were left alone in front of the fire, wrapped in each other’s arms as we continued to talk and remember things from our past. We watched for a shooting star to make a wish on like we had when we were younger. The smell of the fire brought back so many memories that I shared with Sidney. 

It was late when we finally put the fire out and headed inside. “Thank you for today,” Sidney said. “I think I needed the day away. I’ve been under so much pressure to get Onyx to let someone else besides you ride him.”

I looped my arms around his waist and kissed his chin. “I don’t want you to worry about Onyx anymore. He’s clearly made his desires known. I don’t want to push him or you any longer. We can train another horse to be a racehorse if we need to. No one has come forward with interest for the other foals. Maybe in a few years they can be ready for a race.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I’ll keep trying if you want me to. It’s not easy for me to admit defeat by a horse.”

I laughed and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. “I’m sure.” He nodded his head and sighed. I knew it was hard for him to let go of his pride and admit defeat, but I also didn’t want him hurt anymore.

The next morning, when Sidney and I were finished feeding the horses and letting the first group out into the pasture, I noticed Mr. Denham showing a very well-dressed and proper looking lady around the ranch. I wasn’t aware of any guests and even asking Sidney if he knew who the lady was. He didn’t recognize her, indicating this was someone Mr. Denham invited on his own. 

I walked over to them and listened to Mr. Denham speak of the ranch as if he was some sort of expert on horses. He very rarely came anywhere near the horses, so he was no expert. The way he spoke reminded me of the way he spoke on the first day I returned. 

“Hello,” I said, making my presence known. “I’m Charlotte Heywood, the owner of this ranch.”

“Charlotte,” the woman spoke with a pleasant-sounding voice. “I’m Ms. Susan Worcester. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” she asked. I shrugged not placing the name to any memories. “I was hoping I might get a chance to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Have you?” I questioned. “By who?” 

She glanced at Mr. Denham with a slight grin. “Mr. Denham here tells me you have taken over the ranch for your father. I only knew your father for a short time, but he did produce the best horses. I’m looking to purchase another, and Mr. Denham tells me you have two new foals. I’d love to see them.”

“Of course. Sidney can show you to their stalls and even get them out for a little demonstration if you want,” I offered, pointing over to Sidney who wasn’t too far away and was still within earshot. He tipped his head and motioned for her to follow him. 

Once they were out of sight, I turned towards Mr. Denham. “Why wasn’t I told of a potential buyer for the foals?” I asked.

“Forgive me, miss. I didn’t think you would want to know about a business deal. It’s a fairly straightforward process. Someone comes in and has a look, I draw up the paperwork, the buyer pays and when the time comes the horse is picked up,” he explained. “It’s not something you need to trouble yourself with.”

“Anything that happens on this ranch I want to know about it immediately. I don’t care if my father did things differently, or if you assume it’s something I don’t need to trouble myself with. I want to know everything. Are we clear?” I said firmly. I was angry at him for not even discussing a potential sell with me. I knew for a fact that was not how my father managed things.

“Understood. I do apologize,” he said.

“I’ll handle things from here,” I said. 

He nodded his head, slinking away back into his cave of an office.

I joined Sidney and Ms. Worcester in the arena where Sidney had brought out the first of the foals. “This is a lovely ranch, Charlotte,” she said.

“Thank you.”

“I never had the pleasure of visiting when I bought my last horse from here.”

“Which horse did you buy?” I asked. I suspected I wouldn’t recognize the name since I hadn’t made myself familiar with all the older horses who were sold from here. I kept meaning to go over the old paperwork and all the past matches of mares and studs, but I hadn’t had a chance to get to it yet. 

“I bought a horse about a year ago. I named him Gentle Giant.” She giggled at the name. “He truly is a Gentle Giant. He’s my big baby.”

“Do you race him?” I asked.

“No. He’s simply my companion,” she explained. “When I first bought him, he was supposed to be for training purposes only. I was to star in a movie that required me to be on a horse for nearly every scene. I had never ridden a horse, even though I told the move executives and producers I was an expert rider. Don’t ever lie about something like riding a horse at a movie audition.” She giggled as she thought over it for a moment. “I thought it would be easy. I thought I could buy a horse and learn how to ride him on my own. Turns out it’s a lot more complicated than I expected. I had no clue what I was doing when I brought Gentle Giant home. I had to hire a trainer to show me how to ride, so I could be ready for the movie shoot.”

“You’re an actress?” I asked, coming to the realization that she did look slightly familiar. It’s possible I saw her in a movie at one time.

“I am. Although, I don’t do much acting anymore. I try to limit my time on movie sets to one every five years. I’d much rather spend quality time with my horse and my goats.”

I laughed. “What has brought you here to buy another horse?” I asked.

“I think my Gentle Giant needs a friend that isn’t a goat. He doesn’t seem to like his sisters,” she explained. I liked how she talked about her animals as if they were her children. She sort of reminded me of me. That’s how I felt about all the horses on the ranch. They were like my children.

Sidney brought the other foal out and walked him around the arena showing him off to Ms. Worcester. “Do you have anything specific in mind that you’re looking for?” I asked.

“No,” she said. “Just a horse with a good temperament who will get along well with Gentle Giant.”

“I can assure you both the filly and the colt are gentle and will grow to be fine horses. They’ve been trained by the best since birth,” I said. “We do have a few older horses if you’re interested in buying a horse right away. The foals won’t be ready to leave for a while and will probably need a lot of training.

“It’s such a tough decision. They foals both seem rather pleasant, but I do think I want to purchase a horse as soon as possible. I don’t want to wait too long. I also don’t want a horse that’s going to require a lot of work. I suppose I should think on it and get back to you in a day or two,” she suggested.

“Take all the time you need. We will be here when you’ve made a decision,” I explained. 

“That’s great to hear. Please let me know if there’s another potential buyer interested. I’d like to have first dibs if possible.”

“Of course,” I assured. 

“Thank you, Charlotte,” she said, placing her gentle hand on mine. “I look forward to doing business with you.”

She left just as the vet arrived. I stayed with Sidney all through the day as the vet looked over all the horses, checking their health and making sure there was nothing we were missing, especially with Onyx. The vet and his assistant were at the ranch all day and assured us all the horses were healthy and well cared for. He did take blood samples of all the horses and let us know if there was anything we were missing it would show up in the bloodwork. Sidney seemed almost disappointed that there wasn’t something wrong with Onyx. I think if there had been it would have given him an explanation to why he couldn’t ride him. Unfortunately, there wasn’t an explanation.

“The mares are in heat,” Sidney said. “It’s time to start matching them with the studs and making some babies.”

I laughed at the way he said what he did. “Do you know which studs you plan to use?”

“There should be record books that your father kept with detailed information,” he explained.

“I do remember seeing that in the office. I’ll have to have another look,” I said. “Do we use artificial insemination? I’ve heard that’s the more popular way to breed anymore. Less risk of injury to the horses.”

Sidney laughed and shook his head. “Your father wasn’t into all that science stuff and preferred to do things the old-fashioned way. It’s still a controlled breeding environment, but no test tubes involved.”

Sometimes it really bothered me that all the years I lived on the ranch, my father never took the time to tell me or even show me all these things I would someday need to know if I was to take over. I almost wondered why he left the ranch to me and not someone like Sidney or Tom who knew what they were doing. 

“I’m going to see if I can find that records book and see what my father had planned for this year,” I said. Sidney nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss. I walked across the yard and went into the makeshift office building where Mr. Denham spent most of his time.

“Miss Heywood!” Mr. Denham said, hopping to his feet and looking surprised to see me.

“I’m looking for the book my father kept on all the breeding horses. I know I remember seeing it months ago,” I explained.

“Yes. I’ll get it for you.” He pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to me.

“Thanks,” I said. “For some reason, Mr. Denham gave me an odd feeling. I didn’t care for him, and I didn’t like how he always seemed to undermine my authority.

I sat down on a chair and started thumbing through the book. I found the handwritten list of horses and symbols next to each one that didn’t make a whole lot of sense to me. I figured it was my father’s personal code that only he would understand. He also had a list of the horses that were to be bred this year and the years to come. It was pretty straightforward. I didn’t need to spend hours going over the list. However, I spent the last hour of the day going over the list and writing things down in my own notebook. I wanted to be just as good as my dad and I was determined to break this code of his or create my own.

“I do need to leave here soon,” Mr. Denham pointed out hesitantly. 

“Oh, you don’t have to stay on my behalf. I can lock up when I’m done,” I said with a forced grin. I personally wanted him to leave. I had other motives for being in the office. I wanted to go over the financials and find out if everything checked out. There had been far too many signs and mentions of Mr. Denham being sneaky. I needed to find out for myself. But I didn’t want to do it under his watch.

“I guess I could stay a little longer in case you need anything,” he suggested.

“Mr. Denham, I’m perfectly capable of locking the door. I’m simply going over the horses my father left details on and trying to make sense of his method. I won’t be much longer. You are welcome to leave for the day,” I said.

“Alright,” he said, hesitating a bit and taking his time to gather up his belongings. With every moment he hesitated, I only grew more suspicious. “It’s such a lovely evening. I imagine you and Mr. Parker will be going for your nightly ride soon.”

“Yes, I’m sure Sidney is saddling up the horses now,” I agreed, giving him the sense that I was about to leave. “He has suggested we pick some berries tonight. If we can pick enough, maybe I’ll make pie for everyone tomorrow.”

“Sounds delicious!” he said. “Enjoy your berry picking.”

“Thank you. Have a goodnight.”

He waited a moment more before shutting the door. I heard the roar of his little sports car start up and drive away. As soon as he was gone, I went to his desk and started searching through paperwork and attempted to get into the computer. Being good with numbers paid off. I was able to do most of the calculations in my head as I started to compare things and look to see if everything checked out. As suspicious as I was, everything on paper seemed to match. I went through page after page of the financial documents coming up empty-handed. I should have been glad that everything checked out, but it didn’t change my hunch that something wasn’t right.

The door to the office opened and Sidney walked in. “You’re still here?” he asked. He shut the door behind him and came over to stand behind me. He looked at all the papers in front of me and leaned down to read some of the documents. “What are you doing?”

“There have been a lot of red flags about Mr. Denham. I tried to just ignore it and chalk it up to the fact that he’s not liked much. Then today when he brought in Ms. Worcester to look at the horses without even discussing it with me, I got even more suspicious.”

“Find anything?” he asked.

I sighed. “Nothing yet.”

I continued calculating the numbers and rechecking the charges and found nothing out of the ordinary. Sidney began kissing my neck and pulling on my sleeve to expose my shoulder. I was finding it difficult to concentrate.

“Why are you still looking if you haven’t found anything,” he whispered.

I stopped what I was doing and turned in the chair to face him. He leaned his hands against the arms of the chair, so he was face to face with me. “Tell me you aren’t suspicious of him,” I asked. “One of the first things you told me about him is that he’s a sleazeball.”

“He’s sneaky, and tends to do odd things, but I don’t think he’s smart enough to be a criminal,” Sidney said. 

I sighed and nodded my head. “I don’t like him. I think I’m trying to find an excuse to fire him. I did get a degree in financing. I could handle all the bookkeeping on my own.”

“Yes, but then you would have less time to work with the horses, and go for rides, and other enjoyable activities,” he said with a grin leaning in to kiss me. This wasn’t a sweet, tender kiss. This was a kiss that only meant he wanted me, right here, right now. The thrill of being with him filled me. 

I sat up in the chair and kissed him deeper, my breath already becoming erratic with desire. I undid the button of his pants before doing the same to mine. Clumsily, I pulled my pants off, trying hard not to break our kissing while doing so. He laughed against my lips before picking me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and held him tightly while we continued to kiss with an overwhelming longing to be connected. I was slammed against the bookshelf, causing the bookends to slip and a few books to fall off the shelf. We both laughed but continued with our raw passion for each other. Holding me against the bookshelf, he reached between our legs and slipped his cock into me. I leaned back against the bookshelf and moaned with pleasure. My hands reached above my head and grabbed one of the slats on the shelf, which wasn’t stable and came falling on top of me. Books were scattered everywhere. 

Instead of continuing on against the bookshelf, Sidney held me against him and moved me to the desk. I was sat on the edge and we both worked at knocking the papers and little cups of pens or paperclips to the floor. Once there was an empty desk, I laid my head back and closed my eyes, giving my body to Sidney entirely. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and forcefully pressed my hips against his in a rapid thrusting motion. I whimpered uncontrollably as he continued to push me to the edge of oblivion. Sinking his cock deep inside of me as if he couldn’t get deep enough, he pushed harder. I tightened my inner walls around his cock, trying desperately to hold onto him. Wanting nothing more than to be connected to him. The excitement of what we were doing and where we were only made the pleasure that much better. 

I bit my bottom lip and enjoyed the rush of exhilaration that ran from my head and down through the tips of my toes. I moaned loudly and tightened my legs around him when I came. He collapsed against me, breathless and chest heaving. He moaned against my skin, pushing my shirt up and kissing my stomach and pulling one of my breasts free from my bra. He acted as if he hadn’t had quite enough of me. I hoped we never stopped desiring the other. I wanted to always be this passionate and consuming with him. I rose my head to look at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He glanced at me through hooded eyes while he continued to suck the soft skin of my breast between his lips. I grinned happily as he continued. “I love you,” I breathed. 

He released my nipple from his mouth and smiled. “I love you.” He chuckled and lifted me up, so I was sitting on the edge of the desk. We kissed and enjoyed the moment of calm that came after such a strong orgasm. His fingers tangled in my hair as he sucked my swollen lips between his. 

When he stopped kissing me, we stared into each other’s eyes, letting our heavy breaths combined between us. His nose brushed against mine before we rested our foreheads against each other. He swallowed hard as he began to catch his breath. “We should probably clean this up,” he said. 

I groaned. “Do we have to?” 

“It might be kind of difficult to explain to Mr. Denham why his office looks like a disheveled mess,” he joked.

I draped my arms across his shoulders and grinned. “We can just be honest. We can tell him we found it difficult to control our sexual urges and decided to use his desk for pleasure purposes.”

Sidney snorted a laugh. “You really want to tell him that?”

“Maybe he will quit,” I theorized. 

“Highly doubtful,” he said. “He’ll just demand a new desk be brought in.” He kissed me once more before helping me to my feet and handing me my clothes. I started to put my panties and pants back on while Sidney started to pick things up off the floor. He fixed the shelf slat I had knocked down and started to pick up the books while I sat down on the floor and picked up paperclips that had unfortunately spilled everywhere. 

I noticed Sidney was quiet for a moment, so I turned around to see what he was doing. He had a file in his hand that he was reading intently. “What is it?” I asked.

He took in a sharp breath as if he had been holding it. “You should probably take a look at this,” he said. I crawled across the floor and looked over his shoulder. Inside was a list of expenses that the ranch had supposedly made. New equipment, new buildings, even horses that were purchased that didn’t exist were all listed as if they were expenses. The insurance claim stated that we suffered a detrimental fire and most of our operation had been wiped out. Mr. Denham had also taken out a life insurance policy on my father with him listed as the beneficiary. How he was able to attain such insurance and have them pay out given my father died of cancer, was unclear. What was clear was Mr. Denham had committed insurance fraud. This was not what I was expecting at all. I assumed I might find a few overcharges to our clients where he was pocketing the money, but insurance fraud was the last thing I thought I’d find.

“I need to call the police,” I said. 

“Yeah,” Sidney agreed.

A little while later a detective showed up and we showed him the evidence we had found. Sidney had to do most of the talking since I was still in shock and finding it hard to make a coherent statement. I still couldn’t believe he had taken out a life insurance policy on my father and lied about a fire at the ranch. 

“I’ll be sending an officer to his home to arrest him. I suggest you get yourself a lawyer to start the process,” the detective stated. 

“Thank you,” Sidney said, shaking his hand. 

Once he was gone, I sat on a bench against the barn, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. For whatever reason, holding my arms around me prevented me from breaking down and crying. Sidney sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. “It’ll be alright, Charlotte. We will get to the bottom of all this. He will pay for what he did.”

“I just can’t believe what he did. I thought I might find some questionable charges for some of our wealthier clients. He made mention of charging Mr. Babington more for the birth of the colt simply because he had the money. I thought that’s what I might find. Not insurance fraud. This could ruin us if it gets out. We will lose our reputation and everyone we’ve worked with will start to question our business. Did I do the right thing?”

“Your intuition was correct,” he said. “Don’t doubt yourself. You knew something was wrong and waited for the right opportunity. You did everything right. We will get through this.”

I let a single tear fall down my cheek as it all started to hit me. “What do we do now?” I asked.

He sighed and rubbed my shoulders. “Right now, I think you need a distraction.” He left me alone for a moment and came back with Onyx saddled. I smiled and stood to my feet to go over to him. Before I reached them, Sidney put his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself into the saddle. My mouth hung open and my heart raced. I anticipated Onyx bucking him off. Onyx did shift a little, but Sidney held control and looked down at me with a grin.

“How?” I asked breathlessly. I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath. 

“Onyx and I have come to an understanding,” Sidney said matter-of-factly, before laughing at his own words. “More like, I changed the saddle. It’s something the vet suggested. Apparently, he doesn’t like mine. He likes yours.”

I laughed excitedly. “I can’t believe you did it!”

“Do you want to go for a ride?” Sidney asked with a huge grin on his face. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to them. He held out his hand and lifted me up into the saddle in front of him. I settled in and Sidney adjusted around me, so he was comfortable. I patted Onyx on the shoulder and told him he was a good boy. Sidney tugged on the reigns and instructed Onyx to walk and lead us out into the pasture. I was truly thankful for the distraction Sidney and Onyx provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that little fic with the hashtag #hotprof? Unfortunately, I never got a chance to finish Egyptian Summer before it was pulled. I'm still devastated by that. But I do remember in A Time of Discovery when we were all hoping for a little desk action and never got it. I have planned for this encounter since then to fill that void.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story and always giving me so much support and patience. Finding time to write has been more challenging with distance learning taking up all my freetime. I am working hard to keep up with both stories and writing up scenarios for future stories. I have so many I want to write, but never have enough time to do it in.


	15. Family Picnic

A week went by and we were only days away from the family picnic I had planned. I was so busy with preparations, I barely had time for anything else. Thankfully I had Georgiana’s help as well as Mary’s help to pull everything together in time. I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted the people who had been with us for years to remember what it used to be like working for my father. I wanted the newer people to know how wonderful it was to work for us and how thankful we were for all of them. I remember my father always insisting that if you treat your employees well, they will treat you well. It was the main principle I planned to follow.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem Edward Denham got that memo. He was charged with insurance fraud. When I went to face him, to confront him on what he had done, he tried to deny it. He tried to claim Sidney was setting him up. He tried to claim Sidney was a master manipulator and had every intention of taking over the ranch. I couldn’t help but laugh. He even tried to claim Tom and Mary were in on the scheme. When more of the investigation was done, it was made perfectly clear it was all Edward and no one else was ever involved. There was even evidence he was attempting to scam Mr. Babington and maybe even Susan Worcester, among others, out of money. Edward sat in a jail cell while he awaited his court hearing. All his assets were frozen, so he had no way of paying his bail and no one was about to help him out. He had lost everything and none of us lost any sleep over it. We were trying to keep the entire ordeal as quiet as possible, so it didn’t ruin the ranch’s reputation. I hoped it didn’t become too big of an ordeal where rumors started to spead.

Sidney continued to work with Onyx over the week and had a specialist come out to make a saddle specifically for him. I teased Sidney for his rookie mistake about not trying different saddles on him. He should have known that not all saddles work for every horse. Horses are finicky. They like things done their way. 

The morning of the picnic, Sidney and I were up extra early. He was busily attending to the horses to get the chores out of the way for the day, while I attended to setting everything up in the yard. I had plenty of tables and chairs set up, I had games fit for everyone set up, and of course, my freezer was full of ice cream for the ice cream sundae bar we had planned for dessert. Mary also insisted on bringing some pies and cupcakes. Sam and Luke were planning to man the grill and had catered all the side dishes. I was extremely excited for the day’s events, but also nervous that I was going to forget something. 

While I was busily preparing a tub with ice and placing bottles of drinks inside, Sidney came up behind and surrounded me with his arms. I shrieked from the shock at first, until I heard him laugh against my ear. I settled back against him as he swayed us back and forth.

“Everything looks great,” he said. He laughed and tightened his hold around me. “This brings back a lot of memories. I loved these family picnics when your father was still alive.”

“Remember the year we got rained out?” I asked with a laugh, remembering back to many years ago. “That summer storm came out of nowhere.”

Sidney laughed. “We were all ushered inside the house to finish out the picnic.”

“My poor father stayed out in the rain to finish grilling the food before he joined everyone,” I added to the memory.

“I do believe that may have been the first time I was ever in your bedroom,” Sidney reminded.

I laughed, thinking back. “I think you’re right. It wasn’t the last, though.” When we were still technically just friends, Sidney was in my room a lot. Normally it was him and Georgiana and on occasion another one or two friends of Sidney’s who worked on the ranch. We listened to music or looked through magazines. On occasion we’d watch a movie all piled on my bed. I wasn’t a fan of scary movies, but it seemed like that was always what we ended up watching. I didn’t mind though. It gave me and excuse to hide my face in Sidney’s chest. I remember him always laughing at me when I’d get scared. Although, looking back, maybe he was just happy that I was holding onto him for comfort. 

“No,” he said, turning me in his arms and bringing me to him for a kiss. “Definitely not the last.”

“I’ve been thinking,” I started. “We should start changing a few things around the house.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Not that I mind everything we have, most of it reminds me of my childhood and my father. I just think since the house is ours now, we should start putting some of our own taste into it. Maybe new furniture that we pick out, or wall art and pictures that we want on the walls, even dishes that we want in the kitchen,” I explained.

Sidney’s smile was bigger than I’d ever seen before. “The house is ours?” he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. It’s not like it wasn’t true. He did live with me. The house was just as much his as it was mine. “You do live here,” I reminded.

He gave me a peck on the lips. “I know. It’s just nice to hear you say it’s ours and not just, I live in your house,” he explained. “I like that you consider everything ours.”

“Well, everything on this ranch wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for you. I consider you my partner, and I know I can trust you wholeheartedly with everything that happens on this farm,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned before kissing me again. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, a car pulled up we weren’t expecting. Guests weren’t supposed to start arriving until much later. We both turned to see who it was. The door opened and out stepped Mr. Babington. 

“Sidney! Charlotte!” he yelled towards us. Esther stepped out of the car a moment later looking a bit more pregnant than the last time we saw her.

For a moment Sidney groaned. “I wasn’t expecting them.” 

“I did sort of invite them,” I said. “I didn’t think they’d actually come.”

“I imagine they are here to see Onyx and know how his progress is coming along,” Sidney said. 

“You are probably right. But today we are having a picnic. There won’t be any work. I don’t care how insistent he is to see Onyx,” I said very determinedly.

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, boss.” He took my hand and we met them halfway across the yard.

“Mr. and Mrs. Babington,” Sidney greeted. “What an unexpected surprise. We didn’t think you’d be able to make it to the picnic.”

“We thought we might go ahead and join you and perhaps have a look at Onyx while we are here,” Mr. Babington explained.

“I’m afraid all horses are off limits for the day. Just like all my employees are taking the day off to enjoy a day of fun, the horses are taking a day off from work also,” I said.

“I see,” Mr. Babington said with a subdued tone. “Well, that might be for the best anyway. The jockey I have lined up to train with him got delayed and won’t be arriving until tomorrow. Would we be able to see Onyx tomorrow? I’d like to get the jockey training on him immediately.”

“I’m sure we can make that work,” Sidney agreed. 

“Excellent!” he said. “If the jockey and Onyx are a good fit, I’ll be setting him up in town for the next few months to continue training. We want them both ready for races come spring of next year.”

“We will have them ready,” Sidney insisted.

“What do you have to eat around here?” Esther asked. “We came straight from the airport. I’m starving.”

“You are welcome to come inside,” I said. “I’m sure we could find something for you to eat now. Later today we will have a lot more food as well as ice cream sundaes.” I expected her to be excited about the ice cream, since the last time she was here she devoured all the ice cream in the house. But instead she made a disgusted face and shook her head. 

“I hope you have other things besides ice cream. I can’t even look at the stuff anymore without getting sick,” she explained.

Sidney stifled a laugh. “My sister-in-law is bringing some pies and cupcakes also.”

Esther sighed in relief. “Good!”

I showed them inside, and Esther scanned the fridge and cupboards for something to eat. She settled on a peanut butter and banana sandwich, which seemed odd, but she insisted was the best thing ever. I continued working in the kitchen preparing more drinks and a couple side dishes I had made to go along with everything Sam was bringing. Georgiana and Luke had gone into town to help Sam load everything up. I was excited to have people start arriving. 

Sidney and Mr. Babington sat in the living room discussing Onyx and going over his progress. I could overhear Mr. Babington practically begging Sidney to get Onyx out for just a moment, but Sidney was insistent that it wasn’t going to happen. I was truly thankful Sidney stood by me and we were working as a team. Mr. Babington could wait a day before seeing him.

When Sam arrived with all the food, we unloaded his truck and stored everything in the fridge and coolers while he started up the grill and got things cooking. Mary and Tom were first to arrive. The kids ran excitedly through the yard. Sidney ran after them and played gleefully with them while Mary and Tom set up a playpen for baby James and unloaded the food Mary brought. I went inside the house to change into a simple lavender dress. When I returned, the yard was full of people. It seemed as if everyone had arrived. I smiled at the sight of everyone mingling and laughing joyfully. The whole scene brought back so many memories of past picnics. I was really glad I decided to bring back this tradition. I even had a little surprise for everyone at the end. I had a really hard time keeping it secret from Sidney, but no one was going to be more surprised than Sidney with the news. I hoped he would be happy about it.

“Charlotte!” Georgiana called. I walked over to her and was greeted by a lovely woman I didn’t know. “I want you to meet Luke’s mother. This is Roberta Davis.”

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you,” I said, shaking her hand happily. “Luke has been such a blessing to our ranch. He’s been so gracious at taking on any work he’s asked to take on. I imagine we have you to thank for raising such a hardworking young man.”

She giggled and nodded her head. “I thank you for your kindness, but I imagine he gets most of his work ethic from his father. That man worked harder than anyone I know.” I could sense the sadness in her voice. The pain of losing her husband was still fresh. “Luke is much like him. Did you know Luke has ambitions of becoming a doctor?”

I glanced at Georgiana. “I didn’t know that. What a wonderful goal to have,” I said.

“He’s already read multiple medical books and has been talking with the local doctor here in town about doing an internship during the winter months. He wants to save lives,” she gushed. You could sense the pride she had for her son in every word she spoke of him. 

“I think it’s fantastic that he has such great work ethic. He’s always welcome to work here.”

“This job has been such a blessing for him. He’s been able to save money for college as well as help out with bills. I’m so thankful he’s my son.”

I smiled and nodded my head. “He is truly one of a kind. I’m just as thankful for his presence in Georgiana’s life.” Georgiana grinned happily. 

“And we are grateful for hers in our life as well,” Roberta continued. “It’s been a long time since Luke has truly smiled. That’s all thanks to Georgiana.”

Sidney came up behind me, placing his hand at the small of my back. I introduced him to Roberta and told him a little about what she had to say about Luke and Georgiana. Sidney seemed very pleased with not only Luke but with how Georgiana had turned her life around. She almost seemed like a different person while with Luke.

Sam called out loudly for all to hear that the food was ready. The crowd of people started making their way to the buffet tables and dishing up plates. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The many kids in attendance sat on picnic blankets and grazed on their food before running around to play more. I could hear parents calling out to random children to sit down and finish eating before playing. But as soon as one kid got up, they all got up. Mr. Babington and Esther seemed to be enjoying themselves and were laughing with Sidney and Mr. Crowe about something while the men all sipped on beers in between bites of food. I barely had time to sit down and eat a thing while I rushed around to make sure there was plenty of food, plenty of drinks, and all the other necessary items someone might need.

After everyone finished eating, Georgiana and I hosted a few games. We started with some games for the children to play. We had them doing a three-legged race, an egg toss, a pie eating contest, a rubber duckie race, and we even had an obstacle race for them to maneuver through. They had so much fun playing the games and the adults enjoyed watching them. The pie eating contest was the most entertaining. After they were done, they all dipped their faces in a pool of water, which was just as entertaining as watching the pie eating contest itself. All kids who played the games got a prize, which is what they were ultimately after.

When it came time for the adults to play some games, we were met with a lot of hesitant people. “Come on,” I insisted. “If the kids can do it, so can all the adults. Now get up here.”

At first it didn’t seem like anyone wanted to participate. Sidney knew he had no choice in the matter, I had already warned him he had to join in. Of course, Georgiana and Luke were participating. I was surprised that Crowe joined in on the fun and dragged Clara up to join him. Tom and Mary joined, and even Mr. Babington came up to participate. Esther, being pregnant, thought it was probably safer for her to sit out for the three-legged race. She said she’d join in on the egg toss and maybe the pie eating contest. Since I was hosting, Sidney and Mr. Babington decided to be partners. Seeing more and more people join in encouraged everyone else to participate also.

When the race started, everyone was stumbling to figure out a rhythm. I couldn’t help but think how if I had played, me and Sidney would have easily won. We already had a rhythm and moved with each other quite well. Slowly but surely the teams started to get the hang of it. Poor Mr. Babington and Sidney just couldn’t make the three-legged thing work for them and they ended up falling to the ground, laughing and making fools of themselves. Esther leaned closer to me and whispered, “That is why I didn’t want to play. My poor husband is clumsier than an ox.” I laughed at her observation and came to the conclusion she was right. The race came to a close finish with Crowe and Clara taking the win over Luke and Georgiana. 

The egg toss was pretty funny since no adult wanted egg splattered all over them. Whoever was catching the egg would squeal before it got to them. Some people just gave up and let the egg land at their feet. This was where Tom and Mary shined. They juggled four kids. Tossing an egg back and forth came easily to them and they took the prize. It came as no surprise when Esther won the pie eating contest. She could have devoured another one if it was an option. Instead of ice cream being her craving of choice, it had changed to pie.

I had other challenges for the adults like the log sawing contest, which Sidney and Mr. Babington shined at, a game of horseshoes, and an epic tug-of-war over a pool of muddy water. The games were a big hit and when it came to the tug-of-war, everyone was participating other than Esther. She volunteered to be the judge so I could be in on a game. We split everyone up as evenly as possible and lined up on either side. When Esther said go, everyone pulled with all their strength. Even many of the kids jumped in to help. Sidney and I were on opposite sides and in the front of the line. I was not about to go in that mud. I dug my heels in and pulled, trying hard to cheer my side on with chants of, “We got this!” Sidney looked just as determined to win when our eyes locked. We kept pulling until my side started to lose ground. Then we pulled back and got them closer to the mud. Then they pulled even stronger and got the better of us. I went flying into the muddy water with Clara joining right behind me. Everyone was laughing at us for being filthy. When Sidney and Crowe came over towards us, still laughing, I gave Clara a look and she knew exactly what I was thinking. They both reached out their hands to help us up and with quick jerks, we pulled them into the mud with us. A couple of the kids jumped in the muddy puddle also while parents started shouting for them to get out.

When we finally got out of the muddy water, we were all handed towels to clean off a little. But then Sidney decided to grab the hose and just spray all of us off. The water was cold, but at least it got all the dirt off. When the games ended, everyone started to calmly chat amongst different groups of people and a calm came over the group. 

I was thankful everything started to settle down. I barely had a moment alone with Sidney all day. He came up to me and pulled me into his arms. “I think today was a great success,” he said. “Everyone is having fun, everyone has eaten nearly everything in sight, the kids are all getting along and making friends. You did a great thing today. This all brings back so many memories.”

I tightened my arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a quick peck. “I couldn’t have pulled all this off without yours and Georgiana’s help. We make a great team.”

He grinned and nodded his head. “Yes, we do.”

“I’m going to start bringing out all the stuff for the ice cream sundaes. Do you want to help me?” I asked.

“Do I have a choice?” he asked jokingly.

“No,” I laughed. 

We went inside and cleaned up a little more before filling small bowls with different topping choices and getting out the barrels of ice cream. Georgiana and Luke came in to help carry bowls and spoons out and to help with scooping out the ice cream into bowls. The kids came running over to get ice cream and whatever other type of dessert they could get their hands on. When almost everyone had gone through, Sidney and I started making a sundae of our own. 

“Open your mouth,” he said, holding the can of whip cream. I smirked but did what he said. He started to squirt some of the cream in my mouth but didn’t stop when my mouth was full. He kept going until the cream was spilling down my chin and onto my neck. I whined and pulled away from him. 

He laughed while I tried to wipe the sticky mess off of me. I was already wet from earlier and now this made it even worse. “What was that for?” he asked.

He laughed again and shrugged his shoulders. “You look good with cream dripping down your chin,” he teased. I knew there was a hint of sexual innuendos in his statement. I narrowed my eyes at him and picked up the can of whip cream. I held it above his head and told him to open his mouth. He shook his head and smirked.

“What, you don’t like cream dripping down your chin?” I asked sarcastically.

“Not this kind of cream,” he said with a grin. My eyes narrowed again and instead of waiting for him to open his mouth, I sprayed it at him anyway. He jerked away, but I followed and continued to spray the whip cream at him until the can was empty. After a moment of playful shock, he reached for the chocolate syrup. I tried to grab it first, but he was quicker. He squirted the chocolate syrup at me while I squealed for him to stop. He didn’t listen. When I had a moment to block him, I reached for the strawberry sauce and dumped it on him. We playfully continued our battle, trying to block the other from grabbing anything else at the table while we laughed gleefully. 

“Okay, let’s break it up,” Mary shouted. Sidney and I stopped, took a look at each other and burst out laughing. We were both a mess. If we weren’t bad enough because of the mud from earlier, we were much worse now with all kinds of sticky syrups stuck to us. “You two are setting a horrible example for the children. Please act your age.” Mary scolded us as if we were her kids, which only made us laugh more. 

“Sorry, Mary. We’ll stop,” I said, still having a hard time not laughing. 

“It’s all in fun, Mary,” Sidney added. 

Mary gave him a pointed look. I glanced at Alicia and Jenny who were standing just a few steps from us watching with amazement. “Don’t copy what Uncle Sidney and Aunt Charlotte are doing,” Mary said to them. They looked at each other and then giggled.

My breath hitched; all laughing pushed aside. “What did you call me?” I asked. Mary looked confused by the question. “Did you refer to me as Aunt Charlotte to them?” I could hardly contain my excitement. Even though I wasn’t technically their aunt, it still felt good to be referred to as if I was.

Mary shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most natural thing to call me their aunt. “Well you are in a way. I consider you family. I always have. I’d consider you their aunt even if you weren’t with Sidney. Is it alright if they call you Aunt Charlotte?” she wondered.

I felt as if I might burst with joy. “Of course,” I assured. “I just never thought I’d be considered an aunt to anyone. Hearing it makes me want to cry happy tears.” I started to walk towards Mary as if I was going to give her a hug, but she put her hands out to stop me. 

“Don’t come near me looking like that!” she cautioned. “I am not about to get sucked into your little mess.”

I glanced down at my dress then at Sidney. We were both ridiculously messy. I laughed. “Maybe we should go inside and get cleaned up?” I suggested.

“I think we should.” He reached out for my hand and led me towards the house. “It’s also what I had in mind when this little food fight broke out,” he whispered against my ear while we walked towards the house.

“Is it?” I asked. He grinned and started walking faster almost running towards the house. We barely made it inside before he jerked me into his arms and started to kiss me.

“Was this your plan all along?” I asked with a grin. His little half-smile and twinkle in his eye told me all I needed to know. I kissed him again and let him hastily lead me upstairs to the bathroom where we got into the shower but didn’t even turn the water on. He smothered me with kisses, licking the sweet, sticky syrups off my face and neck. We undressed each other with desperate and quick movements. He finally turned the water on, but neither of us were interested in cleaning off. We continued to devour the other with kisses, our bodies molded against each other as the heat between us rose. I was pressed against the wall of the shower while Sidney continued his urgent kissing and playful teasing of my body. He cupped my ass, causing me to moan. He lifted me with ease while I wrapped my legs around his torso. His lips met mine with consuming kisses, before our bodies connected. 

With urgent needs, he pressed his cock deep inside and drove hard into me with rapid thrusts. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held on while he took care of my needs. My eyes closed and fell back against the tiled shower wall. Sidney continued his prodding, stimulating every fiber in my body. Shockwaves of pleasure shot through me like lightning. My loud moaning mixed with the roar of the water, caused Sidney to slam against me harder. Our bodies loudly clapping against each other with every thrust of his cock. I had one orgasm after another, causing me to hardly breathe. When I sensed his closeness, I clenched my walls around his cock as if milking him of his cum. His sudden hitched breath and guttural noises that struggled to release from his lungs told me he enjoyed what I did. I continued tightening my pussy around his cock while he pulsated inside of me. Our eyes connected as we watched the other be overcome with pleasure. 

“I love watching you come,” he breathed against my swollen lips. “I could watch your expressions during an orgasm all day. It’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

I grinned and ran my fingers through his sticky hair. “How much have you had to drink today?”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m serious, Charlotte. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You don’t know this, but some nights I wake up and just stare at you. I still can’t believe you’re mine. I can’t believe you chose me. I can’t believe we are here, able to love each other and be together. I still find myself expecting to wake up and realize it was just a dream.”

I kissed him, letting my lips linger against his in a sensual and tender way. “It is real, Sidney. I choose to be here with you. I choose to love you, always.”

He took a deep breath as if pride filled him to hear me say I chose him. “I choose to love you, always,” he repeated. We kissed again before he slowly lowered me to my feet. We laughed as we washed the dirt and sticky syrup off of each other’s bodies. We were both a mess. 

When we felt like we had gotten everything cleaned, we got out and dried off. We changed our clothes and instead of drying my hair, I threw it up into a bun. Sidney smirked and pulled me into his arms again. “Maybe it’s time we start to thank everyone for coming and get everyone to leave. I don’t think I’ve gotten enough of you yet.”

I smiled and kissed him. “I have an announcement to make first.”

“What sort of announcement?” he asked. I hadn’t told anyone what I had planned. 

I took his hand and started to lead him out of our bedroom. “You’ll see.”

We joined everyone in the yard again and chatted politely with a few people before I made my way to a makeshift stage we had created. I yelled out to get everyone’s attention. Having everyone staring at me made me very self-conscious. 

“First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. I hope everyone had just as much fun as I did. We will definitely be continuing the tradition of family picnics towards the end of every summer. I know this year has been difficult for many of us. There’s been a lot of changes, a lot of mishaps, a lot of uncertainties. But I want to take this moment to assure everyone I plan to continue my father’s legacy and keep this ranch alive. We have lots of plans for the future, that with any luck will only bring us more opportunities for greatness. I have faith in this team and know if we all work together, we can build a great ranch. With that said, I have summer bonuses for all employees.” 

There were sounds of shock and even sounds of excitement from everyone around. I was eager about bringing this little bit of joy to everyone. I asked Sidney to pass out the envelopes. Just as quickly as they were handed their envelope, they were ripping it open to see how much it was. Loud gasps filled the air. 

“Charlotte!” Tom said through the crowd. “Are you sure?”

Nearly everyone stared with the same questioning eyes as Tom. Since I had taken over all finances when Mr. Denham was arrested, I was able to see firsthand what was coming in and what was going out. Mr. Denham had kept a lot of earnings hidden from my initial search of records. I suspected he had plans to rob me of even more money once the time was right. I had done the calculations and determined it was possible to give everyone a bonus. I ultimately chose to give everyone the same amount other than one. But I’d talk to him about that later. It wasn’t a significant amount, but to some it very well may have been. “It’s what my father would have wanted. He always told me to take care of your employees and they will take care of you. I want to show my appreciation for all of you sticking through this year when there were so many unknowns and obstacles to get through. I admire everyone’s integrity for sticking around and trusting me to take over the ranch. I know many of you could have easily found work somewhere else. But I’m thankful you didn’t,” I laughed nervously. I felt as if my speech was getting a little longwinded and I should stop. “Thank you all for coming. I look forward to another picnic next year.” 

I had multiple people coming up to me and thanking me for my kindness before they left. Even the Beaufort girls, who barely talked to me since the first day I met them thanked me. Tom and Mary were nearly in tears. They both hugged me tightly and thanked me over and over again.

“This is truly a wonderful thing you did today,” Mr. Babington said. “I’m going to take some pointers from you and consider doing something similar for my own businesses. I think we have all learned some valuable lessons today.”

“Thank you, Mr. Babington,” I said, appreciating his kindness. 

He dipped his head and gave me a warm smile. “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

Some people lingered near their cars, still talking about their bonuses or making plans to get together again. 

“I’m going into town with Luke and Sam to help get all the equipment unloaded and put away,” Georgiana said to Sidney who was only a few feet away from me. Sidney nodded his head, giving her permission to go. She ran off and joined Luke and Sam while they loaded their truck. 

When it was just me and Sidney left, he gave me a questioning and concerned look. I felt nervous as he closed the small gap between us. He held up the envelope between us, looking deep in my eyes as if trying to make sense of it. “I asked around and it seems my check is double that amount of everyone else. Why?”

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for answering him. I knew this was going to be asked. “Yours is different because it’s not only a summer bonus, it’s a hiring bonus.”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “A hiring bonus?” 

“I’m hiring you to manage the ranch entirely,” I explained. His mouth fell open in shock. “I wanted to take over and be like my father. I thought I could step into his shoes and be just fine. I realized over the summer that I don’t have a clue what I’m doing or what’s right. I want to know, and you have been amazing with guiding me and helping me to make decisions on behalf of the ranch. But that’s just it, you have been doing all the work while I still learn what I’m doing. You love this ranch just as much as my father did. You would do anything for this ranch or for me. I’m going to take over the company finances because it’s something I actually know how to do. I want you to take over running everything else. You’re already doing it anyway, so you might as well be compensated properly.”

“Charlotte, I can’t accept this. You don’t have to pay me to take on the position. I’ll do it because I want to and because I’m loyal to you, not because I’m getting paid to do it,” he said.

I pushed the envelope against his chest. “The check is already written. You can’t give it back. Just accept the job and be prepared to keep teaching me about the ranch for many years to come,” I insisted.

He grinned and nodded his head. “I’ll gladly accept the job of teaching you everything you need to know. Like you said, I’m already doing it anyway.”

I nodded my head and hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” I whispered.

He slightly released his hold around me and looked down at my face. “For what?” he asked.

“For doing all that you do. For taking care of this ranch and keeping everyone here when things looked bleak. I know it was you who convinced everyone to stick around after my father died or even before while he was sick and unable to manage things himself. That day in the barn right after the funeral, you told me if I fired you, everyone would walk with you. I didn’t want to believe you. I thought you were just being a jerk and trying to make me mad. But as time went on, and I saw how everyone responded to you and how you were always keeping everyone on task and getting things done, I realized they were all being loyal to you and why everyone would walk if you did. So, thank you for not listening to me when I was trying to be a know-it-all and making assumptions about who you are. I was wrong.”

He was silent for a long time. He glanced back and forth between me and the check as if trying to find the right words to speak. “I should be the one apologizing. I did and said some horrible things to you. I’m honestly shocked sometimes that you still love me after all I’ve done to mess things up.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t want an apology. I just want you to stand by me and run this ranch as an equal partner,” I said. 

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and nodded his head. “Always.”


	16. Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. It's been crazy with my brood of children. Nutcracker approaches, distant learning school sucks, and I need a vacation. 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. It's definitely one I've been looking forward to writing for a while.
> 
> And just so everyone knows, Cole Hale is a totally made up singer. At least I think he is.

A few days had passed since the family picnic. Everyone who worked on the ranch seemed in even greater spirits after they all received a bonus. Mr. Babington’s jockey, Calvin showed up and we were able to start the process of training him with Onyx. At least Onyx let the jockey get on him rather than bucking him off instantly. Sidney spent every day working with him while Mr. Babington watched on. Sidney had taken on the role of ranch manager rather easily. He was doing it already, so no one really noticed any difference in the way things were being done. 

I spent half of my day watching and learning about what was happening with the horses, while the other half of my day was spent on the finances to keep the place going. There were so many legal matters we had to attend to also. We had a court hearing coming up with Otis for the accident he was in that put Georgiana in danger, there was also the tax fraud court hearing coming up with Edward Denham. And there was also a new one involving Onyx. Since we took Onyx as a rescue from being abandoned. He legally wasn’t ours. His owners could essentially come and take him or any of the other horses at any time. Of course, they would have to face their own day in court, but legally we had no rights to Onyx, so even if we wanted to race him, we wouldn’t have the proper paperwork to enter him in the race. We had to go in front of a judge and legally ask for him to declare Onyx, as well as the other rescue horses, our official property. I think that was my most dreaded court hearing of all. The other two had plenty of evidence stacked against them to prove their guilt. The hearing about Onyx was solely up to how the judge felt that day. He could tell us no if he wanted to. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Sidney ordered. “Everything will work out.” We were on our nightly ride and I had just unloaded all my fears and worries on Sidney. 

“It’s hard not to worry when there are so many people depending on me,” I said. “This entire ranch depends on me.”

“And you have done a fabulous job so far at making this place your own. All of your employees are happy and working hard for you. Your ranch manager is very satisfied with his boss,” he said seductively while pulling me into his arms.

“You make a good point. It’s probably not the greatest business arrangement for the boss to be sleeping with the ranch manager,” I pointed out playfully.

He hummed in response and tightened his arms around me. “Then, I suppose I’ll have to quit.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” I said with a glare.

He laughed and gave me a small kiss on the lips. “If it came down to choosing between you and the job I love, it wouldn’t be a hard choice to make. I’d choose you.”

I smiled as if he had just given me the world. “Well I suppose it’s a good thing I make the rules then. You’ll never have to choose between us. You’ll be by my side working right along with me in life and on the ranch.”

“You are a rather fun boss to work for.” He kissed me again and swayed us back and forth. “And irresistibly sexy.”

“Am I?” I asked with a giggle. He hummed in response and pulled me flush against his hips. I could feel his hard cock in his pants desperate to be set free. His lips met mine in another passionate kiss. Hidden away in the trees on the soft green grass had become our spot. We would tie the horses up a distance away so they could graze on the fresh green grass while we would venture off a little further and have some time alone. 

In the distance a rumble shook the sky, which made me jump. Sidney pulled me tighter against his chest. He was clearly startled by the rumble himself. I giggled and curled into his side as another crash hit the sky. The horses jolted in fear in the distance. “We should get back. I don’t know how Onyx is going to react to this storm,” Sidney said.

“Good point,” I said. We headed back to the horses and mounted them. Another crash hit the sky, causing Onyx to whinny and stomp at the ground a few times. I had to keep telling him it was alright.

“Pay attention to his body language. If he seems agitated, get off immediately,” Sidney warned. 

“I will.” 

Sidney turned Blaze and headed out of the cover of trees while I followed behind on Onyx. Once we were out in open field, we galloped across the field while the storm roared on above us. A few times, Onyx seemed to spook, but galloping helped to give him something to focus on. When we returned to the empty yard, all employees now gone and even Georgiana and Luke off on a date, Sidney and I were in charge of getting everything secured and locked away before the summer storm hit. 

We quickly got Onyx and Blaze secured in their stalls and went around to check all the other horses, bringing in the last two who were out in the pasture. The rain started coming down hard as we rushed around the yard to get all the equipment put away and secured from the rain. By the time we were done, we were both soaking wet. 

We stood in the entryway of the barn and looked out at the heavy raindrops coming down. “Are we going to make a run for it?” Sidney asked with a chuckle.

“We are already wet, Sidney,” I laughed. “Does it really matter at this point?”

He grinned with a sparkle in his eye and took my hand in his. He bolted out into the rain and pulled me with him. I squealed as the rain hit me and we splashed across the puddles. Sidney stopped and spun me towards him with a chuckle. I collided into his chest and Sidney kissed me, paying no mind to the rain coming down or even how soaked we were. He held my face in his hands so delicately as we kissed. I moaned against his lips and rested my hands on his hips. “Want to have some fun?” he whispered against my lips. 

I grinned and brushed my lips against his. “What did you have in mind?”

“I can think of plenty of things I’d like to do to your wet body?” he whispered breathlessly. 

I kissed him with as much force as I could. “Show me,” I breathed. He moaned in response and picked me up, wrapping me around his waist. He carried me back to the barn and into the dark and damp tack room. While we continued to kiss, we hastily removed our wet clothing, tossing them in every which way until we were bare. Sidney wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his heated, wet body. I moaned as my own body responded to his against mine. He slowly lowered me to the hard, cold floor and lowered himself against me.

“You are so wet,” he breathed against my lips. 

“We did just run through the rain, Sidney,” I reminded with a laugh.

He shook his head. “I’m not talking about from the rain,” he said with a grin. “I’m talking about here.” Two fingers slid through my slit and dipped deep inside. I arched my back and moaned loudly as he pumped his fingers in and out of my wet center. He watched my face and how I wriggled beneath him with an open mouth before I came against his fingers with a loud moan. “Oh, God! How is it possible for you to be so beautiful when you come?” I continued to rock my hips into his fingers, begging him for more with my moans. He got the hint and slowly made his way down my body with his lips before reaching my swollen clit. He sucked the soft bud between his lips and swirled his tongue. I moaned loudly and breathed erratically as he continued until I came undone once again. My entire body went limp as I came down from the high he had taken me.

“Oh God, Sidney. How are you so damn good at this?” I asked breathlessly. 

He laughed and left kisses across my tummy before rising above me. He licked his lips as he looked down at me. “It’s only good when it’s with you,” he said with a grin. “Now turn around.” He grabbed my hips, helping me to sit up and turn so I was on all fours.

“Are you going in my ass?” I asked nervously.

He laughed as he rubbed my ass. “Do you want me to? Because if you do, I’ll gladly do it,” he said eagerly.

“No!” I said, laughing. “I don’t think I’m ready for that type of sexual experience.”

He laughed and left a few open mouth kisses against my plump ass. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I’m just trying something new.” He spread my legs and positioned himself between them, lining his cock up with my center. He teased my clit with his cock while I bucked my hips back against his. After leaving a few more kisses along my lower back, he opened me up and slipped his cock inside of me. I breathed slowly as I took in the sensation. Grabbing my hips with his large hands, he rocked my hips back against his and he thrust roughly inside of me. The whimpers that left my lips were uncontrollable. He didn’t even realize the type of power he had over me. I was irrevocably his in all ways. He alone could bring me such joy and pleasure. 

I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as another orgasm hit me hard. He wasn’t done, though. He continued on his quest for his own pleasure, which only caused me to have aftershocks of pleasure hit with every single thrust. I knew I was moaning and whimpering loudly with every thrust, but I didn’t even care. 

Just as I was on the brink of collapsing, his thrusts slowed, and he let out his loud moans of pleasure. The satisfied sigh he released was exhilarating. I loved hearing him come behind me. He moaned again as he pulled out. My legs gave out until I was lying flat on my stomach against the cold wood floor. I was still trying to catch my breath when he laid on top of me and kissed behind me ear and along my neck. “Was that good?” he whispered.

“Uh huh,” I whimpered causing him to laugh against my ear. “So good, Sidney. I don’t think you even understand how much pleasure you give me.”

He rolled to his side and propped his head against his hand. “I suppose it’s equivalent to the amount of pleasure you give me.”

“I don’t think it even compares. There’s no possible way you have the same type of pleasure I do,” I said.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my cheek. “You might be surprised,” he whispered. 

We laid silently on the floor of the tack room simply staring into each other’s eyes. Sidney drew circles along my back and occasionally would lean over to kiss my damp skin. Outside, the storm roared on. The heavy rain and strong wind rattled the barn walls while the thunder shook the sky in the distance. Sidney tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and grinned happily. “You know what we should do?” he asked.

I smiled in return. “What?” 

“We should go on a date,” he said. 

“Right now?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t the sex supposed to come at the end of the date, not before?” I teased.

“Who says we can’t have sex at the beginning and at the end?” he laughed.

I laughed and curled my body next to him. He instinctively wrapped his arm around me. “I think I like that idea.”

“Want to get ready?” he asked leaving kisses along my shoulder. 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Anywhere you want,” he offered. 

“Alright,” I said in agreement. 

We both stood up and attempted to put our wet clothing back on. We ran out into the rain again and into the house where we dried off and cleaned up, changing our clothing and making ourselves look decent. Once we were done, we headed downstairs as if we were going to leave. Sidney even grabbed the keys off the table and began to lead me towards the door. However, I had other plans in mind. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the living room. 

He laughed and stared at me with questioning eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Starting our date,” I said, plopping down on the couch and pulling him down next to me. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. 

“You want our date to be on the couch?” he asked, laughing again.

“Yes, I do. I’d much rather snuggle on the couch watching a movie than go out somewhere else and get even more wet than we were earlier. I ordered a pizza, which will be delivered in about forty minutes.” I grabbed a blanket off the arm of the couch and offered for him to join me under it. “You did say anywhere I want. This is what I want.”

He shook his head and laughed again but sat back and got comfortable on the couch under the blanket with me. I flipped through channels before we found a movie we both agreed on. This was my ideal date. I simply wanted to be alone with Sidney. 

The next couple of days, the storm roared on. Not a whole lot got done around the ranch. I spent most of my days inside. Sidney did as well, which was frustrating for him. There were still things he could do, of course the horses still needed feeding and time out in the pasture, but other than that, there wasn’t much he could do. He was used to being in the arena training the horses. He didn’t like to sit idle. I put him to work helping me move things around in the house. We had begun to order new furniture and housewares. The old stuff needed to be removed to make room for the new stuff. I found it fun to pick out furniture and even kitchen utensils with Sidney. We were beginning to make the house ours. He even started talking about adding an addition to the house in later years. He also spent some time over at Tom and Mary’s place working on his truck. 

Thankfully the rain finally let up right before the fair came to town. Everyone on the ranch was excited for the fair, even the jockey who had taken up residence in our small town was excited to do something fun. 

We had made arrangements with Tom to stay at the ranch for the day while Sidney and I went to the fair. Tom planned to take a day off from work to take his family to the fair the following day. Some of the people who boarded horses with us were showing them at the fair and needed them brought in early morning on opening day. Sidney, of course, was the one to bring them in. He returned late morning in his old truck that he had been working on for months. He pulled up in front of the house with an excited grin on his face as I came out on the porch to meet him. Tom pulled in with the work truck right after him and parked it down by the barn. 

“You got it running?” I asked excitedly.

“Just in time to take you to the fair,” he said happily.

I ran down to meet him and collided into him. He picked me up in his arms and kissed me eagerly. “I have missed these little dresses you wear,” he teased, rubbing his nose against mine. 

I had put on a light blue flowy summer dress for our day at the fair and paired it with some boots. “I wore it just for you,” I said, kissing him again. 

“Oh God!” Georgiana complained from behind us. Sidney and I laughed before giving each other an uneasy expression. We had been caught. “Is this how you’re going to act at the fair? It’s so embarrassing.”

“Relax, Georgiana. You probably won’t even see us all day,” Sidney said. 

“Let’s hope so,” she whined. “I’m leaving to go pick up Luke. Please don’t act like that in front of people I might know.”

Sidney and I laughed as she got in her car to leave. “I’m afraid I have no intentions of listening to Georgiana’s request today,” Sidney said. 

I grinned, leaning against him and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Neither do I.”

Sidney took my hand and ushered me into his truck where I slid across the seat to sit next to him. 

“Have fun today,” Tom called out with a wave as he walked out of the barn. Sidney started up his truck and headed out on the road towards the fair. He seemed so proud to finally have his truck running and able to drive. He had worked on it for months trying to figure out what was wrong with it and nearly rebuilding the entire motor. I was sure the bonus he got was put to good use at buying the parts he needed to fix it.

Once at the fair, Sidney and I walked through the crowd hand in hand and looking around at all the booths of local people selling things. Sidney bought me a cute little windchime that was handmade, and a beaded charm bracelet made by some sweet little girls around Alicia and Jenny’s age. Then we got matching hats to wear for the day. We ate far too much fried food and sweets. We played some games and won a few small stuffed animals. We went on a couple of the smaller fair rides and even did the bumper cars. We laughed so much during the bumper cars. “Are you going to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?” Sidney asked.

Anxiety set in when he asked. I didn’t know why the Ferris Wheel always scared me. I could go on other rides just fine. It was just that one that always made me nervous. “Do we have to?” I asked with a giggle.

“At least once,” he said. “Please, for me?”

I sighed in defeat as he dragged me towards the ride. We got in line and waited until it was our turn to get on. The sun had just set, and the bright lights were turned on illuminating every ride around us. I looked up at how high the current riders were and gasped. Sidney wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me into his side. “Stop worrying,” he whispered against my hair. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” His words brought me so much comfort. I believed him wholeheartedly. He would always protect me. I placed my hand against his chest and relaxed in his arms. When it was our turn to board, Sidney guided me into the seat and sat down next to me before pulling the bar across my lap. I reached for his hand, which he took and held tightly. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. “See, it’s not so bad.” Just as he said that, the ride jolted backwards, causing me to shriek in fear. Sidney chuckled and held my hand tighter. We went further and further up as each seat was filled with more riders. The ride hadn’t even started yet and I was already nervous as we continued our way up. 

“Just don’t look down. Don’t look down,” I whispered to myself.

“Close your eyes,” Sidney instructed. He turned slightly and put one arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He leaned into my side and kissed my cheek. “Now picture we are on a horse, riding through the fields. Picture the wind is blowing through your hair, the rush of exhilaration when you feel as if you are flying.” He whispered against my ear, causing that thrilling rush to flow through me. His other hand slipped between my legs, separating them slightly to grant him access. A finger brushed against my clit through my panties causing me to moan. “See. Nothing to be scared of.” He continued to rub my clit, slow at first, then faster. He slipped his fingers under my panties and pushed them to the side so his fingers could dip inside of me even more. I breathed heavily as he continued to rub my inside walls. “Now picture my cock inside of you. I’m thrusting hard against you and every fiber in your body is on fire with excitement.” I rocked against his fingers and breathed erratically, moaning loudly. “I’m bringing you to the brink of ecstasy as I continue to shove my cock deeper and deeper into your depths.”

“Sidney,” I whined. I had lost all train of thought and forgot I was even on the Ferris Wheel or surrounded my hundreds of people. 

“Come for me, Charlotte,” he breathed against my ear. With a sudden jolt of speed from the Ferris Wheel, I came against Sidney’s fingers with a loud moan. My head fell forward as the speed of the Ferris Wheel picked up. Sidney pulled his fingers out of me and rested his hand on my knee as the ride continued around and around. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a grin on his face. I placed my hand against his cheek and leaned into him for a kiss. We kissed the entire time we were on the ride until we were forced to stop to get off. 

“I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he chuckled as we walked away from the ride.

“There was a lot that happened to me,” I said with a giggle. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with loving eyes. “But I think I’ve decided it’s my favorite ride.”

“Is it?” he asked with a smile. “Maybe we should go again.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” I agreed. He tightened his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we’ll have time,” he said.

“We won’t?” I questioned.

“We have somewhere else to be,” he said. 

“Where?” I asked. 

He smirked. “Come with me and you’ll find out,” he said pulling me through the crowds. We ended up on the opposite side of the fair and were let into an outdoor staged area. Sidney handed the man at the gate two tickets and I was led to a couple seats near the front. Nearly all the seats were filled with eager people. 

“Are we seeing Cole Hale?” I asked excitedly. He was one of my most favorite singers. I didn’t even know he was playing at the fair this year. But so many people in the audience had shirts with his face on them.

“We are,” he laughed. “I’ll suffer through your celebrity crush singing your favorite songs just for you.”

I laughed and shook my head. “You know you like him too.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab us a couple drinks.” I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. He was sort of my celebrity crush. I listened to his music all the time and gushed about every song on his new album. I didn’t know why I hadn’t discovered he was doing a live show in our hometown. 

An opening act came out on the stage to cheers of people. A few minutes into their set Sidney came back with a couple beers and also matching shirts with Cole Hale’s face on them. He slipped one over my head while he put the other one on. “I knew you were a fan,” I teased.

“I admit nothing. I do have a reputation to uphold,” he said with a grin.

I leaned against his shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me,” I whispered.

We drank our beers and watched the opening act before the real act came out. I was screaming and jumping up and down with excitement when he came out and started to sing one of my favorite songs. I started dancing around and singing along while Sidney mostly just watched me throughout the night. When a slow song was played, Sidney wrapped his arms around me from behind and swayed us back and forth as we enjoyed the song. “Are you having fun?” he asked against my ear. I nodded my head and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, tightening his arms around me while we kissed. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, the concert suddenly felt unimportant while we had a blissful moment.

“I love you,” I whispered against his lips. I doubted he could even hear me with the loud music, but somehow, he knew just from the way my lips moved against his. 

He hugged me tightly and leaned into my ear. “I love you, too.” We were nearly dancing while the music played in the background and we stared into each other’s eyes. Even when a new song started, we continued to be lost in our own world. A world only we knew existed and only we were ever apart of. We were connected in a way I couldn’t imagine anyone else ever experiencing. 

When the concert ended, we were some of the last to leave. I was getting tired after the busy day and didn’t want to fight the crowds of people trying to get out. The fair lights were starting to go off and disappointed people were being turned away as the rides started to shut down. “I guess we won’t be riding on the Ferris Wheel again,” Sidney complained.

“There’s always next year,” I mentioned. 

“True.” We slowly walked back to his truck and headed home late in the evening. I was fighting to stay awake and spent most of the ride leaned up against his shoulder. He took a wrong turn and pulled into one of the fields we got hay from up the road from the house. He drove his truck out into the field a distance causing me to be jostled about. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. He didn’t respond at first. Once he parked the truck and turned off the engine, he turned towards me with a smile on his face. 

“There’s a meteor shower tonight,” he explained. 

I grumbled. “Sidney, I’m so tired. Can’t we watch for shooting stars another night?”

“Come on,” he encouraged. “Just for a little bit. I even brought a couple sleeping bags so we can snuggle up in the truck bed.”

I sighed and started to get out with him. He pulled the sleeping bags out and quickly laid them across the back of the truck bed before reaching for my hand and helping me up. We laid down and looked up at the sky to watch for shooting stars. Sidney took my hand and held it between us. “Let me know if you see one,” I said, feeling as if I might drift off at any moment. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Sidney teased. He began being playful with our connected hands, pulling our fingers apart and touching the tips of my fingers with his before slipping my fingers back between his. I knew he was doing it as a way to keep me from falling asleep. 

“Are you sure it’s a meteor shower tonight?” I asked, after we had been watching for a shooting star for nearly fifteen minutes. 

“It’s supposed to be,” he said. “We’ll watch a little while longer. If we don’t see one, we can wait for another time to make a wish.”

“Why are you wanting to wish on a star so badly tonight?” I asked. “If I remember correctly, you always wished for something ridiculous like a truck and by the looks of it, you got your wish.”

“What if I have a new wish?” he asked with a smirk.

I sighed and looked back up at the sky to watch for a shooting star. Just as we both focused back on the sky, finally a star shot across the sky in no more than a split second. We both pointed up with excitement. 

“What did you wish for?” he asked. 

“I can’t tell you,” I giggled. “It won’t come true remember. What did you wish for?” I turned my head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed and pursed his lips looking down, before he rose his head to look at me again. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but was nervous to do so. “For you to marry me.”

I gasped in shock. I couldn’t even breathe as I stared at him. I felt him take my hand and drop a ring around my finger. “What?” I said, my voice shaking. Tears were flooding my eyes.

“I told you I had a new wish,” he reminded. “My wish is you. It’s always been you.”

I cried happy tears while I laughed with excitement. “You’ve always been my wish too.”

He grinned happily. “Is that a yes, then?” he asked.

“Yes!” I laughed. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” I sat up and kissed him passionately and full of joy. I hadn’t even looked at the ring he had slipped on my finger. I didn’t even care what it looked like. All I knew was I had never been happier than I was in that moment. 

Sidney laughed as I aggressively attacked him with kisses. “I thought you were tired?”

“I was until the most wonderful man in the world made my wish come true,” I explained, continuing my assault of kisses. 

“I won’t be complaining,” he laughed, taking my face in his hands and wiping my tears before kissing me again. “I hope I always make your wishes come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw it coming? I've been foreshadowing this moment for a while. But no one get their hopes up, they won't be getting married right away. I will share her ring during the Twitter chat.


	17. Lucy Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GOOD~THE BAD~THE UGLY
> 
> Some of you may have already seen my notes in my other story, so I'll try to make this quick. 
> 
> The GOOD: Nice long chapter, like always. It's a change of pace being a Sidney point of view chapter. It'll probably be the only one in the story, but this chapter seemed more appropriate coming from him. And my personal good, my kids' Nutcracker performance must go on. YAY!!!
> 
> The BAD: Because of my busy schedule with Nutcracker, I'm not going to be able to post another chapter until after Christmas or maybe even not until the new year. I will try my best to be as quick as possible. There are only about 4-5 more chapters, so we are coming close to the end. But don't worry, I have plenty of other stories swirling in my head. I just need to decide which one to write next. 
> 
> The UGLY: I did my very best not to leave anything on a cliffhanger, although, I do suggest you bring some tissues along for this read. It might get emotional. My personal ugly, I need to Christmas shop. I haven't done anything.

SIDNEY POV

A week had gone by since I asked Charlotte to marry me. We were both excited and happy with what the future held. She wanted to turn the next summer’s family picnic into a wedding right on the ranch. She’d probably want her horses to be part of the ceremony also. I could definitely see her riding Onyx into the sunset after we were officially married. I didn’t care what she wanted. All I knew was she was the only person who had ever made me truly happy. She was the light at the end of a very dark tunnel that I’d been trapped in for a long time. She was the reason for breathing new life into each day. Why I was so stupid to let her go all those years ago was beyond me. I wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. I was prepared to make the lifelong commitment to her and to us.

My day consisted of clearing a few trees in the pasture to make it safer for the horses to walk around in the woods without getting trapped or hurt. Crowe and Luke came with me to help stack the wood in the truck. I used the chainsaw to precisely slice through the wood. We stood back and watched the trees fall to the ground before I sliced them into smaller pieces. 

Around lunchtime, Charlotte came riding up on Ginger. She hopped off the horse and came walking towards us with a large sack. “I brought all of you some lunch.”

I grinned proudly as I walked towards her, meeting her halfway. She always put a smile on my face. For years, it took everything in me to pretend to be happy, but now, with Charlotte, I seemed to always be in a good mood. She brought out the best in me. She made me feel whole again. 

I grabbed the sack from her all while pulling her close to give her a kiss. Most of the time, I found it hard not to devour her at every moment. She did something to me that I couldn’t even explain if I tried. It was as if I couldn’t get enough of her. I couldn’t be close enough to her. As if I needed her close to even breathe normally. I’d never been that way with anyone, ever. Even after she left and I was forced to go on dates with random girls Tom or Mary would try to set me up with, nothing was ever right. Most of the time those other girls seemed to be more suffocating than anything. Charlotte was the life that had left me and now had been returned. 

“Riding Ginger today?” I asked, noticing she wasn’t on Onyx.

She made an irritated face. “Calvin seems to think he needs to train constantly. I’ve barely been able to spend a moment with Onyx all day.”

I laughed and shook my head. “You are the boss, right?” I reminded. 

She sighed. “I know. But if Onyx is going to race in the spring, he needs all the training he can get until then. I’m trying to be understanding. Thankfully Ginger has been gracious enough to let me ride her.”

“I’ll be back to the house in a little while and can try to work out some sort of arrangement with Onyx. I know how much he means to you, and you to him. He’s probably having his own withdrawals from you. Maybe we can go on a late-night ride later tonight?” I offered.

“I’d like that,” she said with a grin. I chuckled and gave her another kiss. 

“Want to help me?” I asked. She was always telling me she wanted to know everything there was about the ranch. Clearing trees was just another element of what we did. 

“With what?” she asked.

I took her hand and led her across the field where I had been working. I handed the bag of food off to Crowe and picked up the chainsaw. I placed her in front of me and brought the chainsaw to life again. Wrapping my arms around her, I held the chainsaw in front of her and motioned for her to take it. Always incredibly trusting, she placed her hands on the handles while I guided her towards the log in front of us. She held the chainsaw tightly as it sliced through the wood. Something about her doing work always made me hard and craving her body. I had to take a step back just to control my thoughts and get ahold of myself. If we were alone, I wouldn’t be so controlled. But since Crowe and Luke were with us, I had to be good. 

Charlotte was a natural when it came to new things being taught. She was always eager to learn and ready for anything I threw at her. Even sawing through wood was easy to her. Although, it really didn’t come as a surprise.

After a few minutes, I took the chainsaw from her and flipped it off. Crowe and Luke had made themselves scarce by sitting on the back of the truck to eat the food Charlotte had brought out. “How was that?” she asked.

I pulled her close to me with one hand on her ass while my other hand held the chainsaw. I kissed her again, finding it impossible not to. “Perfect.”

She bit her lip while looking up at me with seductive eyes. She placed her hand on my chest and ducked her head slightly. Her eyes rested on the ring I had put on her finger. The rose gold, square diamond ring looked perfect on her finger. “I’ve been doing some research,” she began. “It seems Onyx has some stiff competition in the races. There are already so many good horses planning to enter the races. I’m not sure he’s ready or even good enough to compete.”

“Mr. Babington seems confident in his abilities,” I reminded. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No. I just don’t want to enter him in a race only to have him get hurt.”

I put the chainsaw down again and pulled her into my arms. “Think of it as an investment into his future. If he’s half as good as I think he will be, we could turn him into a stud horse and make a lot of money off of any future offspring he produces. All he has to do is prove himself as a worthy opponent for one year and he can live out the rest of his years right here creating new racehorses. It’s what your father did and what we will continue to do also.”

She grinned and darted her eyes back up to mine. “You said we. I love that you see us as a we instead of just me. I really do want us to be a partnership. I want us to make decisions together. I want us to own this ranch together. I want us to be equal partners and not just on the ranch, but in life.”

“It’s why I asked you to marry me.” I took her hand in mine and played with the ring on her finger as a reminder. “I want the same. I want us to build this ranch to something even greater than your father ever thought possible. I want us to leave a legacy for our own children to grow and prosper from. I want us to build a life together.”

She giggled and tightened her arms around my neck. “I like the sound of that. I can’t wait to be married and to start a family.”

I grinned and kissed her forehead. “Everything will come together. I promise.”

She sighed and rested her head against my chest for a moment. “I probably should get back. I have a mountain of paperwork to file through.”

“Alright,” I said, giving her one last kiss before releasing her. “Thanks for the lunch. I’m not sure there will be anything left for me, but I’m sure Crowe and Luke appreciate it.”

She laughed and gave me another peck on the lips. “Get over there and grab something before it’s all gone.”

She started to walk back towards Ginger, but I couldn’t resist. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me for one last long and sensual kiss. I breathed her in and rested my forehead against hers, pursing my lips as I tried to will myself to let her go. “Alright, you can go now,” I said. 

“Are you sure?” she laughed.

I took a deep breath and released her completely. I picked up the chainsaw and nodded my head. “I’ll be back in a couple hours. If you’re still in the office, I might come find you.”

She shook her head and laughed more. She got on Ginger and waved to the other guys before slowly making her way across the field towards the house. I walked over to the truck and looked in the bag to see what was left. A sandwich and an apple were all they left me. Looking around the back of the truck indicated there was a lot more to offer but had already been eaten by Luke and Crowe.

“If you hadn’t made out with the boss for so long there might have been more left for you,” Crowe teased.

I shook my head. “It’s alright. I’m sure a sandwich will do. Making out with the boss, as you say, was worth the sacrifice.”

“I still can’t believe you asked her to marry you. I never thought I’d see the day Sidney Parker would want to get married.”

“When you find the right person,” I said, shrugging my shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing. I took a bite of the sandwich and sat down on a stump by the truck.

“Is she the right person or is it more the benefits of marrying her?” Crowe asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked angrily.

Crowe shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if getting defensive. “I’m just repeating what the rumors are stating.”

“What rumors?”

“Everyone is talking about the two of you getting married. A lot of people are wondering if you have ulterior motives. It is rather convenient that you’ll essentially be part owner of the ranch once the two of you are married. You’ve already been given full power to oversee everything that’s done on the ranch. Someone who’s come from nothing and now taking over a highly successful business seems too good to be true for a lot of people,” Crowe explained.

My blood boiled with anger. I wanted to know who was spreading these rumors and why anyone would actually believe them. “I’m not marrying Charlotte because of the ranch. I couldn’t care less about the ranch or the business. I’m marrying Charlotte because I love her. I’ve always loved her. Who is saying I’m marrying Charlotte for her money or to take over the ranch?”

Crowe put his hands up in defense again. “You don’t need to convince me. I see the two of you together. I don’t think it’s possible to fake that type of chemistry. I’m just making you aware of what some people are thinking.” 

“Have you heard these rumors too?” I asked of Luke.

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. “It’s come up a couple times. We live in a small community. People have nothing better to do than gossip it seems.”

“It’s ridiculous!” I spat, still reeling from anger. “Do people really think I’m that shallow?” 

“Look, I’m all for the two of you getting married,” Crowe added. “You’d have to be blind to not see the connection you have. I’m just warning you to be careful. I don’t want you to get sucked into something you can’t manage.”

“I don’t care what people think,” I said. “Whatever rumors they want to spread aren’t true in any way. I love Charlotte. She could lose the ranch and everything that goes with it tomorrow and I’d still marry her. People can say and think whatever the hell they want.”

Losing my appetite, I stormed off and went back to work. I roared the chainsaw back to life and worked in anger for the rest of the day. I was angry about what people were thinking, but I was more worried about Charlotte hearing the rumors and questioning if they were true. I never wanted her to doubt my feelings for her. I needed to face the rumors head on and put a stop to them.

Once we were done with the clearing of the trees, we headed back to the ranch. I was still angry about what I was told and had Crowe and Luke go out to let all the other employees know I wanted to have a meeting at the end of the day before everyone left. I walked into the barn and heard Charlotte in the stall with Lucy Girl. I grinned as I listened to what she was saying.

“Every dream I’ve ever had is coming true, Lucy Girl. Do you remember all those times I used to sit out here and tell you all about Sidney and how much I was in love with him? How much I dreamed and hoped that someday he’d love me? Now it seems he finally feels the same way and wants to make it official. Just look at this ring he’s given me. Could it be any more perfect? Everything is falling into place and you are going to have a front row ticket to the wedding,” she promised.

I laughed, revealing my eavesdropping. “Sorry,” I said, making my way into the stall with her. She looked slightly embarrassed for a moment. “I didn’t mean to spy on you. I just think it’s sweet how you want the horses to be at the wedding more than actual people.”

“Lucy Girl has been a part of my life since I was a little girl. Sometimes I think she’s my best friend. Other than you, of course.”

“Of course,” I agreed sarcastically while wrapping my arms around her waist.

“Anyway, I haven’t spent much time with Lucy Girl in a while and we needed a good chat about everything that’s happened recently. I know she’s very excited about us getting married,” she said.

“Is she?” I questioned playfully.

“She is and she’s expecting you to be a perfect gentleman and dress in a proper tuxedo for the wedding,” she informed.

“You plan to get married in the middle of summer on the ranch and you expect me to wear a tux? I’ll die,” I complained.

She laughed and shook her head in disagreement. “We can’t exactly get married with your shirt off like you usually dress.”

“Who says?” I asked.

She thought on it for a moment and grinned. “You’re right. We make the rules. I suppose getting married with nothing but a pair of pants and a hat on is perfectly acceptable.”

Lucy Girl tilted her head a few times and whinnied, nuzzling her nose into Charlotte’s side. “See, even Lucy Girl agrees it’s acceptable.”

“Of course, she would. She likes seeing you with your shirt off just as much as I do,” Charlotte said.

I nodded my head and grinned playfully. “Is Lucy Girl a cougar in disguise?”

We both laughed while Lucy Girl whinnied again. “She loves the ring also. She thinks you did an excellent job picking out something unique and beautiful.”

I took a deep breath and grew more serious. “There’s something I need to tell you. I want to make sure you’re aware before you hear it from someone else.”

“What is it?” she asked looking concerned.

“Crowe and Luke were telling me that there are some rumors spreading around town that I’m only marrying you for the ranch and for the money.”

She was quiet for a moment as she took in the information. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. “Are you serious?” she questioned. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Exactly what I said,” I agreed. “It couldn’t be further from the truth. But I don’t want you to hear it from someone and start to question whether it’s true. I need you to understand that the ranch and what’s in your bank account has nothing to do with why I asked you to marry me.”

“Sidney, I don’t need you to explain anything. I know you better than anyone. I would never doubt your love for me or your reasons for asking me to marry you. I trust you wholeheartedly and want you to be my partner on the ranch but also in life. People can think what they want, it doesn’t change anything between us.”

I sighed in relief and tightened my arms around her. “I don’t know why I even questioned it. I should have trusted you more. I love you; you know. The ranch and everything that comes with it has little value compared to how much value you have in my life. I hope you know just how true my feelings are for you.”

“You don’t need to convince me,” she assured. “You have shown me in everything you have done.”

I kissed her, feeling a sense of relief. “Well, I’m calling all the employees up for a quick meeting to remind them all that what happens between us is none of their business and should not be discussed.”

“Do you think it’s someone on the ranch who is spreading the rumors?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Crowe and Luke made it sound like it’s the talk of the town. It’s irritating that people actually think that of me. If they only knew just a fraction of how much I loved you, no one would ever believe a word of it.”

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. “Let the town think what they want. We just won’t invite any of them to the wedding. Why do you think Lucy Girl will be getting a front row seat? At least the horses won’t believe any ridiculous rumor. Everyone else can be humiliated by their own stupidity when we prove everyone wrong with a long and prosperous life together.”

I smirked and kissed her lips. “I like the sound of that,” I agreed.

Luke came through the barn and let me know everyone was gathered. I took Charlotte’s hand and led her out of the barn to where all the employees now stood. I informed every one of the rumors that I had been made aware of and addressed it as if I was counting on all of them to squash the rumors if they heard them around town. I reminded them that no rumors or comments better be spoken on the ranch otherwise it could mean they could lose their job and reminded them that Charlotte was a generous boss who gave everyone a nice bonus. If we wanted to continue to see that generosity, we all needed to do our part to make the ranch a success and not bring it down with ridiculous rumors.

I couldn’t pick up on anyone looking uneasy or guilty during my speech. Maybe it wasn’t someone on the ranch saying things, but someone in town? Pretty much everyone agreed to do their part to end the rumors if they heard anything. I was satisfied that at least everyone on the ranch was in agreement. 

As everyone started to disperse, Luke approached us. “Mr. Parker, I wanted to remind you that school starts tomorrow. I can be here right after school to work for however long you need me, and I can work weekends as well.” I knew Luke was dependent on making money to help support his college dreams, but I didn’t want him to spend every available moment at the ranch working when he should be studying. Georgiana would be upset if he spent all his time working instead of with her also.

“You’re starting a new school tomorrow. Why don’t you focus on that for a few days and we can talk about your work schedule when you get everything figured out at school?” I suggested. 

He nodded his head. “Thankfully I’ll have Georgiana to show me around. We tried really hard to be in a lot of the same classes. She’s even taking some advanced studies classes with me.”

“You’re always such a good role model for her,” Charlotte said. “She’s even been talking about going to college, if you can believe it.”

Luke grinned proudly. “We’ve been talking a lot about colleges. I’ll be graduating this year while she still has a year left. I’m planning on applying to more of the local schools so we can still see each other. Then once she graduates, hopefully we can go to the same school.”

“Just don’t forget to follow your own dreams instead of trying to accommodate someone else,” I reminded. “I know the two of you want to be together, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the other person just as much as you have to make sacrifices for what you want.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “I understand what you’re saying. I’m going to pick her up at work. We are going out for our last night of summer.”

“Have fun,” I said with a chuckle.

I pulled Charlotte into my side who appeared to be a bit withdrawn. “Everything alright?” I asked.

She tried to fake a smile and shook her head as if she was trying to play off her sudden mood change as nothing. “I just notice a lot of similarities between Luke and Georgiana’s relationship and ours. I like that Luke is always thinking about how to make her happy. I like that they talk about what they want for the future. Georgiana has confided in me that she loves him. She even told me that if he asked her to marry him right now, she’d say yes.” Charlotte laughed like it was funny, but I was internally screaming. I had made a promise to Mr. Lambe that I’d take care of Georgiana. I had essentially become her father. If I let her go off and marry at sixteen, he’d roll over in his grave for sure. 

“You can’t possibly condone them getting married at this age,” I argued.

“I’m not saying I condone it. He hasn’t even asked her. I’m only saying she loves him as I love you. Don’t mess things up for them...”

“Like I did for us,” I interrupted angrily. 

She sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” I asked frustratingly. I took a step away and put my hands on my hips as the anger rose inside of me.

“I’m just trying to make you understand that you can’t interfere like my father did with us. You’ll end up regretting it just as he did.”

I scoffed and shook my head. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m the one who decides what happens with Georgiana and not you. Otherwise, she’d already be married and have a kid on the way.” I turned and walked away.

“Sidney!” she shouted, but I was angry and needed some air. 

I hopped back in the truck we had loaded with the wood and took off down the road, leaving Charlotte behind. I was angry with myself more than anything. I knew I screwed up and no matter how much I tried to let it go and move past it, I always seemed to be faced with it again. 

I stayed gone for hours, just thinking and trying to figure out my own thoughts. I felt terrible for what I said and what I did to Charlotte. How she put up with my mood swings was beyond me. One minute I wanted to rip her clothes off and spend every moment of every day with her, while the next minute I was accusing her of overstepping boundaries. I still wasn’t sure how I convinced her to marry me. I’d never be good enough for her. Despite everything, I couldn’t resist her. She had a power over me that was indescribable. I loved her.

Late in the evening after I’d had a couple beers and some time to think, I headed home. The house was dark when I walked in. I slowly made my way upstairs and slipped under the sheets next to Charlotte. I kissed her shoulder and pulled her close to me. I knew she wasn’t asleep. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I screwed up. I screw up all the time.”

She turned around and sighed heavily while looking up at me. I brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. “We’re supposed to be partners on this ranch and in life. I would think that means with Georgiana as well,” she defended.

“I know.”

“I wasn’t trying to accuse you of doing something wrong. I was simply trying to show you that our relationships are similar, and we need to let them figure out what works for them. We wouldn’t want them interfering in our decisions, would we? How would you feel if she came along and told you she didn’t want you to be with me anymore? Georgiana isn’t going to get married tomorrow. When I told her about us getting married, she was excited and sort of blurted out that she’s thought about Luke asking her to marry him. But it’s not something either of them are considering. It’s what girls do. I thought about you asking me to marry you since I was probably fourteen.” She laughed and placed her hand on my cheek. “Georgiana is smart, so is Luke. You need to trust them to make the right decisions.”

“You’re right,” I agreed. “I just don’t want to let her down like I let you down.”

She leaned up and gave me a gentle kiss. “You didn’t let me down. You did what you thought was best. And in the end, I think it made us stronger. The best way to not let Georgiana down is to trust her to make the right decision. She tells me pretty much everything. If there was something truly concerning going on, I would tell you and we could come up with a plan on how to address it as a unit.”

“How did you get so smart?” I laughed.

“I’ve just had a lot of experience on how to be a girl,” she teased causing both of us to laugh.

I leaned down and kissed her, feeling better by the minute. “I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“Because I love you. Despite your faults, I’ll still stand by you no matter what.”

“I love you, too. More than you’ll ever know.” I leaned down and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my body against hers. 

“This probably isn’t the right time to tell you that Georgiana asked me to help her get birth control,” she blurted as I started to kiss her neck and tuck my hands under her shirt.

I stopped suddenly and leaned up to look at her. I groaned as the thoughts hit me. “I’m starting to dislike Luke,” I grumbled.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. “You are such an overprotective parent. I fear for our own children.”

“Do you blame me?” I asked. 

“Can you try to look at the positives instead of the negatives?” she asked. “Think about if she didn’t feel comfortable to come talk to me about it? Then what you were suspecting earlier probably would happen. Instead, she’s being smart and trying to take some precautions. They are going to be having sex regardless, so we might as well be thankful they are using protection.”

“I guess I still see her as the little girl who used to follow her father around the ranch and stick her tongue out at me when I walked by her. She hated me then just as she hates me now.”

“She doesn’t hate you. Actually, I think she respects you much more than you think she does. You’ve been a constant in her life for longer than anyone besides her own father. She needs you to stand up for her and trust her, but from time to time be that tough parent.”

“And what do you need?” I asked.

She took a deep breath and tightened her arms around me. “To let me be a part of your life in every possible way.” 

“I’m working on that,” I promised, leaning in to kiss her again. I deepened the kiss before sliding her shirt off her body. I moaned while I explored her familiar body with my lips. I couldn’t imagine there being a spot left on her that I hadn’t kissed and loved. My favorite spot was her nipples. Taking the soft skin of her perky nub into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it was like sucking on my favorite candy. That sweet satisfaction was almost instant. Everything about her was sweet and irresistible. She responded to my touch in a way that was even more arousing. The things I could do to her was what drove me to pleasure her more. 

I sucked her nipple between my teeth and bit down lightly, causing her to whimper and arch her back. She writhed beneath me as I brought her close to oblivion from simply suckling her nipples. I travelled down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her stomach. I roughly yanked on her bottoms and pulled them off of her, spreading her legs wide. I moaned joyfully as my fingers slid through her slit and felt how wet she was already. The fact that I could do that to her was magnificent. I gently opened her folds up and slid my tongue up her slit before sucking her clit between my lips. She cried out and nearly came off the bed when an orgasm hit her. I could tell I pleasured her from the way her clit throbbed against my mouth and she dripped. I wanted to drink her until she was dry. I wanted to make her come against my mouth over and over again. I wanted her warm, wet arousal to smear across my chin. 

I became more aggressive with my suckling of her clit and slid my fingers deep inside of her, pumping them and rubbing her inner walls as she squealed with pleasure. My cock felt as if it might burst from watching her come over and over into my mouth. 

Her breath was heavy with exhaustion, but she begged me for more. I was happy to oblige. I sat up and spread her legs wide. She whimpered again, breathing hard and reaching for me. “Please,” she begged. Her hand rested against my cock as I guided myself into her sweet spot. The warmth that surrounded my cock, nearly undid me. I closed my eyes and focused hard on what Charlotte needed. I rocked my body against hers in a rhythmic pattern, groaning with every thrust inside of her. She matched my groans with her own whimpers of pleasure. With our eyes fixated on each other and mouths hung open wide, our bodies danced as one until we both came undone with pleasure. The orgasm hitting us both simultaneously. 

She collapsed against the pillow and closed her eyes. I stayed inside of her a little bit longer, enjoying her walls hugging my cock as her orgasm still had aftershocks. When she had milked my cock dry, I slipped out of her and rolled to my back, still breathless and spent. 

I chuckled happily as how good she felt. “Make up sex is the best,” I whispered.

She rolled to her side and giggled. “It’s fun from time to time, but I don’t want to fight just to have make up sex.”

I rolled over and rested my hand against her cheek, tangling my fingers in her hair. “All sex is good when it’s with you. It doesn’t matter the reason.”

I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my entire body around her, holding her tightly. “I love you,” I whispered before kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you,” she whispered back. 

Within minutes, we were both asleep, feeling better and more relaxed than we had.

In the morning, I woke up and found her gone. I could hear her downstairs in the kitchen and quickly hopped out of bed to get ready for the day. Once downstairs, I watched her from afar dancing and softly humming to her favorite song while she did dishes. She was beautiful in everything she did. I could watch her all day. I quietly walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist while kissing the back of her neck. She startled for only a moment until she realized it was me. “You didn’t wake me,” I breathed into her neck. 

“It’s still early. No one has even shown up for work yet,” she pointed out. 

I kissed her neck again and swayed us back and forth to the soft music playing. “Why are you up early then?” I asked. It was normally her that slept in while I was up early.

“I wanted to be sure to wish Georgiana a good first day at school. She’s been nervous about seeing Otis again,” she explained. 

“Did she already leave?” I asked.

Charlotte turned in my arms and smirked. “Yes. She left with Luke about twenty minutes ago.”

“So, we’re all alone?” I asked, leaning into her neck and kissing her soft skin.

“Yes,” she giggled.

My lips crushed against hers with a needful kiss. I moaned as I pressed my body against hers, pinning her between me and the counter. I lifted her onto the countertop and took advantage of her being at eye level with me. I tangled my fingers into her hair and held her head as I devoured her mouth with mine. She tugged at my shirt, lifting it off of me and trailing her fingertips down my bare chest until she reached the button of my pants. I grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against my hard cock, moaning from the ache I felt to be set free and find myself buried inside of her. 

As my pants dropped to the floor, I lifted her into my arms and lowered us both to the floor. Haphazardly, I pulled one of her arms free from her shirt and yanked down her bra strap to free her nipple, suckling it into my mouth. She moaned and twisted her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck, which always drove me crazy. I quickly pulled her pants off of her and lowered between her legs. My cock teased her for a moment before I roughly slammed into her. She moaned loudly as I filled her. Her nails dug into the back of my neck with every thrust. We moaned and breathed as one as we got closer. In a sudden jolt, she sat up and pushed me to the floor. “That’s my girl,” I breathed. “Ride me hard. Let me fill you.”

With a loud cry of pure ecstasy, she came around my cock. The feel of her warmth and the pulsating that wrapped around my cock, made me come just as hard as she had. I let out a loud, guttural groan and dug my fingers into her hips just as she fell towards me and laid breathlessly against my chest. My chest heaved as she laid across it. 

“I needed that,” I breathed. “It’s been too long.”

She giggled. “It was last night.”

I grinned as she lifted her head to look at me. “I stand by what I said. It was too long ago,” I said.

She sat up, straddling me with my limp cock still inside of her. “You are insatiable,” she laughed.

“Can you blame me? Morning after make up sex is even better.” 

She shook her head in a playful disapproval while standing and fixing her clothing. I sat up and grabbed my shirt from beside me and tossed it back over my head. Once we were both fully dressed, I pulled her back towards me and kissed her soft and sensually. “Are you still mad at me?” I asked.

“I was never mad at you in the first place. You were mad at yourself.”

I sighed heavily and tightened my arms around her. “I’m going to have mood swings at times. I’ve been clinically diagnosed with depression, although having you in my life again has significantly lowered my symptoms. Sometimes there’s still triggers. I guess I’m just struggling with what people are thinking and saying about me. Then from there it escalated.”

She ran her fingers through my hair and gave me a tender kiss. “I don’t care what anyone says or thinks. You shouldn’t either. The only opinion that you should worry about is mine and I love you.”

I grinned and held her close to me, feeling that heaviness start to lift away almost instantly. “I love you,” I said before giving her another kiss. “But I do need to go to work.”

We let go of each other and I started to walk towards the door while she went back to finishing the dishes, but I wasn’t quite done. I took two steps towards her and turned her in my arms, she screeched from the sudden movement. I kissed her again, holding her tightly in my arms as I deepened the kiss and pressed her against the counter. I breathed her in, trying hard to release her so I could go tend to the horses. Sometimes letting her go was hard. “Did you get enough now?” she teased.

“Nope,” I admitted kissing her again. She laughed against my lips but indulged my needs. 

“Now are you good?” she laughed. 

I sighed frustratingly. “I suppose. But I’ll be back later.”

“I’ll be here waiting patiently,” she agreed. I dragged her to the door with me and kissed her one last time before leaving the porch and heading towards the barn. 

I walked out to the barn with my heart full and my mind filled with thoughts of Charlotte. I whistled as I walked into the barn and started my normal routine of letting certain horses out into the pasture. I went to let Lucy Girl out and found her on the ground unmoving. My heart sank when I saw her. I was hopeful she was only lying down, but as I opened the stall and walked in, I knew it wasn’t good. She was cold to the touch and didn’t respond to anything I said or did. My good mood was suddenly depleted with the realization that Lucy Girl had died. 

Tom came walking into the barn after I sat in the stall with her for a while. “Oh no!” he gasped. 

I stood up, taking a deep breath and willing myself to come to terms with the facts of life. “Do you want to make the call?” I asked him.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“She’s cold and stiff. I don’t think there’s anything else we can do,” I explained.

“She was an old horse. She was old even when Mr. Heywood brought her home for Charlotte all those years ago,” Tom justified. “It was her time to go.”

“I suppose you’re right,” I agreed. It didn’t make losing a horse any easier.

“Charlotte’s going to be heartbroken,” he said.

The thought of telling her, terrified me. “Just make the call,” I instructed. Leaving the barn, I slowly walked up to the house and stepped through the door. 

Charlotte noticed me and started to laugh. “You’re back already? You really are insatiable.”

The corner of my lip tried to smile, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even look at her. “Charlotte,” I began, trying hard to find the words.

“What is it?” she asked. She had clearly noticed the expression on my face and the way I spoke her name. She knew something was wrong.

“It’s Lucy Girl,” I said. 

“Is she sick?” she asked. “Did you call the vet?”

She started to step around me to head towards the barn, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “Charlotte, she’s gone. She died in the night.”

Charlotte shook her head violently as if trying to shake the truth out of her mind. “No. It’s not true. I was just with her yesterday. I was telling her about our wedding. I don’t believe you.” She started to cry and ran towards the barn.

I followed behind as closely as I could until we both reached the stall. Tom was on the phone with the cremator to have her picked up. Charlotte collapsed next to her and laid across her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. I leaned down next to her and tried my best to comfort her. Nothing I said or did seemed to help.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind. The cremator came and hoisted her onto the back of the truck while Charlotte watched from a distance in complete silence. Everyone who worked for us attempted to go about their day as normal as possible. 

Once Lucy Girl was gone, I walked over to Charlotte and attempted to reach for her arm to try and comfort her. She jerked away from my touch and walked past me. “Charlotte!” I called after her. 

She didn’t respond and kept walking out towards the arena where the jockey, Calvin was working with Onyx. I followed after her and watched as she swung the gate open wide and walked directly towards them. Calvin stopped and stared at Charlotte curiously. 

“Get off,” she demanded.

“What?” he laughed. 

Charlotte wasn’t joking around. “I said get off of my horse!” she shouted, yanking on his shirt to pull him off. He was taken off guard and nearly fell off. He hopped down and Charlotte jumped up into the saddle. She turned Onyx and took off riding him as fast as she could across the field. We all stood and watched in fear as she disappeared into the distance. 

“I’m not going to get any training done if she is always interfering,” Calvin complained. 

“Just let her go,” I said. “She needs some time to grieve.”

“It’s just a horse,” he said as if he couldn’t understand why Charlotte was so upset. No one would understand, other than me.

“Just take the rest of the day off,” I instructed. 

“Mr. Babington is going to hear about this,” Calvin threatened. 

I smirked and shook my head. “By all means, tell him all you want. He doesn’t own Onyx, nor is Onyx his to do as he pleases. You would do good to remember that.”

He grumbled under his breath and stomped away to his car. 

I did my best to keep everyone going doing their normal tasks for the rest of the day, but I found it difficult to focus on anything I needed to do. My attention was constantly out on the horizon watching and waiting for Charlotte. 

When Georgiana and Luke showed up later in the afternoon, they wondered what happened and when I informed them even Georgiana was sad. Lucy Girl was like family to all of us. She had been at the ranch longer than any of the other horses. Luke comforted Georgiana the best he could while I was left wondering if Charlotte would ever let me comfort her. The way she pulled away from me when I approached her hurt more than I could have imagined. It almost felt as if she blamed me for her death. To be honest, in a way I did blame myself. If I hadn’t gotten mad and stormed off, I would have looked over the horses one last time for the night. But instead, I came home with a couple beers in me and went straight to bed to make love to Charlotte. Even in the morning, instead of checking on the horses, I was again making love to Charlotte. 

In the late afternoon, there was still no sign of her, and I was starting to get worried. Tom approached while I once again stared out into the horizon watching for any sign of her. “Do you want to go after her?”

I thought about it. I wanted to. But I was afraid she would reject me once again and grow to resent me. “She just needs time,” I excused.

“It’s strange how someone grieves. She didn’t even cry at her father’s funeral, but her horse dies and she’s a wreck,” Tom points out.

I hummed in response. What he didn’t know, what no one knew, was Charlotte did cry. She did have that breaking moment when her dad died. Only I knew about it. She didn’t grieve in front of people; other than me. This was no different. 

“There’s a storm coming in,” Tom informed. “I don’t like her being out there on Onyx during a storm.”

I thought on it for a moment and looked up at the black cloud hanging over us. Taking a deep breath, I headed towards the barn and saddled up Blaze. “Make sure everyone is finished for the day and send them home,” I ordered before heading out into the field to search for Charlotte. 

As I started to ride across the field, the rain started to come down hard, causing visibility to be difficult. I called out for her with no answer. I worried about Onyx getting spooked by the storm and tossing her off of him. She didn’t wear a helmet or have anything with her to help calm him. Down by the creek, I saw Charlotte sitting on the dock with Onyx tied off around a nearby tree. I approached slowly so I didn’t spook Onyx who already looked to be a bit stressed and tied off Blaze. I walked towards Charlotte and sat down next to her. She barely acknowledged me. The rain came down, soaking both of us. I didn’t even know what to say to make her feel better. 

“Why did you come after me?” she asked.

I turned towards her already feeling the hurt of rejection. “Because I love you. I’ll always come after you,” I promised. 

“You shouldn’t. Everyone that I care about ends up leaving me,” she cried.

“That’s not true. Charlotte, Lucy Girl was an old horse when you got her as a little girl. She lived a long and happy life. You should be proud that you got to spend time with her during her last months.”

“I don’t even know why I’m so emotional. I wasn’t this emotional when I heard about my dad, but a horse that’s what breaks me,” she tried to laugh it off as if it was a joke. She didn’t even understand it herself, but I understood it. I understood her better than anyone. 

“You did get emotional when your dad died. You broke down when only I was around to see it. Of course, it hurts more than anything right now because Lucy Girl was a replacement for your mother. Losing Lucy Girl is like losing your mother all over again. And someday when Onyx leaves us, it’ll feel like losing your father again, because he is the replacement for him.”

Charlotte sobbed harder, her entire body shaking, while she curled up in my arms. I held her tightly and let her cry while we sat in the rain and the realization of what I said sank in. As much as I wanted to let her cry and give her the opportunity to grieve in her own way, I couldn’t let her stay in the rain forever. 

Once the heavy sobs subsided, I stood and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my shoulder. I carried her to the horses and hoisted her up into the saddle of Blaze. As quickly as I could, I took the reins of Onyx and tied his lead to Blaze. I crawled in behind her on Blaze and slowly made our way back to the ranch. 

When we rode up into the yard, Tom came running out and took the reins for both the horses. I carefully lifted Charlotte off the horse and carried her up to the house. Like I had done when she broke down after her father’s death, I helped her get cleaned up, put some warm clothing on and helped her into bed. She reached for my hand, which I took and laid down beside her. 

“Do you think I’m crazy for being so upset over a horse?” she asked.

“No,” I assured, brushing hair off her face and gently caressing her cheek. “You loved Lucy Girl. I’d be more concerned if you weren’t upset.”

She moved across the bed and curled up against my side. “Promise me you’ll never leave me,” she whispered. “I don’t think I can manage losing anyone else I love.”

“I don’t plan to go anywhere. I asked you to marry me because I want to always be here to comfort you, to love you, to hold you, to encourage you, and to protect you. To do everything a man is supposed to do for the woman he loves. To do all the things I should have done from the very beginning.”

“Right now, is when I need you the most.”

“I won’t leave you.”


	18. Pumpkin Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of struggles with this chapter and thought I didn't have enough material to make it a decent length. Then, somehow it ended up being much longer than I suspected, and I've had to break it into two chapters. Who knew? Anyway, the next chapter is nearly finished, so it should be posted in a couple days. I only have maybe five chapters left. Unless, of course, a chapter gets out of hand and I need to split it up again. It's very possible. There's a lot still to happen.

I paced the floor obsessively as we waited to hear if the judge would officially sign off on legal ownership of the rescue horses we took in. We couldn’t risk entering Onyx in the races and the original owner coming forward to claim ownership once they realized his potential. Our attorney assured us these cases were typically straightforward and would take no time at all. I still felt entirely sick to my stomach. If we weren’t granted ownership of Onyx, I was sure I would break down crying. Not because I was worried about him being able to race, but because I couldn’t bear that loss again if someone tried to come forward and claim him as theirs.

It had been weeks since Lucy Girl had died. I was just beginning to feel normal again. I didn’t go past her stable to find her gone and burst into tears like I did for a while. Thankfully, Sidney was a great support and held me through every breakdown and every tear. When we were given her ashes, Sidney and I rode out along the pasture and found the perfect spot to spread them. Now every time I ride through that wide open meadow, I think of her and the life we had when I was a kid growing up. She truly was my best friend and like Sidney had said, she was a replacement for my mother. She was who I went to when I was sad, when I was happy, when I needed someone to talk to, or even when I just needed comfort. Our conversations were always one-sided, but to me, she understood what I was saying and always knew what I needed. 

Sidney slipped his arm around my waist and held me protectively, stopping me from my constant pacing. “Everything is going to be fine,” he assured. 

I took a deep breath, trying to believe him. “It’s been too long. Shouldn’t we have heard something by now?” I wondered.

“It’s not uncommon for the judge to want to look through all the paperwork and all the statements beforehand. Typically, once a rescue horse is dropped off at a new ranch, it’s a done deal. But, with us wanting to race Onyx, we need that extra insurance that he can’t be claimed by someone else. We do not need any more court cases,” Sidney said. 

I grumbled. “We have enough of those coming up as it is.”

Sidney snickered and kissed my forehead. “Everything will work out.”

While we waited, Georgiana came storming through the door and went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sidney and I shared a look of dread and I insisted I’d talk to her.

I walked into her room quietly and cautiously. “You seem upset. Want to talk about it?” I asked while sitting down on the bed. Georgiana laid facedown across the bed with her face buried in a pillow. She shook her head vigorously. Since she didn’t want to talk, I decided I’d talk instead. “I’m not having the greatest day either. I’ve been waiting all day to hear back about Onyx. If we don’t get the official soul ownership of him and the others, I don’t know if I feel comfortable with him racing.”

She rolled over. “All you ever care about is that stupid horse. Some of us have real problems,” she shouted.

“I can’t exactly help you with your problems if you don’t talk to me about them.”

She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Luke got in a fight,” she explained. 

“What?” I asked in disbelief. It didn’t sound like Luke at all. He was always so calm and even a bit shy.

“Otis was talking crap about us. He was claiming all kinds of horrible things about me, about Luke, he was even making comments about you and Sidney. He’s the one spreading the rumors about Sidney only marrying you for money. And he’s calling me a slut making everyone believe I will have sex with anyone, even horses. Luke is only with me because he wouldn’t be able to get any other girl to have sex with him. At first, we just ignored it. A teacher even stepped in at one point to remind him of the restraining order. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be known as the girl who has a restraining order against her ex? I don’t even know why we have it. A restraining order doesn’t stop him from talking to everyone else at the school and spreading lies about us. Luke had enough of it and confronted him. Things got heated and before I could stop him, fists were swinging. Now Luke’s mother is questioning if I should be in his life anymore.” She burst into tears again and dropped her head into my lap.

I had suspected it was Otis who was spreading the rumors about Sidney only marrying me for money. I personally wasn’t bothered by the rumors. I knew it wasn’t true, but it really bothered Sidney. He didn’t want anyone to question his intentions. If he heard about this, he would probably go hunt Otis down. 

I ran my hand along Georgiana’s hair and tried to soothe her. “Emotions are running high right now. Otis is desperate to get in your head, so you won’t press charges. I’m sure he thinks by harassing you it’ll stop you from pressing charges against him. He doesn’t know the strong-willed Georgiana like I do. Don’t let him get to you. Don’t let him have that power.”

She sat up and wiped her eyes again. “I’m not ever worried about him. He can say whatever he wants. What I’m most worried about is Luke leaving me because his mom doesn’t want us together anymore. She’s so worried about his future and getting hurt that she wants him to break ties with me.”

“Maybe I can talk to her and explain the situation,” I offered. “I can understand why she’s concerned for Luke. He has some huge goals he wants to achieve. If something messes that up, he could lose everything.”

“If someone like me messes it up, you mean,” Georgiana cried.

“That’s not what I meant at all,” I assured. “Otis is the one causing the problems, not you.”

“But Otis wouldn’t be causing problems if it wasn’t for me,” she added.

I sighed, seeing where she was coming from and finding it hard to argue with her. She was going to blame herself no matter what I said. “I’m sure if Luke loves you the way I think he does, he will convince him mom to let him see you.”

She fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I guess I should have known it wouldn’t last. Nothing good ever happens in my life. I am destined to be alone and anyone who comes in contact with me will live a life of regret.”

“I used to think that way too,” I said. “I used to believe I was unlovable and anyone I got close to or loved would either hurt me or leave me. That was until Sidney came back into my life. Although it’s not perfect and there’s still plenty of issues, we are both dedicated to making it work the best way we can. Despite all the pain we have both faced, we want to be together and will fight for that to be a reality. You and Luke can do the same.”

She wiped her eyes again and shook her head. “I just want Otis to leave me alone. I don’t understand why he has to harass me the way he is.”

“He’s angry. You have moved on and are happy, while he is miserable and facing some serious consequences for what he did. He should have never been driving while drunk. He should have known better. He has to face the consequences.”

“I’d rather just drop the charges and move on,” she complained. “Maybe then he’d leave us alone.”

“Then he wins,” I said. “If he can harass you enough to force you to drop the charges, he gets away with it. Who will be his next victim? What happens if the next time his passenger doesn’t survive? Or he doesn’t survive? I know it’s tough, but we have to go through with the charges. He needs to face the consequences.”

She moaned angrily and rolled over to her side. “I wish I didn’t have to go to school with him. I know the teachers have gone to great lengths to keep him in separate classes and away from me, but they didn’t do the same for Luke. He still has a class with him and it’s miserable. Otis does nothing but bother him throughout the entire class and the teacher doesn’t do anything about it.”

“I will go into the school and have a talk with the administration. Perhaps even Luke’s mom can come with me to get to the bottom of this. I will not stand for him harassing either of you any longer.”

Georgiana nodded her head in acceptance and tried to force a smile. Once I left the room, I told Sidney what was going on. He was ready to go hunt Otis down, like I suspected, but I convinced him it was a bad idea. We needed to handle Otis smartly. Thankfully Sidney calmed down and listened to me. 

I called Luke’s mother and talked to her about the situation. We made a plan to go into the school in the morning and talk about what happened. I was not about to let Luke suffer because of Otis. We also talked a lot about Luke and Georgiana’s relationship. She loved Georgiana and was thankful for her presence in her son’s life, but she worried about the involvement of Otis. She wanted her son safe and wanted to be sure nothing was going to hurt his chances at going to college and bettering his life. I understood where she was coming from and promised her we would work out some sort of plan. 

When I hung up, Sidney watched me from the other side of the bedroom with a smirk on his face. “What?” I asked.

He chuckled and walked towards me. “It’s just interesting to watch you take on this protective mother role towards Georgiana. Makes me curious how you will be with our own children.”

“Exactly the same,” I replied while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. 

“I know we’ve sort of joked about having kids someday. But is that something you want?” he asked.

“Obviously,” I answered. “Don’t you?”

“I do, but I don’t want you to ever feel pressured into something you aren’t ready for.”

“I don’t know if I feel old enough to be a mother yet.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You already are for Georgiana, in a way. She’s lucky to have you.” I smiled thinking about how right he was. I had taken on this role of a mother figure for Georgiana, but it was even better because we were already close friends before I took on that role in her life. She told me everything and we had a good relationship. 

“Now that you brought up the subject, what do you want? How many children do you want to have? When do you want children?” I questioned.

He tightened his arms and kissed my forehead. “I’m happy with whatever you want. If you only want one, we can just have one. If you want a dozen, well we better get busy.” He smirked and rose and eyebrow. I playfully smacked him across the chest and rolled my eyes. 

“I want to feel settled and secure in my line as owner of the ranch before we think about having children,” I explained. “And I definitely want to be married first.”

“I’ve never known you to be a traditionalist,” he teased. 

“That’s not why I want to be married first,” I said rolling my eyes. “I just want to be sure we are settled. I don’t want to be walking down the aisle with a big pregnant belly ready to pop.” 

He chuckled again and swayed us back and forth. “No reason why we can’t practice in the meantime, is there?” 

He leaned in and kissed me, deepening the kiss and guiding me towards the bed. He gently lowered me against the mattress, never letting our lips part until he was crawling over me and lifting my shirt, slipping his hand into my bra. 

Just as our passion for each other started to heat up, my phone rang. I pushed Sidney off of me and ran across the room to answer it. I was hoping it would be the attorney with good news. Instead, it was Susan Worcester. “Susan, it’s great to hear from you.” 

“I’m curious if those horses you showed me are still available,” she asked. Sidney walked towards me and pulled my hips against his while he kissed me neck. I was breathing heavily and trying desperately to calm down.

“We have lots of horses available. Would you like to see them again? The foals have grown quite a bit in the last few months too.” 

Sidney undid the clasp of my bra and pulled it off of me. I gave him a wide-eyed stare as if pleading with him to stop. He didn’t. He simply smirked and continued. His lips trailed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. He cupped my breast in his hand and sucked the nipple between his lips, moaning while he pinched and pulled the bud between his teeth. I was sure Susan could hear him, which made my talk with her quite awkward. 

“I’d like to bring my Gentle Giant out to meet some of them to see if he takes to one more than the other. Would that be a possibility?” she asked.

Sidney moved to the other breast, suckling the nipple and massaging his fingers into my skin. He started to unbutton my pants and pull them off of me. As much as I was enjoying what he was doing, I was on the phone with an important client. “Absolutely!” I agreed. “We can make arrangements for him to stay on the ranch while you are visiting. He can spend as much time with the horses as you would like to determine which one will be a good fit.”

Sidney pressed me against the wall and lowered himself to his knees. He glanced up at me with a sly grin on his face as I stared at him with desperate eyes. He tucked his fingers into my panties and pulled them down my legs with slow and sensual motions. I had to bite my lip to prevent a pleasurable moan to escape. Sidney began to drag his lips across my tummy until he lowered himself further and draped one of my legs over his shoulder. I knew what was coming, and I knew I would not be able to remain quiet on the phone once he got started. 

“Excellent!” she said. “I will be out next week with him.”

“Sounds wonderful,” I breathed, all while trying to control my senses. “Could you send me an email with your itinerary? We will take care of everything else,” I said.

Sidney dragged his tongue across my clit. I nearly dropped my phone when he did. I closed my eyes tightly as I attempted to stay professional during the rest of the call. 

“Thank you very much, Charlotte. I look forward to visiting with you again.”

“Thank you. Goodbye,” I blurted, taking the opportunity to hang up and throw the phone on the floor. 

Sidney chuckled as I let the moan I had been suppressing escape my lips. My head fell back against the wall as Sidney continued to suck my clit between his lips and press his tongue against my opening. He pumped his fingers inside of me, bringing me to oblivion. Loud and desperate moans escaped my lungs as he continued to pleasure me. I had lost all train of thought as he devoured me. I wanted nothing more than to come against his lips and show him what he did to me. 

As I came against his mouth, he finally stopped and gasped for air. He wiped his mouth with his hand and breathed heavily as he watched me come again. He grabbed my hips and lowered me to the floor. Once again, he buried his head between my legs causing the most glorious sensations inside of me. I was overwhelmed with pleasure to the point that I began to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, staring at me with concern. 

I shook my head and pursed my lips. “I can’t stop coming. The orgasms are hitting me one after another and it’s overwhelming.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

I sat up and pressed my lips to his, tasting the salty cum on him mouth. “No. Please don’t stop. I want more,” I gasped.

He grinned excitedly as I laid back on the floor and widened my legs. He continued bringing me more and more pleasure until he could no longer wait himself. He pulled my exhausted and writhing body up and placed me in his lap. His cock slipped inside of me with great force, causing another orgasm to hit. I opened my eyes, seeing the desire in his face. I mustered up all the strength I had and pushed him to the floor. Positioning myself around him, I began to slowly ride his cock, which I could tell he took great pleasure in from the look on his face. He grabbed my hips and began to forcibly make me ride him harder and faster. Once again, I was overwhelmed with pleasure and watched with joy as his face scrunched and his jaw clenched when his own orgasm hit. He dropped his arms tirelessly against the floor and desperately tried to catch his breath. I continued to squeeze my walls around his cock, causing him to groan. 

“See, I told you we needed the practice,” he joked. 

“Not exactly how I wanted to take an important phone call,” I laughed while rolling to my side. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he justified. 

“All is forgiven,” I assured with a giggle.

“Can I ask you something?” he began, looking a little more serious. 

I sat up and propped my head against my arm. “What is it?”

“Is this really what you want?” he asked.

“I don’t… What do you mean?” I questioned. I wasn’t following his meaning very clearly.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pursed his lips as his face turned pensive. “I know you’ve talked a lot about building this ranch and being successful like your father and your grandfather. But is it what you really want?”

“Where is this coming from?” I asked, getting slightly defensive about his questions. 

“Charlotte, you have a degree in English literature that you’ll never be able to use here on the ranch. I just feel like you’re giving up so much for me. I don’t ever want you to feel like you have to stay here because of me.”

“Sidney,” I began, but he stopped me by putting his finger to my lips.

“I just want you to know that I’m in this for life. If you aren’t happy here, if you want something different, if you’re offered a great job that you can’t refuse, whatever it may be, I’ll follow you. I love what I do here, but you are far more important to me. I want to make you happy, and if that means we have to leave, I’ll go where you go.”

I smiled happily and kissed his lips. “I’m not going anywhere,” I assured. “I love what I do here too. Or did you forget that small detail?”

He chuckled and brushed his fingers affectionately against my cheek. “I didn’t forget. I simply want you to always know that whatever you want, I’ll give you.”

“Likewise,” I said with a grin. “And please remember that I’m here because I want to be here. I love the horses, I love what I do, and I love you. I’m not concerned about what my degree says. I’m doing what I was meant to do. Now can you stop bringing this up as if you’re trying to push me away? Sometimes I worry that’s what you’re doing.” 

He leaned over and gave me a kiss. “I don’t ever plan to push you away. I just want you to know where you go, I go, as long as you want me.”

“I’ll always want you,” I assured. I kissed him again just as I heard my phone buzzing nearby. I sat up and frantically searched the floor for my phone. I answered it quickly and listened as the attorney we hired to handle our case informed me that the ruling judge looked over our petition and granted us full ownership of all five rescue horses we took in. I squealed with excitement when I hung up the phone and told Sidney the good news. We were both thrilled and excited to finally have some good news. Onyx may not be an established racehorse, but he had the backing of a prominent man in the races. If Mr. Babington thought he was worth the trouble, he had to be good. Now Onyx was going to get his chance to prove himself.

“Finally, one hurdle down, a few more to go,” I announced. 

Sidney pulled me into his lap. “All others will be just as easy as this one.”

“I hope you’re right,” I said, wrapping my fingers at the base of his neck. “The next two court hearings have me nervous.”

“Why?” he wondered.

“We have to actually go to a trial. We have to get up on the stand and answer questions. I’m worried about Georgiana mostly. It’s going to be hard for her to face that ridicule.”

“She will be fine,” Sidney assured. “She has you to stand by her.”

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything to jeopardize Georgiana’s fight against him. The harassment at school is getting really bad. She’s already talking about dropping the charges. He’s scaring her enough to give in to him.”

“We won’t let her,” Sidney promised. “As long as she knows she has support, she will continue on.”

“I hope so.”

The next day, Roberta and I went in to talk to the principal at the school. We explained what happened and wanted to know what he was going to do about it. He assured us they were aware of the situation and doing everything they could to remedy the issue. They lightened Luke’s punishment to a day suspension seeing as he was a good kid and had never had a blemish on his record before. As for Otis, he was being expelled since this wasn’t the first fight he had been in this school year or the previous years. As much as I hated to see him get expelled, it did make me feel better that Georgiana and Luke would be safer at school with him gone. 

After our meeting with the principal, Roberta and I sat down at a coffee shop and talked about Georgiana and Luke’s relationship further. She was worried Luke was putting more effort into Georgiana than into his studies and his future. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” I agreed. “They do spend nearly every moment together, but I remember being that age and being in love. Even though the feelings weren’t necessarily reciprocated, I wanted to spend every moment with Sidney at that age. I would have given up everything for him.”

“That’s what worries me most,” she admitted. “I do love Georgiana, but Luke has his future to think about and it seems lately his future is focused on Georgiana. He has given up acceptance into some of the greatest schools in the country because they are too far away from Georgiana. He is so willing to change his entire life for her.”

“Sidney and I were just talking about this last night,” I began. “He wanted me to know that if I ever wanted to leave the ranch or do something different, he was planning to follow me wherever I wanted to go even if it meant he had to sacrifice what he loves. When it was my time to go off to college, Sidney made me believe he didn’t have feelings for me simply so I wouldn’t give up everything for him. He wanted me to have more than he thought he could ever offer me. Despite everything, we ended up together anyway. I think it’s important not to force our own desires on Georgiana or Luke and simply help guide them to a better option. As much as I’m sure it pains you to know Luke may be choosing a college closer to home with lower standing, there’s no reason why he can’t do well at that school and still have the same outcome for his future. He will have to work hard at any school he attends.”

“I understand what you are saying,” she said. “I just don’t want Luke to give up what’s most important to him.”

“Right now, Georgiana is most important to him. If you try to take her away from him, I’m afraid he may try to rebel against you and only make his future impossible. Instead, we have to come to some sort of middle ground to make them both happy.”

She sighed and nodded her head. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“As for Otis, we go to court soon for the car accident that caused Georgiana to nearly die a couple months ago. We are hoping we get some justice for what he did. Right now, it might be wise to get a restraining order against him for Luke too.”

“I’ve already been looking into that,” she laughed. “I can’t help but feel sorry for the kid. He seems pretty screwed up to be doing all this over a girl.”

I grumbled and rolled my eyes. “He has some issues, for sure. He’s very possessive over Georgiana, even though he cheated on her repeatedly. Now he seems to hold a grudge because of the restraining order, pressing charges against him, and because Georgiana moved on.”

“You don’t think he would do anything terribly wrong like try to hurt someone, do you?” she wondered nervously.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I would hope he wouldn’t be that stupid, but at this point I don’t want to put anything past him. We put security cameras up all around the ranch just for extra peace of mind. He already tried to come onto the property once to see Georgiana.”

“I suppose I better go invest in a couple security cameras myself,” she said, sipping at her drink.

“I honestly don’t think Otis would attempt anything with Luke. From what I’ve witnessed, he seems intimidated by Luke who stands above him in height and is in far better physical shape than him. But security cameras might be a good idea.”

She laughed and started asking about the cameras I got and where I got them. We had a nice visit before we parted ways and promised to get together again. 

When I arrived home, Sidney was out in the arena speaking with Tom. They both seemed to have a concerned expression, which worried me. I walked out towards both of them and glanced between them with questioning eyes. Sidney sighed, knowing I could sense their uneasiness. “It’s nothing to get worked up about,” he assured. “We were only discussing how to manage the ranch when we travel to Babington’s estate in the spring. We will be there for a few months. We have all the horses as well as Georgiana to think about. Someone is going to need to stay at the house at all times.”

“I’d love to do it, but Mary might not approve if I was gone all that time,” Tom said. “I’m sure it would be fine for Georgiana to stay with us during those months though.”

“What about Mr. Crowe?” I suggested. 

Sidney made a face as if he didn’t approve. “Not that I don’t trust Crowe, but I don’t know if I want to ask him to do something this important on his own. I also don’t know if he will stick around much longer.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. This was news to me. I hadn’t heard of him planning to quit.

“Crowe is never one to stay in one spot for long. He spent the summer months here, now he will move on, probably finding a job working with one of the racehorses for the winter and spring. He may be back next summer, but I can’t guarantee it,” Sidney explained. 

It felt odd to know he would potentially be working for a competitor. I also wondered what happened between him and Clara. I knew she always planned to return to the city once the summer was over, but she didn’t say much about where she stood with Crowe or if they planned to see each other again. I wondered if they truly were just having a summer fling that ended as easily as it started. 

“What about Luke and his mother, Roberta?” I offered. “He has shown he’s trustworthy and has a good sense of the horses and what needs to be done. And you’ll be back each morning to oversee everything while he’s at school. He could have your number on hand if he needs anything. It might be nice for his mom to get away from her brother for a while. Luke tells me they don’t always get along.”

Sidney and Tom shared a look as if they were considering it. “It’s not a bad idea,” Sidney agreed. “Luke has done a fine job of proving himself. As long as Georgiana is staying with Tom and Mary, I think it could work.”

“I’ll talk to Luke and Roberta about it this weekend,” I offered. “We are planning to take Georgiana and Luke to the pumpkin patch.”

“We are?” Sidney asked. 

“Yes, we are,” I answered. “Tom, maybe you and Mary could bring the kids.”

“Sounds like a fine idea. The kids would love it. I’ll talk to Mary about it.”

Tom walked away and Sidney took a step closer to me. “When were you planning to inform me of this trip to the pumpkin patch?” he asked, chuckling as he rested his hands on my hips. 

“I just got back from my visit with Roberta. We got to talking and planned a time for all of us to get together. She thinks it might help if she’s able to see Georgiana and Luke interact more to understand their relationship. Most of the time they are here, and she doesn’t see them often.”

“I see.”

“If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to,” I offered even though I did want him to go.

“Charlotte,” he said, stopping me from feeling sorry for myself. “Of course, I’ll go. Don’t you remember me telling you I’ll go where you go? It’s not just if you decide someday you want to leave the ranch. It’s always. I’m just hesitant to leave the ranch for any amount of time especially when Onyx is being trained.” 

“Do you not like the jockey either?” I wondered. It wasn’t so much that I didn’t like him, but he just gave me weird vibes. Or it could just be that he was taking Onyx away from me. I didn’t like it one bit.

“It’s not that I don’t like him. It’s more that I don’t trust him to push Onyx too hard when I’m not around to put a stop to it,” Sidney explained.

“It’s just a pumpkin patch. It’s not a big deal if you don’t want to go. I’d rather Onyx be safe anyway.”

“If it’s important to you, it’s important to me. I’m sure the horses would love a special treat like a chunk of pumpkin with their dinner. Someone is going to need to carry all those pumpkins to the truck.”

I smirked at him. “Someone strong who has a truck like you.”

Exactly,” he chuckled. 

“And what about Onyx?” I wondered.

“I’ll ask Crowe to stick around for the day and keep an eye on things,” Sidney assured.

“Do you truly think Crowe is going to leave soon?” I wondered. 

Sidney sighed. “I know he’s been talking to a few people lately who want him to come work for them. As far as I know he hasn’t taken any position, but I don’t think it’ll be long before someone offers him the deal he won’t be able to refuse. The winter months slow down anyway. It’s nearly impossible for us to keep every employee during the winter.”

“I hate having to lay people off,” I complained. 

He chuckled and pulled me close to his side. “Good thing you put me in charge. Now I get the joy of deciding who stays and who goes for the winter.”

“Sidney,” I said, feeling entirely dreadful for putting such a tough decision on his shoulders.

He laughed again and kissed my forehead as if to calm my worrying. “Charlotte, everyone here knows this is what happens. It’s part of working on a ranch. No one is under any illusion that their position is secure all year long. Even Tom and I have had to face a time or two where we had to be let go for a while or have our hours cut significantly. Families prepare for this and in the spring most people typically come back to work. It’s only for a few months that we don’t have much for them to do.”

“I guess I know all this. I just feel bad,” I complained.

“It’ll be fine,” he assured. “How did it go with the school?” He changed the subject as if trying to ease my mind. 

“It went well, I think. Luke is only suspended for a day and Otis has been expelled given this wasn’t his first fight and he did instigate it.”

Sidney nodded his head. “That makes me feel a little better. Now if we could just move up the court date and put the kid in jail for a couple of years.”

“You really want him to go to jail?” I asked. “I feel sorry for him. I know he has some issues, and he should have consequences, but he’s so young. I feel like he deserves a second chance.”

“He had a second chance, remember? He deserves to spend some time in jail and learned his lesson,” Sidney insisted.

“I suppose,” I agreed reluctantly. As much as I wanted Otis to pay for what he did, I also didn’t want his entire future to be ruined. He was already kicked out of school, had no job that I knew of, he didn’t seem to have the greatest homelife from what Georgiana told me, he hung out with people who didn’t set very good examples, and he just seemed to be lost. I felt sorry for him.

On the weekend, we travelled to the nearest pumpkin patch and took advantage of the farmer’s market to buy some fresh fruits and vegetables as well as quite a few pumpkins. We didn’t want to give the horses too much pumpkin, but a few small chunks would be a nice treat for them. Georgiana and Luke walked through the pumpkins hand in hand until they found the perfect one they wanted. Luke carried the one Georgiana chose through the field as they continued walking around to have a moment alone. 

“They are rather sweet together, aren’t they?” Roberta admired.

“I know they care about each other a lot. Luke has been good for Georgiana. She has a reason to be successful and work hard,” I added.

“Luke said things were a lot easier at school now that Otis isn’t there. Everyone has seemed to move past what was said and what happened. I hope it remains that way,” she said.

“I think it will,” I offered. “Georgiana said pretty much the same thing. She said they used to have so much anxiety going to school and worried what would be said or done each day. Now they don’t have that fear anymore and can just focus on school.”

“I had a long talk with Luke yesterday,” Roberta began. “He agreed to go to school at one of the larger, more prestigious schools that want him if I allow him to let Georgiana visit, or he comes home to visit her as often as they need. I’m not exactly sure how he expects to afford multiple visits.” She laughed as if she found it funny that they wanted to be able to visit.

“I’ll take care of it,” I offered. “I’ll figure out how to make it happen, so they have as much time together as possible.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” she refused.

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering.”

She nodded her head with a thankful look on her face. “Thank you, Charlotte. You have already done so much for our family.”

“I was hoping I could ask a favor of you as well,” I began, filling her in on the plans Sidney and I had in the spring to take Onyx to the races. I asked her if she’d be willing to stay at our house for a few months while Luke oversaw everything and kept an eye on the horses during the night. She agreed as if we were doing her such a huge favor. It felt much more like the other way around, but I didn’t argue with her.

I watched as Sidney was dragged off by Tom and Mary’s children to search for pumpkins. He laughed and acted silly with them. He was always such a good uncle. I admired how easily the kids followed him around and wanted his help to pick out their pumpkins. He seemed to enjoy his time with them. It made me think more about our conversation about having kids. He had made it clear that he was thinking about it much more than I was. I wanted a family, but I didn’t feel ready yet. The horses were my children.

Once all the pumpkins were selected, the kids took advantage of the fun activities offered before we all sat down to eat some lunch. Sidney sat down next to me with plates of food in his hands. He handed me one of the plates with a grin on his face. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“Nothing.” I gave him a pointed look to let him know I wasn’t going to let it go so easily. He rolled his eyes. “Tom and I were talking while in line to order and he pointed out that this is sort of like a date. It might not be a very private date, but I suppose it could be seen that way. Especially for Tom and Mary. Any chance to get out of the house and do something fun, even with the kids, would be considered a date for them.” I looked around and realized it was in a way. Georgiana and Luke were together, Tom and Mary were together, and even Sidney and I were together. The kids and Roberta were just an added bonus to the date. 

“Well, I hope the date ends with a kiss,” I said, grinning at him.

He laughed. “I was sort of hoping it might end with a little more than just a kiss.”

“There’s a strong possibility,” I teased.

He laughed more and reached across the table taking my hand in his, twisting the ring on my finger. “I think we should make this a yearly tradition. Every year we come to the pumpkin patch and invite our family to join us. Maybe in a few years we will even have our own children to chase around while they look for pumpkins.”

I liked hearing him plan for our future. Something about the way he spoke of what our future held made my heart swell with pride. “I think it sounds like a great idea.” It didn’t go unnoticed that he brought up children again. I was beginning to think he was trying to talk me into it sooner rather than later. I chose not to discuss it any further though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware, because I'm sure there will be speculation, I don't plan to have Charlotte pregnant in this story like I have in others. Not to say she won't have children eventually, but it won't be a huge plot point to the story. They are simply talking about their future, like I would hope all engaged couples do.


	19. FIRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense chapter. It's all getting closer to the end.

Later in the week, Susan arrived with her horse, Gentle Giant. We set him up in Lucy Girl’s old stall, which was hard to see at first, but I moved past it and pretended like it was a different stall all together. Susan was intrigued to see her horse interact with the horses on the ranch. She spent nearly the entire day just watching them. Susan’s horse loved it. He reacted as if he was a young horse again frolicking and jumping about. He enjoyed grazing in the pasture and Susan was all for him having a chunk of pumpkin as a treat. All the horses had enjoyed their nightly treat of a couple chunks of pumpkin like Sidney had suggested.

“I’ve never seen him so lively before,” Susan pointed out. “He’s definitely made some new friends. I’d like to see him spend some more time with them over the next few days to see which one he takes to more. Would you mind?”

“Of course not. He is welcome to stay and interact as long as you think he needs,” I assured.

“I’ll be at the nearby hotel if there are any issues. I’ll come back out in the morning.”

“Sounds great. We look forward to seeing you.”

Once all the horses were put away for the night, Sidney and I went on our nightly ride. Unfortunately, with all the training Onyx did during the day, I wasn’t able to ride him as much as I’d like to. Instead, I took to riding Ginger or one of the other many horses. I always made a point to visit with Onyx each day though. I didn’t care much for the jockey who was training with him, but Onyx was getting stronger and faster each day. It’s what we needed him to do, so the jockey continued despite my dislike for him. Sidney tried to convince me it wasn’t that I disliked the person exactly, but more so that I didn’t like someone else riding Onyx. I hated that he was right. He always seemed to be able to read my mind and know my thoughts and feelings more than I did myself. 

“When we go on this trip in the fall, we should try to get away for a day or two just to spend some time alone,” Sidney suggested while we sat at the dock and watched a flock of wild geese swim by in the water. 

“We’re alone right now,” I reminded.

“That’s not what I mean,” he argued. “Here we are always busy with something. The horses need tending to, potential clients need dealt with, fields need cut, Georgiana needs attention, there’s always something going on. When we are at the Babington estate, we won’t have as much responsibility. We should take advantage of the time and try to get out and do something fun.”

“So, a date,” I teased.

“Yes,” he agreed with a chuckle. “A date. Lots of dates.”

“I’m perfectly fine just staying home and relaxing on the couch or going for our nightly rides.”

“I know,” he assured tightening his arms around me. “I just want us to take advantage of the freedom to explore other things while we have the chance.”

“I like the idea,” I agreed, resting my head against his chest. “Maybe we can go dancing.”

“I never said anything about dancing,” he said with a hint of fear in his tone. 

“Why not?” I asked.

“I’m not a dancer,” he laughed. “I’d look like a fool.”

“No, you won’t,” I assured. “You’ll be great. There isn’t anything Sidney Parker can’t do.”

“You may change your mind when you actually see me dancing.”

I stood up and reached for his hand. “Show me,” I challenged.

“Here?” he asked.

“Yes, here. Show me.” He stood up and offered me his hand. I gently slipped my hand into his while he circled his other arm around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. The concerned expression on his face told me he was nervous. “Just start to move with me.” 

Slowly, he began to sway us back and forth while we stared deeply into each other’s eyes. He started to take shallow breaths, and I could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. It never seemed to take much for him to be aroused. I was guilty of the same arousal on most occasions. 

“See, you aren’t so bad,” I pointed out. He didn’t say anything in return and only leaned down to press his lips to mine. I circled my arms around his neck as we continued to sway, and our bodies pressed together as if we still couldn’t get close enough to each other. Just as Sidney was beginning to slip his hands into my shirt, we missed our footing on the small dock platform and fell into the cold water. We both surfaced and let out shrieks from the cold. Once we both made sure the other was alright, we started laughing uncontrollably.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take back your statement about me not being so bad?” he questioned between his laughs. 

I swam closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a gentle kiss. “I stand by my statement. You aren’t a bad dancer at all. Spatial awareness is a different story,” I taunted with a grin.

He playfully splashed water at me as we both began to laugh again. “We should get out and get back to the house to warm up.” I nodded my head in agreement and followed him to the dock. He lifted himself up then reached down to help pull me up. We were both dripping as we walked towards the horses. The cold wind hitting our wet bodies while we rode back only caused us to be colder. My fingers were numb, making it difficult to hold on to the reins and direct Ginger where to go. I could feel my cheeks numbing up as well and all I could think about was getting in the warm house. Once at the barn, we quickly put the horses away and ran towards the house.

We headed to our room to change out of the wet clothes. “Your lips are blue,” he said, pulling me close to him and rubbing his hands across my arms as if it would help warm me up.

“How are you so warm?” I wondered feeling the warmth coming off of him even though he was just as wet as I was.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m used to the cold from being in it all the time.”

“I know something that would warm us both up,” I said seductively. He smirked and took no time removing my clothing and walking me towards the bed. He pulled the blankets back and we both slid under them. His body pressed to mine was warm and inviting. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to warm my cheek against his chest. He gently rose my chin and pressed his warm lips to mine, heating them almost instantly. He brushed the matted hair off my face and held my head while he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth and brushing it against mine. I moaned against his mouth and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me firmly against his. It didn’t take long for us to warm up and for his cock to begin to press into my skin with desperate attempts to find what it wanted. 

I rolled to my back, opening my legs wide and dragging him over top of me. He chuckled against my lips as we continued to kiss, unwilling to lose that connection. I reached between our legs and pumped his cock a few times in my hand, causing him to groan with pleasure. I grinned excitedly as I positioned his cock so he could enter me. I watched Sidney’s face intently as he slipped his cock into my warmth. My mouth hung open and my eyes hooded over as he filled me. The friction between us was exhilarating as he slowly slid in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure with every thrust. He knew just how to bring me to oblivion. Our warm breaths mingled between us as our lips brushed against each other but never quite connecting. I watched his face and listened to his deep groans as he came. His hot cum filled me with a powerful thrust deep inside. I whimpered as he hit a spot that caused the most pleasurable sensation. My body shook as I held on to the orgasm a moment longer. Sidney rested his head against my chest, his back arched significantly while he made no movement to pull out of me right away. 

“Are you warm now?” he asked. 

I giggled, combing my fingers through his damp hair. “Quite.”

He moaned and slipped out of me. I felt a loss as soon as he left my body. He rolled to his back, and I followed him. I rested my head against his chest and draped a leg across his stomach. He rubbed my leg with one hand and brushed his fingers through my hair with the other. “I love you,” he whispered. I lifted my head and looked up at him. His face had grown serious. “I just think you need to be reminded of that often.”

“I don’t ever doubt your love, Sidney,” I assured. “You show me how much you love me in almost everything you do. But it is nice to hear.” I grinned, causing him to smile in return and tighten his arms around me. We were silent for a moment while we enjoyed the warmth of our bodies being pressed together under the covers. I heard Sidney’s stomach growl just as I was beginning to get sleepy. 

“I’m going to make a sandwich. Do you want one?” he asked. I nodded my head and rolled off of him. He put on some fresh clothing and went downstairs. I snuggled under the blankets and enjoyed the warm spot on the bed where Sidney once laid. 

A few minutes later, he walked in carefully carrying two sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade. I sat up, caring very little about my upper half being exposed. “Thank you.” I took one of the plates and glasses from him. He sat down next to me and chuckled. “Why are you always laughing at me?” I asked.

“I’m not laughing at you,” he defended. “I’m trying really hard not to be turned on by you eating a sandwich in the nude. It’s taking everything in me not to throw the sandwich across the room and attack you again.”

“That seems like a really odd thing to be turned on by,” I pointed out while taking a bite of my sandwich.

“Everything you do turns me on,” he said, slipping back into the blankets. He kissed my shoulder and breathed heavily while he rested his chin against my arm. “Seems as if you’d know that by now.”

I kissed the top of his head. “I do.”

His head snapped and a playful grin spread across his face. “Practicing already?” 

Realizing what I said, I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “Just eat your sandwich.”

He grabbed his food and took a bite while still laughing. “Georgiana is home from work, by the way.”

“Did she get something to eat?” I asked.

“She’s making something now,” he answered. 

“How was her mood?” I wondered nervously. 

He shrugged. “She seemed alright. She actually talked to me for a moment. That’s always a good sign.”

I snickered. “That is definitely a good sign.”

Once we were done eating, Sidney grabbed some warm pajamas from my dresser and helped me get dressed. We snuggled back into the bed and curled up next to each other. I was exhausted from the busy day, but thankful to be wrapped up in warmth next to Sidney.

The next thing I knew, Georgiana was screaming our names from downstairs and hitting the doorbell repeatedly. Sidney and I jumped out of bed and noticed the glow of a fire coming through the window. He put his boots on as ran downstairs. I followed shortly after. The warehouse we kept the hay and equipment in was blazing uncontrollably. Sidney shouted to get the horses out as he ran towards the fire. Even though the barn wasn’t currently on fire, it was close to the warehouse and could catch at any moment. 

We saw Luke running towards us. “I called for help!” he shouted. I didn’t think about it then, but Luke shouldn’t have been there. I was too frantic to get the horses out. Georgiana and I ran to every stall, swinging the gates open for each one and rushing the horses out of the barn. Once every last one was out of harm’s way, Georgiana and I ran back outside. By now, Sidney and Luke were trying everything to save the warehouse. Their futile attempts to spray the fire with the hose was doing nothing to help.

“Sidney!” I yelled, knowing the fire was too big for them to manage on their own. The windrower, the combine, the plow, plus most of the hay from the year’s crops were in that warehouse and could explode at any moment. I wanted Sidney and Luke to get away from the fire. Thankfully, the fire department showed up and got to work putting it out. Sidney and Luke stepped away and we all watched in horror as everything was destroyed. 

Georgiana cried on Luke’s chest while he held her. Even my touch didn’t seem to get Sidney’s attention. He was in a daze as the fireman tried desperately to save the warehouse. I had given up hope that anything would be left the way the fire raged on. 

Sidney turned around and stared at Georgiana and Luke. “What happened?” he shouted.

Georgiana faced him and glanced between him and Luke. She was clearly shaken and nervous. One look at their disheveled clothing and I knew instantly what had happened. I was sure Sidney could tell too. “We were just…” Georgiana began, before down casting her eyes in shame. “It was cold. We were using one of the space heaters.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” he shouted angrily. “How could you be so stupid?”

“Sidney, don’t!” I begged, placing my hand on his shoulder. “Not right now.” He yanked his arm away from me and paced back and forth. He tugged at his hair in an attempt to calm himself. Georgiana cried even more and hid her face against Luke’s chest once again.

“Luke, you need to go home. Now!” Sidney shouted. “Don’t plan to come in tomorrow either.” Luke reluctantly pulled away from Georgiana and walked down the path to his car. “Georgiana, go up to the house.” She turned around and sniffled loudly all the way to the house. 

“Sidney,” I said softly. 

“Don’t, Charlotte. Don’t try to defend them,” he seethed. “You and I both know what they were doing.”

“I wasn’t going to defend them. I just want to hold you.” He breathed a sigh and pulled me into his arms. I held my arms around him tight, trying to calm him and release some of the tension that was building.

“This is detrimental to the ranch,” he breathed. “All the equipment. All the hay. It’s gone.”

“We’ll figure it out,” I assured. I had no idea how, but I knew we would.

It took the fireman two hours to put the fire out completely. Once it was out, they started searching around for signs of how it started. Sidney and I were up all night and began trying to get the horses back in their stables once we knew they weren’t in any danger. The smell of smoke still lingered, but the horses didn’t seem bothered by it.

As daylight began to surround us, there were still so many horses missing, including Susan’s horse, Gentle Giant as well as Blaze. Sidney began saddling up Copper to go after the missing horses. I started saddling up Onyx who had thankfully come back when I whistled for him.

“Stay here, Charlotte!” he ordered, still using that angry tone.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” I said in return, matching his angry tone. Once the saddle was secure, I mounted Onyx and began to ride out into the pasture. I was freezing, but I tried not to notice. We spotted a group of horses grazing not far from the house. With a bucket of oats, Sidney was able to get them to come to him so we could get them back to the barn. Out in the distance, we spotted a couple more and rode out towards them. Sidney had to use a lasso to catch one of them that kept running off. We trailed them behind us as we continued our search. 

“I think you owe Georgiana and Luke an apology,” I said as we slowly continued to ride out into the pasture looking for any other horses.

“What for?” he questioned.

“Sidney, you accused them of setting the fire as if they did it on purpose,” I reminded. “It was only an accident.”

“They shouldn’t have been in the warehouse in the first place!” he shouted. “If they weren’t out there, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Maybe, but it did. It was an accident,” I argued. 

“You always give in to her. No matter what she does, you make an excuse for her.”

“What did she do that was so wrong?” I wondered. “She snuck out with her boyfriend? How many times did I sneak out with you?”

“That was different. We weren’t out having sex and being careless,” he disputed. 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” I asked. “That they may or may not have been in the warehouse having sex?”

“Charlotte, don’t start lecturing me,” he shouted. 

“We have had sex all over this ranch. What happened could have easily been us.”

“But it wasn’t. I wouldn’t ever put you or this ranch in danger,” he seethed before kicking the horse in the sides and riding off. 

I knew he was upset, but it wasn’t as terrible as it could have been. 

Thankfully, we collected all the missing horses and got them back to the barn. Once again, my fingers were numb and my face red from the cold. I couldn’t feel my toes, but I kept at it and helped return each horse to their stall. Sidney still wouldn’t say a word to me and barely even looked in my direction.

Tom, among other workers, had begun arriving for the day and were in shock at what happened. Sidney took a moment to explain what happened during the night and put a team together of people to start helping to clean it up. 

All I wanted to do was take a hot shower, crawl back into bed, and pretend like nothing happened. Unfortunately, I couldn’t do that.

“Miss Heywood,” the police officer we knew well called, motioning for me to follow him. We stopped just outside the barn where he could talk to me in private. “Do you have any idea what happened?”

I sighed, regretting what I was forced to do. “Georgiana and her boyfriend were in the warehouse more than likely being intimate. They said they were using one of the infrared heaters. We sometimes run heaters in the barn for the horses when it gets really cold at night. We always make sure they are safe and secure. But they might not have been aware of what they were doing. It was entirely an accident.”

“I don’t think they had anything to do with it,” he said. 

“What do mean?” I questioned disbelievingly. 

“This fire was set intentionally. The outside of the building was doused with gasoline. It’s why it went up in flames so fast.”

I sat there for a moment trying to make sense of what he was telling me. Someone intentionally set the fire? Why would someone want to set it on fire?

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you or someone who works here?” he asked, trying to dig deeper into his investigation.

“The security cameras,” I said excitedly. I ran towards the house and swung the door open. I quickly signed into my computer and went to the sight that held the footage from the cameras. The police officer followed me and a few minutes later, Sidney joined us. It took a minute to search through them, but sure enough there was someone other than Luke and Georgiana in the warehouse. I couldn’t quite make out the face, but I knew it was Otis. He showed up moments after Luke did, which led us all to believe he followed him. Georgiana and Luke were probably in the warehouse making noises and oblivious to what was happening all around them. 

“It’s Otis,” Sidney declared. “I know it’s him.” I nodded my head in agreement.

“I’ll go see if I can track him down and bring him in for questioning,” the officer announced. 

Sidney huffed and pulled at his hair again. “I can’t believe he would do this. He knows he’s going to get caught. This is going to make it even worse for him.”

“You need to apologize,” I demanded once again. “Georgiana didn’t cause the fire. She wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

He collapsed in a chair and sighed. He nodded his head in agreement. He reached for my hand. I hesitated for a moment but relented and slipped my hand into his. He pulled me into his lap and buried his head against my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you.”

I gently caressed the hair at the base of his neck and kissed the top of his head. “It’s alright,” I whispered. “We will get through this. We’ll find a way to rebuild and keep everything going.”

He rose his head and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. “I’ll go talk to Georgiana,” he said, sliding me off his lap. I took his hand and went with him to her room. 

Georgiana sat up on the bed and wouldn’t look at either of us. She didn’t appear to have slept at all. Her face was caked with dried tears and the small whimpers that escaped her made me want to wrap her in my arms and hold her. I sat down on the bed and reached for her hands to offer some comfort.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried. “I thought we were being careful.”

Sidney stood silent for a moment until I glanced up at him as if to encourage him to continue. “Georgiana, you didn’t start the fire.” She looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. “Otis followed Luke out here and set the fire while the two of you were inside.”

“What?” she shouted, crying harder than she was before. She shook her head as if she couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“We have camera footage. We know it was him,” Sidney continued. “The police are searching for him now.” 

“Why can’t he leave me alone?” she cried, dropping her head in my lap. 

“I’m sorry for accusing you and Luke so quickly and yelling at you. I should have waited to find out more,” Sidney said. “We are going to take care of this. He’s not going to bother us anymore.”

“Until next time. He’s never going to stop,” she cried. “He’s trying to kill me.”

I could see the anger seeping into Sidney’s eyes as the reality sunk in. “He will. I’ll see to it.”

Sidney headed out the door and something about the determined look in his eyes told me I should follow him. 

“Sidney!” I shouted as he headed outside. He didn’t stop and hopped in his truck. I grabbed the door right as he was trying to shut it. “Where are you going?”

“I’m putting an end to this.”

“Putting an end to what?” I asked frantically. I didn’t want to think about what he meant. He didn’t answer me and continued to start up his truck. “Sidney! Please, don’t do this.”

“You wanted to give him a second chance a few days ago. You questioned if he should even have jail time. Now what do you think? He is literally trying to kill her. Is that what you want?” he shouted angrily.

“What I want is for the police to handle it,” I shouted back. “He won’t get away with this.”

“You’re right. He won’t.” Sidney pulled away and drove fast down the road. All I could do was stand there and watch him leave in horror.

I ran back towards the house where Georgiana was standing on the porch crying. I grabbed my phone and called the police, letting them know that Sidney was going after Otis on his own. I begged them to find him first. I was informed they were still looking, but there was no sign of him yet. I asked Georgiana where Otis might go and she gave me a couple ideas I was able to share with the police. They assured me they would call as soon as they found him.

Hours went by and all Georgiana and I could do was wait. We both cried, we both paced the floor, we both fought our own minds from dreaming up with the worst possible outcome.

“Any word?” Tom asked as he walked into the house and saw us both sitting on the couch with worried expressions. 

I shook my head to answer. “Nothing from anyone.”

“Will he answer his phone?” he asked.

“He doesn’t have it with him. It’s still sitting on the nightstand.”

Tom nodded his head, but I could see the fear in his expression. “I took care of Mrs. Worcester,” he said, changing the subject. “She arrived earlier and was frantic that something had happened to her horse. I assured her the horses were fine, but she was still very upset and wanted to take her horse and leave. I was able to convince her that none of the horses were in any danger and she’s welcome to stay if she wishes. She went on a ride through the fields with her horse to think on it.”

I didn’t care what Susan was doing or what her decision was. I knew it was only Tom’s way of coping with the tense moment, but I was more irritated that he kept talking about something I didn’t care about. I got up and stormed past him. I headed towards the barn and ran into Onyx’s stall. He was startled at first, but he settled when I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. “Please let him be okay,” I cried. “Please make him come home.” Onyx brayed and stood still while I continued to cry on his shoulder. 

In the distance, I could hear the familiar sound of his loud truck. I quickly ran out of the barn just as he was getting out of the truck. I ran and collided into him, crying even more that he was home and safe. In that moment, I didn’t care what he did or what happened. I was only glad that he was home. He held onto me tightly and didn’t move to let go.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

I had no idea why he was thanking me. “For what?” I cried.

“For helping me be a better person,” he answered. I slightly pulled away and stared at him with confusion. He breathed a sigh as he stared at me with a loving expression. A year ago, I would have taken matters into my own hands if he had done this. I wouldn’t have thought twice about beating him to death despite what might happen to me. I wouldn’t have been able to control my anger. Now, I have you to think about. I have more to live for. I have someone who depends me. So, thank you for being my reason.”

“What happened then? Did you find him?” I asked. Fresh tears stung my eyes while I waited for him to tell me what happened.

“Yeah, I did,” he admitted. My stomach ached as thoughts of what might have happened ran through my mind. “I knew where he’d be. Instead of attacking him, I found the police and set a trap. I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist bragging about what he did and goading me. I confronted him, and he admitted what he did with pride. He thought it was entertaining to watch Georgiana and Luke run out of the warehouse half dressed.” Sidney took a deep breath as if the thought plagued his mind. “I wanted so badly to beat him. I wanted to kill him. He had planned to set the barn on fire. His goal was to kill the horses and ultimately shut us down. But when he saw Luke and Georgiana go into the warehouse, he apparently was so enraged that he set the warehouse on fire instead.” He sighed again and shook his head. “I guess I should be thanking them for being out there. If they hadn’t, things could have been a lot worse.”

“So, what happened?” I asked. “Did the police arrest him.”

He nodded his head. “They did. He’s being held for more questioning, but everything he admitted to was witnessed by multiple police. He isn’t getting away with this. He may still be a kid, but he’s done.”

I sighed in relief, knowing all my fears could finally be put to ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter, letting tears of joy stream down my face. 

Weeks went by as we worked to clean up the destruction from the fire. Sidney apologized once again to Georgiana and made a trip to visit Luke personally to apologize to him and his mother. Luke was given his job back, but we did have to set some new rules for Georgiana and Luke. Susan ended up purchasing Scout, one of the rescue horses, for a companion for her Gentle Giant. She was very upset about the fire and the danger her horse was in, but understood it wasn’t something we had much control over and was thankful we had done everything possible to keep her horse safe. 

Otis remained in jail awaiting trial for what he did. I was thankful he wasn’t getting out while he waited. I couldn’t even imagine what he might do next.

I was dealing with a different type of problem. Since Mr. Denham had taken out false claims on the ranch collecting the insurance money, the insurance company was unwilling to pay for the damages from the real fire. Mr. Denham’s assets had been frozen until the trial, so even though we had proof that everything he had in his bank account rightfully belonged to us, there was nothing we could do about it until the judge made a ruling. Calculating all the expenses and everything that would have to be replaced, we were looking at bankruptcy. There was no possible way to keep everything running. The most pressing issue was how to keep the horses fed during the winter. We had some hay in the loft of the barn, but most of our hay supply was in the warehouse and nothing was salvageable. Even if we bought hay and oats to get us through the winter months, we would still be out thousands of dollars. 

I sat in the office, once again trying to find a way to come up with the money. Nothing I did seemed to work, and typically I found another expense I’d forgotten about. Giving out the bonuses at the family picnic would have been enough to cover the expenses, but I didn’t think far enough ahead to understand the importance of having something to fall back on. At the time, I was trying to be a good owner, trying to build my father’s legacy by showing the employees how much their service meant to me. Now, my father’s legacy was falling apart around me. I was failing him in my first months as owner. 

I dropped my head in my hands in frustration and tried desperately to fight back the tears from falling. Sidney walked into the office, catching me off-guard. I quickly wiped my face and tried to put on a brave face for him. I didn’t want him to know how bad things truly were. “Everything alright?” he asked.

“Of course,” I assured. “I’m just trying to see where we can cut corners and make sure we have a supply of food for the horses before winter hits.”

He came up behind me and massaged my shoulders, releasing some of the tension I had built up. “You don’t need to worry so much about this,” he said. “Everything will work out.”

“How can you say that?” I asked frustratingly. “There’s no way we can afford to replace all the equipment and feed we lost in the fire. A trial for Mr. Denham is still months out. What are we supposed to do in the meantime?”

Sidney turned me around in the chair and took my hand to guide me into a standing position. “You are the most optimistic person I have ever met. I can’t imagine why now you are losing that confidence.”

“Because it seems hopeless. I don’t know what to do,” I cried, finding it impossible to hide the tears from him any longer.

“Come on,” he said, taking my hand and guiding me out of the office. We walked towards the barn and through the aisles of stalls, stopping to look in at every horse while Sidney talked about each one and pointed out that every horse had a story, and every horse would survive because of me. He assured me that there was nothing I couldn’t do if I put my mind to it. He reminded me how I told him we would figure it out and he believed me.

When we reached Onyx, Sidney spoke about how my father had faith in my abilities to keep this ranch going. He had faith that I would be able to handle the pressures of ranch life and take care of the horses like he did. “Onyx loves you and depends on you. I know you won’t fail him.”

“How, Sidney?” I asked. “How do I come up with the money?”

“You let others help you,” he said. I didn’t know what he meant, but he took my hand and led me out of the barn. Outside, a large truck pulled in carrying a huge cargo trailer. The driver began to lower the trailer to the ground and secure it with wooden planks under the tires. 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I know everything seems overwhelming right now. You're trying to fix everything at once, but you can't. The most pressing concern is feed for the horses. I sold my truck. I talked to Babington and was able to cut a deal with him to buy hay for nearly nothing. We don’t need to worry about the equipment right now. If things go well, we can replace the equipment later. If not, I can borrow from other ranchers in the area until we can.”

“You love your truck,” I said, feeling bad that he had to make that sacrifice.

“I love you and this ranch more,” he assured, pulling me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. I didn't even know how to thank him for what he had done. “I told you there was nothing Sidney Parker can’t do.”

He tightened his arms around me. "There's nothing Charlotte Heywood can't do either. Together, we can overcome everything."


	20. When it rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long delay. To be honest, I've kind of been sitting on this chapter for about a week. I've tweaked it here and there and added a few parts that I hadn't gotten to yet. I have been a bit terrified to share this chapter since I'm sure it's going to cause some strong feelings in some of you lovely readers. I pay attention and know what some of your limits are while reading. With that said, I have asked four people to read this chapter and give me their thoughts. I need to thank them for giving me honest feedback and support. I'm not sure any of you would want me to say who you are, but you all know who you are. So, thank you again for your help. 
> 
> WARNING: Eliza is in this chapter.

It had been a cold and dreary winter. Thankfully, with the help from Mr. Babington we were able to feed the horses all winter long and prepare for our trip in the spring. Mr. Babington was insistent on us coming to his estate as early as possible to start training Onyx and getting him ready. Since he was the one putting forth the money for entrance fees and all that goes into entering a horse into a race, he wanted to be sure of Onyx’s abilities.

Sidney and I made all the final arrangements to travel to the Babington Estate with Onyx. I was having a lot of fears and beginning to second guess myself. What if we were making a huge mistake? What if something happened to Onyx? What if he wasn’t good enough and Mr. Babington lost millions because of us?

I had so many thoughts running through my head, I could barely sleep. Sidney rolled over on the bed and draped his arm across me. I tried not to move so I didn’t wake him. After a few minutes, his arm tightened around me and pulled me into a spooning position. His entire body wrapped around mine bringing me comfort but also fear that I would wake him.

“He’s going to be fine,” Sidney whispered. “Stop worrying so much and get some sleep.”

I grinned, realizing even if I tried to pretend I was asleep, he would know. He always knew what was going on in my mind, sometimes even better than I did. I rolled over and curled up against his chest. He tucked me under his chin and wrapped him arms around me. His assurance that everything would be fine, helped me finally relax and get some sleep.

In the morning, Sidney and I got up and started our day like usual. He went out to the barn to start tending to the horses while I made breakfast and got Georgiana up for school. Thankfully, Otis had been dealt with and she didn’t need to live in fear of what he might do next. After a five day trial, he was found guilty of a whole list of charges including attempted murder and arson. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison with the possibility of parole after five. Even though we all agreed he needed some time in prison, we made a plea for the judge to go easy on him. We did not want him to spend his entire life in prison and addressed him by saying we hoped he took this time to truly think about what he did and how he could have done things differently. We asked him to move on with his life and leave us alone in exchange for a lighter sentence. The judge made it clear he should be giving him a life sentence, but he was willing to listen to our requests and gave him a lighter punishment with the understanding that if he came near any of us ever again, his sentence would not be so light.

Otis remained emotionless during the entire trial and wouldn’t even look in our direction. Regardless, he was gone, and we were all able to move on with our lives.

As for Mr. Denham, that trial was much longer and drawn out over weeks. Our attorney was not confident in our case as Edward had created false documents that indicated my father had in fact left the entire ranch to him to manage. He had convincing stories for every insurance claim and every false expense had made, which was disputed by multiple employees, including Sidney and Tom. We all knew everything he had claimed and everything his attorney offered as evidence wasn’t true. The one thing that saved us was the video my father had created me. We played it in court and there wasn’t any denying what my father wished to happen with the ranch. Mr. Denham didn’t know about the video and his claim that my father had left everything to him was deemed a lie as were all the claims that he billed insurance for actual events. Everything he still had in his bank accounts and all he owned was liquidated while he also went to jail.

By the time all of the court hearings were finalized, we were only days away from traveling to the Babington Estate. We had everything packed and ready to go. We had briefed Luke and Roberta on all that needed to be attended to on the ranch while they stayed there. Georgiana had settled back into her old room with Mary and Tom. She wasn’t so thrilled about being there again, but she was happy that she got to visit the ranch whenever she wanted to see Luke. Having Roberta there also gave them more of a chance to interact and get to know each other better.

Bright and early the next morning, Sidney loaded Onyx into the trailer. We loaded our suitcases into the back of the truck and looked around once more to be sure we weren’t missing anything.

“Drive careful,” Mary said as she gave both of us hugs goodbye.

“We will,” Sidney assured.

“Let us know if there’s anything wrong,” I said.

“Don’t worry, Charlotte. We have everything under control,” Tom said confidently. “I’ve already secured us borrowing a windrower and baler from neighboring ranchers. Once you get back, perhaps the money issues will be settled and we can secure new equipment for the ranch.”

“Try to be mindful of who you hire for the summer season. I want everyone who has worked for us in past years to have the first opportunity,” I added.

“We have talked about this before,” Tom reminded. “I won’t let you down.”

I took a deep breath and looked around. I knew we’d be back in a few months, but it seemed as if we were leaving for good. A part of me wanted to call the whole trip off. Sidney came up behind me and placed his hand at the small of my back. “Georgiana is in the barn,” he whispered. “I think it might good if you went to talk to her.”

I nodded my head and headed off towards the barn. Georgiana sat on a bale of hay and had clearly been crying. “Everything alright?” I asked.

She raised her head for a moment, before dropping it again and staring at the ground. “I don’t want you to go,” she admitted.

I sat down next to her and sighed. “To be honest, I don’t want to go either. I’d much rather stay here and ride Onyx through the fields everyday instead of force him to do something he might not be ready for.”

“I just got used to you being back. Now who am I supposed to talk to? Who am I supposed to cry to when something goes wrong?”

“You can call me anytime you want, day or night. If Onyx does well, maybe I’ll even fly you and Luke out to come watch him in a race.”

“Will you?” she asked excitedly.

“Sure,” I agreed. “If he does well anyway. If he fails, we might decide to turn around and come right back home.”

“That doesn’t sound like you,” she pointed out. “You are the last person who would ever give up on something.”

I grinned. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“He’s going to do great,” Georgiana insisted. “I’m sure of it.”

I gave her a hug and thanked her for the encouragement before we walked out of the barn and joined the group of people sending us off.

We gave everyone a last hug goodbye before getting in the truck and heading out on the road. Sidney reached for my hand and squeezed it. “Everything will be fine,” he assured. “The ranch will go on without us, the people we care about will continue on with their daily lives, and with any luck, we will have success at the races with Onyx and return with something far greater than money.”

“I hope so,” I said.

Our trip was long and tiring. We stopped from time to time to check on the horses or grab food. We left early with the hope that we would arrive at his estate in the late evening. We took turns driving and did best to rest while we weren’t driving. We drove all day and all night and arrived early the next morning.

“You’re here?” Babington greeted excitedly. He shook both of our hands before going straight to the trailer and having a look at Onyx. “He looks great! Calvin has been keeping me updated on his progress and said he’s been getting more muscular and even faster. I cannot wait to get him out on a track.”

“He could probably use some rest first. I think we all could,” Sidney said.

“Forgive me, of course. Let me have one of my men tend to the horses and I’ll show the two of you to your room.” Babington led us into his large home and showed us around just a little before leading us into a large bedroom. “I hope this will do?”

I smiled as I looked around the room and admired the antique furniture and plush bedding. All I wanted to do was crawl under those blankets and sleep. “It’ll do just fine. Thank you, Mr. Babington,” Sidney said.

“I’ll let the two of you get settled in. When you’re ready, we will take Onyx down to the track and see how he’s doing.”

“Thank you,” I said, sitting down on the bed. Once the door was shut, Sidney walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands, leaning down to give me a kiss.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

I nodded my head. “I’m just tired.”

“Me too,” he agreed. He took my hand and pulled me to a standing position while he helped me out of my coat. We unpacked our stuff and rested on the bed for a bit before going downstairs and being greeted by a very pregnant Esther. I gave her a hug and told her how nice it was to see her again. She called for a maid to bring in some sandwiches and tea for us to eat while we visited.

“I’m going to check on Onyx,” Sidney said, leaving me with Esther after he grabbed a couple sandwiches from the plate.

“How are you feeling?” I asked, looking at her very pregnant abdomen.

“I feel as though I’m going to burst,” she said. “I want this child out of me as soon as possible.”

“Aren’t you due soon?” I asked.

“I’m three weeks away from my due-date. My husband is in a panic that I’m not going to deliver in time before the races start. Everything revolves around the races,” she complained while rolling her eyes.

I laughed thinking on how ridiculous he sounded. Would he really miss the birth of his child because of a race? “I can imagine it’s difficult to try to plan around his schedule. Do you know what you’re having?” I asked.

“A boy,” she said as if she wasn’t too thrilled about it. “More than likely I’ll give birth to his son and he will be off the next day headed to the next race.”

“Does it bother you that he’s so invested in the races?” I asked.

She breathed heavily and leaned back in her chair as if the pregnant belly in front of her was bothering her. “I knew this is who he was when I married him. I wasn’t bothered by it until now. I want him to be present for our child. Right now, I question if he’ll even leave a race for the birth.”

“I’m sure he will. I can’t imagine he’d miss that purely for a race.”

“My husband does mean well. He obsesses constantly about the races and the horses who will be racing. He thinks of little else. This child wasn’t planned, as you know. If it was, I definitely wouldn’t have planned to give birth right before the races. Nonetheless, there are times I need to remind him that he does have a wife and soon-to-be son that need his attention more than the horses.”

I lightly laughed as I sipped at my tea. “I do remember that from when I was a child. My father was always so busy with the horses and the clients he worked with. On occasion, he’d be gone for a few weeks at a time during the racing season. I’d miss him terribly when he’d be gone, but I was always excited when he’d come home since I’d get a present.”

“I do hope if this season goes well, he will take a break and enjoy his family for a while. Otherwise, I may need to put my foot down,” she said determinedly. I didn’t doubt her ability of coercing him to put her and the baby first. I hoped Onyx would do well and give them the opportunity to take some time to enjoy their family.

After tea with Esther, I headed out to the track where Sidney and Babington already had Onyx saddled and ready to go. Calvin had flown back instead of riding with us and was suited up to ride him. Mr. Babington was giddy with excitement to see what Onyx could do. I walked out to Onyx and rubbed his neck and talked to him for a moment like I normally did. I could tell he wasn’t sure what was going on and needed some reassurance.

Calvin mounted him and led him over to the starting line of the expansive track Babington had on his property.

I stood back next to Sidney and watched on. “We should look into seeing how much it would cost to build our own track at the ranch,” I suggested.

“What do we need a track for when we have lots of wide-open spaces?” Sidney asked.

“I just wonder if seeing a horse on a track and being able to time them properly would somehow entice potential buyers more. Plus, we could train the horses for races even better. They would be familiar with what the track is.”

“That is true. Onyx seems to look like he doesn’t have a clue what’s happening.”

“I feel bad for him. He looks terrified,” I pointed out, watching Onyx closely.

“He’ll adjust. This is why we came out early so we have plenty of time to work with him.”

We watched on as Onyx was ran around the track over and over and over again. Every time Babington timed him, he insisted Onyx run again hoping for better results during each run.

“Can’t he have a break?” I called out. “Running him into the ground is not what I signed up for.”

“Charlotte, this is the only way to prepare him. We have to run him.”

I stood up and walked over to Mr. Babington, getting right in his face. He did not intimidate me at all. “I’d advise you to remember that Onyx belongs to me. If I’ve said he’s had enough, he’s had enough.” I turned towards Calvin and glared at him. “Now get off.” Calvin had heard me say those words before and knew if he didn’t listen, I’d just pull him down. He got off rather quickly.

“I was told you have been difficult to work with,” Babington said.

I glared at Calvin and then Babington. “I’m not difficult to work with as long as my horse isn’t being tortured with too much training. He’s had just as long a trip as we have. He deserves a day or two of rest and grazing before he’s thrust into trying to be something he’s not.”

“But he is, Charlotte,” Babington insisted. “He’s a racehorse through and through. It’s in his blood. He wants to race and he’s going to win. He’s going to make all of us very rich.”

“If he does, then great. But I’m going to insist he have a day to adjust before he does,” I said angrily.

“It won’t hurt to give him the rest of the day to get accustomed to his new surroundings,” Sidney agreed.

Babington smirked and nodded his head in agreement. “Alright. I’ll give him a day to rest.”

I led Onyx away from them and walked him around to cool him down. They apparently didn’t know I could still hear them, because the next thing I knew they were laughing and making jokes about how difficult I was, and how I must be a handful for Sidney to manage. He, of course, laughed along as if he agreed. Angry tears sprung to my eyes as I felt his betrayal. He could have at least stuck up for me, but he didn’t.

A few minutes later Sidney came up behind me and tried to pull me into his arms. I stepped away from him and crossed my arms at my chest, refusing to even look at him. “What are you upset about?”

“Nothing!” I said shortly.

“Charlotte!”

I angrily sighed and stared at him. “I suppose I wasn’t aware how much of a handful I was for you. I’ll keep that in mind from now on,” I sneered, before taking Onyx past him and leading him back into the barn. There were men all around who were mucking out stalls or guiding horses to and from the pasture or track. It was much busier than it was back at home. I didn’t like being there. Even more so considering I was being made fun of.

“Charlotte!” Sidney shouted. I ignored him and continued my way towards the stall where Onyx was staying. I grabbed a brush and started brushing Onyx down a little more roughly than I usually did. I was still angry and taking it out on Onyx. “Why are you being like this?”

“I’m being like this? Why are you actively engaging in making fun of me?” I asked harshly.

“I didn’t make fun of you. Babington made a comment and I laughed, that’s all,” he defended.

“That’s all? Laughing along was pretty much indicating you agreed with his statement.”

“He’s not exactly wrong. You can be difficult to work with at times.”

My mouth hung open in disbelief. Those hot tears I had felt earlier sprung to my eyes again. I stormed past him and ran back up to the house and into the bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase and started to pack it again. I was not going to stay where I was not wanted.

“What are you doing?” Sidney asked from the doorway.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I snapped. “I’m taking Onyx home.”

“You can’t be serious! We just got here.”

“I’m not going to stay somewhere I’m not respected,” I retorted, moving around the room to grab things and shove them in my suitcase.

Sidney scoffed and shook his head. “This has nothing to do with what Babington said or even what I said,” Sidney theorized. “This has to do with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I stopped moving around the room and stared at him angrily.

“You’re afraid,” he said. “You’re afraid of letting everyone down. You’re afraid of failure. You’re afraid of destroying the empire your family has built.”

I glared at him and tightened my jaw. Sometimes I hated how well he knew me. “Fine. You’re right, I’m afraid. It’s better to end this now before I make a fool of myself and ruin my father’s reputation, as well as the future of our ranch, or the happiness of the Babington family. I can just go on like we have been and still be successful.”

“Yeah, you could,” he agreed. “Or you could try to be something even better. You could live up to the Heywood name and not give up. The Charlotte Heywood I know would never give up. She doesn’t give up on anything, ever. Why do you think the ranch back home is still running despite everything that’s happened in the last couple of years? Why do you think Onyx can be ridden at all? Why do you think we’re together? Even when I tried to push you away and break things off you wouldn’t let me. Now we’re engaged and running the ranch together. All of that has happened because of one stubborn woman who refuses to quit.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his tone. Traitorous tears stung my eyes as they threatened to fall. He took a step closer and reached for my hands. “Don’t give up on Onyx. Let him prove to you how great he can be.”

“What if I lose everything in the process?” I cried.

“You won’t lose everything. You’ll still have Onyx. You’ll still have me. Despite anything that could possibly happen, I don’t plan to ever let you go. You’re stuck with me.”

I sighed and tried to smile. He wiped my tears from my eyes and pulled me into an embrace. I rested my head against his chest and breathed in deeply.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset earlier. Will you forgive me?” he asked.

“Why didn’t you stick up for me?” I asked with a hurt tone. “Why didn’t you stick up for Onyx?”

“I’m sorry. I know I should have. You were right. He does needs to rest, and so do you,” he said. “We’re all exhausted.”

I sighed, letting my anger for him relax as he held me to him. “I can’t stand that Babington listens to you so easily, but when I say something, I’m just being difficult. I know Onyx better than anyone. I know what he needs.”

“I know. Believe me, I know. You have a bond with him stronger than any bond you have with anyone else. He’s become my only competition for your affections.” We laughed together and I found myself relaxing with every word he spoke.

I lifted my head to look up at him with a determined expression. “I don’t want to be treated like I’m nobody. Onyx is my horse, and I should be the one to decide what he does and what he doesn’t do.”

“You’re right. I’ll talk to Babington and remind him to show you some respect,” he offered. I took a deep breath and leaned into him. “For now, let’s try to get some rest. I don’t think anyone will miss us for a couple of hours.”

I hummed in response while he led me over to the bed and laid me down. He draped his arm across my side and laid down next to me, so we were facing each other. “Do you really think he can do well?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, I do,” Sidney assured. “He’s going to blow everyone away. No one will be able to take their eyes off of him. You are going to rebuild your father’s legacy.”

I sighed and relaxed knowing he had faith in Onyx and me. I curled up next to him and fell asleep within minutes.

We both slept through the rest of the day and night and didn’t get up until early the next morning. Babington was up early as well, ready to go and get Onyx out for a run.

I skipped the elaborate breakfast and headed straight out to the barn to check in on Onyx. He seemed excited to see me and nibbled at my hair which caused me to laugh. “Want to go for a run today?” I asked him. He nodded his head as if he understood what I was saying. “Let’s show these men what we’re capable of.” I saddled him up and brought him out to the yard before hopping on him and riding him slowly around the track to warm him up. I was joined by Sidney and Babington as well as Calvin and a few other random men. I stopped near them and hopped off Onyx.

“What do you think, Charlotte? Is he ready?” Babington asked. I nodded my head and handed the reins to Calvin who led him out to the track. Sidney took my hand and led me over to a small bench by the track and handed me a muffin he had snuck away from breakfast. I laughed, but was thankful for something to eat. I nibbled at the muffin as we watched Onyx get ready. He took off running around the track faster than I’d ever seen him run before. He knew what he was there for. He knew how to impress all those prying eyes. I sighed in relief as every man who stood watching gasped. Many of them had stopwatches and were comparing the times on each other’s clock to confirm he was as fast as they thought he was. Babington was giddy with excitement.

Sidney kissed the side of my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “I told you he’d blow everyone away,” he whispered in my ear. I grinned happily, realizing how right he was.

For weeks Onyx trained on the track every day. New people showed up just to watch him from time to time. Newspaper and magazine reporters came by to see him and do interviews. He hadn’t even raced yet and was already making a name for himself. He was being dubbed the horse to beat.

I insisted Onyx have a break and insisted Sidney and I have a break too. Sidney had spoken about going on more dates while we were alone. It seemed like a good time to start. I got dressed in a dusty rose dress with an organza overlay that had roses printed on it. I had done a little shopping with Georgiana before we left, knowing I would have to dress the part for the races. I hadn’t had a chance to wear anything yet. A date night with Sidney seemed like a great place to model one of the new dresses.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom and Sidney laid his eyes on me, he grinned excitedly and growled with pleasure. He walked towards me, taking me in his arms and kissed me hungrily. I had to laugh against his lips as he arched my back while leaning over me. “I’ve missed these dresses you wear,” he breathed while his jaw tightened as if trying to control himself.

“I’ve brought plenty of them,” I assured.

“And how many can I rip off of you?” I asked seductively.

I giggled and leaned up close to his ear to whisper. “All of them.”

He sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth before kissing me again and moving us towards the bed. His hand ventured up my leg and dipped inside my panties. I grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled away from his kiss. He looked confused for a moment. “After our date, of course.”

He grumbled and brought us back to a standing position. He gave a quick chaste kiss. “I’m holding you to that,” he promised.

“I’m looking forward to it,” I said in return with a grin.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat while straightening the tie around his neck. He very rarely dressed in a suit, but like me, he needed to dress the part, and I had insisted he buy a few things before we left. He was rather sexy dressed in a suit and tie, but I much preferred the tight jeans, sweaty, dirty, and shirtless Sidney. He seemed more natural in his work clothes.

Sidney took my hand and led me out to a borrowed car from Babington. We asked Babington and Esther where a good place to go would be and they gave us the name of a classy restaurant in the city. When we got there, we both looked at each other and laughed. Classy restaurants were not really our sort of thing. Instead, we drove around until we found something a little more our style. We found a small dive bar that didn’t have much of a menu, but it did have drinks and dancing. We ordered a large plate of nachos to share and a couple beers while we sat and watched the dancers and listened to the music. It was a little too loud to do much talking, but it was still fun.

“Will you come dance with me?” I asked with a playful grin.

He shook his head with a hesitant expression. “I’ve told you I don’t dance. Remember what happened the last time you tried to get me to dance?”

“There isn’t any water to fall into here,” I pointed out. “Besides, it’s just a line dance. It’s fairly easy. You just follow along.”

He still shook his head.

“Please?” I begged. He finally gave in with a roll of his eyes. We lined up with the rest of the people, giving it a try. We did our best to follow along. We laughed and messed up more than anything. By the end of the dance, Sidney had pretty much given up all together and just brought me into his arms instead. We continued to sway back and forth as the line dance ended and slower music began to play.

“This is going to be a lot different than the parties we are going to be thrust into if Onyx does well. We will have certain expectations to uphold,” I pointed out.

“Since when have we ever done what’s expected of us?” Sidney asked with a chuckle. “When Onyx wins his first race, we are going to celebrate anyway we wish to, not how everyone expects us to.”

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. He tightened his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We had suddenly been lost in a world of our own surrounded by outsiders.

“Should we get out of here?” I asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I’ll grab our coats.” He headed up to where our coats were sitting and left me standing by the bar.

“Charlotte Heywood?” I heard from behind me. I turned around to find Eliza Campion staring back at me. “What a small world. I never thought I’d see you again.”

I looked her up and down, seeing that she had aged a bit, but still had that same better than you attitude. “Likewise,” I said shortly.

“How have you been? How is your father?” she asked.

“He died last year.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. Is the ranch still running?” she wondered.

I nodded my head. “It is. I’m running it now with Sidney Parker.”

“Sidney Parker?” she gasped. “He’s still there? I would have assumed he’d be off working for someone more glamorous by now.”

I glared and bit my tongue at her words. “He’s had plenty of offers, but he’s loyal to a fault.”

She smirked. “Of course, he is.”

“How have you been?” I asked, changing the attention to her rather than Sidney.

“I’ve been great. I’m married to one of the top racehorse owners around and live a life of luxury.”

“This isn’t exactly the type of place I’d expect you to be in for someone who lives a life of luxury,” I pointed out.

She glared in return. “I’m only here for a close friends bachelorette party. She’s right over there.” She pointed in the direction of a large crowd of obnoxiously loud women who were drinking heavily and dancing on the dance floor. “What about you, Charlotte? Are you seeing anyone?”

I turned my attention back to her and held my hand up to show her the ring. “Engaged,” I said proudly. “To Sidney Parker.”

She laughed as if she found it hilarious that we were engaged. Sidney came up behind me and hesitantly put his hand at the small of my back. He stared at Eliza as if he was seeing a ghost. “Well, I suppose we aren’t so different after all,” she sneered at him. “Interesting turn of events. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Sidney didn’t speak but was clearly upset by what she said. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“I’m sure it’s not hard to figure it out,” she said, before walking away with a smirk on her face.

Sidney sighed as if shaken by her presence. “What is she talking about?”

“Nothing,” he insisted. “Are you ready to go?”

I nodded my head and followed him out to the car. He seemed angry during the drive home and I couldn’t figure out why. “What was that all about?” I asked, finally getting up the courage.

He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. “When your father found out he had cancer, she swooped in and tried to seduce him by suddenly being all caring and helpful. She wanted to be a part of this world so badly that she was willing to do whatever it took to get to the top. I tried to tell your father she was up to something or had ulterior motives, but he refused to listen to me. He was infatuated with this younger woman who seemed to say and do all the right things.” I grimaced at the thought of my father being in love with someone like Eliza. She was vile in so many ways. Sidney made a face as if he was disgusted before he continued. “I… I had to seduce her in return to prevent her from taking your father for everything he had.” I gasped as he told me the truth. “I had to trap her to let your father realize she wasn’t any good. I nearly lost my job because of it. I don’t know why your father kept me on after all the terrible things I did over the years.”

I was hurt and angry by what he had told me, but a part of me respected him for doing what he did. He was trying to protect my father. I took a deep breath and stared blankly ahead. “What did she mean by you aren’t so different?” I asked.

He tightened his jaw and grinded his teeth. “I assume she thinks I’m marrying you for the money like everyone else does. She accused me of being after the Heywood fortune for why I did what I did. I didn’t care about the money. I have never cared about the money. I cared about your father and the ranch. I didn’t want him to lose everything to her. I didn’t know what else to do.”

He reached over and took my hand in his. “I should have told you.”

“You told me there was never anything between the two of you. Why did you lie to me?”

He breathed heavily and tilted his head to the side. “There was never anything between the two of us. I’m ashamed of what I had to do. I never wanted you to know. Your father never wanted you to know either. He was just as ashamed that he let her get to him.”

“Why are you telling me now?” I asked.

“I didn’t know she would be here. Since she is, I’m sure she’s going to say something. I want you to know the truth about what happened from me.”

“Did you have sex with her?” I asked. He didn’t answer the question and only sighed heavily. That was enough of an answer for me. I pulled my hand away from his. Tears stung my eyes as I turned my head and stared out the window. We didn’t talk the rest of the way home.

When we got back, we went straight to our room. I locked myself in the bathroom to cry for a long time. I didn’t know why I was so upset. I had slept with plenty of guys, and I wasn’t naïve to the fact that he had probably slept with his fair share of women while I was away. But her of all people was what got to me. I hated her before I ever left. I hated how she hung all over Sidney and acted all smug about it towards me when she knew I had feelings for him. Now to know she tried to con my father was hard to take.

After a good cry, I walked out of the bathroom to find Sidney sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His head hung low in shame. “Do you want me to ask for a different room?” he asked not even looking up at me.

I swallowed thickly and walked over to him. I stood between his legs and forced him to look up at me. I crawled into his lap and rested my head against his. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy what?” he asked.

“Having sex with her?”

“Charlotte,” he grumbled.

“I want to know. I want to know about all the girls you slept with while I was gone.”

“No, you don’t,” he said shaking his head. “Just like I don’t want to know about all the guys you slept with. Knowing about James is enough. There are things better left unsaid.”

“Did she ever sleep with my dad?” The thought made my stomach turn, but I had to know.

“I don’t think so. I’m sure it was working up to that. I caught them kissing a lot.”

I closed my eyes trying to rid myself from the thoughts. “Where did you do it? Was it in one of our spots?”

“Charlotte, please,” he begged, closing his eyes.

“I need to know,” I pleaded.

He looked down as if he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it. “It was in one of the windrowers. I lured her in there and set up a recording device,” he explained. “I had every intention of just making out with her while she confessed. Her entire plan was to marry him and take the ranch. She wanted me to run it with her. She wanted me and the ranch. You have to understand, in that moment, I lost myself. I may have been seducing her for a purpose, but I’m still a damaged man who has needs. Believe me, afterwards I was so disgusted that I let it go that far. It took months for me to get over what I did. I kept reminding myself that I did it for you as messed up as that might sound. I wasn’t about to let her take the ranch from your family.”

I nodded my head accepting his explanation. I wasn’t happy about it, but I tried to understand why. I truly had no reason to be upset. It wasn’t like he cheated on me, but it still felt like a betrayal. “I suppose it’s good that the windrowers were destroyed in the fire then. They’ve been tainted by her revolting presence.”

He laughed and buried his head in my shoulder. He sighed in relief and tightened his arms around me. “I’ve never loved anyone but you,” he said sincerely. He lifted his head and kissed me. I wrapped my fingers around his neck and deepened the kiss only to stop when visions of him with Eliza corrupted my mind. I swallowed thickly as he stared at me in confusion.

“I’m pretty tired, and we have a busy day tomorrow,” I said. “I think it’s best if we get some sleep.”

He nodded his head and released me from his hold. I crawled out of his lap and got under the covers, turning away from him. He attempted to pull me to him to hold while we slept, like we usually did, but I didn’t move. “I love you, Charlotte. No matter how much you push me away or get upset with me, I’ll always love you.”

He turned away from me and curled up on the other side of the bed. A tear fell from my eyes as I laid there thinking about it. I couldn’t even pinpoint why exactly I was so upset. I spent the night thinking on it and trying to come to terms with what he told me.

By morning, I was still distant and feeling depressed about all of it. I kept myself busy during the day and avoided Sidney as much as possible. I wasn’t mad at him for what he did. I was more upset that he never told me. If he had, maybe I wouldn’t feel like he betrayed me.

In the late afternoon, Sidney approached me with two of Babington’s horses saddled up. “I thought we could go on a ride this afternoon like we do back home.”

“It’s been a long day. I don’t think…”

“Come on,” he insisted, nervously reaching for my hand. I took a deep breath and took his hand. He led me out towards some pasture area, and we mounted the horses. We didn’t speak while we trotted along. I sensed he had so much to say, but he didn’t. We rode through some trees and slowed the horses to a walk. He stopped and jumped off the horse, tying him off on a branch. He walked away in a hurry and kept running his fingers through his hair like he was frustrated.

I hopped off the horse and tied it off with the other one. I hesitated for a moment and followed after him. He paced back and forth until I came up to him.

“I need you to understand that I didn’t think you were ever going to come back. I didn’t know we would be where we are today. I never dated her. There was never anything between us. She despises me now because I exposed her for what she is. I know you’ve hated her your entire life, but I never planned to tell you.”

“You never planned to tell me that you had sex with the one person I can’t stand more than anyone else?” I shouted.

“Charlotte,” he said with a pained tone. “I… What do I need to do to make this right? I can’t go back and change anything.”

I looked away and fought the tears from falling. “I’m not mad. I don’t even blame you. She’s beautiful and desirable. I can see how you fell for her. I can even see how my father did. I’m sort of surprised you didn’t take her up on the offer of overtaking the whole ranch. You could have had it all with her.”

He sighed and walked the few steps towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and stared at me with a pitiful expression. “I didn’t fall for her. Don’t you get it? I never wanted any of this. I only ever wanted you.”

“I know,” I whispered, losing control of my tears. The sky began to darken, and rain fell all around us. Neither of us even noticed how wet we were getting.

“Tell me what I need to do to make this right? What do you want from me?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” I cried.

His shoulders dropped in defeat, and he swallowed hard. If it wasn’t raining, I might have seen a tear or two fall down his cheek. “We should get back before it gets too dark,” he said, walking past me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I rushed after him and grabbed his arm. He turned around and stared at me in confusion for a moment before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. We kissed with an intense passion. He pulled me close to him and pressed our wet bodies together as if he wanted to consume me. He picked me up in his arms and pressed me against a nearby tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and focused on him and our love for each other rather than his past. I had to find a way to forget about it, otherwise I was going to lose him. I couldn’t let her win even if only figuratively.

He ravenously left open-mouthed kisses along my neck, ripping the shirt I wore to get to bare skin with his lips. I moaned in pleasure as his lips found mine again. He unbuttoned my pants and tried to pull jeans off of me. I helped him get them the rest of the way off while he pulled his own pants down. His cock was hard and needing a release. He slammed me against the tree again and pulled one leg around him to open me up. He pressed his cock into me with force, causing me to cry out from the sudden sensation. His guttural moans were loud and eager as he rocked our bodies together. With every thrust, my foot was lifted from the ground as he held me against the tree. My body shook as he filled me with such intense pleasure.

“Tell me you love me,” I whispered.

He lifted his head and stared at my face with hooded eyes. “I love you, Charlotte,” he breathed. “I’ve always loved you. I’ll never stop loving you.” His thrusts got stronger and deeper causing me to cry out with joy. I turned my face up and let the raindrops fall against me as he finished. His body shuddered and his breath caught in his lungs as he released inside of me. We didn’t move for a long moment. A part of me didn’t want him to move. I wanted us to remain connected for as long as possible. I sensed that he felt the same.

He brushed a matted strand of hair off my face and gently kissed my lips. “I’ve never loved anyone but you. Please believe me. Anyone else was purely for sexual gratification. With you, it’s because I need you. I need to feel your warmth, to give me joy. I need to breathe you in, so I can feel alive. You are what keeps me going each day. You are the reason I have purpose. No one else has ever or will ever be that for me.”

I nodded my head and kissed him again. “Okay,” I said, simply letting the past go and moving forward. I wasn’t going to let Eliza have that type of power over us.


	21. The Races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away far too long on this story. We are coming to the end, and I'm going to try to have it complete in the next couple weeks. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: If anyone is interested in reading an original short story from me, I posted a link on my twitter feed. Or I can always give a link in the comments if someone asks. I'm not heartbroken if everyone wants to stick to the fanfics. I know that's why you are all here, and I absolutely love having everyone enjoy my fanfics. I plan to write plenty more for all of you. I've already got the outline started for a new one (I'm finishing the 5 current ones first). I'm just branching out a little and seeing what happens. I've entered a few contests over the last couple months with various stories or first chapters. This contest is the only entry where we can actually have readers. All judging is left up to a panel of judges. This is purely for fun to see what happens.

As much as I wanted to move past what happened, I couldn’t. I wanted to. I wanted to believe Sidney when he said it was just sex that one time with Eliza and it was only to help my father. I wasn’t even upset that he had sex with her. What bothered me the most was how he lied to me when he told me months ago there was never anything between them. I tried to convince myself that it was still early in our relationship and we weren’t even officially together when he told me that. His excuse was always that he never saw anything between them, so when he told me he was never with her, in his mind he was telling me the truth. In a way, that almost made it worse. 

I was finding it easier to hide my feelings from Sidney. I pretended everything was fine on the surface. I kept myself busy with Onyx and spent a lot of time with Esther. She had become a great support and helped to clarify many things I had going on in my head. She wanted to help me plan the wedding and even talked about going dress shopping, but the thought of planning a wedding didn’t seem very appealing. 

When I was alone with Sidney at night, I’d claim I was exhausted and needed sleep. He accepted what I said and typically agreed that he was tired too. We were falling apart right before my eyes, but I was helpless to stop it.

We were a day away from the first race and Onyx was training more and more to prepare. Mr. Babington had the entire schedule of races Onyx would participate in mapped out. We sat down at the table one night while he walked us through the schedule. 

“This is a lot,” I said, looking over the dates. “Don’t you think he should have a break in between some of these races?”

“Some horses race twice as many as this. He will be fine. He’s ready for this,” Babington excused with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, Charlotte. Onyx is going to blow everyone away.”

“But some of these races are all back-to-back.” I pointed out a group of dates on his schedule. “Look at these ones, for instance. You have him racing five days in a row. He needs a break in between.”

“I suppose if you insist, I could cut a few races out.”

“We insist,” Sidney added.

Mr. Babington sighed in defeat and glanced over the schedule he had laid before us. “I’ll go over the schedule again and see if I can rearrange a few dates.”

“Thank you,” I said. We all stood, and Mr. Babington gathered up his papers in his arms before shaking both of our hands. He walked towards his office, which he’d probably spend half the night going over the races and studying the competition. Racing truly was his main priority, much to Esther’s dismay. Although, she reminded me often that she knew this about him before they married and had agreed to accept him as he was. 

Once alone, Sidney affectionately rubbed my back. “Things are about to get pretty busy,” he said.

I nodded my head in agreement before turning towards him. “Thank you for sticking up for me about Onyx needing a break.”

“Of course,” he said. “I happen to agree with you. As much as he’s pushing Onyx to be this great racehorse, Onyx was not bred to be a racehorse. This is his first season, and we can’t push him too far.” 

I smiled and felt relieved Sidney knew what I was thinking without even saying anything. “I’m worried about him.”

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly to give me comfort. A part of me did feel that comfort, but another part of me felt uneasy. “Let’s get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day.”

Sidney led me up the stairs to our room where we both got ready for bed. As I was pulling the blankets back, Sidney came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. He leaned into my neck and started to kiss me. I enjoyed it for a moment, until flashes of him being with Eliza filled my thoughts. When his hands started to venture under my shirt and into the waistband of my pajama bottoms, I pulled away. He was left confused by my sudden refusal. 

I swallowed thickly against the lump in my throat. “Tomorrow is an important day. I’m exhausted. We really should get some sleep.” He nodded his head in acceptance, but I could tell he was upset. I couldn’t keep going on with this charade forever. We slipped under the blankets and settled in for the night. I laid on my side facing opposite from him. I could hear him take a deep breath from time to time as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. 

The next day, I woke before the sun was up and headed out to see Onyx. I tried to get up early on most days and get a short ride in with Onyx before anyone got up and started his training. I was sure not to overrun him. Typically, we just walked along the grounds and watched the sunrise. I needed that connection with Onyx. I liked to believe he needed my connection just as much. 

Today was his first local race. I felt like I needed to talk to him and make him aware of what was going to happen. Regardless if he could understand me or not, I still talked to him as if he could.  
Shortly after sunrise, I got him put back in his stall. I stayed in the barn and leaned up against the gate just watching him and gaging his temperament. I worried about his first race being a disaster. 

“How is he today?” Sidney asked, startling me as he walked up behind me. He leaned up against the gate just like I did and looked in on Onyx. 

“Good, I think,” I answered.

“Did you go for a ride?” he asked with a knowing grin on his face. 

I grinned in return and nodded my head. “It wasn’t a long ride, and we didn’t run. I don’t want to wear him out. I just needed to connect with him.”

He laughed. “Charlotte, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone you rode your horse. You don’t have to excuse your actions,” he assured. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to Onyx. “How are you today?” His words were hesitant and thick with concern. 

“I’m nervous for him, but I’ll be fine,” I said.

We were silent for a long moment while we both stared in at Onyx. It was as if both of us had so much to say, but neither of us knew how to say it. When he finally did say something, breaking the silence, I slightly jumped. 

“I’m not blind to how you’re avoiding me. I know you’re still mad at me for lying to you. I get it. I don’t blame you for being angry. I should have told you long ago. I screwed up. I’ll probably screw up a hundred more times in our lifetime. I don’t know why you put up with me. I don’t deserve you. I never have. Yet, you’ve always looked past my flaws and saw the good. You do that with me, and you do that with Onyx. I’m sure if he could talk, he’d probably wonder how a rogue like himself landed an owner like you who believes he can be a racehorse. He’d probably question why you see such potential in him when he doesn’t see it in himself. But that’s who you are. You see the good in everyone and you make people want to be more than what they believe themselves to be. You bring out the best of everyone.” He kept his eyes focused on Onyx while he spoke.

I listened intently to what he was saying and turned my head to look at him. He looked vulnerable and scared when he finally did turn towards me and look deeply in my eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed painfully. “All I can say is I’m sorry. I’ll spend my life trying to rectify what I did wrong if it’s what it takes.”

I leaned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against him. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I’m sorry,” he cried. 

Hearing his apology was what changed something in me. He had never said he was sorry for lying to me. He only ever tried to justify why he lied. That simple word filled with his vulnerability and emotion was what I needed, even though I didn’t know it.

“I’m sorry too,” I whispered. “I shouldn’t be angry at you for something that happened years ago when we weren’t even together.”

He shook his head and pulled away just enough to look at me. “You have every right to be mad at me. I want you to be mad at me. I want you to remind me what I could lose if I screw up.”

I took a deep breath as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and hugged him again. “We can get through this.” We stayed in the barn simply holding on to each other, reconnecting and finding what we once had all over again. 

As people started to move about the barn, we finally pulled away, but remained connected with our hands clasped together. We needed to reconnect and for the first time in weeks, I started to believe we would.

“Let’s get Onyx ready for the day,” he suggested.

Today was the day we had been training Onyx for. Today was his first race. It wasn’t a huge race, but a starting race. If he did well, he would advance to the more prominent races. The races people around the world would know about. I felt sick all morning as we readied Onyx. I scrubbed him down to get him clean and make his black coat shine. I wanted him to look his best. This was his big debut. While I was busily scrubbing him and not paying attention, I was suddenly hit with the stinging needles of cold water hitting me from behind. I shrieked and tensed up while I heard Sidney laughing from behind me. 

“Oops,” he chuckled.

I turned around and grinned before throwing the wet scrub brush at him. He ducked, so I missed him. He laughed more since I missed him, which caused me to chase after him with the bucket. He darted away from me and turned the hose on me again, getting me even more wet. I screamed and laughed at the same time, as I got even closer to him and was able to get ahold of the hose to turn on him. He howled with laughter, which I hadn’t heard in weeks. He grabbed me from around the waist and pulled my wet body against him while trying to pull the hose free from my grip. I had a death grip on that hose and did everything I could to get him just as wet as I was. My attempt seemed unsuccessful as I found myself getting even more wet in my attempt to get him wet. Finally, I turned in his arms and looked up into his happy face and felt the need to kiss him. I rose on my tiptoes and forcefully pressed my lips to his. Our bodies relaxed and connected in a way they hadn’t in a long time. Sidney’s grip on the hose fell when he wrapped his arms around me. I grinned against his lips and pulled away. I held the hose up and sprayed him down, drenching him just as he had done to me. 

“You are in so much trouble,” he teased, chasing after me and lifting me over his shoulder. I screamed in excitement and dropped the hose to the ground. He began to walk towards the barn with brisk steps. I knew what was coming. I knew we needed to reconnect. I wanted to feel close to him. I needed to feel close to him. Unfortunately, we were stopped when we saw Mr. Babington run frantically out of the barn. The color had drained from his face and beads of sweat lined his forehead. Sidney placed me down on my feet when he came up to us. 

“Esther’s being sent to the hospital,” he blurted. “She had her appointment this morning and the doctor is concerned about the baby.” He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and paced in front of them.

“Go then!” I shouted.

“The race?” he said.

“It’s fine. We can manage. We will keep you informed and come straight to the hospital after it’s over,” Sidney offered.

Mr. Babington took a deep breath and seemed as though he still wasn’t sure if he should go. “I knew this was going to happen. The first race of the season, and I’m going to miss it.”

“There will be plenty of other races. You only get one chance to become a father for the first time,” Sidney said, giving Mr. Babington some wisdom beyond his years. I was stunned how Sidney spoke of becoming a father. 

“You’re right,” Babington agreed with a nod of his head. “Please keep me updated.” He ran towards the house to gather up his and Esther’s things before heading off for the hospital. 

With our day suddenly much busier than before, our tryst in the barn was cut short. We needed to focus on what we were supposed to be doing. We went back to work and finished getting Onyx cleaned up, which he destroyed by instantly rolling in the dirt the minute we were done. Sidney and I both looked at each other with annoyed expressions. 

“Typical for Onyx, right?” Sidney joked. “Why don’t you go get ready for the day while I clean him off again and get him loaded in the trailer.”

I nodded my head and walked back to the house to get ready. After I showered and fixed my hair, I changed into a proper cream-colored dress that hit just below the knee. When Sidney walked in, I asked him to help me with my zipper. His chapped fingers brushed against my spine while he pulled the zipper up. His touch sent chills rushing through my body. He placed a simple kiss along the back of my neck while he grazed his hands down my arms. His stubbly chin was a welcome sensation. I closed my eyes while I tried to regain focus.

“You should get ready,” I breathed, trying hard not to lose myself to him. I did not want to start all over with getting ready. 

He pulled away and headed to the shower while I continued getting myself ready. When he walked back into the room, I had to take a second glance at him. He had shaved and put on a pair of khaki pants with a crisp white shirt topped with a light blue vest and suit jacket. The shirt was left unbuttoned at the collar, revealing just a bit of his chest. Very rarely did I see him dress so sophisticated. I smiled in appreciation of what I saw. 

“You look good,” I said, walking over to him and slipping my arms around him. “You even shaved.”

“I need to look the part, right?” he joked. “I don’t feel like I’m going to belong, but I can at least pretend. You, on the other hand, have always belonged and are going to be the envy of every female in attendance today.”

I laughed while his eyes scanned across my body. “I highly doubt that.”

He sighed as if trying to control his thoughts. “Onyx is on his way to the track now. I’ve talked to Babington and gotten instructions on what to do. Calvin is already there getting ready.”

“Let’s go, then.” We walked down the stairs and outside where the waiting car was parked in front of the house. I couldn’t help but be nervous. Sidney squeezed my hand to help calm me, but I could tell he was just as nervous. 

We walked into the stadium and found our seats. The crowd was loud and filled with excitement. “We should start to see the horses getting ready here soon,” Sidney explained while we watched intently for Onyx.

“Well, don’t you two look adorable,” Eliza spoke from behind us. Sidney rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration when he heard her voice. “How the tables have turned.”

I stood and turned in her direction with a fake smile plastered across my face. “Eliza, how nice to see you again.”

“And you, Charlotte,” she said condescendingly. “I’ve read all about your venture into the racing world. Do you truly think you have a chance with an unknown, barely trained horse against some of the greatest racers around?”

I scoffed at her remark. “You don’t know Onyx.” I turned around and sat down next to Sidney, who had chosen to ignore her presence. I slipped my fingers though his and rubbed his arm as if putting my claim on him. 

“Good luck, then,” she said from behind us. We both chose to ignore her, which seemed to irritate her more. “I’m sure you’ll need it.” 

Sidney pointed towards the track where the horses were coming in. “Here they come.” We watched as the horses were paraded around and announced individually before placed in the starting gate. 

“He looks scared,” I pointed out. I watched in horror as Onyx jerked away, and Calvin did everything he could to control him and keep him calm. “What do we do?”

“There’s nothing we can do. We have to trust Calvin to manage him,” he said. 

I didn’t like that answer and wanted desperately to go down to help calm him. “It’s the crowd. He’s not used to the sounds. He’s scared. Sidney, we have to do something.”

He tightened his hands around mine for reassurance. “He will be fine. Trust him.”

He wasn’t fine, though. The more I watched him, the more terrified I got. He wasn’t going to race well. I had already come to the conclusion he was going to fail. The sharp sound of the buzzer rang through the intercom and the gates were released. Horses bolted from their pens and sped down the track. Onyx reared up and turned in confusion. Calvin tried to control him and get him going, but he was losing ground and Onyx had no chance of catching up. Calvin didn’t give up, though. He righted Onyx and sped down the track far behind all the other horses. I could hear Sidney sigh in defeat. We watched in horror as Onyx finished last. 

“He doesn’t understand what’s happening. He’s not ready,” I theorized.

“You’re right,” Sidney said. “He’s not used to the sounds or the track. We will have to do better for the next race.”

“Maybe there shouldn’t be another race,” I said. “Maybe we made a mistake. I don’t like seeing him stressed like this.”

“Charlotte, it’s his first race. Give him a chance to get it figured out. The next one he’ll do better.” As much as I wanted to believe him, I had my doubts. I didn’t want him racing anymore. 

We started to leave and were stopped by Eliza again. Sidney rubbed my back in support. We both knew she would say something snide since Onyx didn’t do as well as we had hoped. 

“Such a shame, Charlotte,” she said rudely. “Maybe it’s best if you stick to breeding horses and not racing them. Your father knew his place. He was never good enough for this part of racing. Perhaps you should remember your place as well, Sidney.”

The mention of my father set me into a rage. My eyes narrowed and teeth clenched while I considered ripping her head off. 

“Didn’t seem to be a problem for you,” Sidney rebuked. “You haven’t seen anything yet. Onyx will blow everyone away.”

She smirked and raised an eyebrow as if she thought what Sidney said was humorous. “Sure, he will.”

She sauntered away and joined a significantly older man. I stared after her and came to the conclusion that Onyx was going to win. If nothing else, he was going to beat her horse just to prove her wrong. “I don’t care what we have to do, but Onyx needs to win, so I can smack that stupid smirk off her face,” I said hotly.

Sidney stood motionless while I angrily stared after her. 

“We should go,” Sidney said, steering me in the other direction. “I just got a message from Babington. The baby was born.”

Excitement to see the baby filled me and made me forget all about Eliza. “What about Onyx?” I asked.

“Calvin will make sure he gets loaded up and we will see him when we get back.”

We left quickly and headed for the hospital. After checking in, we stopped at the gift shop to get flowers and a small stuffed bear to bring up to the room. Quietly walking in, we saw Esther resting on the bed while Babington sat in a chair next to her with the baby in his arms. He grinned proudly when we walked in. “Come in,” he said quietly.

We walked over to his side and looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. “Oh, my goodness,” I gasped. “He’s so small.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Babington asked. I nodded my head eagerly. I’d only held a baby a couple times in my life, but I couldn’t resist the opportunity. Very gently, Babington slipped the baby into my arms. He stirred slightly but settled back in and rested peacefully. I sat down and stared with amazement at the most perfect baby sleeping in my arms. Sidney sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed my shoulder while he looked at the sleeping baby. 

“Have you given him a name?” I asked.

“Charlie Gabriel Babington,” he announced with deep pride. 

“Perfect name,” Sidney said while he gently touched the baby’s head. 

“How did the race go?” Babington asked. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. 

Thankfully, Sidney answered. “Not so great. We can discuss it later. I have some ideas. Right now, just focus on your son and your wife.”

Esther opened her eyes and stirred in the bed. She tried to sit up, but she struggled. Babington quickly went to her side to help her and focus his attention on his wife.

I kept my attention on the baby in my arms and softly hummed to him when he started to cry. He settled down rather quickly and closed his eyes again. “Isn’t he beautiful?” I whispered.

Sidney rubbed my shoulder again and placed his other hand on the baby. “You are a natural,” he said.

I raised my head and looked up at him with a hopeless and adoring expression. “I want a baby,” I whispered to him. A part of me was teasing, but another part of me wanted this. I wanted a family. 

He kissed my forehead and grinned. “I do too,” he chuckled.

“Do you want to hold him?” I asked. 

“No. I wouldn’t know how to hold him. Babies don’t like me.”

“Stop it!” I giggled. “I’m sure you’ve held your nieces and nephews.” I stood up and motioned for him to sit in the chair. With a nervous breath, he sat down and put his arms out while I placed the baby in them. He brought the baby to his chest and held him close. “See, you’re doing fine.” I sat down on the arm of the chair like he had and rubbed his shoulder as he did to me. 

“He’s such an easy baby,” Esther gushed from across the room. “I know he’s only been here for a couple hours, but he’s absolutely perfect.”

“He definitely is,” I agreed. “I can’t get over how tiny he is.”

Esther laughed. “He didn’t feel so tiny while I was pregnant. I was sure he was going to be the biggest baby ever delivered. He proved me wrong.”

“Was it painful?” I asked.

She dramatically scoffed at my question. “You don’t know the half of it. I don’t ever want to feel that pain again.”

“No more children?” Babington asked with a hurt tone.

“You have the next one, then,” she ordered angrily.

Sidney and I looked at each other and stifled a giggle. The baby started to fuss in Sidney’s arms. I felt him tense up when he didn’t know what to do. Mr. Babington came over and took the baby from Sidney and brought him to Esther. “We should go,” I said. “Congratulations to both of you. He’s beautiful. I’m looking forward to holding him more when you get to go home.”

“Thank you both for coming by,” Babington said. “I’ll be back after a while to discuss what happened.”

Sidney and I left and walked hand in hand down the hallway. With every moment we spent together, I felt us bonding again. We were connecting and finding our way again. I needed him just as he needed me.

As soon as we got back to the house, I ran to the barn to check on Onyx. He was back in his stable as if nothing had happened. I rubbed his neck and talked to him for a moment, before leaving him alone and joining Sidney again. “He needs to win,” I said.

Sidney chuckled. “I thought you were questioning if he should race at all?”

I nodded my head. “That was until Eliza made comments about you and my father. I don’t want her to have that type of power over us. I want to prove our worthiness of being here. I want to prove Onyx belongs.”

Sidney grinned and nodded his head. “Alright. We will make that happen.”

In the evening, Babington returned to the house to be filled in on what happened. We discussed what can be done and how to better prepare Onyx. Babington seemed to think Sidney could handle it and after some discussion, headed back to the hospital. I remembered how Esther was worried he wouldn’t be around much or would miss the delivery or first days of life, but clearly, she was wrong. Babington’s focus was on his wife and child, not the races. He left those details up to someone else for the time being.

Sidney was gone late into the night while he prepared for some training antics for Onyx. He didn’t share a lot of what he was doing, but he seemed pretty excited about it. When he finally did crawl into bed, he was out pretty quickly.

The next morning, Onyx was brought to the track where he was loaded into a borrowed starting gate. Sidney sat down next to me on a bench to watch. He had an excited grin on his face when suddenly the sounds of a crowd filled the air from speakers placed all around the track. Onyx jerked from fear and took a minute to settle. 

“Just let him listen to the crowd for a minute. Don’t try to run him yet,” Sidney shouted out to Calvin. Sidney took my hand and led me out to the track. 

“What are we doing?” I asked.

“You’re going to calm him,” he said very matter-of-factly. We walked up to Onyx while Calvin was still in the saddle. “Do your magic.”

I giggled at his assumption that my bond with Onyx was magic. I did what he said though. I rested my forehead against his and rubbed his neck and face. I talked to him quietly and helped him relax despite the loud sounds of a crowd coming from the speakers. Once I felt like he was alright, I stepped away. Sidney closed the starting gate and brought me to the side. He had rigged the sound of a buzzer and everything. All during the day, Sidney focused most of his time on simply getting Onyx used to the sounds and feel of what a race will be like. We all knew Onyx could run. He didn’t need practice running. 

The next day, we readied him for another race. Mr. Babington was supposed to be joining us for the day. This time, Sidney led me to the stables before we went to the stands. He felt as if Onyx needed to have that moment with me before a race to help settle him. Mr. Babington joined us with excitement in his steps. 

“Are we going to win today?” Babington asked.

“I truly hope so,” I said.

“It’s almost time to start. You should get to the stands,” Sidney instructed.

“Aren’t you coming too?” I asked.

He shook his head. “No. My place is here, seeing that Onyx is taken care of and is prepared.”

“Is this about what Eliza said?” I asked. “Don’t let what she said get to you.”

“It has nothing to do with what Eliza said,” he assured. “I’m not here because of her. I’m here, because it’s what’s right. I need to be here to help Onyx.”

“Well, if you’re staying, I’m staying,” I insisted.

Sidney glanced at Mr. Babington who stepped away to give us a moment of privacy. “Charlotte,” he began with a condescending tone I didn’t appreciate.

“Sidney, he’s my horse. Who better to settle him than me? I should be here.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you. But there are rules,” he said, reaching for my hips to pull me into his arms. “My place has always been with the horses. Your place is in the stands overseeing your investment. Let me do my job. This is what Babington has tried to hire me for all these years. I don’t have any intentions of ever leaving you or the ranch for something else, but I’m here to be a trainer. Let me do my job.”

I sighed in defeat. I didn’t like that he wasn’t going to be next to me, but if he was anywhere else, I was glad it was with Onyx. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. “I’m coming right back down as soon as the race is over.”

He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. “I love you. I’m going to see to it that Onyx is the winner today. He’s going to prove Eliza wrong. Now go.”

He turned me towards Mr. Babington who stood a distance away. I glanced back repeatedly while I walked away. I wanted to stay with him. Unfortunately, I couldn’t. I sat down next to Mr. Babington and waited impatiently for the races to start. 

“He’s going to do much better today,” Mr. Babington assured. “I can feel it. He’s ready for this.”

I didn’t respond to his confidence and continued staring down at the track. I watched as Sidney walked out with Onyx with Calvin secured in the saddle. Onyx didn’t look nearly as nervous today as he did during the last race. I had to believe that was a good sign. I’m sure having Sidney near him was a huge support also. As much as I wished Sidney had come to the stands with me, I realized he was right. His place was with Onyx. I may have calmed his wild spirit and have a special bond with him, but Sidney trained Onyx and has gotten him to where he is today. Onyx trusted Sidney probably even more than me.

I took a deep breath and held it as the horses were lined up in the starting gate and locked into place. Mr. Babington reached his nervous hands out for mine. The buzzer sounded and the gate opened. All the horses took off running. Onyx didn’t get tripped up this time and was running in pace with the rest of the horses. He was fast, and he was showing just how fast he was. At the first turn, he was nearing the front, with only two horses in front of him. I stood up and watched with excitement and fear as he got closer to the front and passed another horse. At every turn, he got just a little bit closer to the front. I had gripped Mr. Babington’s hand so hard, my fingernails dug into his skin. Everyone was screaming in the stands as Onyx continued going fast while the other horses started to lose stamina. It wasn’t long before Onyx was in the lead and had overtaken the race. I jumped up and down when Onyx flashed across the finish line. This was what we all knew he was capable of. He just needed the right training thanks to Sidney. Mr. Babington and I hugged excitedly and screamed with joy as everyone around us cheered us on.

We didn’t wait long until we were making our way down to the winner’s circle. I ran out onto the track and crashed into Sidney. He picked me up in his arms and laughed at my exuberance. Once he put me down, I walked over to Onyx and hugged him, letting him know he did a good job. We were interviewed by multiple news outlets and had pictures taken from all angles. Once all was done, Sidney and I returned to the holding stables and brushed Onyx down together. “You did it,” I gushed happily.

Sidney grinned and placed one hand around my waist. “We did it. We’re a pretty good team,” he said.

“Now let’s see if he can keep a winning streak.”

“I have no doubt he will,” Sidney said, kissing my forehead before going back to brushing Onyx.

Later that night, we were asked to attend a party with Mr. Babington. Esther and the baby were still in the hospital and he needed someone to go with him. We didn’t realize it was a party hosted by Eliza and her husband at their estate. If we had known, we probably wouldn’t have attended. Only those of higher standings in the racing world were at the party. 

We walked in dressed in elegant evening wear, which was mandated on the invitation. Sidney and Mr. Babington were in formal tuxes, while I wore a peach, floor length, strapless, tulle dress. We walked into the elaborately decorated room with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers hanging above us. This is what Eliza always wanted. She thought she’d get it with Sidney, but she found it some other way. I imagined she wasn’t in love with her husband. He was simply her way into the lifestyle she always dreamed of. She was that eye candy on his arm to make others jealous of him. For a slight moment, I felt sorry for her. I couldn’t imagine going through life being so miserable for the sake of money. 

“If I didn’t feel out of place before, I surely do now,” Sidney grumbled.

I slipped my arm around his and squeezed with reassurance. “You belong next to me.”

He chuckled and glanced towards me with a look of absolute love. “Do you want to dance with me?” he asked.

“Of course,” I agreed. We walked hand in hand out towards the area other couples were dancing. Soft music played from a four-piece string instrument ensemble. Sidney brought me into his arms and held me close to him. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you just how beautiful you look tonight,” Sidney said. “You fit in to this crowd so easily.”

“You clean up well, too,” I admired. “It’s not often I get to see you in a tux. I doubt I’ll even get to see you in a tux on our wedding day.”

He ducked his head for a moment and furrowed his brow. “Does that mean you still plan to marry me?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

He slightly shook his head and pursed his lips. “The last few weeks have been difficult. I know I screwed up. I guess I’ve been worried you have finally given up on me.”

“I’m still wearing the engagement ring you gave me. I don’t ever plan to take it off,” I assured him. “We’ve had a stumble along the way. I’m sure it won’t be our last. But I love you and nothing will ever change that. We can get through anything if we work at it.”

He smiled widely and held me a little tighter. “I want to work at it.” He leaned in and kissed me long and gently. Our lips moved together as if we were made perfectly for the other. The room became silent and unoccupied as our attention was solely on each other. When he pulled away, his expression was full of hope and joy. He tightened his arms around me and rested his head against mine while we focused our eyes on each other and let everyone around us disappear. We were closer than we had been in weeks. 

Mr. Babington came over and interrupted our intimate moment to pull me away. He wanted to introduce me to a few prominent people in the racing world who were interested in breeding their horses with Onyx. If Onyx continued to prove himself, he could go on to produce many more winners in years to come. Sidney said he was going to get us both a drink and would join us in a minute.

“This is Charlotte Heywood,” Babington introduced. 

“Miss Heywood, we are all quite impressed with your horse. How on earth did he go from last place to first place in the span of two races?” one of the men asked.

I grinned. “Onyx had a bit of a stumble at first, but with the great team he has, we were able to get him back on track.”

“I can only imagine where he’s going from here,” another man said. “He’s going to win big for sure.”

“Oh, I can’t argue with you there. He will win big. He’s got the power and the stamina.”

“After the races, we’d like to discuss breeding our mares with him,” another man said. “Would that be a possibility?”

“It is what the Heywood family is known for. I’d be honored to discuss breeding Onyx after the races.”

“Excellent!” 

I talked to the men for a moment and laughed along with them when necessary. I glanced around the room looking for Sidney and found him talking with Eliza. He looked angry while she looked amused. I excused myself from the group and walked over to him. Eliza sauntered away just as I reached Sidney. 

“Everything alright?” I asked.

He sighed and handed me a glass of champagne. “It’s fine.” 

He didn’t sound fine. “What did she say?” I asked. He shook his head as if he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “Sidney!”

He looked at me with sad eyes as if he was in pain. He took my hand and pulled me away to an area where we could be alone. “She’s claiming you’re having an affair with Babington,” he explained. “She said during the race today you were holding hands with him and he was hugging all over you.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “There is absolutely no truth to her claim. We are business partners, that is all. Yes, we held onto each other’s hands during the race out of excitement and worry and we hugged after he won because we were happy. That’s all it was. Please tell me you don’t believe her.”

“Of course, I don’t believe her. But she’s going to spread this like wildfire to discredit you and Babington. If Esther hears about it, she’s going to be devastated, especially after just giving birth.”

“I’m going to put a stop to this,” I said angrily. Sidney grabbed my hand and insisted I not say anything. “I’m not going to let her get away with this.”

“Confronting her will only make matters worse. Just let it go.”

“Why are you so afraid of her?” I asked. “What does she have against you? Is there more that you’re keeping from me?”

“No!” he sneered. “I just don’t want to be in the middle of a rivalry anymore. She’s trying to find a crack and will do anything to disgrace our team. She hates to lose, you know this. She’s feeling the pressure. We will do more damage to her reputation by letting Onyx do what he does best.”

I grumbled and felt defeat. “What if Babington or Esther hear about it?”

“We tell them upfront the rumors she’s spreading. I’m sure Babington will get a good laugh out of it too.”

He gave me a quick kiss before steering me towards Mr. Babington. We pulled him aside and filled him in on the rumor Eliza was spreading. He nearly spit his drink out when we told him. “That’s preposterous!” he said. “Why would anyone think such a thing?”

“She hates to lose,” I said, remembering back to when we were younger. “She’s lost to me many times, and she can’t stand it. I’m sure today’s loss has really annoyed her, especially since the last race she made a point to call me out as if I don’t belong here and Onyx is a pathetic racer.”

“We proved her wrong, didn’t we?” Mr. Babington laughed.

“Yes, well that is what has ignited this rumor,” I explained. 

Mr. Babington glanced towards Sidney who had remained silent while we spoke. “Sidney, you have to know this isn’t true. I would never betray our friendship in such a way. I love my wife and my child.”

“I know,” Sidney assured. “This is just her way to get to me. She has a grudge against me. I don’t believe any of it.”

I slipped my fingers around his and squeezed. “She’s miserable in her own life and can’t stand that others are happy.”

Sidney chuckled. “That’s a good way to describe her.”

“I am sure the more Onyx wins, the more rumors will spread,” Babington said. “I will prepare Esther, so she isn’t alarmed if she hears something.”

“This world is brutal, isn’t it?” I said more as a statement than a question.

“Indeed,” Mr. Babington agreed. He took his phone out of his pocket and let us know he was going to step outside to check in on Esther and the baby. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, turning towards Sidney. 

He chuckled. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Did she say something else that’s bothered you?”

He shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t heard before. Everyone seems to think I’m only with you because of money. I’m not like her. I didn’t choose you to have more. Honestly, I don’t want any of it. I am going to insist that we sign a prenuptial agreement before we marry.”

“I think you forget there really isn’t any money right now,” I reminded.

“Yes, but what was stolen from you from Edward and all the winnings Onyx is going to get will build your wealth back up. I want to be sure what is yours is rightfully yours and I have no claim on any of it.”

“This is ridiculous!” I exclaimed. “Why are you letting what other people say bother you?”

“I just want to protect you,” he said. 

“You do protect me,” I said linking my arms around him. “I’m not signing a prenuptial agreement. I don’t see the point in it.”

“We can discuss it later,” he said, kissing me on the forehead.

“If you want, but I’m not changing my mind.”

He sighed heavily and furrowed his brow. “She said something else also,” he started sort of hesitantly. “I don’t want you to get too upset.”

“She’s already accused me of cheating on you, and she’s accused you of being a gold digger. What else could she possibly say?”

“She wanted me to meet her in the bathroom for a little “comfort” as she put it,” he explained while rolling his eyes.

My heart sunk for the slightest of moments. “Were you planning to?” I asked sadly.

“No!” he rebuked with a disgusted tone. “Why would I tell you what she suggested if I planned to meet her?”

“You didn’t tell me right away,” I reminded, swallowing thickly against the lump in my throat.

“I wasn’t keeping it from you,” he assured. “I had every intention of telling you. I just worry about you ripping her head off.” He laughed lightly and shook his head. He knew my inner thoughts better than I did at times. “Trust me. Please. I want nothing to do with her. I’m yours always.”

I nodded my head and allowed him to give me a kiss. We walked back into the crowd and grabbed another drink. While Sidney was talking to a group of men, I overheard Eliza talking to some women about her elaborate home and all the redecorating she’d done. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the way she bragged about how much things cost. If anyone needed a prenuptial agreement, it was her husband. She accused me of cheating, but she was fully willing to cheat on her husband. Then she accused Sidney of being with me for money, which was clearly why she was with her husband. She was appalling. 

As I listened to her talk, I got a wild idea in my head. I smirked as I started to put my plan into motion. I leaned into Sidney’s ear and sensually told him to meet me in the bathroom. He gave me a perplexed look for a moment while my fingers grazed down the side of his arm and slipped in between his fingers, pulling on them slightly before releasing them. I gave him a slight smile and walked away slowly. The grin on his face told me he knew what I was up to. 

“Excuse me,” he said to the men he was standing with. He followed a small distance behind as I weaved my way through the crowd and walked down a brightly lit hallway until we reached the bathroom. I pulled him inside and locked the door behind us. Instantly, our lips were connected, and hands were pulling on clothing. I pulled up the skirt of my dress while Sidney lifted me onto the marble counter. I pulled him between my legs and pressed him against me. The wild look in his eyes made me excited. I breathed with anticipation while he grazed his lips across my neck and pulled my breasts free from the dress. He moaned and animalistically devoured my body with his lips. I leaned back against the glass mirror and enjoyed the sensation of being intimate with him. I missed him and needed him. 

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his with eagerness. I whimpered while we kissed, and he pulled me flush against him. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He grabbed my ass and pressed into me, thrusting his cock deep inside. My mouth hung open while he roughly rocked his body against mine and we stared into each other’s eyes. There was a whole new connection between us while our loud moans and heavy breaths filled the room. He pressed deep inside and filled me with pleasure. I was screaming with joy as the orgasm hit me and sent my body into convulsions of bliss. His guttural moans were like music to my ears. I loved watching him come and knowing it was me who brought him such joy. I wrapped an arm around his neck and brought his lips to mine once again. 

He rested his forehead against mine while we both came down from the high we were on. “What was this about?” he breathed. “Not that I’m complaining, just curious. It’s been weeks and here of all places?”

“I just needed you,” I said, knowing full well I wasn’t telling him all of my plan.

“Or was it some sort of revenge?” he questioned with a knowing look on his face. 

“Perhaps I felt like someone should have some sex in this house. I’m sure we both know Eliza and her husband probably aren’t. Besides, do you have any clue how much she paid for these marble countertops and porcelain sinks?”

He laughed and shook his head. “You are incredibly sexy when you’re being devious.”

I grinned and kissed him again. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” he said slowly while kissing me again. “But I’d rather take you home and make love to you the right way, rather than in someone’s bathroom.”

My lips brushed against his. “Please do,” I whispered. He kissed me again, before pulling out of me and buttoning up his pants. He lifted me off the counter and helped me zip up my dress. I put my heels back on while he tucked in his shirt and put his jacket on. 

When we opened the door, Eliza and a few other women were waiting. Eliza had her arms crossed and the angriest look on her face. “You both are despicable!” she growled in anger. 

“Aren’t you the one who suggested the bathroom for sex?” Sidney asked. “Or was that only an invitation if the sex was with you? My bad.”

She glared at him. “I wouldn’t do any such thing! I’m not a cheater like Charlotte.”

“I’m not a cheater either,” I defended.

She scoffed. “Sure. Your horse went from last to first in one day, and you sit in the stands with Babington wrapped all around you. I’d say you’re a cheater in more than one way.”

I stepped towards her and got right in her face. I smirked at how fake she looked. “You forget one small detail. I have Sidney.” I didn’t elaborate on what I meant and simply stared at her challenging her to say something more. She knew what I meant. She knew Sidney was a master at training a horse and could truly turn a last place horse into a first place horse. He was also all I needed. Why would I cheat on him? 

“Charlotte’s not you, Eliza. She doesn’t cheat her way through life,” Sidney defended from behind me.

“Get out of my house!” she yelled in my face.

“We’d be happy to. This arrogant and self-important personality you have is really not our style.” I stepped back and took Sidney’s hand. I gave her one last glance before leaving with Sidney at my side laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months ago when I started this story, it was purely by request and I had a very long twitter thread going about all the places they should have sex. Someone suggested a bathroom at a bar, I believe. I was going to have that happen in the last chapter, but then thought about how unsanitary it would be and decided against it. This bathroom seemed much more appropriate. We had to have them defile something Edward/Clara style.


End file.
